


God In Peril

by MrTwilight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Child Abuse, Coma, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Cruelty, Depression, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fetish, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gangsters, Gay Sex, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), Happy Sex, Interspecies Sex, Legendary Pokemon, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgies, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Death, Pokemon Gym Leaders, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Pokephilia, Public Sex, Resurrection, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Talking Pokemon, Team Aqua (Pokemon), Team Galactic (Pokemon), Team Rainbow Rocket (Pokemon), Terrorism, Terrorists, Torture, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 47
Words: 168,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A bird lover that heads home to Undella Town to take a brief visit with his mother, then he headed out to find his father in Johto that has been missing for a month, but soon finds out that he was murdered, making his mother tell him to take an adventure there as she grieved for their loss. While he does that, he meets his father's rival and quickly becomes friends while the boy's life quickly becomes erotic, then it started to become scary as he became a legend while terrorists bring chaos into his world.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. The bird nerd and his team

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once I get them published and it also boosts my mood when I see them. Also please tell me if there are major errors like duplication in the text so I can fix them on and thanks a bunch for reading.

“Gligar.” My Gligar said as he shook me.

“Go back to sleep Strider,” I whine and pushed him away.

“Gligar!” He roared just as the ground opened up under me and started to crush me, making me roar out in pain.

“No!” A woman cried as she pulled me out of the ground and felt around my body before she sighed in relief. “Never do a powerful move like that on your trainer. You could have killed him or broke something. We aren’t as strong as you guys are. Open your eyes, honey. Speak to me.”

“I’m tired, go away,” I whined. “I battled at least fifty trainers all night.”

“Well, I’m here to battle honey.” She said with amusement in her voice, making me whimper.

“Can it wait until morning,” I moaned.

“It’s noon sweetie.” She said with a giggle, making me open my eyes and look around to see it was day time.

“Damn it,” I whined. “I’m so sorry guys. Can you wait until I cook them something?”

“I’ll feed them.” She said as she pointed, making me look to a fire with a Charmander holding a roast over it while she stared at me in worry.

“How much?” I asked. “Chasity don’t eat meat though.”

“Chasity.” She said in confusion.

“Natu.” Chastity chirped, making her look at her and smile.

“That’s a cute nickname for her.” She said. “Is she a shiny?”

“Yep, that's why I named her that.” I said, “Chasity is Latin for purity or Innocence and matches her pure gold looks.”

“More like yellow, but okay.” She said. “I’m guessing you are okay.”

“Yes, not the first time he crushed me into the ground,” I said. “He’s good at not hurting me too much, so don’t worry about me.”

I stood up, making Chasity jump to my shoulder, then roost herself on it once I was standing before stroking her with a finger.

“What do you have for her?” I asked.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have any seeds or stuff a bird might like.

“Then I’ll feed my team,” I said as I pulled off my bag before pulling out a near-empty plastic bag of Oatmeal.

“Really Strider,” I growled in anger, making him whine as he backed away in shame. “You’re going to make one of us starve to death one of these days.”

“Ger.” He whined.

“Just think before you eat please,” I said with a sigh. “Looks like I need your help to feed him since this is barely enough for Chasity. I’ll pass on food since he’s a garbage disposal.”

Gligar chuckled.

“It’s not funny Strider,” I said. “I can’t afford to keep buying all this food.”

“Why do you call him Strider?” She asked. “He doesn’t walk often.”

“Yeah, I didn’t know what the definition meant when my mom gave him to me when I was eight since he preferred to stick with me, then found out what it meant when I was ten and he got used to me saying it,” I said. “Now he refuses to let me change it. I thought It meant to glide with haste, not a long step. I don’t even know what to name him even if he didn’t mind the change.”

She smiled as she nodded as I held up the food to Chasity, making her leap into the bag and start chowing down.

“Please don’t suffocate in there if that's even possible,” I said as I set her on the ground.

Charmander came to me and held up a steak.

“No thanks,” I said. “I don’t eat other trainer's food if I don’t pay for it. My Pokemon can if they choose, but I won't. It doesn’t feel right to me.”

She looked to her trainer, making her trainer sigh.

“Give it to his Gligar.” She said, making her do as she was told.

Gligar stared at me in disbelief before he took it and tore it in half, then shoved the small half into my face.

“Would you stop!” I yelled. “Why are you so aggressive with me all the time? Do I treat you roughly?”

He sighed as he started to eat. Once he was done, I looked at the woman.

“I’m ready to battle when you are,” I said, making her nod with a smile.

“You heard him Ruby and my name is Lacy by the way.” She said, making Charmander run to her side with excitement.

“Now you can be aggressive, but to your opponent,” I said as I looked to Gligar. “Use Earthquake.”

“Oh, not a good start for me,” Lacy said, making me smile. “Smokescreen.”

Gligar landed on the ground and stomped on it before making the ground crack under Charmander before she was spat out and didn’t get up.

“Damn, did you win all those battles?” She asked.

“Yes,” I said with a smile. “Did you just start?”

“Yes. just a month now when her egg hatched.” She said.

“Keep the reward,” I said as grabbed I Chasity. “I don’t like taking advantage of new trainers like that.”

“Sorry, I can’t do that honey.” She said with a smile. “I don’t take money from children if I didn’t earn it.”

“Whatever,” I said as she rewarded me, then she used a potion on Ruby.

“Where are you heading?” She asked. “Can I come with you?”

“I’m going home,” I said.

“Which is?” She asked.

“Undella Town,” I said. “Then I’ll be heading to Johto after I visit my mom since she wants me to visit my dad.”

“Who’s your dad?” She asked.

“You sound like a reporter,” I said.

“Guilty as charged.” She said with a giggle as she pointed to a hover camera that was filming me.

“What am I, your new scoop?” I asked. “Please don’t film me without my permission.”

“Sorry honey, I never know when I run into something and it’s not live, nor is it broadcasting to my station.” She said with a smile. “I’m just keeping it on in case if I find someone special.”

“That’s not me,” I said. “Just the run-of-the-mill Flying-type trainer.”

“A really strong one.” She said.

“Not really,” I said. “Strider is only level thirty and Chasity is about the same, or at least it was when I checked at Driftveil City before I got ambushed by a gang. So they could be stronger.”

“A lot stronger than my level ten Ruby.” She said with worry. “What gang?”

“Yeah, sorry about that powerful move Ruby,” I said with a slight whine as I looked at her, making her smile as she shook her head as if

she didn’t mind. “And they were just bikers and thugs, but they were weak compare to my two squad team. I better be going now that I see my best girl is full and I don’t wish to be later than I already am.”  
She looked to Chastity and smiled as she laid the bag with discomfort on her face from eating too much. I put my hand up to where it was level, making her look to it, then jump up to it before she walked to my shoulder. Gligar flew to my back before wrapping himself around me. I grabbed my bag, then started walking towards Nimbasa City.

“Can you answer my questions?” She asked.

“Which one?” I asked.

“Um, all them.” She said as if she forgot about the other one from the expression she had on her face.

“My dad is just a trainer that trains birds and yes you can come with,” I said. “I have no control over where you travel.”

She smiled as she started to follow me, making the camera follow.

“So how old are you?” She asked. “You sound really intelligent for your looks.”

“Sixteen,” I said.

“You don’t look like it.” She said.

“Yeah, I know,” I said. “That’s what happens when you don’t eat much for six years in fear of your Pokemon's starving to death.”

“So that’s why Strider tried to force you to eat.” She said.

“Strider was my first Pokemon since I was eight, but we have been best friends since I was five,” I said. “We been through a lot, but he knows my team is always first even though he won't like it.”

“That’s not good.” She said. “You need to eat.”

“I do when I can afford it or find it,” I said, then pointed to a dandelion. “If I feel like I’m starving, I’ll just eat that or other edible weeds and plants.”

“Gross.” She whined, making me giggle.

“I love dandelion root tea,” I said, making her gag before I giggled.

“Please tell me you are joking.” She said.

“Nope,” I said as I picked the dandelion and sprayed it a few times with my squirt bottle until it was dripping, then ate it, making her gag before everyone giggled.

“It may be bitter, but I like bitter,” I said. “Well to a point that is. Energy Root is still a little too much for me.”

“Please don’t eat more of that in front of me.” She whined.

“I won’t,” I said. “I’m not that hungry to make a salad, but I do wish some tea. I crave it all the time.”

Gligar took flight and started to pick dandelions before pulling out my mortar and pestle from my backpack’s side pocket, then started to grind the root.

“Thank buddy,” I said as I kissed him on the cheek, making him smile. “Keep the rest of it so I can repay you by eating a salad.”

He sighed in relief before I smiled and stroked his head as I looked forward. Once the city was in view, a man stepped out and threw a Pokeball at me before it broke open, revealing an Avaligg.

“You shall not pass until you defeat me.” He said.

“Gladly,” I said as I grabbed the tools from Strider and started to grind away. “Use Stone Edge.”

“Ger,” Strider said with a smile and slammed his tail into the ground, making a spike of stone send it flying, but it landed it on its feet.

“Good try, but that won’t defeat my big boy here.” He said. “Ice Fang.”

“Dodge and Stone Edge should finish him off,” I said.

The heavy block of ice charged toward Strider, but he was way too slow. Strider glanced to me with amusement, then sent him flying with another stone edge before he even could get to him.

“Or don’t dodge,” I said with a giggle as the man stared in disbelief.

“How in the hell is that thing so fucking fast.” He asked.

“He’s a little above average speed,” I said. “You’re just super slow. Might want to buy some Carbos.”

“Where do I get that?” He asked.

“The shopping mall on Route 9,” I said.

“Thanks.” He said as he held up my reward, then looked at his Pokegear watch. “I’ll be going there now.”

“That’s a long way,” I said.

“Yeah, I see that.” He said. “I need to call a taxi.”

“It's your arm and leg that you are offering up,” I said in discomfort, making him chuckle. “I suggest getting a bird Pokemon.”

“Yeah, I think I might.” He said. “Thanks for tipping the tourist in the region. Why are you walking?”

“Because I get to battle trainers,” I said. “My team can’t learn Fly yet too.”

He nodded as I walked past him, then took a deep breath.

“Are all your battles that easy?” Lacy asked.

“So far,” I said with a smile. “I’m kinda getting bored of it too and wonder if Johto will be any better.”

Once I got to the city, I went to the Pokemon Center and checked in my team, then grabbed a handmade clay cup from my backpack and filled it with water before turning to Lacy.

“Can I use Ruby’s tail?” I asked.

“Sure.” She said, making me move the cup over her tail before watching it start to bubble nearly instantly, then pulled it off once it became rolling.

A ding sounded as I put the root into the cup and stirred it around with a spoon while Joy passed my team back, making them pop out on their own and get into position.

“So what next?” Lacy asked as I finished my tea.

“I get more food for my Pokemon,” I said, making her nod before I went to the market. “Why are you so interested in me?”

“Because you are knowledgeable.” She said. “And I want to be a good reporter that can defend herself.”

“Then the nerd won’t ask you again if you wish to join the nerd brigade,” I said, making her giggle with Joy. “I like to learn everything I can about Pokemon and kinda look up to the professors with how much they know.”

I turned around to see a Skarmory stand next to me.

“Well hello, beautiful,” I said, making her smile as few people giggled as I glanced over her armor. “Where might did you come from? You even got the best ability, Weak Armor.”

“How do you know what ability she has if you don’t know where she is from?” A man asked.

“There’s a lot of places she could be from,” I said. “My specialties are flying types or anything that can float with some kind of ability. Did you just catch her?”

“Yes.” He said.

“Then I ask that you forgive me for invading your space sweetie,” I said.

I grabbed her wing, making her look to it, then to my face before she looked me up and down as I smelled her wing to smell sulfur. I grabbed her leg before lifting it while she stared at me in confusion as I spotted ash in her talons.

“Ah, Reversal Mountain,” I said.

“How in the world.” He yelped as she smiled.

“Smell of sulfur and fresh ash from the volcano erupting a few days ago while being too fresh for Stark Mountain in Sinnoh,” I said.

“Yeah, that was scary to be near.” He said. “How do you know so much?”

“I live next door to that volcano and probably watched her without even realizing I would meet her again,” I said, making her face filled with thought as if she tried to remember before she shrugged her wings. “Don’t worry about it, sweetie.”

I stroked under her beak and ran it along her face as I walked away.

“Hey now, get your mind out of the gutter.” The man said, making me snort.

“Sorry about that sir,” I said with a giggle. “I better go before my love for birds make her betray you.”

I left the Center and headed to the market. Once I got there, I looked at my team.

“Get what you want for a few meals,” I said before everyone leaped off me.

I grabbed Strider before he could get out of reach, making him look at me.

“A few meals Strider, not the whole store,” I said firmly, making him smile. “I mean it, and make it cheap as you can while getting as much as you can, go.”

I let him go and watch them get their favorite food, then I walked to a vending machine and started to buy a few bottles of water, lemonade, and sodas each before putting them in my bag.

“Ger!” Strider growled.

“Natu!” Chastity squawked, making me whine.

“No one gets that,” I said. “Next time don’t fight.”

The clerk chuckled as I turned to him to see him smiling while he watched them as I noticed a few items were on the counter.

“What am I at so far?” I asked.

“Four hundred.” He said.

“You guys are at halfway on my budget,” I said just as Chastity leaped up the counter with some oatmeal.

“Five hundred.” The clerk said.

“Three hundred more,” I said, making Strider land with a loaf of bread.

“Six hundred.” The clerk said with a smile as Strider knocked over some candy into the pile.

“No, healthy only for meals please,” I said as I put it back. “I’ll get mom to get you guys your treats before we head to Johto.”

He nodded and flew away as the clerk pulled out some popsicle.

“Four seventy-five.” He said as I took it and put it back.

“What did you guys fight over?” I asked as I turned to them, making Chastity point to a box of Bluk berries.”

“You share,” I said as I grabbed it and set it to the man. “Four each.”

“Five hundred.” He said.

A few minutes later, I got to my budget and paid for it before packing all but the berries as I fed them to my team.

“Now that you have dinner, let's try to get some distance from this city before we make camp,” I said, making them climb on me as I walked out of the store while Lacy smiled. Once I got out of the city, it was already getting dark, making me sigh.

“We'll set up camp when it’s too dark to keep going,” I said.

“Okay,” Lacy said just as two girls that looked to be twins and around my age stood up from their camp.

“We challenge you to a double battle.” They said at the same time.

“So much for getting some distance from the city,” I said with a sigh as I closed my eyes.


	2. Trying to cope with the unthinkable

“Sorry about that cutie.” One of them said, making me giggle.

“I can’t take that role,” I said. “I’m about to leave to Johto.”

“Aw.” They whined, making me giggle again before they tossed out their Pokeballs, revealing a Plusle and Minun.

“This will be a walk in the park,” I said. “Did you not see your weakness on my back?”

“No, we didn’t.” They said with a slight whine.

“Too late now,” I said as Strider leaped off me while Lacy threw out her Pokeball.

“If you can, use Gligar as a shield Ruby,” I said. “I’ll level you a few times if you can.”

She smiled as she nodded.

“Rock Polish, then...” I started to say.

“Protect,” Lacy said, making me look at her in disbelief.

“Why thank you,” I said, making her giggle as she nodded. “And use Earthquake.”

“Play Nice.” The girl said.

“That won’t help,” I said with a chuckle before they stared at me in disappointment.

Ruby put her claws up, making a barrier appear just as Strider boosted himself. A second later, he struck the ground, making it break around all the enemies while the barrier flickered around Ruby again. The Cheering Pokemon sank into the ground and was spat out a second later.

“Damn it.” The girls whined as their team didn’t get up. “Why didn’t we pay attention?”

“God that’s creepy when twins do that,” I said, making them giggle just as the area started to glow.

I looked to Lacy to see Ruby was evolving.

“Congrats,” I said.

“Thank you so much,” Lacy said.

“Anytime,” I said as Strider flew back to my back while the girls healed their team and gave us our reward.

“Care to use our fire?” They asked. “We’ll cook you something if you do.”

“Sure,” I said, making them smile before my team went to the fire, then I looked to Lacy.

“I better get going.” She said, making me nod.

“Good luck on a scoop,” I said. “Just don’t get yourself killed doing it like I saw several close calls with your colleagues and rivals.”

“Thanks.” She said with slight worry as she nodded, then she picked up Ruby and hugged her. “I’m so glad you're growing up so fast already baby girl. I can’t wait until you become a big strong Charizard, then I’ll get a Charizardite X for you once I find out where I can get it and the Mega Ring. How does that sound?”

Ruby smiled as she licked her face, making her kiss her back.

“Talk to Steven Stone, the League Champion in Hoenn,” I said. “He might hook you up.”

“Thanks.” She said with disbelief on her face. “How do you know him?”

“The professors talk about the champions of all the regions a lot,” I said, making her smile as she nodded before she started walking down the street, then she stopped as she looked back.

“Can I have your number?” She asked.

“Well, that sounds like someone lassoed someone’s heart.” The girl said with a giggle, making her face filled with color.

“Sorry, not happening,” I said with a smile as I grabbed her smartphone that was in the case on her belt before I tapped mine to it.

“Number swap successfully.” The phone said as I put her phone back.

“Don’t drive me nuts with texts and calls,” I said, making her nod with a smile and started walking.

“Can we have your number?” The girls asked, making Lacy giggle.

“Sorry, I don’t know how much synced talking I can take,” I said, making her giggle again as they smiled.

“I’m going to bed,” I said.

“Wait, you haven’t eaten.” They said, making me look to the fire to see some Kabobs.

“Okay, my Natu doesn’t eat meat beyond fish,” I said.

“We know.” They said as they held up some sunflower seeds, making Natu run to them.

I sat down and yawned before the girls pulled the food from the fire, then gave me one.

“How do you guys do that?” I asked. “You move, talk, think and even react the same at the same time.”

They smiled as they shrugged their shoulders.

“Okay, that’s just creeping me out,” I said, making their smiles fade while their Pokemon giggled.

“It's not funny.” They said. “We want him comfortable.”

“Yeah,” I said in uncertainty as I started to eat, making the Pokemon giggle again.

Once I was finished, I laid down before my Pokemon cuddled up with me, making me kiss them both before I closed my eyes. I woke up from someone covering my mouth while holding my arms down above my head just as I realized someone was riding me, making me whine as I tried to move, but they put all their wait on me.

“Shit, he’s awake.” One of the twins said, making someone hold my legs down just as the girls came into focus in the campfire’s light. “Please let it happen. You already came in my sister and I wish it too. We’ll leave you with all our money and food if you do. Just don’t wake your Pokemon.”

I looked to my team to see them on the other side of the fire while their Pokemon stared at them in disbelief.

“Damn it, even our Pokemon don’t approve.” She said. “Please don’t hate us guys. We needed a release and masturbation wasn’t doing it.”

Their Pokemon stared at me in worry before sighing and went to their Pokeball, then went inside, making me look to the girls before I started to feel myself getting close. I stared at the one that was raping me in the eyes.

“Please don’t stare at me like that.” She said. “Sis, pull out everything we promised. He’s not going to resist if he hasn’t already.”

I took a deep breath as she pulled out about two grand of veggies grains and meats, then put them in my backpack while I stared at the cum that oozed out of her in disbelief.

“Was this your first time cumming?” She asked, making me look at her, then grunted as I came in her while my body squirmed from the feeling before she sighed. “I'll take that as a yes. Sis, we messed up big time. He’s never going to trust a girl again.”

“There was always that chance.” Her sister said with a sigh. “Get off him and let's leave him before we hurt him more.”

She uncovered my mouth before getting off as I laid there. They quickly got dressed and fled the camp just as two cops came out of hiding and grabbed them with anger on their faces.

“You are under arrest.” One of them growled as the other one looked at me in worry before he came to me.

“Please get dressed, son.” He said. “Forgive us for not stopping them. We just got here and didn’t know if it was consensual until we saw your face.”

I got dressed and sat up while he continued to stare at me in worry.

“Where are you heading?” He asked.

“I’ll be fine,” I said. “I just won’t trust strangers offering camp anymore.”

He nodded as he walked away, then I went to my Pokemon and grabbed them before hugging them to me. Several hours passed and the sun started to rise while the fire died several hours ago, then the cop knelt to me.

“Do you need some help coping?” He asked. “I don’t like seeing you three times with that dreadful stare and each time I thought you were a statue.”

“No, I’ll be fine,” I said, then stood up before walking away.

“Wait, don’t forget your stuff.” He said, making me look back to see him holding my backpack.

I grabbed it and looked inside to see nothing was taken, then he held up the money the girls gave me.

“Please take this and don’t think it’s prostitution money.” He said. “It’s more like a bounty for getting them off the streets.”

I took a deep breath as I grabbed it and put it in my wallet before walking away again. Soon Marvelous Bridge came into view, then a quack sounded above me. I looked to it to see a Ducklett coming down toward me, making me smile.

“Hay their sweetie,” I said as I put my arm up. “Got something special for me again?”

She smiled as she landed on my arm before opening her beak, revealing six feathers.

I grabbed them and looked at them, then ran my finger on her head.

“Thanks,” I said. “Are you willing to be my partner?”

She shook her head slowly with worry growing on her face.

“That’s fine, there is always next time,” I said. “Don’t worry about my feeling you might be sensing. Thanks for helping my team with the Health Wings.”

She smiled and rubbed her head to me before taking off into the sky, then I looked forward to seeing a woman smiling as she recorded me. She put her phone away before walking past me as I turned to the railing of the bridge to stare over the water. A few minutes later, my feelings faded from feeling like I was flying with the birds that were flying below and above me with the bridge bring out of my sight. Strider moaned as he stretched, then looked at me before looking back and smiled.

“You hungry buddy?” I asked, making him nod before I pulled off my backpack and held it up to him.

He started to float in front of me, then he looked inside before grabbing a roast of meat with confusion.

“The girls,” I said. “Save me some please.”

He nodded, then used his pincer to cut it into steaks before he ate two and gave the others to me.

“I’ll eat when Chastity wakes,” I said, making him reach for her, but I grabbed his arm before he smiled, making me grab the squirt bottle.

He giggled and floated away as I put my backpack back on. An hour later, Chastity woke up and looked at me before to what I was looking at, then she smiled.

“You hunger baby girl?” I asked, making her nod before I pull off my bag and held it open.

She climbed down my arm and look inside, then jumped inside, making me reach in and grabbed the steaks before starting to eat. Once I was finished, I looked into the bag to see Chastity pecking away at the popcorn.

“Hey now, I can pop that in the pot and popcorn is more filling for you than just the kernels,” I said. “I also crave it with lots of butter on it right now. Don’t eat it all please.”

She looked at me, then started to peck at the peanuts, making me stroke her before I closed the popcorn up and put the bag on my back before I started walking.

“Ready to go, buddy?” I asked Strider as I noticed him staring out to sea with me, making him look to my hand. “Yes, I ate.”

He smiled as he flew to me before wrapping around me, making me take a deep breath.

“Phone call, phone call.” My phone said as the final city before my hometown came into view, making me pull it out and looked at the ID to see it was my mom.

“Yes, mom,” I said.

“Where are you?” She asked. “I’m getting worried you forgot to come home first.”

“I would never forget you mom,” I said. “Just one more route to go.”

“Okay good.” She said. “How many days are you spending with me?”

“I don’t know,” I said. “I’m not Celebi, Gothitelle, Xatu, or the Psi Pokemon and can’t tell the future.”

“I know, please don’t use that big brain of yours on me.” She said, making me giggle. “See you soon.”

I put my phone away as I took a deep breath.

“Gligar?” Strider said with worry in his voice, making me look at him to see him staring at my face.

“I don’t want to talk about what you see,” I said, making him study my face before he nodded slightly as his face filled with more worry before I looked forward.

A few minutes later, Strider started to dig around in my bag, before a bottle of water moved into view.

“Yes, you don’t have to ask for that,” I said.

“Gligar.” He said as he shook it.

“Oh, you want me to drink,” I said as I took it, then drank it.

Once I was in the city, I continued walking without stopping for anything just as someone grabbed Strider and took off, making me gasp and looked to him to see a man as Strider stabbed his stinger into him. The man moans before Strider flew to me while a cop ran to the man as he fell to the ground with gasps of air. The cop cuffed him as he stabbed an antidote into his neck.

“I hope you learned your lesson to not steal a Pokemon with a poisonous stinger moron.” The cop growled as I started walking.

“Can my day get any worse?” I asked with a sigh, making Strider stare at me in worry, then he hugged me before I hugged him back. “I don’t feel comfortable talking about what I was meaning. Please don’t worry about me.”

He nods to me, then looked ahead. Several hours passed and my home town came into view, then I notice my mom running to me, making me smile as she picked me up and hugged me.

“I love and miss you too mom,” I said.

“How was your journey?” She asked. “Did you get any badges?”

“Nah, not really my aim,” I said as I shook my head before she started walking while she kissed my team. “I want to be just like dad and be a bird master, but I want anything that can fly, not just birds.”

“I know, you tell me every time I ask.” She said.

“Then why ask?” I asked.

“To see if you changed your mind.” She said with a smile as she came up to our house and set me down before opening the door, revealing my mom’s overly excited Glaceon before she tackled me off my front step and down the stairs.

“Crystal!” My mom cried as she ran to me and picked me up while I moaned in pain. “Don’t use tackle on him! What hurts honey?”

She gasped as she grabbed my arm that I was holding.

“Grace, your master needs you.” She yelped. “Crystal broke his arm.”

A Kirlia appeared in front of me and touched my arm with worry on her face, making Crystal start whining with panic as she watched it heal slowly.

“Calm baby, we know it was an accident.” My mom said as she grabbed Crystal and hugged her before she sighed. “No, I will not allow you to do that to him. I’ll do it.”

Grace kissed me with a hug once I was healed before she touched my head while she started to steal my memories.

“How was your trip master?” Her thoughts filled my head as I ran my fingers through her long blue hair.

“When did you evolve into your new and improved cute form?” I asked, making her smile with color filling her face. “Did you learn anything new?”

“A week ago after I learned Psychic since you like that movie.” She thought. “I also learned Life Dew, Teleport, and Calm Mind.”

“What are you doing to your move set?” I whined, making her stare at me in worry.

“Experimenting.” She thought with a slight whine. “I like Teleport, so please don’t make me take it away.”

“I like Calm Mind and Psychic combo,” I said. “Healing Pulse can be used to help our team, so I’ll allow them, but teleport is useless in battle and it's illegal to be used to take an advantage like that.”

“But I like it and won’t use it in battle.” She thought with a whine, making me sigh as I nodded before she smiled. “I wish to come with you to Johto. I don’t like missing you for six years. Oh and watch out for Crystal, she’s in heat.”

“Crap,” I whined, making her giggle with a grin, then it faded to alarm before rage.

“No stop, use Calm Mind and tell no one what you stole from my head!” I yelped, making her stare at me.

She took a deep breath as she glowed for a second, making her rage fade away, then she hugged me.

“I’m sorry for not asking again.” She thought.

“It’s okay,” I said as I hugged her back and kiss her on the cheek. “Go get your Pokeball and I’ll put it to my belt.”

She squeaked out with excitement before she teleports away and came back a second later, then held up her ball.

“How bad is she wanting to fuck me?” I thought. “Do we have any males in the house yet or am I getting woken up?”

“I won’t allow it and no we don’t have any males.” She thought with anger building in her face. “Well unless Gligar allows it. Your mom isn’t really looking for more Pokemon with how much of a handful Crystal is with her Hasty nature that’s making her hyper all the time.”

“Stop, let that event free from your mind or you’re not coming with me,” I said. “Justice has been served instantly and there is nothing you can do to remove the damage that was done to me. Only I can let it fade with time as my mine accepts that I can’t do anything about it.”

She sighed as she nodded as she glanced up.

“Your mom is worried now that she heard that.” She thought.

“I will not be telling you, mom,” I said. “She won’t be to now that she's coming with me.”

Grace squealed with excitement as she started to dance, making me smile with a giggle as I shook my head before I hugged her, then put her on my shoulders. She grabbed my head before kissing me all over my face.

“My God, what happened to your Hardy nature?” I asked. “You’re almost Hasty now.”

My mom giggled.

“Sorry, I’m now the Emotion Pokemon and I’ll try to keep calm.” She said as she used Calm Mind. “Oh, I can evolve anytime you want, but I see you like me small enough to be able to carry me on your shoulder. So I won't until you tell me.”

I nodded as I stood up, making my other Pokemon climb on me.

“Well, that’s not good,” I said. “I’m being weighed down now. You aren’t light anymore Grace.”

“I know she isn’t.” My mom said with a giggle. “You need to get stronger, so don’t make them get off.”

“I know,” I said.

“Thanks for reminding me Grace.” My mom said. “I bought you something, sweetie.”

I look to her to see her holding up a Razor Claw to Strider.

“Wait, let me think of the pros and cons before you give that to him,” I said.

“Okay, but it will not activate until night time.” She said, making me nod as I took it from her. “So any request from my baby’s, babies?”

“They aren’t babies,” I said. “Well, Chastity is until I let her evolve since she so tiny and I fear of crushing her so much.”

“She said, no need to worry about her.” Grace thought.

“I do worry,” I said as I looked at Chastity. “You are so delicate and I’m so huge compare to you.”

She smiled as she rubbed her head to me.

“Any request from my baby’s family.” My mom said.

“I’m not a baby anymore either,” I said.

“Sorry, not changing my wording again.” She said.

“Gligar was… forgive me, Strider wants candy.” Grace thought.

“Okay, I think I have a stash still unless Crystal found it again.” My mom said.

“She said she didn’t.” Grace thought. “She’s not wanting you angry again.”

My mom nodded as she kissed me on the cheek.

“Please go eat and take a nap.” She said. “I see you’re exhausted.”

I nodded as I walked into the house, then went to the kitchen before a Pinap berry, my favorite berry floated to me, making me grab it and rubbed Grace’s face. Once I finished my berry, I went to my room and looked around as I forgot how empty I left it when I sold nearly everything to make it around Unova. I walked to my bed, making everyone jump to it before I flopped down with a moan.


	3. Family crisis

I woke up from something sweet filling the air, making me open my eyes to see Crystal’s pussy in front of my face as she looked at my face while biting her lip with distress in her eyes. I sighed, making her whine, then glanced to my crotch.

“She just thought, 'either that or I’m taking your big boy'.” Grace thought.

I sighed again and looked to Gligar.

“She doesn’t want him.” Grace thought. “And he’s dead to the world by how I can’t feel anything from him. Not even a dream for Dream Eater, though the move doesn’t need one to affect the sleeping person. Still don’t know why they called it that too.”

I looked at her.

“No one will think bad of you.” She thought. “We know you don’t like anyone in distress. It also will make our bond with you stronger.”

I stared at her before she smiled weakly.

“Yes, that was a hint.” She said. “I can control my urges though.”

I took a deep breath before I looked to the door to see my mom staring at me blankly.

“He is worried that you are going to be disgusted in him,” Grace said.

My mom smiled weakly.

“No honey, I relieved her several times.” She said. “I just want to make sure you agree to it.”

I nodded before she left as she closed the door, making me looked to Crystal to see her staring at me in worry.

“She sensing your past affecting you still,” Grace said.

“Go ahead and tell her since she can’t tell mom,” I said, making Crystal look at her, then shock filled her face before she tried to run off the bed, but I grabbed her, making her shake her head with panic.

“You asked, they didn’t,” I said, making her stare at me, then she sighed before I pulled down my shorts.

She looked at my dick with lust, then she looked at my face in worry.

“Go ahead,” I said before she smiled weakly.

She turned to my dick and started to lick it, making it harden before Grace moved closer to me. I looked to her to see her staring at me nervously before I kissed her on the lips. She smiled just as Crystal started to suck me, making me gasp.

“I didn’t know your kind can do that,” I said, making Grace giggled as Crystal smiled, then she turned herself around before she looked at me once more.

“I will not change my mind for my family,” I said. “If you aren’t too small, then you can do as you wish to me as long as it's in a private area. I don’t want you so stressed that you rape me in my sleep when I didn’t give permission.”

She nodded before she looked at my dick, then she lowered it down until her wall slipped around me. I grunted from her being so tight and ice cold.

“Don’t freeze me,” I whined, making Grace giggled as Crystal whined.

“Oh, crap.” Grace thought. “That’s her normal pussy temperature.”

“Start moving and maybe it will warm up,” I said, making her nod before she started to bob on me, taking my whole five inches.

“Damn you can take a lot.” Grace thought as I moaned from tingling surging through my whole dick. “He's feeling pleasure, stay calm.”

Crystal smiled before she moved even faster on me, making me close my eyes as the feeling made me feel strange. I reached for her before I pulled back.

“He tries to resist taking over with his urges.” Grace thought. “You really feel good to him. She said go ahead.”

I grabbed her and started to fuck her like an Onahole, then she yelps out as I tapped her back wall just as her walls crushed my dick, making me moan with a whimper.

“Are you okay?” Grace thought, then she glanced at Crystal. “Your walls are crushing his dick, but he doesn't care. Get ready he’s about to explode.”

Just as she said that I came in here, making me moan as I pushed to her back wall again before I grunted with several twitches surging through my body.

“My God, that was intense.” I moaned, making my mom's giggle sound before I looked to her to see her watching with a cherry for a face while she rubbed herself.

“Mom!” I whined.

“Sorry, just wanted to see your first time.” She said with a nervous grin. “I’m such a perv, I know.”

I stared at her, then sighed.

“No don’t.” Grace thought.

“I can’t keep this kind of secret from her anymore Grace,” I said, making my mom’s grin fade to worry. “I was raped by two girls while I slept on the road as I worked my way here.”

She stared at me in alarm.

“Please stay calm,” I said.

“You too Strider.” Grace thought, making me look to him to see him staring out in distress.

“It’s not your fault buddy,” I said. “I tired you out with all the battles if you become dead to the world.”

He sighed as he closed his eyes, then I moaned as Crystal’s wall started to clamp around me again.

“How are you squeezing me again?” I moaned.

“You're so thick in here and it's driving her into bliss when your body moves while you talk.” Grace thought, making my mom giggle before I looked at her.

“Tell me you aren’t wanting me to have sex with you too,” I said. “You saw me do my second and you should be satisfied now. Dad...”

“Has abandoned me.” She said.

“What,” I said in worry.

“The real reason I’m sending you to Johto is to see if he even cares about us still since he hasn’t called or even gave me some support money recently like he promised that he will always do.” She said, making me stare out in disbelief.

“Oh god.” Grace thought as she whined, making my mom stare at me in worry.

“Speak to me, honey.” My mom said.

“My dad is my inspiration to be a bird trainer,” I whined. “How can my mentor be a deadbeat.”

She sighed as she closed her eyes in grief.

“Sorry honey.” She said.

“I refuse to replace him,” I said.

“No, of course not.” She said as she looked at me in disbelief. “I’ll look for another man if he truly left us. Can I use Strider if you don’t want to take that place?”

I stared at her in disbelief.

“Shit, sorry.” She said as she started to panic. “I-I’m sorry for being desperate as Crystal. I just don’t want to be the one cheating if he didn’t leave me and I’m losing faith in him.”

I sighed as my eye lowered to Crystal to see her staring out in bliss, making me move deeper in her before she moaned and came hard as I moaned.

“Damn.” I moaned. “She really likes my dick.”

My mom giggled, then I looked to Strider.

“Do you wish to pleasure mom?” I asked, making him smile as he nodded. “Then catch.”

I reached into my pocket and tossed him the Razor Claw.

He snatches it out of the air, then looked at it with curiosity just as he started to glow, making him gasp as he looked at himself before he looked at me in worry.

“Crap, you didn’t want it,” I whined, making him shake his head.

“No, not what he was thinking.” Grace thought. “He's going to be at least six feet tall when he stands on his tail and might be too big for your back along with me.”

“Crap,” I said as he started to change shape. “I forgot all about that with all these events going on. Is he going to be heavier?”

She shrugged her shoulders, making me sigh.

“So be it, can’t stop it now and if he weighs me down, he can walk,” I said as he stopped glowing as he became a Gliscor. “I just hope you are happy with the changes.”

He smiled as he nodded.

“He’s happy if you are.” Grace thought.

I reached for him, making him move closer before I picked him up.

“Wow, you’re lighter,” I said. “How is that possible?”

He grinned before I pulled him into a hug just as Crystal crushed me again.

“Okay enough.” I moaned as I felt myself flying over the edge. “You are going to milk me dry with that strange tingling feeling you send through the tip of my dick.”

My mom giggled as I pulled my dick out of her, making her limp.

“Oh crap!” I yelped as I grabbed her left side, just behind her front leg before I sighed.

“We can’t die that easy,” Grace said. “You just took everything from her.”

“That’s a first.” My mom said, making me giggle as I offered Crystal to her.

She walked to me and grabbed her before hugging me.

“I love you, honey.” She said. “I respect any decision you make and back you up all the way.”

I nodded before she let me go, then she looked at the strand of cum oozing out of Crystal, making her face filled with lust as she grabbed Strider.

“Come on big boy, let's get you tired out so you can sleep the rest of the night.” She said.

Strider chuckled, then hugged me with a lick to the face.

“You’re welcome, buddy,” I said. “I’ll try to find a mate for you if you want.”

He stared at me, then shook his head before he pointed to me.

“Um,” I said nervously, making my mom bust out laughing.

“You might be too big for that honey.” She said. “I’ll need to test you out first.”

He nodded as he walked with her and out of the room before I laid down, making Grace climb on top of me, then she stared into my eyes. A few minutes later, they started to get heavy, making me stroke her head until she fell asleep, then I fell asleep myself.

I woke up from something soft and larger than me under me while I felt them stroke my bareback with tickling fingers. I opened my eyes to see I was on top of my mom and she was naked with me.

“No stay calm, you went to the wrong room after you went to the bathroom.” She said. “I didn’t do anything to you. I would never do that to you.”

I nodded and laid my ear on her chest and listen to her heart that was racing.

“That’s her adrenaline from your dick being so close to her slit.” Grace thought. “She’s not ready for it either and is kinda scared once you climbed in bed with her.”

I moved lower before I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I woke up from the smell of pizza, making me open my eyes to see my mom holding it to my face with a smile.

“Why are you still doing that to me?” I asked, making her giggle.

“Because I can and it's funny to watch you bite for it when you are craving it.” She said. “Thought you didn’t do that this time. It’s homemade.”

She glanced past me.

“And her first time making it.” She said. “She wants to know if she made it the way you like it.”

I took a bite and nodded before eating the rest from her hand, making her grin.

“Fine by me.” She said. “I don’t mind if I'm feeding my baby again, making me glance to her D cup breast that was in the corner of my eyes with nervousness.”

“She didn’t mean like that.” Grace thought with a giggle, making my mom smile.

“No honey, I didn’t mean like that.” She said. “Though I wonder if you are any good.”

“Stop, you’ll make him want to flee.” Grace thought.

“Sorry.” She said and kissed me on the forehead, then stared at me in discomfort.

“She’s having dirty thoughts and she doesn’t want to scare you.” Grace thought, making me look to her. “She wants to massage your ‘small, soft tight ass’ as she just thought. Stride was only a temporary fix since he was inexperienced. It seems she just like us now, always horny.”

I looked at my mom.

“What are you saying to him?” She asked in worry.

“The truth,” Grace said. “I will never hide the truth from him if he wants it.”

“Please don’t fear me, honey.” My mom said. “I can control myself, just not my thoughts at the moment.”

She sighed and grabbed me before pushing to my feet, then her eyes locked to my hard dick.

“Oh, so you are keeping things from me.” She asked as she glanced at her.

“Yes,” Grace said. “You aren’t my master and I don’t want to make him embarrassed since he’s not liking his thoughts of letting you grab his ass so you can be happy and wondered what your milk taste like.”

“Don’t call me that anymore,” I said. “I'm no longer comfortable with that word. I am now what you feel comfortable with.”

“I don’t mind calling you master.” She thought.

I stared at her, then walked out of the room.

“Yes, there is more in the kitchen.” She thought, making me go into the kitchen and grab more pizza before eating my fill.

The moment I was full, Grace lifted me with her powers, making me look back to see her putting my clothes on before I looked forward. Once I was dressed, she moved me to her, then she floated to my shoulder, making me kiss her leg.

“I love you too master.” She thought. “He’s ready when you are Strider.”

She giggled.

“He’s coming, literally.” She thought.

I smiled as I nodded.

“No, I will not let him take my virginity.” She thought. “That’s my masters.”

I looked around to see my mom staring at Strider while he fucked Crystal and she was overflowing with his cum.”

“How In the hell does he fit inside her?” I asked.

“He doesn’t.” My mom said. “He only got the tip in her before he hit her back wall.

“Are you saying my dick is small?” I asked.

“No, he is a little more than a foot long.” She said. “You actually slightly larger on the girth by what I saw. But I hear most girls like being filled with dick. I’m one of them by the way.”

“I’m not fucking a human ever again,” I said, making her sigh.

“She wants to be a grandma,” Grace said.

“Then make me a sibling,” I said, making her look at me before she shook her head.

“She wants you happy with a family,” Grace said. “And she doesn’t want your baby. She just wants your love.”

I walked to her and hugged her, making her look to Grace in worry, then she sighed and she hugged me back.

“Please eat more.” My mom said. “I had a long talk with your team to see how things are going and they are worried about you starving to death.”

“I’m sorry mom, I don’t want to take their food,” I said. “I was just getting into the wins with all the battles recently and it might not be forever.”

“Care to battle me?” She asked.

“You only have one Pokemon,” I said.

“So, and your point?” She asked. “Pick one if you want one on one.”

I took a deep breath and tried to remember what Crystal’s moves were, then I tried to remember what Xatu’s height and weight average was.

“No master, don't let her evolve just yet,” Grace said. “She will be about my size and weight, you need to get used to my weight first.”

“He lost three times of your weight,” I said. “Though he never really puts it all on me somehow.”

“Just think about it more and go with him.” She thought, making me nod before I pulled away from my mom and looked to Strider to see him staring at me with Crystal that was unconscious where she fucked.

I smiled as I shook my head.

“Yeah, we’re going to miss you two.” My mom said, making my smile fade. “Damn it, why did I have to speak up. I’ll miss you, but I don’t need you like that. I’ll look for another man.”

“Wait until I get to Olivine City first,” I said. “I’m not ready to accept dad as a traitor or a deadbeat.”

She sighed as she nodded, then looked to Strider.

“Get ready while mom rouses Crystal,” I said. “We are leaving after that.”

He smiled as he walked outside, making me look to my mom to see her staring at me in worry.

“Don’t worry about me thinking that I might be leaving on the wrong foot with...” I started to say.

“I’m not honey, I just hope I didn’t scare you away with my new fantasies after seeing you all grown up.” She said. “You no longer look the same as I last saw you and look just like your father when he was your age when I met him.”

“So that means, I need to visit more,” I said with a sigh. “Forgive me.”

“No, it’s fine honey.” She said. “I know you wanted to see the world and all the birds out there.”

“No mom, not birds, anything flying,” I said. “I want to see all the Pokemon that know how to fly. With or without wings.”

“Gliscor can’t fly.” She said.

“Scor!” Strider yelped in panic.

“He would never abandon you for that.” Grace thought. “He just thought he can glide still, but he won’t be able to hover as long without moving around with the winds as much as he wants now.”

“You are my first Pokemon Strider,” I said. “You will never be replaced forgotten or left behind on my journeys.”

He sighed with relief.

“Honey time to wake up and knock my son to Johto with your power.” My mom said.

“Not likely,” I said with a giggle as I looked at her, making her smile as she glanced at me while Crystal stared at me.

“No, don’t make things difficult for him.” My mom said as she looked at her. “We need him to leave and find my husband. One last battle with him and he has to go.”

Crystal sighed with depression building on her face.

“Come on honey, don’t play that card.” My mom whined. “Don’t make him depressed before he leaves.”

Crystal pushed it away with worry.

“No, it’s not too late,” I said. “I know you like, um, my adult side of me.”

She smiled and stood up and rubbed herself to me, then left the house, making my mom follow. I followed her before I noticed Strider smiling with amusement at Crystal as she talked to him.

“You don’t stand a chance against him.” Grace thought, making Strider chuckle as Crystal's ears tilted to her. “Yes, we’ll see you beaten to a pulp.”

“Please don’t make it like that,” I said.

“No, I’ll stop the battle if she becomes desperate to win if we are losing.” My mom said. “And that’s a big if since we got the advantage over you.”

“Not my first rodeo with ice and win,” I said with a smile.

“Small fry they were.” She said, making Crystal giggle with a grin.

“We’ll see,” I said. “Rock Polish please.”

Strider slices his claw through the air just as sparkles started to fly off him with a glow before he returned to normal.

“I see you like your speed if you use that move.” My mom said.

“I do,” I said. “I like it when my attacks are too fast for my opponent to get out of the way.”

“Two can play the speed game.” She said. “Tell you what, I’ll give you a little gift now that your Pokemon told me he still has hidden ability which has changed.”

“Crap forgot what that was,” I said. “I didn’t plan on evolving him. I hope he still has poison immunity.”

“He does and better.” She said. “Poison Heal is what he told me he has.”

“Oh, so toxic orb?” I asked.

“Yep, but only if you win, so do your best since I will be.” She said. “Use Hail.”

The sky started to cloud up before hail started to pellet Strider, making him whine as he glared at my mom while Crystal glowed for activating her Snow Cloak ability.

“Don’t hate me, sweetie.” She said with a giggle. “I know you hate that movie, but I want to make you stronger while I made her able to dodge you now that you are so much faster with being evolved and all that.”

“Oh that’s right, I forgot about the speed increase he gets after evolving,” I said. “Okay, that's a plus for my impulse thinking.”

He stared at me, then sighed as he looked at Crystal.

“Let’s make that evasive increase useless,” I said. “Rock polish, then Stone Edge.”

Strider smiled as he gave himself the boost before he slammed his tail on the ground, making the stone spike send Crystal flying.

“Oh damn, that’s fast.” My mom said. “And so not fair.”

I giggled.

“Are you okay honey.?” She asked, making Crystal leap to her feet. “Good, now use Last Resort.”

“Not good,” I said, making her giggle while Crystal charged up with an orb. “Yep, she’s a lot stronger than when you last met.”

“Great,” I said with a sigh just as she shot the orb at Strider, sending him flying to the ground with a roar.

“Are you okay buddy?” I asked.

“Gli!” He said as he got up before being pelted by the hail, making him growl as he glared at the sky.

“Good, let's make it impossible for her to hit you again by maxing out your speed before hitting her with another spike,” I said.

He smiled as he boosted him before sending another spike out, but Crystal looked towards it as she dodged it. “Crap, okay screw her weak spot, use Earthquake.”

“Oh ho ho.” My mom laughs with disbelief. “Godly move you got there honey and I had my fair share of those. Let’s burst his bubble and say speed isn’t always speed by using Ice Shard before he can crush you with that powerful move.”

Crystal smiled as she shot the shard, making Strider lean to the right. The ground opened up under Crystal, sucking her in before spitting her out, then he smiled smugly as she stared at him with exhaustion.

“Don’t get a big head, honey.” My mom said with a giggle. “You still haven’t won yet. Again baby, try to get his weak spot.”

“Finish her off with another Earthquake,” I said just as Crystal shot her shard, hitting him in the wing and sent him spiraling to the ground with a yelp.

“Please get up,” I whined as he struggled to sit up.

A second later, he managed to get up with a tremor in his body while staring at Crystal with exhaustion before he made the ground break open, making me sigh in relief when she didn’t get back up.

“Good job buddy,” I said, making him smile weakly as he leaped into the air and glided to me, and hugged me. “What this for?”

“Making him stronger,” Grace said. “He felt a major difference since he last battled her and remembers losing last time.”

I looked to my mom as she sprayed him with a hyper potion before placing Toxic Orb that was made into a necklace around his neck.

“Good fight honey, please keep getting stronger for my baby and try your best with what we spoke of while he slept.” She said.

He nodded as he glanced at me.

“Are you going to tell me about that?” I asked.

“Nope.” She said. “I don’t want you forcing yourself into it.”

“She wants him to try to help you accept a girl into your life by trying to look for someone you might like.” Grace thought, making my mom growl in anger before she shook her head, then looked at me with a sigh.

“Make sure it’s the right person before you accept them.” My mom said. “I want you happy, not just for me.”

I nodded as my mom picked up Crystal and hugged her.

“Good try, you almost got him again.” She said, making Crystal smile as she rubbed her face against hers. “Now I need to find another Eevee.”

Crystal's smile widened as she shook her head.

“She fine with anyone and don’t need an actual mate,” Grace said.

“Okay baby.” My mom said as she hugged her. “So going to miss your translating Grace.”

“Get one of my kind then.” Grace thought. “There’s a lot of males in my kind and they have a special evolution form too.”

“Your ability is rare honey.” My mom said. “He was lucky finding you.”

“She found me,” I said. “I lost Strider and was panicking. She read my thought when I was about to lose hope on seeing him again and came to aid me.”

“Oh.” She said softly as she looked at me in worry. “I didn’t know that.”

“Well, this is goodbye for now,” I said, making my mom nod as she hugged me and kissed me.

“Stay safe honey.” She said. “I don’t like you this far from me and will be worrying about you.”

“I know and I’ll do my best on getting him home,” I said. “What's the address again?”

“His address is the Pokemon center since it's next to his work and doesn’t really live out there.” She said. “He’s working at the market in that city as he tries to gain more money to travel.”

“Really dad, what happened to get all the birds in the world?”

“It was a temporary job since the ticket there was expensive." She said. "The manager said he could get everything at fifty percent of the cost if he worked for her and he’s trying to stock up for the trip around Johto and Kanto.”

“Tell me you didn’t get the ticket,” I said.

“No, I can’t afford it.” She said.

“Good, teleport me Grace,” I said. “Use my memories of the last time I went there with dad.”

She touched my head before something started to climb up my shorts, making me look down to see Chastity as she pulled herself up to get up to my shoulder.

I grabbed her and put her there, making her rub her face into me as Strider grabbed my hand. My mom let go of me as she glanced at Grace before she kissed me again, then my surrounding changed to a Pokemon Center. A man yelped out as he fell out of his seat.

“Don’t do that.” He growled, making me giggle.

“Sorry about that,” I said as Grace fell off my shoulder, making me gasp as I caught her to see her unconscious. “Crap, she teleported too far.”

“Calm honey, she’ll be fine once we check her out.” Joy said as Chancy ran to us with a gurney and pushed it to me before I put her on it.

Chancy placed her paw on her head.

“Chancy.” She said as she looked back.

“She’s still alive honey.” Joy said. “Where did you come from.”

“Undella Town,” I said

“Oh my.” She said in disbelief. “That was really risky honey. You could have teleport in something and die. Take her to the back and start the treatments right away.”

“Chan,” Chancy said as she pushed her away.

“What brings you here?” Joy asked.

“I’m looking for my dad,” I said. “Richard Allen Breton.”

“Oh haven’t seen him in a while.” She said. “He got really busy in the shop.”

“Really dad,” I grumbled. “What happened to your dream of being the best bird collector in the world?”

Joy smiled.

“So that’s why he kept coming to me with more birds than my machines can carry.” She said. “I keep telling him that he’s not allowed to have them all at once.”

“And his response?” I asked.

“He sends them to a hideout that he made for them.” He said.

I nodded as I turned around before walking outside and went to the market.

Once I got there, I spotted a woman behind the counter.

“Ma’am, where is my dad?” I asked, making her look at me before her face filled with alarm.

“Oh god, you really do look just like him.” She said, then she sighed in regret. “Go to the police station and you’ll learn more.”

“What!” I yelped in disbelief. “He became a criminal?”

“No honey, he was a good hardworking man.” She said, making me stare at her. “Please don’t make me say anymore.”

I walked out of the store and started to look around for the station. Once I found it, I opened the door and found Officer Jenny as she was typing away at a computer, then she reached for a cart with coffee on it, but hit me instead. She looked at me before her face filled with disbelief, then it turned to sorrow.

“I’m sorry honey, he was murdered during a robbery.” She whined. “I couldn’t find out if he had a family since you didn’t live In Johto or Kanto. Anything beyond that is like a needle and a haystack.”

I stared at her in disbelief before she looked away In grief.

“Do you wish me to send a copy of the report to you?” She asked.

“No,” I said with a sigh. “To my mother since she’s the one that thinks he abandoned her.”

“Damn it.” She whined. “What’s her name?”

I gave her my phone, making her take it and look in the list before writing it down.

“I’ll contact her.” She said with a sigh as she gave my phone back. “Please don’t fall apart out there.”

“I won’t,” I said. “Where is his Pokemon?”

She stood up and walked to a room before coming back with six Pokeballs, making all of them pop out at once as they flocked to me with worry on their faces.

“I’m okay guys,” I said. “Please go to mom or be free again. First, alert the others of the event.”

Half of them went back to their ball while the others stared at me, then left.

“One of you three be the messenger please and I’ll miss you guys,” I said, making them nod with sorrow in their face.

I looked to Jenny to see her standing there with closed eyes as grief and anger was on her face, then she opened her eyes as she looked at me.

“Send them to my mom,” I said. “The others will fly to my mom. I just hope he didn’t get so many that my mom is smothered in feathers”

“Yeah, I saw how many were flocking to him.” She said. “I swear it was like a Swanna leading a flock of Ducklett.”

“Yes, I remember that,” I said with a smile, making her face fill with grief again.

“I’ll get right on it.” She said with a sigh. “Please do what you were going to do after you found him.”

“Tell her to call me when she feels ready,” I said, making her nod before I left the station.

Strider turned me to him before hugging me, making me hug him back before he picked me up and carried me as I started to cry silently into him while he glided to the Center.


	4. Taking care of Loose end

“Is he okay?” Joy asked.

“Yes, I’ll be fine,” I said softly.

“Great.” She said with a sigh. “So he was the person that was attacked during that robbery.”

“Please don’t talk about it,” I said.

“Right, forgive me, honey.” She said. “Your Kirlia has recovered and is waiting for you in the first room on the right. Please go take a nap with her.”

“Okay,” I said, making Strider glide to the room.

Once he got there, he opened the door and walked, making Grace look at me.

“Sorry for passing out on...” She started to think. “I didn’t die why are you grieving... Oh, Arceus.”

She pulled me to her and hugged me before getting on top of me and closed her eyes while she rubbed my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as my team cuddled up with me, making me close my eyes with a deep breath.

“Honey, are you hungry?” Joy asked, making me open my eyes to see her staring at my crotch with a flush face.

I look down to see I had a tent in my shorts.

“Sorry for staring honey.” She said with a giggle as she noticed my face heating up while I covered myself up. “I made some broccoli Alfredo lasagna and it’s extra cheesy. Are you interested?”

“Sure,” I said, making her smile as she grabbed Grace’s wrist and stared out for a second.

“She’s good enough to go if you wish to leave after your meal.” She said.

“What time is it?” I asked.

“Seven in the morning.” She said, making me nod.

“Did my phone ring?” I asked.

“Not that I know of.” She said.

“No, it didn’t.” Grace thought, making us look to her.

“You hungry?” I asked.

“I am.” She thought, making me pick her up and put her on my shoulders before she grabbed my head while I rubbed her legs. “So what are we doing? We go back home?”

“Not the same way we came here if we do,” I said. “I’m not willing to risk putting you in a coma or worse.”

“Right sorry.” She thought.

“I need to see what my mom wants,” I said as I stood up and walked to the video call machine, and typed in her machine’s number.

My mom appeared on the screen with stress on her face, making me sigh.

“No honey, don’t hang up.” She said as I reached for the end call. “I’m okay.”

“I called to see what you want me to do,” I said.

“Stay there.” She said. “Explore that side of the world and keep in touch with me.”

“Do you want me to set up the same plan as dad had with you?” I asked.

“No, you’re team told me you are struggling unlike your dad with his level one hundred Pokemon that is kinda blowing my mind on how strong they are.”

Giggles of my dad’s birds filled the background, making her smile as she glanced at them.

“Please take care of my mom guys,” I said.

“They are.” She said. “They agreed to join my team and they go out looking for food to help me lower that bill.”

I nodded.

“So where should I go?” I asked. “I don’t really want to gym hunt.”

“That’s up to you honey.” She said. “Just keep in touch. If you don’t report in every week, I might start panicking.”

“Better not,” I said, making her smile like she does when she failed to hide her straight face.

“I won’t honey, but I will be worrying.” She said.

“You have the right to do that,” I said, making her smile weaken.

A knock sounded in the background, making her look back.

“Oh god, that’s just way too many birds.” My mom said, making Joy bust out laughing. “How did they get here so fast?”

“Please don’t say that mom,” I said. “They will feel they are invading your space.”

“No, they aren’t, I just hope I can feed all of them and still have a home.” She said.

“I’m sure they can feed themselves still mom,” I said. “If they were hatched by him, then you might want to teach how to fend for themselves if he hasn’t yet.”

She nodded.

“I better go greet them.” She said. “Please call at least twice a week.”

“I’ll do my best mom,” I said. “Some roads are really long or eventful.”

“I know honey.” She said with a smile. “See you soon.”

She ended the call, making me take a deep breath as Strider hugged me.

“I’m okay,” I said. “I just hope mom is.”

I turned to the exit.

“Wait, your meal.” Joy said.

“Right sorry,” I said.

“It’s okay, I know you are stressed.” She said. “Have a seat and Chancy will serve you.”

I nodded as I sat down in the lobby, making Strider sit next to me before he wrapped his stinger around me and pulled me closer.

“So what do you guys want to do?” I asked. “I know Johto, but not as much as home to keep you guys entertained.”

“We don’t need entertainment.” Grace thought. “We need you.”

“You always have me,” I said as Strider slugged her. “Hey, why did you do that?”

“Nothing.” Grace thought with a smile. “He caught something you didn’t.”

I smiled as I shook my head.

“I’ll try to warm up to that,” I said, making Strider smile as he saw my face. “But focus on the trip for now.”

Chancy came to us with a cart and passed out the food.

“Thank you,” I said as she passed me mine, making her nod as I started eating, then moaned from it being so good.

She smiled as she put another spoon full on my plate.

“Thanks, but no more or I’ll end up eating it all while no one else will get any,” I said, making her giggle as she nodded.

Once I was finished, I glanced to my team to see everyone, but Grace was finished, making me stare at her food before she smiled.

“No, ignore that,” I said. “I don’t need that craving cured more than you full.”

She nodded as she started to eat more before she pushed half of the plate to me.

“Send me your feelings,” I said.

“Nope.” She thought.

“Then you eat more,” I said.

“Nope.” She thought with a smile. “You need it more with that bad past of not eating days on end.”

I sighed.

“I don’t think that’s going to stop for a long while,” I said. “I can’t afford to eat while struggling on the money. I will not eat if there isn’t enough for you guys.”

“Like hell with that.” She thought with anger. “You’re eating when we do or I’ll have to kick your fucking ass into next week with my Psychic.”

Strider chuckled with Jenny, making me look to Jenny to see her hold up a wallet.

“Your mom told us to give this to you.” She said, making me take it and opened it to see my dad’s Trainer ID and bank card.

“I don’t know the code,” I said.

“Does your mom?” She asked.

“I don’t know,” I said.

“Let me see what I can do.” She said. “The bank is just around the corner.”

She took the card while I looked inside the cash area to see fifty grand.

“Well, it looks like I’m not getting kicked into next week since I can afford this week,” I said, making her smile as she nodded, then walked away. I pulled my wallet out and added my money to my dad’s wallet since mine was falling apart and his looked brand new.

Strider took it from me, making me look at him as he pulled out my ID and gave it to me while he put my wallet into his pouch that was around his waist.

“Why do you want that?” I asked.

“Pokemon merchants.” Grace thought. “Oh sorry forgot to add Pokemon ran shops in the wild. They will take anything if it can be salvaged and turned into something else.”

Strider nodded with a smile, making me take a deep breath as I put my ID in front of my dad’s ID before putting it in my pocket. I stood up and grabbed the plate before eating the rest, making Grace smile.

“Thanks.” She thought, making me nod before I picked her up and put her on my shoulders before I looked to Chastity to see her falling asleep on my shoulder.

I stood up and started to head outside, making Strider walk with me.

“Still not used to you walking,” I said as I looked at him, making him smile. “Do you not want to be on my back?”

He grabbed me and wrapped his stinger around like a belt before I smiled from him being way lighter.

“Almost like a coat.” Grace thought, making me giggle as Strider slugged her.

“Would you stop hitting her?” I growled as I stepped into the bank.

“It’s fine, I know he doesn’t mean it as harmful.” She thought. “However next time I’ll take it as a battle challenge.”

Strider grinned.

“Later please,” I said with a smile.

I looked forward and noticed Jenny holding out the card with the code on it.

“Thanks,” I said.

“How much is on it?” I asked.

“Not much.” She said. “It looks like that would be support money for your mother since he had an automatic payment sending it to her until there wasn’t enough two months ago.”

“Number please,” I said.

“About four grand.” She said.

“Then I’ll close the account,” I said, making her nod before she walked me to the desk.

“He’s the inheritor,” Jenny said.

“Yes, I see that.” The clerk said as he stared at me in worry. “I see his dad in him as if I was looking at a younger version of him.”

Jenny giggled as she nodded.

“I thought he was a reincarnation before I saw he wanted answers when I looked into his face.” She said. “He’s going to close the account.”

“Okay, let me get it done.” He said, making her walk away.

Once he gave me the money, I signed the papers and put the money away before I left the bank to Jenny waiting for me, then she held out her card.

“Please call me if you have questions or my sisters and cousins if you need help.” She said, making me look to the card to see it was the private numbers to all the Jenny in Johto and Kanto.

“Why did your parents call you all Jenny?” I asked, making her smile.

“Common question.” She said. “I really don’t know. She was obsessed with that name and really damn good at getting clone like girls.”

“Yeah, I know,” I said in disbelief, making her giggle.

“You have no room to talk.” She said.

“I know,” I said with a giggle, making her smile widen. “But I don’t have a million brothers.”

“Not quite.” She said with a giggle. “I have to get back to work.”

“Okay,” I said as I nodded and started walking to the exit of the city.

Once I got outside, a man came running to me.

“Richard, where the hell was you?” He growled. “I have been trying to call you since…”

He stopped talking as he stared at me in confusion.

“Sorry kid, I thought...” He started to say.

“I’m his son,” I said. “He died.”

“Oh god.” He whined with worry. “Care to be my new rival then? He keeps wiping me out with one hit each and I can’t seem to figure out why.”

“He had level one hundred Pokemon,” I said.

“Seriously, no wonder my team keeps staring at his in fear.” He whined as he pulled up a Pokeball bracelet that contained three Pokeballs and looked at it. “I’m so sorry guys. I’ll pay attention more closely if I can.”

“I’m sure they understand,” I said. “Are you anywhere near his level? Because I’m not and don’t wish the be one-shotted.”

“No, I’m around level thirty area.” He said. “Need to check that out soon to confirm it.”

“Fine, then I’ll battle you since I’m about that too,” I said, making him smile as he pulled off a Pokeball and tossed it out, revealing an Infernape.

“Looks like your up first with this one Grace,” I said, making the other two get off me and move to the sidelines

“Good.” She thought and jumped off my shoulders. “I wish to show you how much stronger I got since the last time we battle six years ago and I don’t wish you feeling that I’m hurting myself from being too weak with the trainers nearby.”

“Oh telepathic and a shiny.” The man said with a smile. “That’s super rare.”

“It's a blessing to since I hate not understanding my Pokemon,” I said, making Grace smile. “Calm Mind.”

She looked forward and took a deep breath before she got her boost.

“Punishment.” He said

“Oh, crap,” I whined, making him giggle with an excited grin.

“Yep, your dad loved his stat boost and I found a counter finally.” He said with another giggle as Infernape charged towards Grace while she glanced at me in worry.

“No look forward.” I thought, making her look forward, but reacted too slow as Infernape roundhouse kicked her with his foot glowing with dark energy. She yelped out as she was sent flying to me before I caught her, but I was sent flying to the ground, making me gasp for air from it being knocked out of me.

“Are you okay?” The man yelped as Grace stared at me in worry.

“Crap, he can’t breathe.” She thought, then she sat me up, making my breath returned to me before I took several deep ones.

“I’m okay,” I said, making the man sighed in relief. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I can go another few hits with that move.” She thought.

“Not if we boost again,” I said, making the man chuckle. “Use psychic.”

She nodded and ran back to the battle as I stood up, making my team relax while Grace sent Infernape flying into a rock.

“How do you like being thrown into a rock.” She thought as Infernape stared at her in exhaustion, then he smiled. “Really, you don’t care.”

The man chuckled.

“No, he likes powerful opponents like you if you nearly took him down." He said.

“And she just recovered all her health if she doesn’t get taken out,” I said. “Life Dew.”

“Aw come on.” He whined. “Your dad love roost. Shadow Claw, hope for a critical.”

“That’s what my Natu has,” I said as Infernape’s hand became a black claw before he swung it at Grace, sending her flying through the tall grass. “I am just like my dad. However, I want anything that can fly, not just birds as you can see. Are you okay Grace?”

“Yes.” She thought as she ran back with slight exhaustion in her face before a pulse shot off her, making it go away.”

“Damn that move is going to be a pain.” The man growled. “Attract, make her unable to move.”

“Crap,” I said, making him giggle.

“Yeah, I hope you love her like that because she will be wanting you.” He said with another giggle. “I love this move.”

Infernape smiled as he shot hearts at Grace, making her take several deep breaths as she stared out.

“Crap, she has Hardy nature if she’s shrugging off that feeling.” He whined, making me giggle.

“Psychic,” I said.

“Shadow claw.” The man said as Grace didn’t move while she stared out with dilated eyes. “Or she didn’t shrug it off, she’s overwhelmed by it. Send her at him and make him unable to think while she plays with him.”

The man giggled as Infernape grinned before he slashed his claw at her, sending her flying at me, making me snatch her out of the air.

“Go, Strider,” I said. “I can’t let her fight like this.”

He smiled as he leaped forward.

“Earthquake,” I said

“Aw crap.” The man whined as he put up his Pokeball. “Come back and fight another time.”

He tossed out a Pidgeot.

“Hurricane buddy, making him flinch himself to KO with your godly speed.” He said.

“Not likely,” I said as the ground broke up under Pidgeot, but he hovered off the ground to avoid it before the Toxic Orb started to glow, making Strider grunted. “You are now facing my speedster. Buddy, does that feel bad? I don’t want you feeling bad with poison.”

He smiled as he shook his head.

“Okay good,” I said.

“Why in the hell do you want him poisoned?” He asked just as green orbs shot around him. “Aw fuck, it had to be Poison Heal.”

“Yep, now Rock Polish, then Stone Edge,” I said.

“Aw, come on with such freaking powerful moves!” He whined, making me giggle just as I felt Grace grab my crotch while images of her sucking me filled my head, making me gasp as I looked at her to see her staring out in pure lust.

She snapped out of her lust as she looked at me in worry.

“I’m so sorry.” She thought. “I’m losing control.”

“It’s okay,” I said as I kissed her, then set her down. “Go deal with that, please. You are done for this match.”

She nodded and ran into the grass before I looked at the man.

“Really, you make her release herself instead of you doing it for her.” He grumbled. “What kind of man are you?”

“A man that demands privacy when it comes to stuff like that,” I said.

“Right, sorry for prying.” He said just as Strider’s spike came out under Pidgeot, taking him down with a squawk and didn’t get up before he was healed again with poison.

“Damn, it’s been a while since you one shotted something on its final evolution,” I said. “You must have got a critical hit.”

“Good try buddy.” The man said as he called him in, then looked at my team. “So you called her back as a loss right?”

“Yes,” I said. “I will not make her fight in that condition.”

He nodded and pulled off a Pokeball before tossing it out.

“Come out and drown our foe with your cuteness Phone.” He said as it appeared, making me stare in disbelief.

“How in the hell did you get a legendary Pokemon?” I yelped.

“I saved him from drowning and kinda liked how he treated his team,” Phone said, making my mouth drop open before she giggled. “Yes, I can speak like all legendaries can to my knowledge.”

“So you got an upgrade for a translator on your team,” I said, making the man smile. “Well, not really since she can choose who hears it and I think that’s better.”

“Use surf.” He said.

“Of course love.” She said.

“Wait, love,” I said, then my face heated up. “Never mind.”

She giggled as a wave of water washed over Strider, making him start panting before he got a heal, then his panting stop with exhaustion still in his face.

“Okay, come back,” I said. “I don’t like that move on you.”

He nodded and walked to my side before I looked to Natu.

“Good luck baby girl,” I said, making her smile as she ran onto the battlefield.

“Wait, she’s shiny too?” He yelped. “How are you so good at finding shinies?”

“I found her egg,” I said.

“You stole her?” He growled.

“No, she was abandoned.” Grace thought. “I was holding on to her before I found him.”

“Oh okay.” He said. “So you got your team overnight?”

“No, just them two,” I said. “Sunny day.”

“Really, such a dumb move.” He said.

“Not the way I use it,” I said just as the sun broke through the clouds and made everything bright.

“Okay, I see what you mean.” He moaned. “That does feel nice.”

“Not what I use it for all the time, but okay,” I said with a smile, making him smile.

“Shadow Ball.” He said.

“Good move, try to endure if you can’t dodge sweetie, then use Solar Beam,” I said.

“Aw crap, so that’s why you used that!” the man yelped. “Good combo.”

“It’s okay love, I think I can endure,” Phone said as she charged her orb in front of her, then shot it at Chastity, sending her flying into the grass.

“You okay?” I asked, just as a beam of pale yellow light shot out of the grass and engulfed Phone.

Once the beam was gone, so was she.

“Okay, that’s not good,” I said in worry. “Where did you blast her to?”

“I’m right here.” She moaned, making me look at her to see her on a rock that was blackened. “Damn that was overwhelming.”

“You down?” The man asked in worry.

“Yes, love.” She moaned. “Forgive me for being such a low level.”

“No, you’re not.” He said. “Thirty-nine is a solid level.

“Really, what level are you sweetie?” I asked as I looked to Chasity, making her smile.

“Just level to thirty-five.” Grace thought, making me look to her to see her holding up her paw that was covered in her juices. “Want some? Your mom says it takes like berries.”

My face heated up before I grabbed her and put her on my shoulders.

“Sorry for embarrassing you.” She thought.

“It’s fine,” I said.

“What’s going on?” The man asked. “Why are you a cherry?”

“You are prying love,” Phone said.

“Right sorry.” He said. “Did you see what happened?”

“I did, but I will not tell you until we are alone.” She said as he picked her up.

“Okay.” He said as he tossed out his Infernape.

“Okay, only one move left to use,” I said. “Shadow Ball.”

“Dodge and use your own.” The man said just as Chastity shot her orb, making Infernape turn to move, but he was too slow to dodge, taking him to the ground.

“Damn.” The man said. “So close on winning.”

“Not really,” I said with a smile. “I have roosted, remember.”

“Right.” He grumbled, making me giggle as I walked to him.

“Can I hold her?” I asked.

“Sure.” He said. “She likes the attention she gets.”

I smiled as I grabbed her.

“Really, she feels like a water balloon and has the softness of a newborn,” I said.

“Don’t you dare throw me?” She said, making me giggle.

“I would never,” I said and I hugged her while I closed my eyes.


	5. Milking by the cow

“Good, because I’ll have to drown you if you do.” She said, making me pass her back.

“Thanks, I always wanted to hold a legendary since they are the gods and goddess of the world,” I said.

“Not really.” She said. “I’m a weak goddess if I was one.”

“No problem,” Bernard growled.

I opened my eyes to see him holding up my reward while he glared at her as she grins from making his reaction, then he sighed as he looked at me.

“Well, now that I have my new rival, where are you heading?" He asked. "I’ll meet you somewhere near there to try again.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea,” I said. “I was sent here to set my dad straight and not abandon my mom, but I find out he was murdered at work.”

“Oh god.” He whined as his face filled with shock. “I’m so sorry.”

“Do you have any suggestions?” I asked.

“Badges.” He said.

“Nope,” I said.

“Just like your dad.” He said with a smile.

“Yep,” I said, making his smile widen. “So what do you like besides birds?”

“Um...” I said, then thought about it. “Not much if I draw a blank.”

“Literally,” Grace said, making me smile. “No, that’s not a good thing. I need to introduce you to new things or I’m going to be bored real soon.”

“Yeah, Strider tried already, but all he cares about is eating and being naughty,” I grumbled, making Strider chuckle with a smile.

“And Chastity?” She thought.

“She is quiet,” I said. “I don’t get her to talk much, but she does show her love to me a lot, so I don’t mind.”

“Great, I’m going to hate this trip.” She thought with a sigh.

“Want me to send you home?” I asked.

“No, definitely not.” She thought as she shook her head. “It’s worse over there with your mom working herself to the bone literally with her job as a masseuse.”

“What kind of masseuse.” The man asked, making Phone giggle as I looked at him in frustration to see him grin nervously. “I was kidding.”

“Better be,” I said. “Go to Undella Town if you wish to try to get her to fall for you.”

“Um, where’s that.” He said with interest. “Born and raised here in Johto.”

“Then you’re shit out of luck, sir,” I growled. “I refuse to tell you if you only want to use her as a fuck toy. My mom needs a man like my last dad.”

“Right sorry.” He said with worry. “Please don’t hate me.”

“I don’t know you enough to hate or like you,” I said as I picked up my team. “Now I need to go heal my team while I think of what I’m going to do.”

He nodded and followed me to the Center.

“Back so soon?” Joy asked in worry.

“Just got out of battle,” I said.

“Did you win?” She asked with a smile.

“Barely.” The man said.

“Roost remember,” I said.

“Right.” He grumbled, making me giggle as she smiled. “I really hate that move and wish I never passed up the opportunity when my big boy here learned it.”

I pulled out my Technical Machine and tapped it to Pidgeot.

“You’re welcome,” I said

“What.” He said as he looked at me.

“Four moves detected.” The machine said, making him look at it. “Which movie do you wish to forget for Roost.”

“Um, um...” He said with excitement while his mind looked to be racing, making me giggle.

“Feather Dance.” He said.

“No, you retard.” I growled. “That move is good for him. What are his moves?”

“Agility, Hurricane, Mirror Move, and Feather Dance,” The machine said.

“Oh, I see why you had troubles,” I said, making him smile. “That’s decent skill set he has. I guess you can go with your choice.”

“My choice stands.” The man said.

“Acknowledged, he forgot Feather Dance and learned Roost.” The machine said. “Have a nice day.”

“Thank you so much.” He said, then called back his team. “I owe you one.”

“If you say so,” I said, making him chuckle.

“Just like your father.” He said. “Never cares about getting anything in return.”

“Please stop bringing him up.” Grace thought.

“Right sorry.” He said, then I called in everyone once Joy gave him his team, then took mine. “See you whenever. Can I have your number? I wish to call you when I think I’m strong enough.”

“Sure,” I said as I held up my phone.

“I don’t have that tap app.” He said. “It’s not compatible with my phone.”

I wrote it down and gave it to him, making him program it.

“Thanks again, man.” He said. “My name is Bernard by the way.”

He passed me his number as Joy passed me, my team, making me send everyone out.

“Call me when you feel you need to.” He said.

“What do you do for a living?” I asked.

“A little bit of everything really.” He said as he pointed to his bulging backpack. “That’s full of things I mine and I sell most of it. My Infernape has a nose for lost items or hidden items in rocks that I used Rock Smash to get. I also like to fish and have some for sale too. I like...”

“What kind of items?” I asked. “You got me with fish.”

He smiled as he pulled off his bag and opened it before giving it to me.

“Have a look, not all are for sell and the fish is in the side pocket inside the storage bags full of ice.” He said, making me nod as I looked inside to see he had all sorts of stuff, then I pulled out an Old Amber.

“Not for sale.” He said quickly as he took it back.

“Aw,” I whined sarcastically. “I always wanted an Aerodactyl.”

“Yeah, I was heading to Goldenrod City to take the train to Kanto, then head to the Museum of Science just to revive it, but I wanted to check in on your...” He stared to say before he started to float, making me stroke Grace’s leg.

“Sorry.” She thought. “I just don’t want you hurting anymore.”

“I’ll recover, I just need time,” I said. “Don’t hurt my dad’s friends or anyone just for bringing him up.”

She set him down before he sighed in worry. I looked back into the bag and pulled out the storage bag of fish to see he had seven of them and were a decent size.

“I’ll take three,” I said

“Four.” Grace thought with a growl. “You are not skipping anymore meals.”

“Right sorry,” I said with a smile as Bernard stared at me in worry. “I’ll take four. I’m so used to not being able to afford my side of the meal.”

“Then let me help you out, man.” He said with a slight whine. “Take all the fish for free. I don’t want a child starving, but everything else isn’t free.”

Phione popped out.

“Oh my.” Joy said as she stared at her in disbelief. “Where on earth did you find her?”

“He was dying to meet me,” Phone said with a grin, making me giggle as Bernard rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, that was a good one.”

“No, it isn’t.” He said. “Nearly drowning isn’t fun.”

“Well, back to what I popped out for before I forget.” She said. “Make it what he asked for since I want a fish and I think your Pidgeot would want one too.”

“I’ll fish more.” He said.

“No, four is fine,” I said. “I can only handle one this size and my garbage disposal doesn’t need to gorge himself that much.”

Strider chuckled as Barnard smiled with a nod.

“Fine.” He said, making me look back into the bag and pull out a Gardevoirite before l looked at him in disbelief. “Tell me you have a Mega Ring too.”

He smiled as he pointed.

“Those two will be the IOU in payment.” He said. “Those things aren’t easy to find and I don’t plan on using them since all the Pokemon that use those things aren’t either my liking or impossible to find in Johto.”

I frantically dug into the bag, making him chuckle.

“Calm buddy.” He said. “It’s an expensive-looking bracelet and can’t miss it if you go slower.”

“Let go, master.” Grace thought, making me let go before the items started to float.

“Crap, hurry.” She thought with a moan. “Too many items.”

I looked around, then spotted a silver bracelet with the keystone in the middle, making me grab it and put the bag under the stuff before pulling it down.

“Damn.” Grace thought with a moan. “That was a workout.”

I smiled as I put on the bracelet before putting the Gardevoirite in my pocket.

“Are you wanting me to evolve now?” She asked.

“When you feel like it,” I said. “Same with you Chastity. I’m in no hurry.”

“Then next level I will.” She thought. “I learned all my moves that you like since you don’t like Future Sight from being able to knock out your team member if I was downed by how long it takes to work.”

“Okay,” I said. “This will do, thank you.”

“Anything for making my Pidgeot’s life easier.” He said with a smile. “I better start heading to Goldenrod like I was planning.”

“I think I might come with,” I said. “I would like to see what moves they have for sell.”

“Sounds good.” He said with a smile. “Just know, I don’t like camping as your dad does.”

“Then you can continue walking if we don’t make it to a Center before dark,” I said with a smile.

“Figures.” He grumbled, making me giggle. “I can never have a long term human companion to travel with. It’s not easy finding a conversation with Pokemon you know.”

“What about me?” Phione whined.

“You never start conversations.” He said. “I’m not good at starting them.”

“Okay, I’ll start thinking of things to ask you.” She said as he grabbed her and put her on his shoulder.

“Time to go.” He said.

“Okay,” I said as I gave him the fish as I started to follow him. “You carry and give it to me if I camp or I’ll cook it when we get to a stove.”

“Okay.” He said as he put it in his bag.

Once we got to where we battled, Phione looked at me.

“Want some berries?” She asked.

“Sure,” I said, making her point to a Chesto Berry tree.

“That's a Moo Moo Milk farm.” She said. “Want milk, go there. It cost five hundred though.”

“That's the normal price,” I said as I walked up to the tree. “Grab as many as you can. I have troubles waking up some nights.”

“Yeah, I know.” Grace thought. “I had troubles waking you last night to get my desires met.”

“Was that the reason I had a tent?” I asked as I smiled while my face burned up, making her giggle.

“Maybe, my hormones might have done that to you.” She thought. “Got all that I could carry. Take them quick.”

I looked up to see her holding ten of them, making me reach up before she dropped them into my arms. I put them in my bag and went to the door of the farm to see a sign saying, ‘Moo Moo Milk for sell at five hundred Pokedollars a pint. Open from nine through five. We ship globally with you paying shipping and handling fees. Go to the barn at nine through twelve. This house is empty until twelve for walk-in shopping.”

I looked to my watch to see it was almost ten, so I went to the barn before walking in to see two girls milking four Miltank while a fifth one was eaten out by one of the girls.

I smiled as I turned to leave.

“No, don’t flee.” Grace thought with a giggle. “You need to get used to that so I can feel more comfortable asking for it.”

“Yes, don’t flee.” The girl said. “Forgive my Miltank’s horniness. She can’t help herself and I love every bit of it.”

“I bet you do,” I mumbled, making my team giggle while I noticed Bernard biting his lips while held his laugh back.

“I see you aren’t used to this.” He mumbled.

“Shut it,” I said, making him chuckle.

“You can look now.” The girl said, making me look back to see her now standing with a smile while the Miltank stared at me in lust. “I don’t mind you watching by the way.”

“No thanks,” I said. “I need to get going once I get three...”

“Four.” Grace thought.

“Four pints,” I said.

“Care for a discount for a little something?” She asked.

“Like?” I asked.

She smiles before the Miltank muzzled my crotch, making me gasp as I looked at her.

“A milking for milk.” She said, making Bernard giggle with a snort before I looked at him.

“I’ll be waiting out here,” Bernard said. “Take the offer, it will feel great.”

I whined as he left us with more giggles, then I looked to the girl.

“You can always say no, but you will not get the discount.” She said.

“How much of a discount?” I asked.

“Buy one get two free.” She said.

“Damn that’s a great deal!” Bernard yelped. “I’ll take it if he doesn’t.”

“Nope, for him only since she isn’t looking at you like she is to him." She said.

I looked to Miltank to see her staring at a tent with lust, making me smile nervously.

“So what do you say?” She asked with a grin. “She’s gentle, you won't feel her teeth at all.”

“Sure he will, he would love to learn what a professional feels like.” Grace thought. “Do it, you need the courage.”

“Fine,” I whined, making the girl smile as she pulled me to a stall before walking out of the stall.

The Miltank came to me before she nuzzled my crotch again, then pulled down the front of my shorts and started to suck me loudly. I gasped with a moan as I staggered back into the wall from it feeling so damn good. A few seconds later, I felt something move on my ass.

“Tell me that’s not what I think it is.” I moaned.

“Yep.” Grace thought with a giggle.

“Don’t penetrate me, buddy,” I whined, making the girls giggle.

“If your Pokemon are male he can take her holes.” The girl said with a giggle.

“Thanks.” I moaned, making her giggle before Strider let go of me while Miltank got on fours without stopping her sucking.

“You might want to hurry.” I moaned. “She is really good.”

The girls giggled.

“She’s our best one since she can’t stop looking for it.” She said as Strider started to fuck Miltank while staring at me with a smile, making Miltank let out a moo.

“Oh, she likes his dick length.” The girl said, making him grin and fuck faster just as I grunted while grabbing her head.

Miltank’s eyes smiled at me before I let out a moan and pushed forward before cumming into her mouth while I closed my eyes, making her start sucking faster.

“Damn, a new record.” The girl said, making her sister giggle as I tried to pull away, but Miltank held me against the wall as she sucked harder. “He must be a virgin still.”

“Enough.” I moaned as I pulled out of Miltank’s mouth, but she pushed me into a corner and held me still as she sucked me more before I whined from it becoming uncomfortable. “I said no more.”

“Miltank, you better not be turning it into molestation again.” The girl said in a warning tone, making her let out a whining moo and let me go before I pulled up my shorts.

“Suck him dry if you must have a bottle,” I said, making her smile as she turned to Strider before he grinned.

She started to suck before his face went lewd, making me giggle.

“I’ll be getting the milk,” I said. “Please don’t make me wait too long.”

“Not possible with her skills he thought.” Grace thought with a giggle.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” I said with a smile, then left the stall before closing my eyes with a sigh.


	6. Warming up to nature one Pokemon at a time

Someone grabbed my dick under my pants, making me gasp.

“Damn he’s decent for looking to being fourteen.” One of the sisters said, making me grab her hand and push it away as I put it in my shorts. “I wouldn’t mind taking your virginity.”

I moved away.

“No? that’s fine.” She said with disappointment. “How many you want?

Say the amount you are paying for to make it less confusing for yourself.”

I pulled out my wallet and found I had about fifty grand, making me stare in disbelief from having more than I thought I had.

“Um, I’ll buy two grand worth,” I said

“So twelve pints for two grand coming up.” She said, then got to work, making me stare at them before they looked to my dick from it getting hard again, then they giggled before I hid my concealed goods. “Yes, we do hand jobs too.”

“No, I’m good,” I said as my face started to heat up, making them giggle. “I can’t believe how much he likes you stroking that.”

“How about a kiss?” She asked.

“Come on sis.” Her sister said with a giggle. “Can’t you see he’s scared of girls?”

She looked at my face in worry.

“I’m not scared of girls,” I said.

She nodded as she grabbed a bottle from her sister and passed me hers with it. Once I got my milk, I pulled out the money and gave it to them before I put them in my bag.

“Thank you cutie.” She said and moved closer to kiss me, making her sister grab her before I sighed.

“No, don’t feel you need to prove yourself.” She said before I kissed her sister on the lips, making her stare in worry before she smiled when her sister closed her eyes and turned it into a French kiss.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Her sister said with a dreamy tone as I pulled away while she stood there with pleasure on her face before she opened her eyes as she turned to her sister. “He’s never kissed a girl before, but he’s trying to learn by how he allowed my tongue.”

I smiled before walking past them, making them giggle.

“I see he’s a Timid nature.” She said

“Not a Pokemon,” I said, making them giggle again.

“He has a nice ass too.” One of them whispered before they giggled, making me walk faster as my face burned up.

“Wait you're forgetting about Strider.” Grace thought.

“Shit, sorry buddy,” I whined.

“Our fault.” The girls said with a giggle. “Oh, he has a good size dick too.”

“Scor,” Strider said, making the girls giggle.

“Okay, go to your trainer.” One of them said. “We may be sexaholics, but will not get in the way.”

Strider landed on my back before his face came into the corner of my sight, making me look to him to see him staring with concern.

“He’s fine.” Grace thought, making me stroke his face.

“Did you have a good time?” I asked, making him smile as he nodded. “Good, now time to get back on the road.”

I started walking as Bernard stared at my tent with lust.

“Go away,” I said, making him chuckle. “I’m not ready for a man if I ever will be.”

“Do you wish around with Phione?” He asked, making me look at her in disbelief before she smiled.

“I like that face.” She said.

“He never thought to have sex with a legendary.” Grace thought, making me stare out in frustration. “Nope, not going to hide that thought from your goddess.”

I sighed as I walked past them before Bernard placed Phione on my shoulder, making me look to him to see him grinning mischievously before I looked to Phione as she stared at me with a small smile.

“No, she doesn’t mind.” Grace thought, making her smile widen. “She just thought, you worship me while I worship the dick.”

I snorted as I looked forward, making Bernard bust out laughing.

“Great response.” He said with a giggle as Phione stroked my face before she kissed me.

“He needs more time to warm up to the idea.” Grace thought, making her nod.

An hour or so later, we came up to Ecruteak City.

“Can we stay for lunch?” Bernard asked, making me look to him to see Phione sleeping on my shoulder while he held up the fish. “I would like to try out your cooking that Grace just got done telling me she worships.”

“Do not.” She thought with a growl. “I worship him, not his food.”

He grinned.

“Sure sounded like it when you explained how you liked the first fish he made for you when he was eleven just before he started his first journey.”

“Shut it will you.” She thought. “I’ll send you in that pond if you don’t.”

He giggled as he glanced at the pond.

“I’m good.” He said. “Will you?”

“Sure,” I said, making him smile as he held the bag to me.

“Go fish another for your Infernape,” I said.

“He’s not a fish fan.” He said as he shook his head. “He worships fruit and the art of battle.

“Common for a monkey and a fighting type,” I said with a smile. “I’ll go get some fruit then.

“Nope, my job.” He said.

“Fine, then I’ll be in the Center,” I said as I started to head to it.

Once I got there, I looked to Joy.

“May I use your stove?” I asked.

“Of course honey.” She said as she looked at me, then gasped as she spotted Phione.

“Not mine, it’s a friend’s that will be here later,” I said.

“Can I see her?” She asked. “I saw her kind before.”

“That’s up to her,” I said as I reached up to Phione.

“No, let her sleep.” She said. “I’ll ask the owner.”

“Right, he's about six feet, fair skin, brown hair, blue eyes, and has a Pidgeot on his shoulder the last time I saw him as he went to get fruit for his Infernape.”

She nodded as I started to head to the kitchen and turned on the stove before I started to prepare the fish.

“Little more onion...” Grace started to say, making me grab an onion off the counter and gave it to Strider before she giggled. “Really, you ask that a lot if he knew you were thinking that.”

“Yep, I wasn’t kidding when I said he was the garbage disposal, and his likes only just grown since we last been together. I don’t think there isn’t a dislike list.”

Strider chuckled.

“He doesn’t like bitter much, but he’ll eat it if he has to.” She thought.

“Really,” I said as I smiled. “I better buy some Jaboca Berry for the future then.”

Strider grabbed Grace and threw her into a wall, making me gasp, then shove Strider off me as I glare at him, making him stare at me in worry.

“I’m okay,” Grace said as I grabbed his Pokeball. “Calm please master. He doesn’t need that severe of a punishment. You will be hurting yourself to if you send him back home for the remainder of your trip. You will need that bitter punishment if he’s going to be naughty around you all the time and that squirt bottle is a joke to him.”

I took a deep breath as I let go of the ball and I looked back to the stove before Strider tried to get on me.

“You’re grounded from me until the fish is done cooking,” I growled. “Get off and out of my sight. Never throw your teammate in anger again.”

He whined as he let me go and glided out of the kitchen. I put the fish into the stove before setting the timer and took a deep breath before I looked to Grace to see her staring at me in worry with Phione that was now awake.

“I’m okay, but are you?” I asked.

“I said I was.” She thought. “How could you go straight to something that extreme as a punishment?”

“I’m sorry, I snapped and don’t happen often,” I said. “I don’t ever want to see my team hurt so bad that I have to wait a day or more for them to recover while watching them suffer from pain.”

She stared at me, then nodded before I looked to the door to see Bernard peeking in with worry.

“It’s in the oven,” I said, making everyone look at him.

“Okay.” He said as he nodded.

“Joy wishes to take a look at your phione," I said. "I told her she worships dick and she might be able to help you out there.”

Joy giggled.

“I want his first,” Phinoe said.

“That might not happen,” Bernard said. “He fears sex it seems.”

“No, he’s just new at it and a little shy when it comes to the topic.” Grace thought.

“Shut it,” I said, making her giggle as he smiled. “Do you know what he likes?”

She looked at me with confusion before she sighed.

“I will not say.” She thought. “I don’t wish him shielding his thoughts from me anymore now that he found out how to do that.”

“Thank god that event with Abra several years ago wasn’t all bad.” I moaned, making him chuckle before I grabbed some Jaboca Berries from a basket that was next to several more different berries.

I made it into a beverage and gave it to Grace.

“You can punish him your way now.” I thought, making her giggle deeply with a mischievously evil grin as she grabbed the cup and walked out of the room.

“What have I turned my Grace into?” I asked in worry.

“Nothing evil.” She thought with another evil giggle, making everyone smile.

“I hope not,” I mumbled, then passed Phione to Bernard. “Take her to get her physical.”

He chuckled as she took her and walked away before I heard Strider gagging while Grace started laughing.

“That should teach you to throw me.” She thought with more giggles. “I don’t care if you hate me. Calm, I know you didn’t mean that thought. Now please don’t piss off master like that again. He’s crippled without you if he was staring out in shock when I found him as you gorged yourself at the Pokemon buffet.”

I took a deep breath from the thought of that day, then looked to the timer to see I had about thirty minutes to go. Chastity leaped off my shoulders and hopped to a bowl of mixed seeds before I spotted a crossword puzzle book, making me grab it and start solving them while I waited. Once the timer sounded, I pulled out the tray as I felt someone touch my ass, making me look back to see Strider standing there as he stared at my face in worry while he held up a glass with his stinger.

“I’m not mad anymore and you don’t need another glass of that,” I said. “Your punishment is paid in full.”

He sighed in relief before he hugged me, then climbed to my back. I looked to Chastity to see her staring out in satisfaction while she ate half the bowl of seeds.

“Joy,” I said.

“Yes, honey.” She said.

“Do you wish a fish?” I asked. “My Natu spoiled her lunch with seeds.”

She giggled as Natu looked at me nervously before I stroked her with one finger to tell her that it’s fine.

“Sure.” She said. “Cut it in half for my Chancy to have some.”

“Okay,” I said as I did as I was told while putting the rest on a plate. “Come and get it guys.”

I passed a plate to Strider, making him eat it in one bite.

“Come on man, stop eating like that,” I whined, making Joy giggle as she stepped in. “You need to taste my food.”

“Doubt it.” Grace thought, making Strider roll his eyes. “I know every little thing that goes on in that brain of yours. You aren’t even close to being as good as Master when it comes to shielding your thoughts.”

I held a plate to her, making her take it and take a deep breath before moaning with pleasure.

“Don’t worship his food my ass,” Bernard said, making me giggle as she glared at him.

“I don’t mind if that’s all you care about like Strider, Grace,” I said, making her look at me.

“Stop shielding your thoughts.” She thought with a whine. “I don’t want you thinking that.”

I smiled before she sighed.

“I hate it when you play like this.” She thought, making everyone smile as I grinned.

Once I was finished with my meal, I took a deep breath.

“I’m going to take a nap guys,” I said.

“Okay first room to the left of the kitchen is available.” Joy said, making me head to it, then Strider leaps to it before I laid down with a moan.

“God, why do beds feel so good all of a sudden?” I moaned.

“Because you don’t use them often,” Bernard said as he placed Phione on my pelvis while biting his lip with a small grin, making her start to grind herself on me while she stared at my face with lust that looked just like Crystal’s.

“Shit, not a good face,” I said, making Bernard giggle.

“I’ll be out getting used to my new move Roost.” He said as he walked away with a grin.

“Can I even fit in you?” I asked.

“He can.” She said, making me smile nervously. “Please don’t fear me.”

“I don’t,” I said.

“Tauros shit.” Grace thought, making Bernard giggle. “You think she will smite you if you anger her.”

Phione’s face filled with worry.

“Deep down he knew you won’t, but he still fears the possibility.” She thought.

Phione nodded, then lifted my shorts and got under it like a blanket, making me smile.

“He likes that fantasy of yours.” Grace thought, making her giggle as she looked at me, then disappeared into my shorts. “Damn, when did you get so large, master.”

Phione giggled as she started to stroke me, making me lean my head back as I started to grow in her paws.

“Oh, he’s thicker than my master.” She mumbled, making me smile as my face burned up. “Not as long though.”

“Hey now, that comment and tone weren’t called for.” Grace thought.

“Sorry,” Phione said. “I think he’s a little too long to tell you the truth.”

“Thanks, he feels better now.” Grace thought. “No, I will not shut up. No, don’t block them. Damn it.”

“Might want to learn to obey him,” Phione said with a giggle. “Brace yourself, big boy, your in for a divine sucking.”

I smiled, then gasped since her mouth really was divine, making me buck forward.

“Yesh, fuck my fash.” She said over my cock, making me giggle before I turned over and started to fuck her throat.

“Oh, that’s a good chunk of the shell lost if he did that.” Grace thought. “Keep it up. I need a little more taken off before I feel comfortable doing what you are doing.”

I looked at her.

“No, I can wait.” She thought. “You don’t need to feel bad for making me wait.”

I pulled my dick out, making Phione gasp for air.

“More please.” She moaned, making me push back into her throat, and started to fuck it while staring out in worry since she was so small.

“She said she’s fine.” Grace thought, making me glance at her. “She can hold her breath for ten minutes.”

I nodded as I started to fuck deep, making Grace giggle.

“She thought deeper.” She thought

“I can’t,” I said with a slight whine, making her giggle again. “I’m too small.”

Her smile faded before Phione stroked my thigh.

“She said forgive those words.” Grace thought. “You will be perfect in the other hole.”

“Do you want that hole now?” I asked, making Phione nod before I pulled out of her mouth, then she poked her head out and stared at me in worry.

“I’m really sorry I said that.” She said. “I forgot how men think about making us girls happy with this.”

“I’m not all like that,” I said. “I just want you happy.”

“I’m not a goddess.” She said.

“You can’t sway my thoughts about that,” I said with a smile, making her smile before she grabbed my shaft and nodded. I took a deep breath and pushed my hips forward before a divine warmth and tightness surround my whole dick as she took the whole thing in one slow push, making my eyes roll back with a shuttering exhale as I went into bliss from the feeling.

“Oh damn, that’s a good feeling from him.” Grace thought, making Phione giggle. “I hope I’m as good.”

I started to fuck, making me let out grunts as I started to lose myself in the moment. A minute later, Phione’s wall started to suck me, making me grunt with a moan and push deep and came into her.

“Damn, she’s better than Crystal.” I moaned. “I think I like warmth over ice cold from a Glaceon.”

Grace giggled.

“Yeah, I have to agree with you when I tried out a male one,” Phione said. “You are crazy trying that pussy out and risk getting frostbite.”

“It wasn’t bad actually,” I said, making her smile as I pulled out of her.

She crawled out of my shorts and look to her slit before catching the cum that oozed out of her, then licked it off.

“What does that taste like?” I asked, making her look at me before she held up her paw.

“Um, no thanks,” I said in discomfort. “I’m not ready for that yet.”

She smiled as she licked it off as I rolled to my back, making Grace gasp as I felt something move under me. I gasped with panic as I realized I just rolled onto Natu and got off her, making her look at me in worry.

“She’s fine.” Grace thought. “Calm, she’s not as fragile as you think.”

I sighed in relief and grabbed her before laying back down before setting her on my forehead, making her lower down with a little wiggle and became a golden ball of feathers as she closes her eyes.

“I think I like that new spot as much as you do,” I said with a smile, making her smile before I stroked her head. Grace got on top of me, then stared at me nervously before she put her feet into my shorts and started to fondle my dick with them, making me stare at her.

“No, I will not go ahead.” She thought. “Your feelings are still not calm enough about this and you pushing it away while you force yourself to please her is making me think you are making things worse.”

“What’s going on,” Phione asked, making me shake my head before she gasped. “No honey, don’t be angry with her for telling me.”

I took a deep breath.

“Crap, not good.” Grace thought. “How in the hell are you blocking your feeling from me?”

I smiled as I laid my head on the pillow.

“If that’s your command, then I will obey.” She thought. “I just hope going at my speed isn’t going to fast for you.”

She got her lower half into my shorts, making me look down to her to see her on her back before I felt her crotch touch my dick while she was wearing my shorts with me, making me smile.

“Okay, good, I’m glad you like me wearing your shorts.” She thought with a giggle. “I’ll wear them more often when you walk if I need what I’m about to do to you.”

I stared at her in confusion as I didn’t see what she was about to do before she started to buck her hips, grinding her pussy to my shaft.

“Interesting human fantasy you got there.” I thought, making her smile. “Do you like it?”

“So far.” She thought. “I like being human-shaped now and can’t wait to be a full-grown woman for you.”

“Is that the real reason you wanted to evolve?” I thought as my smile faded. “You know I like you how you are right?”

“No you don’t, you think you are getting seduced by a toddler.” She thought.

“I know you aren’t human honey.” I thought, making her look at me in disbelief. “What.”

“That’s the first time you called me that.” She thought. “I only saw you call that to Natu once you fell in love with her.”

“Hint hint.” I thought with a smile, making her giggle with a grin. “I accept whatever you do to me since you are my baby girl until you become the size of my mother, then my thinking might change about you.”

“Change how?” She thought with worry. “Do you not like older women?”

“How would I know?” I thought. “I never tried one and what you nearly flipped about was my first time.”

She sighed as she nodded, then flipped over before grinding on me harder as her face filled with pleasure, making my face heat up as I smiled.

“Stop thinking that.” She thought. “I’m not going to push it in today.”

“Then you don’t have to.” I thought. “You are in control.”

She opened her eyes before she stared at me, then took a deep breath as she closed. She licked my navel, making me giggle before she stopped.

“No, keep being strange and cute,” I said, making her smile, then it faded.

“Wait, is my evolving going to change your taste in me since I’m not cute.”

“That’s because Gardevoir isn’t.” I thought, making her stop grinding with disbelief on her face. “She becomes beautiful.”

She smiled with love filling her face as she started to grind again. A few minutes later, she started to paint before she crawled out of my shorts and moved to my face.

“Please eat me.” She thought.

“I’ll never eat my Pokemon.” I thought, making her smile.

“You know what I mean.” She thought as she got over my face before staring at me as I stared at her slit. “Why is that always the first thing boys do?”

“It’s new.” I thought with a smile as I started to lick her.

“Little harder please.” She thought. “You won’t hurt me.”

I smiled as I pushed my tongue into her.

“Much better.” She thought as she gasped as she grabbed my head to grind herself on my face. “Tell me if I’m being too rough.”

“Your too soft down there to be rough.” I thought, making her smile as she grunted before creaming into my mouth with a moan.

“Thank you.” She thought as she fell back and fainted, making me chuckle from that, then pulled her into a cuddle.

“I’m going to sleep now,” I said.

“Okay,” Phione said as she climbed between us and cuddled up with me with a smile.

“Please don’t betray your trainer,” I said, making her giggle.

“Never crossed my mind.” She said. “Kinda wish you were his brother though. He never let him out of his sight before he was old enough to become a trainer.”

I smiled and kissed her before closing my eyes.


	7. Pure evil in a heart

I woke up from a Chesto Berry nectar filling my mouth. I whined as I opened my eyes to see Bernard smiling as he pulled a glass back, then he held out some water, making me chug it down.

“Why does that berry make you so freaking thirsty?” I whined.

“Don’t know.” He said. “But water is good for you so drink up and let's get on the road now that it’s morning. You sleep a lot by the way and really are Impossible to wake. I can’t sleep over twelve hours.”

“My fault,” Phione said. “I crave his taste and probably drained his energy with his balls completely.”

“Please tell me he gave you permission to do that in his sleep.” He said with a slight whine.

“She’s my goddess and doesn’t need to ask,” I said, making him smile as he nodded. “Just don’t do it in public, please. I’m not ready for that kind of attention.”

“I won’t.” She said just as I felt something move in my shorts before she poked her head out.

“Seriously, how did I not feel you down there?” I asked.

“She's only six pounds and is really easy to forget that you are holding her,” Bernard said with a chuckle.

I pulled her out of my shorts and pulled out a tissue before cleaning off my cum from her face while she stared at me. But before I could get it all, Bernard grabbed my arm and wiped off my cum with his finger, and licked it off while I stared at him in disbelief as he smiled.

“So what are we going to do next dad.” She asked, making me smile as I looked at her.

“Sorry, not meaning to be like a wannabe parent again,” I said. “I took a job at the Pokemon Daycare for a few weeks and loved every bit of it.”

“It’s fine.” She said with a smile. “I love that love you had in your stare when you did that.”

I passed her to Bernard, making him point to my shoulder.

“I saw her in love with someone other than me before.” He said.

“I will not take her from you,” I said.

“Not even a trade?” He asked.

“How could you?” I asked in disbelief.

“He’s joking.” Phione giggled. “He beat the shit out of Team Rocket as they tried to steal me with his bare hands. I saw hearts for weeks after that.”

I giggled with Bernard, making her smile.

“Good, they deserve that beating to be able to put some sense into that thick skull of theirs,” I said. “Are they still all over the place or is the rumor of them finally becoming scares true?”

“It’s true.” She said. “But someone replaced them.”

“Let me guess, Team Plasma,” I said.

“No, but I heard of them.” She said with slight confusion.

“They’re my region's Team Rocket,” I said.

“They are called Rainbow Rocket now and that’s what I meant to replace.” She said.

“Okay, what kind of name is that Giovanni?” I mumbled, making her smile.

“Chancy?” Chancy said in a questioning tone, making me look to her to see her peeking in with one eye.

“Yes, we are decent,” I said.

“Not that you mind when it comes to Pokemon.” Grace thought, making her smile as I looked at her in frustration, then stepped in with a cart of biscuits and gravy.

“Oh good, breakfast time,” I said. “I’m starving.”

I sat up and grabbed a plate as she offered It to me.

“I never thought to hear you say that.” Grace thought.

“Quiet,” I said.

“My fault too probably,” Phione said. “I drained him at least fifty times and that has to take a lot out of his hunger too.”

“How am I not a raisin?” I asked, making everyone giggle as she smiled.

“So that’s how I get you to eat more often?” Grace thought, making Bernard chuckle as I shook my head. “Eat up please or I’m going to have to drain you.”

I smiled as I did as I was told before I looked to Chancy to see her waiting, then she smiled before she put more on my plate and walked away.

“Wait you guys aren’t eating?” I asked

“We already did about two hours ago,” Bernard said. “I had to get that juice to wake you.”

“Right,” I said and finished up before standing up and stretched.

“Oh, that’s a good sign.” Grace thought. “Haven’t seen you get many of those days in your memories. Then again, you weren’t having sex back then either.”

“Time to go,” I said, making everyone flock to me before climbing on, then I looked to Bernard. “Lead the way.”

He started walking, making me follow before I placed my plate on the cart as I spotted Chancy peeking in on a boy fucking a Chancy.

“Bet you wish that was you,” I said, making her giggle as she nodded.

“Then come on in.” The boy said. “My Chancy doesn’t mind sharing me with another Chancy.”

She grinned as she walked in before closing the door as I went outside, then followed Bernard south into Route 37. A half-hour later, we came up to a fork in the forest just as something landed on top of me, making me yelp out as heavy rope nets came into sight as it took me down.

“Back off Rainbow Rocket,” Bernard growled as the net around me wrapped me up while someone started to carry me away.

“No, you back off fool before my Houndoom eats you alive.” A grunt growled as they came into view while he sent out a growling Houndoom. “We have no beef with you, only this kid and his rarities.”

Bernard looked at my last location in alarm before where I am.

“Fuck!” Bernard yelped as he ran toward me while I was tossed into a bed of a truck, but the grunt got in the way.

“What is he, your brother?” The grunt asked.

“Get the hell out of my fucking way bitch!” Bernard roared before he headbutted him to the ground, making me giggle as he didn’t get back up while he ran toward us.

“Yeah, now you see why I was seeing hearts,” Phione said. “He’s the best.”

“Drive, I’ll hold him back.” A man said, making the truck squeal down the street.

“Crap, he never failed though.” Phione cried as she started to panic.

“Calm down.” Grace thought. “You’re making my master panic with your panic. We can get out of this.”

The truck stopped, making a woman grunt get in the back before staring at me.

“Well hello, cutie.” She said as she crouched down to me, making my heart start to race as my eyes locked to her groin that lacked panties covering it.

“Keep your pussy off my trainer.” Grace thought with a growl as the grunt started to float before she stabbed my chest with something, making me whine in pain.

“Let me go or I kill him.” She said calmly in a warning tone, making her fall to the bed of the truck. “Inject.”

A click with gears shifting sounded from the tool that she stabbed me with before she pulled it out of my chest, leaving something solid in me.

“What did you inject him with!” Grace thought with panic in her thoughts.

“His death if you resist.” She said. “A shock chip that will stop his heart at a high enough output in power and is known to burn flesh beyond repair.”

She looked to my groin and smiled.

“Let’s see what he has to show me now that I see he likes what I’m showing him.”

She reached for my shorts.

“Stop.” Grace thought with a growl as she started to float.

“Activate at ten percent.” The grunt said, making me roar out as electricity shot through me before she fell to the bed of the truck, then I started in a daze while a soft ring sounded in my head.

“Crap.” She said as she placed her hand on my neck. “You might not want to stop me. He might have a heart attack on the next dose.”

A pulse shot off me, making the ring fade.

“That won’t help you.” She said with a smile. “That’s only a fix and can easily give it right back.”

She reached for my shorts before pulling them down, then she smiled with an impression.

“Not bad kid.” She said as she grabbed it. “I wonder how you taste.”

She reached into her pouch and pulled out some massaging oil before squirting some in her hand, then started to masturbate me, making me grunt from her being good at it even though she was a girl.

“I’m sorry master.” Grace thought.

A minute later, another grunt came running into view with a bloody face.

“That man was powerful with his attacks.” He moaned. “He took out my team with his own fists and feet and gave me a thrashing at the same time. I had to abandon my team. What are you doing?”

I grunted as I came into her hand.

“Really Ginger, why do you molest and rape all the male trainers.” He whined.

“Because I like the reward they give.” She said as she showed him my cum before he started to eat it, making his face filled with disgust.

“let’s go, Chris is going to be locked up from being knocked out.” He said. “We got our prize.”

“You drive.” She said. “I’m not done with him.”

He stared at her in disbelief, then shook his head as he walked to the driver seat. The grunt grabbed Strider before he tries to stab her with his stinger, but she yanked back as he stabbed me, making me gasp as burning filled my back.

“You fucking fool!” She roared. “You just killed your trainer. I don’t have an antidote.”

“What happened?” The man asked

“His Gliscor tried to poison me, but I yanked back once I saw my error and now his trainer is poisoned.” She said.

“Fuck, keep him stable if you can.” He growled. “I’m a thief, not a murderer if I don’t have to be. Change while you at it.”

The truck started up before he started to drive. The grunt started to slip out of her uniform, making my heart race as my eyes rolled over her perfect teen body uncontrollably, making her smile as she saw my tent getting larger.

“Keep that heart of yours calm or you will be dying quicker.” She said with a giggle. “I personally don’t care if you die, but you are worth more alive to slaver than to the merchants as meat. I’ll be getting my fill of you first of course.”

She put on some jeans and a shirt before she put her uniform into a bag, making me stare at a pokegear that fell out of it to see the map was on the screen and we were heading to Goldenrod. I grabbed it before I noticed a Pokeball closer to my other hand. I reached for it, making her grab it and put it in the bag.

“Sorry, that’s empty.” She said.

A few seconds later, my breathing became a wheeze as I felt my head start to pressurize with intense heat before the taste of blood filled my mouth while something started to come out of it. She looked at me, then sighed in frustration.

“Fuck man, why did you have to pick a Pokemon with poison.” She growled. “Now I won’t be getting my pussy filled by your beautiful cock since you won’t be alive to pump it into me.”

A pulse shot off me.

“You can’t heal him with LIfe Dew honey.” She said. “Only Heal Bell and Aromatherapy can cure him without an antidote and none of you can learn that.”

Grace started to cry.

“No, it’s not okay.” She thought just as the truck came to a stop.

“Your uniform fool,” Ginger growled.

“No time.” He growled. “And you are the fool trying to do what you were doing if you got him poisoned.”

She shook her head as she stared in his direction.

“Hay stop, you have to pay...” A man said. “Shit, Team Rocket!”

Ginger giggled as her partner came into view before stabbing me.

“No, tell me I’m not too late.” He whined with panic on his face.

“You pay bitch or I’ll blow your fucking brains out.” The clerk growled as he came into view while he chambered a round in a shotgun just as he glanced to me in alarm.

“You were saying?” The grunt asked. “Fire and he dies. I haven’t injected him yet.”

The man’s face became worse before he ran into the store, making the grunt push a button before a cool feeling started to fill my body. A minute later, my wheezing stopped as I took a deep breath.

“Thank god.” He said and got in the truck. “Don’t get him poisoned again. I only grabbed one.”

He started to drive before the Clerk came out guns blazing, making a pellet hit right next to my face.

“Stop you fool!” Ginger yelped as she stared at the hole. “You almost shot his face and I haven’t fucked him yet.”

The man’s face filled with disbelief before a cop came running to him, then he pointed.

“Team Rocket, they have a child that is poisoned and he’s about to be raped!” The man yelped, making the cops look to me before grabbing their radios as they ran back where they came.

“You might want to step on it.” Ginger said as she pulled off her pants just as the truck started to speed up.

She grabbed Strider.

“Try me, I dare you.” She growled. “As I said, I care not if he dies and this time I’ll be getting my fill even if he is poisoned again.”

She pulled him to my chest before she pushed to my back, then pulled down my shorts while strider stared out in panic.

“Damn it, you’re not hard enough now.” She growled, then started to stroke me until I was hard. “Better.”

She got over me, then started to float.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” She growled. “Raise the power to the max.”

She fell on top of me as Grace started to whimper. Ginger grab my dick and pushed me in her before I gasped as she was tight.

“Damn your thick kid.” She moaned before she started to bob on me.

She laid down and grabbed a bottle of water before filling my mouth, making me spit it in her face before Grace giggled while she stared at me in frustration.

“Do you want to die kid?” Ginger growled.

“You're going to do it anyway,” I said, but it came out weak.

“Not if you stay inline.” She said, then started to French kiss me before saying. “Bite me and you’re dead. Now kiss me back or you're dead. I’m in control. You are not.”

I took a deep breath and started to kiss her back, making her smile.

“Virgins are the best.” She said as she started fondling my balls and feel my body with the other hand while pleasure filled her face just as my climax started to come near. “Oh, almost there already?”

“Fuck off.” I moaned just as I came in her, making her push her hips to mine.

“I wonder if you are going to be the lucky boy that impregnates me.” She said.

I stared at her in disbelief as Strider looked at my face in worry before she pulled off me, then put on her uniform while she stared at me with satisfaction.

“You are evil beyond the core bitch.” Grace thought with rage.

“Why thank you.” She thought. “I look up to my boss and must show him I can be a perfect admin. Please tell him how evil I was when I offer you to him.”

“Sorry master, she just crossed a line.” Grace thought just as she launched Ginger off the truck and into an oncoming car, making me gasp as blood splattered over the windshield. “Oh god, I’m so sorry for doing that. I didn’t see the car.”

I took a deep breath as sirens filled the air, making me look to it to see two cop cars speed around the corner and started chasing us.

“Ginger, get them off us!” The grunt said. “The hell, where did she go?”

“Crap, I didn’t think about this.” Grace thought. “Please don’t kill him. I didn’t mean to kill her.”

“Fuck.” He growled. “Now I need to find the passcode to activate that thing.”

“Not happening!” She thought with a growl just as I felt myself being lifted off the truck while the cop stared in disbelief.

“No stop.” One of them yelped. “You’ll kill your trainer if your fail to keep him up long enough at this speed.”

“Then hurry and grab him before he finds the code to kill him.” She thought with a moan, making the passenger of the other one reach out for me.

“Closer.” He said just as the grunt slammed on the brakes, making the cop swerve away.

“Activate Alpha seven Two five Delta.” He shouted just before I roared out in pain while sparks surged through my body, making the cops stare in horror as the cop finally grabbed me.

“Stop, I got him!” He yelped just as I passed out.

I woke up with pain in my body, making me moan before the cops came into focus with a paramedic while they stared in worry.

“Thank you, sir.” Grace thought with a whimper as she hugged me.

“You’re welcome, honey.” The paramedic said as the cops sighed with relief on their faces.

The paramedic picked me up and put me on a stretcher before putting me into an ambulance, then stepped back for my Pokemon. They jumped in before I spotted Bernard as he ran toward us with panic on his face.

“She safe.” Grace thought.

“I see that, but is he okay?” He cried. “I can’t have my best friend’s son dying on me too.”

“Who are you, sir?” The cop asked.

“I’m the owner of the Phione and a new friend of the boy,” Bernard said, making the cop look to me as the paramedic pulled out my wallet and looked at my ID before putting it in a computer.

“Is that true son?” The cop asked, making me nod before he grabbed Phione and passed her to him.

“No, I’m coming with him.” He said.

“No, you walk to the hospital.” The paramedic said as he closed the door. “All secure.”

The driver started to drive with sirens blazing before I closed my eyes and passed out again.


	8. Memory lane in a dire moment

“Hi, there cutie, what’s your name?” A young woman’s voice echoed next to me while a light turned on and shined down from above.

I look up to it before the woman to see a Medicham floating next to me in a meditative posture while a void of darkness was all around us beside the mysterious light above us.

“Am I dead?” I asked. “Did I really not pass Arceus’s test and go to hell? Or are you my test?”

“No no, stay calm sweetie.” She yelped as she put her claws up while worry fills her face. “You are alive, but don’t panic or you won’t be for long.”

“How are you talking with your mouth like a legendary then?” I asked.

“I’m not.” She said. “I’m using telepathic imagery while I think to you so you can see me since this will help you grasp my presence.”

“Can we not be in a void?” I asked. “Where is my body if I’m not dead.”

“In the hospital.” He said. “I’m here to stop you from dying if I can.”

“Great, I saw this on TV,” I whined. “I’m in a critical state and you are my guide.”

“Correct.” She said with a smile. “But my team are working really hard to fix your body so you can come back to it.”

“I understand,” I said. “What do you want me to do?”

She stared at me in disbelief.

“Wow, you are different than the other children I worked with.” She said. “You are more intelligent.”

I smiled.

“Yeah, I aim to be like the professors,” I said.

“Good goal.” He said with a smile. “But you will not get there if you don’t hang in there.”

“Not much I can do about that if you don’t start giving me instructions,” I said.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have any.” She said. “Each person is different on recovery, I’m here to keep you calm so your mind doesn’t shut down. Which professor you look up to most?”

“The best one, Professor Oak,” I said, making her smile as she nodded. “Can you change the surroundings please?”

“I can not, you are in control of this realm.” She said. “It is your mind after all. You are in a coma and I need to make sure you don’t fade away.”

“How many times were you successful?” I asked.

“Um, I better not tell you that.” She said nervously.

“I need that answer to prepare myself to work harder,” I said, making her sigh.

“Thirty out of about a hundred.” She said with sorrow on her face. “Please stay calm and you will make thirty-one. I don’t like how the other died on me when they start reliving their past crimes of criminal or bad events.”

“Great,” I grumbled with a sigh, making her face filled with worry.

“You had a lot of them in your life, didn't you?” She whined, making me nod before she closed her eyes in distress. “Please keep your mind as far as you can from those memories if you can help it.”

“How?” I asked.

“I’m still trying to figure that out.” She said with a slight whine. “I’m new at my job.”

“So how do I control my realm?” I asked.

“Your thoughts.” She said. “You are lost in your mind.”

“Don’t call me crazy,” I said with a smile, making her giggle.

“Not trying to.” She said.

“Tell me my mom hasn’t been notified,” I said. “She will have a Miltank.”

Just as I said that an egg appeared, making us look at it just as it started to crack, then a glow started filled the crack as it cracked down the middle just before the light became blinding while Medicham stared in disbelief before the glow faded into a Miltank.

“Yeah, like that,” I said, making her giggle. “But not literally.”

“I saw a Miltank hatch before.” She said.

“Wait, that wasn’t you that made that?” I asked.

“No, you did.” She said. “This is your world. How is your Miltank?”

“I don’t have one,” I said.

“Then how did you know how it hatches?” She asked.

“I worked for a daycare,” I said, making her smile as she nodded. “I hatched hundreds of eggs.”

Just as I said that several eggs appeared.

“Come on, I don’t need to be blinded,” I whined, making her giggle as the eggs started to hatch.

“Stop thinking about it if you don’t like it.” She said.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” I said. “Those weeks were my best ones.”

“Yes, go down those memories.” She said quickly as she looked at me with disbelief. “That’s your best hope of surviving.”

The glow faded before she looked toward it to see several Pokemon looks around.

“I see why you liked it.” She said. “They are so cute.”

I smiled as I nodded.

“I fell in love with each and every one of them,” I said. “Sucks they had trainers to take them away.”

Just as I said that several people appeared and started to pick them up before hugging and kissing them before they looked at me.

“Thank you so much, kid.” They said before they put them in a Pokeball and faded away, making Medicham’s face filled with worry.

“No, don’t be depressed.” She said.

“Sorry, it always happened when they took them away,” I said. “I’ll get over it quickly since I know they aren’t my Pokemon and it’s part of the job.”

An old man appeared, making us look to him.

“Well done with your fine work today Justin.” He said as he held up some money before his face filled with regret. “I’m afraid we have to close down the place since I can’t keep up with my wife’s passing and will no longer be needing your help.”

The man faded away.

“No, too soon,” Medicham whined as she started to panic. “Think of something happy. Please I beg you.”

“I need to make my world better than this void if I am to do that,” I said, making her stare at me.

I took a deep breath before a flower popped up next to her, making her look to it before back to me just as another appear, making her look to it before another. Soon life started to grow all around me all at once, making her stare out in disbelief, then she looked up into the sky as it turned blue with white clouds here and there. The light turned into the sun before the trees started to flourish like it was spring. She looked to the trees in awe before cries of birds of all kinds sounded in the distance of the forest, making her look at me in disbelief.

“Who are you if you can do this?” She asked. “I never seen such a paradise created by a child.”

“Um, what are you talking about?” I asked. “I’m just a flying type trainer with one exception.”

Just as I said that Grace appeared next to me with my team, making her look at something that I didn’t see before she smiled as she looked at me.

“Now I can think,” I said, making her look at me just as my dad appeared next to me.

“Hey there son, how is your day?” He asked. “I see your team has gotten a lot bigger. Care to be crushed by my team?”

I smiled as he loved saying that before I knew he could actually do that with ease.

A crack of a gunshot sounded, making us gasp before he faded away as Jenny appeared with grief on her face.

“I’m sorry honey, he was murdered during a robbery.” She whined. “I couldn’t find out if he had a family since you didn’t live In Johto or Kanto. Anything beyond that is like a needle and a haystack.”

“No, come on honey,” Medicham whined as Jenny disappeared.

“I’m sorry,” I said with a slight whine. “I’m doing my best. It's just I have a lot of good memories linked to bad ones.”

“I understand honey.” She said. “I know it’s hard.”

“Give me your Pokemon or I take them from your corpse.” A man said behind me, making me look back to see a Team Plasma grunt.”

“I like to see you try.” My voice filled the air. “You aren't the first grunt I faced.”

“Honey move away from that memory,” Medicham said with worry on her face just as several more grunts appeared, making me stare in confusion since I saw that many at once before.

The grunts threw out their Pokeball, revealing their Pokemon.

“Really, you think that’s going to beat me because I like flying types?” My voice said just as Strider appeared as a Gligar. “You have no idea who you are messing with thug. Rock polish, then Stone Edge.”

Strider started to glow before a stone shot up and sent hundreds of spikes before all the Pokemon went flying and didn't get up.

“Not freaking possible.” The grunts cried just as several cops appeared, making the grunts flee, but the cops tackled them to the ground before cuffing them.

“Good work kid.” The cops said with a proud smile and faded away, making me look to Medicham to see her smiling proudly.

“I see, you were answering my question.” She said. “You are a hero.”

“Yeah, you can say that,” I said with a smile. “I don’t really look for it though.”

“No hero really does.” She said. “Your team is rare with all those shinies and that makes you a target.”

A boy appeared next to me, making us look at him before I noticed he was me when I was around ten and I was panicking.

“Strider!” He cried, making her face filled with worry. “Strider where are you!”

After watching myself looking all over the place while things disappeared and appeared around me, I fell to the ground and started to cry, making Medicham stare with a tear falling from her eyes just as Grace appeared, but she was a Ralts. Medicham looks to her, then to Grace that was on my shoulders before she looked back to the boy as if she was trying to put pieces together. Grace step closer to me with worry on her face.

“I can help little boy.” She thought, making Medicham look at me in worry as he stared out in space. “Crap, please don’t be too late.”

Grace touched me before I looked to her, then looked her up and down.

“What are you?” I asked.

“I’m Ralts.” She thought. “Can I help you find your buddy?”

“Yes please,” I said. “I have been looking all over the place.”

She grabbed my hand before a buffet appeared.

“I’m so hungry,” I whined as I pulled out my money, then looked to the buffet. “Are you willing to eat with me?”

“Of course.” She said, then walked me into the store, making the building move over as a woman stared at us from a reception desk.

“Evening sweetie.” She said. “Just two?”

“Yes,” I said and held up my money, making her face filled with worry.

“That’s not enough.” She said.

“Okay enough you freaking Swinub!” A man roared. “Get the fuck out of my buffet!”

Everyone looks to him as Strider appeared scarfing up all the food while giggling as he dodges the manager before mocking him as he took a bite.

“Thank god,” I said. “I thought I lost him.”

Medicham looked to me, then to the real me before back to my younger self.

“Someone help me out here.” The man growled, making me giggle.

“Come on my garbage disposal," I said. "Stop giving that poor man trouble.”

Strider looked at me with the woman, then he grins. He grabbed a tray of broccoli and rice stir-fry and took off out of the building with it.

“No, get back here," I whined. "I have been looking all over for you for nearly two days.”

After I said that I took off after him, then my surroundings changed to a forest with Strider moaning in discomfort while he rocked on the ground holding his stomach.

“That’s what you get for being a Swinub,” I said with a giggle. “I hope you saved some for me. I haven’t eaten in two days because of you.”

Strider looked at me in worry before he reached into a bush and pulled out the tray and held it up to me, revealing it was still half full.

“Thank god.” I moaned as I started to eat, then I glanced at Grace. “Can you be my Pokemon? I’ll take good care of you as you did for me all day.”

I held up the tray to her, making her start to eat.

“Sure.” She thought. “But I have a friend I need you to take care of too.”

“Sure,” I said. “I’ll make any friends of my friends.”

An egg appeared as Strider stood up and walked to my side while I stared at the egg in disbelief.

“I saw a Pokemon egg before,” I said. “How do I hatch it?”

Just as I said that the egg started to hatch before Chasity appeared, making me stare with love the first sight before Medicham smile from that face.

“Did I make it do that?” I asked, making Medicham giggle.

“Yep, you said the magic words,” Grace said with a smile. “Now please take care of her with me.”

“A promise is a promise and I never back out of them,” I said as I pulled out two Pokeballs and touched them to each of my teammates before they faded away, making Medicham looked at me with a smile.

“Thank you for telling me that story on how you met your team.” She said. “I do love those stories.”

“That was the main event in my life,” I said, making her nod.

“Help!” A woman cried, making us look to just as a woman hanging off a cliff appeared. “Someone help!”

“Damn it,” I said, making Medicham look at me in worry. “How do I stop it? This is the worse memory of my life.”

“I don’t know.” She said with a slight whine of worry.

I appeared in a camp not too far from us, making us look toward it to see me looking toward the woman with my team.

“Did you hear something guys?” I asked. “I thought I heard someone screaming for help.”

“Arceus, don’t let me die like this.” The woman cried, making me stand up before I started running toward the woman.

As I got there, I gasped and grabbed her hand.

“I got you,” I said.

“No, you are too light.” She whined. “I’ll pull you down with me.”

“There isn’t anyone for miles,” I said as I started to pull before the ground started to crumble around me, making the Medicham looked at the ground in worry.

“Kid stop, you’re going to get yourself killed.” The woman cried as she stared at the cracks in alarm.

Strider leaped off my shoulder and started to pull me, making the woman start to climb before the ground started to cave some more. Once she was up, she looked at me in gratefulness.

“Thank you so much, sweetie.” She said as she backed away from the edge just as the ground fell around me, making her gasp as she tried to catch me, but I started to fall down the cliff as our hands nicked.

Strider grabbed me but I was too heavy for him, taking us both down with no difference.

“Oh God,” Medicham whined as I landed in the river below before it started to take me away face down.

My surrounding changed to the edge of the river as Medicham stared at me in worry.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

A man appeared with worry on his face before he ran to my body.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Crap, I had to say what he did.” She whined before the man flipped me over.

“No no no.” The man whined as he started to do CPR on me, making me cough up water. “Yes, breathe buddy.”

He sat me up and rubbed my back.

“What happened?” The man asked as I spotted my Pokemon next to me, making me grab them and check for pulses, then called them back in. “Talk to me son.”

“I saved a woman and that’s all I care about,” I said, making Medicham smile with the man.

“Can you save yourself?” A man asked as three armed thugs appeared.

“Damn it,” Medicham whined with the man.

“Hand over your valuables or your son eats a bullet.” The leader said, making the man reach into his pocket and pulled out a pistol before taking down two of them just as the leader shot him down, making blood splatter all over me while I stared out in shock.

“Money now?” The thug growled, making me give it to him before he shot me in the chest and ran away while I fell into the river and started floating down the river until I falling down a waterfall.

“Oh god!” Medicham cried. “We are losing him.”

“Don’t say that!” I cried, making the memory fade while a small fissure appeared in the ground with a deep crack before she looks at it in worry.

“Fuck, I made that mistake again.” She cried just as the sky shattered, making her panic. “Please calm I didn’t mean to allow you to hear that.”

“I am calm,” I whined.

“No, you’re panicking...” She started to say with disbelief filling her face. “Just like me. I’m making it worse!”

She used Calm Mind, then looked at me.

“I’m sorry I made your world shatter.” She said. “Please rebuild it.”

A second later the sky started to fall around us, making her look at it before starting to cry.

“I’m sorry,” I said.

“No, it’s not your fault.” She said. “I lost faith in you and I made that same grave mistake of letting you hear those words that got two other children killed.”

“I refuse to let you feel that you killed me,” I growled just as spark like energy started to form around me like I was using the move Charge, making the ground shatter with me while the area glowed brighter, then flowers flourish around me.

“How are you doing that?” She asked with disbelief on her face. “No one ever started to grow their world again once the sky fell.”

“It’s called destiny and I’m not dying tonight.” My voice filled the air, but it echoed unnaturally, making her look around.

“Who said that?” She asked, then she looked at something. “I don’t know, it sounds like him if he was thinking to me.”

“Get out of my head.” The voice said. “I got it from here.”

“Got what form here?” She asked.

“I’m taking myself home with the sheer will that I use to get myself out of several dire situations in the past.” The voice said.

“Who are you?” She asked.

“I am Justin Breton, the mind you are trying to soothe and did so perfectly while reminding me that my friend is always going to be with me no matter how much it hurts to go on in this cruel world.” The voice said. “I’m ready to leave now. Time for you to leave now, begone Medicham.”

The world shattered around me with the sound of glass shattering before it turned to distorted echoes of glass, then everything went black from the light shutting off.


	9. Doing what I came here to do

I opened my eyes to see a man and woman with doctors uniforms staring at Medicham in worry while she meditated next to them. A Chancy touched my head as she was healing me while she stared at me in confusion.

“No, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Medicham thought with roars of panic while tears fell from her eyes. “I lost him! I fucking lost him. I can’t take this anymore! Why can I ever stop the children dying past that point!”

“Use Calm Mind,” I growled, making her look at me in disbelief before she did as she was told without changing her expression, then she started in a daze.

“I’m at a loss on what just happened if he can do what he just did.” She thought calmly with the daze tone. “I’ll be going to collect my thoughts on how he did that now.”

She walked away with a lost expression on her face.

“That’s a first.” The man said with disbelief. “She never lost control like that before.”

The doctors looked at me.

“What did you do in there that made her obey your command?” He asked. “She only obeys us.”

“I don’t know,” I said before a woman looked at the equipment attached to me.

“Everything reads normal.” She said. “But how his vitals were out of control a second ago.”

“Does it matter?” The man asked. “Chancy, did you get everything healed.”

She nodded while she stared at me in confusion.

“What’s on your mind sweetie?” He asked.

“Chansey.” She said as she pointed to her paw as it started to glow, then pointed to me before my eyes.

“You just finished healing him before he awoke.” He asked, making her nod.

Everyone looked at me as if they didn’t know how that was possible.

“Can I go?” I asked from not liking that stare.

“No, we’ll need you to stay overnight.” The woman said. “This sometimes isn’t the end of the problems.”

I whined as I let my head fall back.

“I hate hospitals,” I grumbled, making them smile.

“We hear that quite a bit.” The man said as he picked me up and put me in a wheelchair before hooking up the equipment on it and pushed me out of the room, revealing Medicham staring out in space. “What happened in there Medicham?”

“I don’t know.” She thought.

“Why did you obey his order?” He asked.

“Because he is a hero if he got several Team Plasma grunts locked up and save a woman’s life while almost losing his own doing so.” She thought. “And that earns the right to command me.”

The man looked at me in disbelief.

“Are you crazy kid?” He growled. “Why in the hell would you go up against terrorists?”

“No, I think he’s going to be a legend with that sheer will and pure heart he has.” She thought while still staring out in confusion. “Don’t ever say that to him again. He just got me thinking of new possibilities to help greater my chances to save the next children like him. Please excuse me while I ponder it some more while I go eat something. I’m still struggling with that power he was able to use in his mind after saying he refused to let me take the blame for his death. No other children made that energy wave that nearly took me down like a Pokemon before. Then he shattered his world and kicked me out, which never happened before without them dying on me. I need to figure out what he is to be able to do that.”

“He’s human.” The doctor said.

“I know, excuse my muddled thoughts that are making me confused.” She said.

She walked into a cafeteria as we passed it before the doctor took me to a room with my team staring at Bernard as he stared out in space with shock while his team hugged him.

“Guys, I’m okay,” I said, making everyone look at me before running to me.

“Stay calm, he’s not out of the boat yet.” The doctor said. “There still is a chance he could go back into his coma if we missed something when he goes to sleep.”

“Don’t say that please,” I said. “I don’t need them worrying about me.”

“Sorry, I don’t leave out information to my patient's love ones if it keeps you healthy.” He said. “Please get some rest.”

He picked me up and moved me to the bed before moving the equipment to a stand while my team climbed on me and cuddled up with me, then he left the room.

“Sleep, tight buddy,” Bernard said. “I’m going to start heading out once the doctor said you passed the safe zone, so you won’t see me when you wake. When we meet again, I’ll be beating your team.”

“We’ll see,” I said with a smile before Phione kissed me on the lips, then leaped into Bernard before I closed my eyes.

I woke up to something moving in my pants while they stroked me, making me look down to it with a gasp to see Grace grinding on me with bliss on her face just as she came all over my dick with a moan.

“Damn.” She thought as her face fell into my stomach. “I don’t know how he keeps doing that. I never came so much or so many times in one day.”

I giggled as my face started to burn up, making her gasp as she looked at me in worry.

“Don’t do that, I told you I would take care of you when Natu hatched,” I said. “I’m going to take care of all of you as I promised.”

“Scor?” Strider said.

“No, don’t make him decide to allow that just yet.” She thought with a nervous smile.

I grabbed Strider and started to fondle him, making him stare at me as he started to grow to six inches, but he was thick as a hot dog.”

“I don’t care,” I said before I kissed him. “If you were thick like me, then I would fear that thing.”

He smiled and hugged me.

“Now fuck Grace for me,” I said. “I need a show to cure my boner now.”

“Ass only.” She thought. “My pussy belongs to him first.”

She got on her belly before putting her ass up, making Strider started to fuck her as I start to masturbate to them with Grace’s juices while Grace stared at me with a grin.

“I never thought to see you do that to me.” She thought.

A few minutes later, Strider pushed deep before cum gushed out of her. The sight of that pushed me over the edge as I started to grunt while bucking with my strokes, making me close my eyes, then came with a loud moan, but I didn’t feel it hit my pelvis or stomach like it usually doses. I opened my eyes to see Grace catching it with her mouth.

“Damn, she wasn’t joking about how good he tastes without my juices mixing with it.” She thought, making me smile before I pulled my shorts up.

“Am I able to leave now?” I asked.

“Yes.” She thought, then pointed. “Eat first.”

I looked to where she was pointing to see Salisbury steak on a tray.

“Nope, no mystery meat for me,” I said.

“Eat.” She thought with a growl, making me look at her in frustration.

“I am the trainer and I give the orders,” I growled. “If you don’t wish me to boss you around anymore, then I’ll free you.”

Her face fills with disbelief before I stared in worry as I looked away.

“I-I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I keep snapping like that,” I whined in panic. “I better get some air to cool off.”

I stood up and got ready to leave the room, but she grabbed me.

“It’s okay, don’t think you are losing control of yourself.” She thought. “I understand you are stressed out with the recent events and I did step out of line by trying to force you to eat something you don’t like. I’m the one that should be asking for forgiveness. Please don’t run from us for a mistake again.”

She leaped up to my shoulders, then kissed me on the cheek.

“I love you.” She thought.

“I love you too, all of you, and I never will stop loving you guys,” I said as I took a deep breath, then put my hand up.

Natu jumped to it, then climb to my shoulder before she rubbed her head to my face while Strider climbed to my back. I walked out of the room to see a doctor talking to Medicham, making me walk to them and hold up my insurance card. The doctor looked at me and smiled before she looked at the card, then took it.

“This is my first time here, so you will need that,” I said.

“Okay.” She said as she walked to a computer and got to work while Medicham grabbed my head, making me look to her to see she was stealing my memories. I shielded them before she blinked as she staggered back.

“Respect my boundaries please,” I said.

“How did you do that?” She thought. “No one was able to kick me out like that.”

“Training with a telepathic,” I said as I pointed to Grace. “What were you looking for?”

“Answers on what makes you so much stronger in will power than most children to break through your mental prison with ease when you put your foot down.” She thought.

“I don’t know if you can find that,” I said. “I’m just stubborn like that and you said it was my mind and I have control over it. I wanted out and that's when it obeyed me.”

She stared at me.

“Still don’t understand.” She said, then sighed. “But it seems I never will understand.”

“A mind is a very complex thing and probably will never be fully understood by a sentient being,” I said, making her stare at me in disbelief.

“God, your intelligence is knocking me all over the place.” She said, making the doctor giggle as I smiled, then the doctor gave me my card.

“All set, please be careful out there.” The doctor said.

I nodded and left the hospital, then looked to the sign to see I was still in Goldenrod City.

“What do you guys want from one of the best cities in the world?” I asked.

“Casteliacone.” Grace thought as Strider pointed to a man serving ice cream to a boy.

“Of course, it had to be food for you,” I said with a smile, making him smile as I walked to the man. “I’ll take six.”

“Okay.” He said with a smile as he started to make the cones. “That will be two hundred Pokedollars.”

I pulled it out and gave it to him.

“Thank you very much, sir.” He said as he passed each of my teammate that had arms two while I giving me two. I held one up to Chastity, making her start pecking at the cone.

“Wait, if you don’t want the ice cream, then let me eat it before you make a mess on me with it.”

The man chuckled as she stopped pecking, making me start eating the ice cream while I headed north through the city. Once she was finished with her cone, she let out a chirp, making me look to her to see her staring at a grain stand.

“Still hungry?” I asked, making her nod before I stepped up to the stall. “Okay, what do you want?”

She started at everything before her face filled slight distress, making a smile grow on the woman.

“A little bit of everything with at least two pounds of oatmeal,” I said. “It seems she’s craving everything you got and my whole team like oats.”

“Okay.” She said with a smile as she got to work, then passed me the bags. “Five hundred.”

I passed her the money before I took the bags and started to feed Natu what she stared at the most as I walked. A few minutes later, I came up to the supermarket.

“Finally the place I was heading to before the trip took a turn to the worst,” I said as I stepped into the store, then headed up to the fifth floor.

“Morning sir, please take our special discount coupon as a think you for shopping at our supermarket.” A clerk said as he stood at the top of the steps, making me look to him as he held up a card before I took it and look at it to see it said I could get any Technical Machine half off if I donate a tenth of the other half to the Anti-terrorism and Gang Society.

“Yeah, they need all the help they can get with what I just went through with Team Rocket,” I said.

The man stared in worry before he glanced at my hospital band, making me glance at it before I took it off and put it in my pocket. “Don’t worry about me, sir.”

He nodded as I walked ahead, then went to the counters before I spotted a Thunderbolt.

“No, please don’t take my Teleport.” Grace thought with a whine.

“I’m sorry, that move isn’t useful to me,” I said.

“What happens if you get captured and tortured by Team Rocket again?” She thought with a whine, making a man next to me staring at me in disbelief. “Even though I forgot I could have used that to get you out.”

“Did you seriously just think that with an open mind,” I growled.

“Sorry.” She thought as I walked away from the man. “Come on.”

“Sorry honey, please don’t hate me for it,” I said.

“I would never hate you.” She thought with a sigh. “I just hope you know what you are doing.”

I walked to a clerk and put the machine on the counter with the coupon, making the man take the coupon and point to a machine with the group's logo on it.

Seventy-five goes there and seven-fifty goes to me.” He said, making me put the cash in the machine before I gave him his.

“Thank you, sir.” He said. “I hope you feel relief from those nasty criminals soon.”

“Yeah,” I said. “I’m working on it with my team as well.”

“Wait, you're part of the group?” He asked in disbelief. "I heard they got powerful pokemon on their side."

“No, but I pretty much was one of them without even knowing they existed with how many Team Plasma grunts I locked up,” I said.

“You’re crazy, kid.” He said. “I hope that torture makes you think before facing them again.”

“Nope, it just pissed me off as they made me into Tauros and will need to watch out for the horns the next time they see me,” I said, making my team giggle as he stared at me in worry.

“That’s one way to put it.” Grace thought. “I can’t wait to see their faces when we beat them.”

“Don’t encourage him.” The man whined.

“Why, I want revenge for what they did to him.” She thought, making his face fill with slight alarm.

“I won’t go looking for them, Grace,” I said. “Don’t expect me to.”

“I didn’t say that.” She thought, making the man sigh as I walked away, then left the city through the north exit.

“Care to relax in the park for a few hours guys?” I asked.

“Of course, as long as I get to wander it.” Grace thought.

“Why would I stop you?” I asked. “Just don’t get lost.”

“I’ll try not.” She thought with a smile.

Once I got to the park’s checkpoint gate, a man stepped in front of me, making me look at him.

“Care to buy any of my wares?” He asked as he pointed to a table, making me look to it to see it was covered with baskets of berries.

“Sure, this would go good as a picnic in the park,” I said, making him smile. “I’ll take a basket of Oran berries.”

“That will be one hundred, sir.” He said, making me pull it out before he grabbed the basket and took the money as he gave it to me. “Thank you very much, sir."

I nodded as he stepped out of the way before I stepped through the checkpoint.

“Is he still stopping people?” A man growled, making me look at him to see it was a park manager.

“Let him be sir,” I said. “He’s only trying to make a few bucks and he gave me an idea to make a picnic with his merchandise.”

He looked at me, then to the basket before sitting down. I walked into the park and passed out the fruit.

“If you don’t wish to eat with me, then have fun and call me if you need anything,” I said. “I’m going to take a nap in the grass after I eat my share.”

Everyone took their food and left me, making me sigh as I hope one would take a nap with me, but I said nothing and shielded my thought from Grace since I did give them the option to do as they wanted. I walked the grass and sat down before I noticed I could get lost in the grass sitting down as it was now to my neck, making me smile as I loved playing hide and seek with my team when I was younger. I took a deep breath and started to eat my food before I laid down and stared at the sky until I fell asleep.


	10. Justice with a reward

“Hoot?” A voice cooed as something sharp touched my face.

“Go away Chastity, I’m still tired,” I whined. “When did you get tired of the park anyways?”

“Hoo hoo hoo.” The voice cooed and sounded to be laughing just as something sharp poked my face before another laugh.

I opened my eyes to see a Hoothoot was standing over me with a smile.

“Oh sorry for mistaking you as my Natu, Hoothoot,” I said. “She likes to peck me awake.”

He chuckled again.

“Are you wanting something?” I asked, making his eyes lower to my bag.

I looked at it before I noticed a soda was in the open.

“Sure, you can have it,” I said, making him smile before he took it and ran away, then holding it up to a woman that was reading a book.

“Where did you get that honey?” She asked as she took it, making him point to me before she looked and smile. “Thanks, sweetie. I ran out of it and he can't seem to get enough of it recently.”

I nodded as I started to watch the Pokemon around me before I spotted a man about to fight a wild Beedrill as he tossed out a Pidgey.

“Use peck sweetie pie.” He said. “Not too hard or I’ll have to find another as he flees. We could use him on our team.”

The Beedrill turned to Pidgey as she flew at him before taking the hit, making him buzz before anger filled his face.

“Now you're in for it,” I said softly, making a boy giggle nervously.

“No kidding.” He said making me glance at him to see he was watching him with me. “I hate bees.”

Beedrill shot a burst of stingers at Pidgey. She took the blow from being too slow before she squeaked while five shock waves of light shot off her from getting hit with a critical.

“The hell!” He whined as his Pidgey just got taken down by the fifth stinger. “Not freaking possible! What the hell was that attack if not a weak Pin Missile attack.”

“That would be his Sniper hidden ability, sir,” I said, making him look at me.

“What does that do?” He asked. “And who are you?”

“I am a Flying-type master and the ability Sniper that boosts his critical attacks and he just hit five of them in a row.”

“Damn, what a lucky bug.” The man whined as the Beedrill stared at me. “You win Beedrill, I’m out of Pokemon. Are you willing to join me anyway?”

Beedrill looked at him, then flew away.

“Damn it.” He whined and picked up his Pokemon. “Sorry about being a noob baby girl.”

“Um, Flying Master.” The boy said nervously. “You have company.”

I looked to him to see the Beedrill was hovering next to me.

“Can I help you, buddy?” I asked, but he just stared at me before I spotted the peck wound on his abdomen, making me pull out a potion and spray it. “There you go. If you don’t need anything, then I’ll be going back to my bird watching."

He just stared at me.

“Sorry, I’m not so good a reading minds without my Kirlia,” I said. “You're going to have to show me somebody motion to understand you.”

He let out three quick buzzes as if he was laughing, making me smile.

“Well, I guess we both will be watching something,” I said. “So be it. I hope you see what you are looking for in me.”

I looked forward and spotted Chastity staring at Beedrill.

“Don’t mind him Chastity,” I said. “Are you getting bored with the park?”

She shook her head.

“Didn’t think so,” I said with a smile before she hopped to me and climbed to my shoulder, then stared at Beedrill some more.

“Where can I find her?” The boy asked. “And how do you not fear bees?”

“I don’t fear any flying Pokemon since they are my friends,” I said. “You can find Natu at its strongest on Route 28 or Mount Silver in Johto and Kanto. I suggest bringing a strong team to protect you if you got there.”

“Thanks.” He said as he took off out of the park.

“Care to battle me with your Natu?” The man asked.

“What is your level?” I asked.

“One level shy of my goal before I set the next one.” He said. “Level seventeen.”

“Then I have to decline since she’s at least thirty,” I said.

“Why didn’t you evolve her?” She asked.

“That’s on her own time,” I said. “She will evolve when she feels like it. I like my team as it is and don’t care if they change or not anymore.”

He nodded before he walked away. A few hours later, Strider came to me, making me stroke his face.

“Getting bored buddy?” I asked, making him nod. “Alright, then stick with me while we wait for our last teammate to become bored.”

“That’s not going to happen.” Grace thought. “But two votes over one trumps my vote.”

“Natu is just like you,” I said.

“Yes, but I can sense them getting hungry and I wish you to eat.” She thought.

“Okay.” I said, then we’ll head to Violet City and cook at the center there or maybe not cook if they have something already cooked.” I said as I stood up, making her leap on my shoulders before Strider wrapped around me.

I looked to Beedrill to see him still staring at me.

“Can you read his mind for me so I don’t feel that he wants something?” I asked.

“He shielded his mind from me.” Grace thought.

“Then this is goodbye, Beedrill,” I said as I stroked his head as I started heading to Route 36, making him turn with me as I walked.

A Quick Ball flew past my face and hit him, making me look to the person to see it was a boy that looked to be a bug catcher by how he had a Venomoth, Butterfree, and Ariados at his side.

“Sorry.” He said with a giggle. “I wasn’t trying to hit you.”

Beedrill snapped out and turned to him.

“Damn.” He whined. “That was my last ball. Come on guys, time to get more from the base.”

He left the park where I was heading, making me follow with his Pokemon.

A few minutes later, we came up to a fork, making me take a left as he went south toward Goldenrod city.

I spotted a Team Rocket grunt charging at me.

“Not you again,” Grace growled just as I realized it was the man that almost killed me.

“Time for the bull’s horns!” I growled. “Stone Edge.”

“The man froze before he pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it out, revealing a Scyther before I noticed it wasn’t his by the way she stared at him.

“Pathetic fool,” I said. “I will not harm another Pokemon for you. Bypass the stolen Pokemon and attack the thug directly.”

He gasped just as the spike came out out of the ground and sent him flying.

“Come here, sweetie,” I said. “Bring your Pokeball with you while I call the police.”

A Raticate and Pidgeotto came out of their Pokeballs before grabbing their ball and moved to me with relief on their face as I called the police.

“Goldenrod Police Department, Jenny speaking,” Jenny said.

“Jenny, I knocked out the Team Rocket grunt that almost killed me in your city,” I said, making shock fill the Pokemon’s face. “Can you come to pick him up at the fork on Route 37 before he tries to capture me again?”

“Yes honey, I’m on my way personally.” She growled just as a flash filled the area, making me look back to see Jenny standing there with her phone and an Abra next to her.

She sighed in relief as she put her phone away while I did.

“I’m glad you recovered from that coma honey.” She said, then she held up a Pokegear. “My officer forgot to give you your Pokegear when you dropped it in his car as you died.”

“It’s not mine,” I said. “I stole it from the grunt that was killed after she raped me. I tried to use it to call you guys, but things went out of hand before I could.”

Alarm filled her face.

“I’m so sorry you had to live through that.” She whined as she looked at the back end of the Pokegear. “Please take it since there is no way I can track who It belongs to with the serial number sanded off if it’s not hers. They aren’t cheap either.”

I nodded as I took it before putting it around my wrist, then looked to her to see her staring at me before she walked to the man and grabbed him with hate on her face while the Pokemon stared at me in disbelief.

“Jenny, the Pokemon,” I said as she opened her mouth to speak to Abra. “They are stolen.”

“Oh sorry, guys.” She said as she looked at them. “I was caught up in the rage. Please get in your ball and I’ll find your trainer.”

All but the Scyther went into their ball as she stared at me in grief. I started walking before she grabbed my arm, making me stare at her.

“What is it, sweetie?” I asked.

“Her trainer was also killed by his partner for resisting.” Grace thought.

“Damn it,” Jenny whined. “You are free to go, sweetie. I hope you can adapt back into the wild.”

Jenny took the ball and gave it to me.

“Get Joy to deactivate the ball for me, sweetie.” She said. “I need to get this bastard behind bars.”

I giggled as I never heard her family speak like that.

“Pardon my French, but murder is my least favorite crime even if we brought you back.” She said, then growled with rage as she stared at the man. “It really makes my blood boil.”

She took a deep breath and looked at me.

“Good luck on your travels and I hope it gets better.” She said calmly. “To the station Abra.”

Jenny grabbed the Pokeballs off the ground before Abra touched her and disappeared while the Scyther stared at me.

“Nice knowing you sweetie,” I said as I started walking. “So what do you guys want to eat when we get there if nothing is cooked already?”

“Anything is fine says Chastity and garbage disposal.” Grace thought, making Strider giggle.

“Okay, then we’ll see what we find when we get there,” I said.

A few minutes later, the city came into view, making me look to Chastity as I walked near the vendors. Her eyes look at something, making me follow her gaze to see it was pumpkin seeds.

“How much for your pumpkin seed?” I asked, making Chastity looked at me, then smile.

“Fifty Pokedollars a pound.” The merchant said.

“Make it three pounds in pound size bags please,” I said before he smiled as started to fill the bags, then held them up to me.

“One fifty.” He said before I paid up and took them.

“Thank you, son.” He said, making me pull out a handful before I held it up to her while I gave a bag to Grace and Strider

“Do you think you guys need healing?” I asked.

“It seems we all trained while you took a nap so, we do.” Grace thought.

“Okay, in you go then,” I said as I called them back, then walked into the center before giving them to Joy.

“My team is a little hungry,” I said. “Do you have anything made or should I make something?”

“No we got something cooking, but it will take a few hours to finish up.” She said. “I suggest taking a nap.”

A ding sounded, making her give me my team before I sent them out.

“I have a Pokemon that lost her trainer and Jenny wanted me to make you deactivate the Pokeball.

“Yes, Jenny reported it a few minutes ago.” She said with grief on her face. “Give me the Pokeball.”

I pulled it out of my pocket just as a pair of Scyther blade grabbed my arm, making me look to the Scyther to see it was the same one as she shook her head.

“Looks like she wants you as your new trainer.” Joy said, making Scyther nod as she stared at me in hope. “Okay, then if that’s alright with him, I’ll make it happen. Do you wish to have her honey?”

“Sure,” I said, making Scyther smile.

I looked to Joy to see her smiling.

“I’m glad things weren’t all bad for her.” She said as she took the ball from me before calling her in.

“Give me her moves, level, and ability please,” I said as I held up my team. “Then do the same to my team’s level once you heal them.”

“Of course honey.” She said as she took them and put them in the machine.

“Forty-five for your Natu, fifty-nine for Gliscor, and Forty-nine for Kirlia.” She said, then held out her hand. “Trainer ID please.”

I gave it to her, making her put it in the machine before my Scyther.

“She’s level forty with the Tactician ability.” She said. “She has Agility, Wing Attack Slash, and Quick Attack.”

“Yeah, those last two need to change,” I said with uncertainty, making her smile.

Once she passed my team back, she gave me my ID.

“Good luck with her honey.” She said. “Sleep tight if you are taking that nap.”

“I think I might,” I said before I sent out everyone. “Welcome to the team Jade. Do you object with your name?”

She smiled as she shook her head before hugging me.

“You’re welcome,” I said before she let me go. “In this team, my Pokemon choose to evolve. Are you wishing to evolve?”

She nods quickly with excitement.

“Okay, I’ll look for a Metal Coat as soon as I can, but you are going to have to find a way to evolve without me trading since I don't do trading,” I said, making her smile. “Alright guys, time for a nap.”

“Last room.” Joy said. “I have a full house tonight.”

“I’m glad that I got here when I did then,” I said as I walked to the room.

Once I got there, everyone but Jade stepped in and leaped on the bed as she stared at me, making me grab her claw, then pulled her to the bed before sitting down as I closed my eyes with a deep breath.


	11. Be careful what you wish for

“Scyther?” Jade said.

“He’s fine.” Grace thought. “He just nervous about taking someone’s Pokemon since he has no idea what you been through and doesn’t wish to make a thing bad for his first impression. He’s planning to groom you and make you feel refreshed with a bath. He did it to me too when we first met.”

I opened my eyes to see her smile.

“She said you don’t need to worry.” Grace thought. “We have been through pretty much the same thing with the kidnapping, but you had it worse as I watched you die in the thug's bag after you almost got me out of my trainer's bag.”

“Wait this pokegear belongs to your trainer?” I asked, making Jade nod.

I programmed my number in it, then fasted it to her leg.

“Call me if we get separated or if we split up in a city and I’ll do what I can on the situation,” I said.

She looked at it in confusion.

“Great, don’t know how to use it,” I said, making her shake her head quickly.

“She wonders why you place it there.” Grace thought, then Jade pulled out a necklace that was hidden around her neck that had a Shell Bell on it.

“Oh perfect item for you,” I said with a smile. “I haven’t seen one of these in a long time.”

She smiled as I grabbed the Pokegear and put it on her necklace.

“Okay now come with me please,” I said as I pulled her to the bathroom, then turn on the water before I looked background.

“Um, do you wish me to...” I started to ask, making her smile before she closed the door, then got in the shower before started to take off my shirt.

“Okay, so you don’t mind me taking one with you,” I asked. “I haven’t taken one in a while.”

She smiled as she shook her head, before I took off my shorts, then got in I grabbed the body soap, making her grab it before looking at the bottle then gave it back once she noticed it was for Pokemon.

I washed her stared into my eyes while I stared at hers, then she kissed me.

“She said stop staring at her like that.” Grace thought. “She chose you and that means you should be nervous around her.”

“Sorry,” I said before I focused on washing instead of her reactions.

Once she was clean, I turned around to leave, but she pulled me back and turn me to her.

“She said you're not done.” Grace thought, then giggled. “He won't wash there until he’s used to you.”

Jade smiled as my face burned up before she pulled me closer to her until my body was touching her, then she put her head on my shoulder, making me take a deep breath as I wrapped arms around her.

“It’s not going to be overnight.” Grace thought. “He’s timid.”

“Am not,” I growled.

“Yes, you are.” She thought as I felt something touch my leg, making me look down to see Grace was washing her pussy. “She can’t wash with her blades. You need to get used to this since she likes what she sees.”

I looked to Jade to see her staring in worry.

“He’s doesn’t care about Pokemon as much as humans because of the bitches that raped him.” Grace thought, making her relax as she let me go.

I turned to leave, but Grace grabbed me.

“My turn.” Grace thought “But this time, I’m showing you my true love for you.”

Jade giggled

“Yes, you can watch.” She thought. “Sit please master.”

I sat down, making her grab Jade, and pushed her closer to me.

“Eat please.” She thought, making Jade giggled as I glance at her face to see her staring at me in love.

“Was your last trainer a boy?” I asked, making Jade shake her.

“She’s a virgin.” Grace thought. “From both Pokemon and human.”

I took a deep breath and started to eat her out, making her grunt.

“Good.” Grace thought. “Now let her in and stop being so timid.”

I growled before she giggled.

“Now I need to walk the talk.” She thought, making me look at her, but Jade grabbed my head and put it back into place before I look to her to see her shake her head.

“Yes, don’t look at me or I might choke.” Grace thought, making me take a deep breath as I returned to my task. Grace’s tight walls wrapped around me, making her yelp out and start talking her language.

“I can’t understand you,” I said.

“You are so big.” She thought. “I never felt so spread in my life.”

“Please don’t hurt yourself.” I thought.

“No need to worry about that.” She thought with a moan as she started to bob on me while Jade started to grunt, making me look at her to see her eyes were close, so I put my mouth around her pussy as I pushed my tongue in, making her yelp out and cream into my mouth. I looked to her again to see her smiling with love before ran her scythe down my face.

“Say you love her too.” Grace thought. “No, he needs to not be nervous.”

“I love you too,” I said, making her smile before she lowered down on top of me and started to kiss me like a human as she opened her mouth to put it over my lips.

“Your trainer was lesbian?” I asked, making her shook her head.

“She watches her and her boyfriend fuck.” Grace thought then stared to speak her language again before I felt her wall clam around me, making me grunt while Jade stared into my eyes and smiled.

“Come don’t hold back.” Grace moan. “Let it blow.”

“I need a little more work.” I moaned. “I was close.”

She started to rotate her hips, making my eyes close as I started to let out a grunting moan while Jade started to kiss me now slack mouth.

“God, stop resisting already.” She thought with a growl, making Jade giggle before I felt her pull back.

Before I could open my eyes, I was flipped on top as we were floating.

“’ What are you doing?” I asked just as something long penetrated my ass, making me gasp and with a moan from it being slimy before I looked back to see Strider has mounted me with nervousness on his face.

“You’re a good size,” I grunted, making him smile as he started to fuck me faster, then relax my body before I closed my eyes and came.

“Bout time.” Grace thought with a grunt. “You are so freaking warm too. Oh god, I can’t hold it all.”

I smile as Jade started to kiss me again, making me open my eyes to see she was floating in front of me.

“I can’t do this much longer.” Grace thought with a grunt.

“Lower us or I’ll crush you,” I said.

“You do realize your light, right?” She thought as she got out from under me and stood beside the bath before lowering me down and Strider continued to fuck, but he was already grunting.

“Did his squeeze almost finish you?” Grace thought with a giggle, making him chuckle as he nodded on my back before pushing into me and came to a heavy load.

I grunt with a moan from the feeling of him filling me so much.

“Calm, he was caught off guard.” Grace thought, making me reach back and stroke his face before he pulled out. “He liked it and wants to do it again.”

I smiled nervously.

“He just told me to stop reading his mind.” She thought

I turned over as he stared into my face before I pulled him into a hug, making him smile and hug me back until I fell asleep from exhaustion.

“Honey, can I come in?” Joy asked. “You’ve been in there for the whole time your meal was cooking. I opened my eye see I was in a tub full of water.

“Crap, I fell asleep in my bath,” I said.

“Told you.” Grace thought.

“Sorry I need to hear it from him.” She said. “You guys left him unattended and he could have drowned.”

“I forgive them,” I said as I got out of the tub, making Joy gasp before I looked to her to see the door was open.

“Really guys you left the door open,” I asked. “I’m so glad I trust Joy and don’t care if she sees me.”

I grabbed my clothes as she turned around with color in her face while she held her embarrassment from her face, then held up a bowl of veggie soup.

“I’ll be out in a sec,” I said, making her nod as she set the bowl down.

“There is enough for one more bowl each trainer.” She said.

I nodded as her eyes finally went to places that she didn’t want before she fled the room as I smiled.

“Are you into her?” Grace asked.

“No,” I said.

“Uh-huh, I’m on to you with those shielded thoughts.” She thought with a giggle. “You got his likes Strider start looking and fulfilling your agreement with his mom.”

I growled as I looked to her to see her grinning with him and Jade before I sighed with a shake of my head and put my shirt on.

“What are we doing after I eat?” I asked as I grabbed the bowl. “Do you know and point of interest’s in this region.”

Jade stared at me with confusion.

“No, we are from Unova.” Grace thought, making her face filled with disbelief. “Yeah, really long ways if I passed out from overdoing it with the teleporting.”

Jade looked at her in alarm.

“Yes, I know that now.” She thought with a sigh. “Joy chewed me out already. I just hope he forgives me for risking his life.”

“I didn’t know about it too so no harm is done,” I said, making her smile. “So do you know any good places?”

Jade shook her head.

“None that we haven’t gone to already.” Grace thought. “She’s from the park when the contest let her out to get caught by the contenders. Her trainer didn’t leave Johto and didn’t get very far from Goldenrod before she was snatched by the grunts that caught us.”

“Well, we won’t have to worry about them now that I got them arrested or worse,” I said

“I did that, don’t you dare take the blame,” Grace growled.

“I’m your trainer and has to take full responsibility for your actions,” I said. “I got us caught for not paying attention to my surroundings, but I will be from now on now that I know Team Rocket is at it still.”

She sighed as her face filled with disapproval.

“I hate trainer laws.” She thought with a growl. “I refuse to let anyone think you are a murderer.”

“It was self-defense Grace,” I said, making her sigh in relief as she nodded. “I need to get that last bowl and giving to my garbage disposal since he’s starving still.”

Strider smiled as he walked to me as I turned my back to him, making him leap up to it before Grace leaped to my shoulders while Chastity leaped to my hand once it was flattened. I looked to Jade before she stepped back.

“She’s too big.” Grace thought.

“I know, I’m just wondering if you like being out of your Pokeball, or are you one of those strange few that like being inside.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean there.” Grace thought, making Jade giggle. “That was both our thoughts by the way, but she’s not one of them.”

I smiled before I grabbed her blade and pulled her out of the room to see joy staring out in disbelief.

“Please do ‘t eavesdrop on my conversations,” I said.

“I’m sorry.” She said as she grabbed my bowl. “I didn’t realize you were just like her last trainer and explains why she chose you as her trainer. She feels that you are her second chance to save a trainer from dying.”

“Problem is I would have died if my team tried to get in the way,” I said. “They had a kill switch on me that was inevitability used it on me once the cops started to win.”

She sighed in disappointment.

“Yes, I heard about you on the news.” She said.

“Tell me they didn’t show me,” I whined. “My mom doesn’t need to know about that.”

“No honey, it was a journalist and it would be illegal to face that kind of crime since it would put you in danger of them trying to finish you off when you were in the coma.”

I sighed in relief as I walked past her.

“Can I have the second bowl,” I asked

“Yes, honey.” She said as she walked into the kitchen before passing it to Strider, making him start to chow down before whining as he was burned.

“Now will you stop eating so fast?” I asked with a small smile, making everyone giggle before he shook his head before I sighed. “That’s what I thought.”

I shook my head before looking at my watch to see it was almost eleven in the morning.

“How’s our food?” I asked. “Better not below with all the grain I bought Strider.”

Strider whined, making me sigh.

“And now you see why I don’t eat often Grace,” I said. “If you want me to eat, you might want to help me out.”

“I will.” Grace thought with frustration. “The next time you eat fast our eat all our food, I’ll be punishing you if he doesn’t.”

“Don’t hurt him too much though,” I said.

A man came into the center and looked around at the people before he spotted me as I headed to the door.

“Care for a battle?” He asked.

“Sure,” I said with a smile, making him smile before he sent out a Delibird.

“Don’t expect to win easily with that,” I said.

He chuckled.

“You first again Strider,” I said. “Let's hope this ice type isn’t super strong.”

“You must be new.” The man said. “You have a better chance with your Kirlia.”

“Not with the move set I have for her,” I said. “Strider has the advantage if you aren’t super strong.”

“If you say so.” He said.

“Rock Polish buddy,” I said, making the man smile.

“Hail.” He said.

“That won’t help you much,” I said as Strider started to glow with sparkles as he slashed at the air with a growl before he glows white from the speed boost, then the Toxic Orb around his neck started to glow before purple orbs shot around him.

“The hell, are you stupid kid?” He asked. “Why in the hell do have that stupid item on him?”

“Because it heals him,” I said.

“What.” He said just as Delibird stared to send down his hail, making Strider moaned as he staggers back before green orb shot around him.

“No way, you got the rare Poison Heal ability, don’t you?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yep,” I said with a smile. “Rock Polish, then Stone Edge.”

“Not good.” He said. “Try your best to dodge that buddy and use Blizzard.”

“Crap,” I said, making him smile. “It had to be that one.”

Strider boosted himself again before he pounded the ground with his tail, making a stone spike come out of the ground and sent Delibird flying before gaining Strider gained some health.

“Good job buddy,” I said as Delibird didn’t get up. “He wasn’t as strong as I feared.”

“What level is he?” The man asked. “I have never been once shotted before.”

“Fifty-nine,” I said, making Strider shake his head as I pointed up. making him smile. “He just leveled.”

“I wasn’t so lucky with the good level.” He said as he called back his Pokemon, then sent out the next one. “Come you and whip him for Delibird dignity buddy and hope his level isn’t too much for you.”

A Blastoise appeared, making me smile.

“It's been a while since I saw him,” I said. “I saw Squirtle quite a bit though. U-turn buddy.”

Strider flew at Blastoise with a shock wave of energy around him and slammed into Blastoise, sending him staggering back before Strider turned into a red beam of light as he shot into his Pokeball before Chastity leaped off my shoulder and stood in fount of the massive turtle without fear on her face.

“My God, that thing is puny compare to him.” The man said with a chuckle of excitement.

“Don’t underestimate my best bird,” I said. “She’s saved my butt several times. Use Sunny Day.”

“Well, that sucks.” He grumbled. “You may have made me weaker, but I doubt that will matter. Hydro Pump.”

The room became bright.

“Interesting, she must be a high level if you are faster than him.” He said. “Why didn’t you evolve her?”

“I like her as she is and she knows it,” I said. “But the real reason is my team chooses when they evolve. I like her on my shoulder and she evolve form is too big for that, but she will evolve when she feels she needs to.”

He nodded just as a cannons came out of Blastoise’s shell and shot two beams of water at her, but she leaped forward, making the water hit the ground and bounce off the ground into my legs before taking me down.

“Sorry about that.” The man yelped. “Are you okay?”

“Yep,” I said. “Not the first time someone gave me an unwanted shower.”

He chuckled.

“Want another?” He asked.

“Nope,” I said, making him chuckle again. “Solar Beam.”

“Aw crap!” He yelped in panic, making me giggle with my team as Chastity blasted Blastoise out the fount door as it opened for a woman, making her gap as she leaped out of the way.

“Sorry,” I said with a giggle.

“It’s an okay sweetie.” She said before Blastoise got up while she did.

“Good endurance.” Buddy as the woman walked in and sat on the chair to watch the battle. “Use toxic and hope our last man standing can deal with his team while this chick is weakened if you can’t survive another one of those beams from hell.”

“Nope from heaven since solar energy heals, not hurts,” I said with a giggle. “Thanks for helping me by the way.”

“What.” He said as he looked at me.

“I’m fortunate with my team and I like my team very rare,” I said. “I like my team’s ability's perfect with their skill set and she has Magic Bounce as her ability, so you just poisoned yourself.”

“Crap.” He whined, making the woman giggle with me as Blastoise shot a thick purple sludge at Chastity, making a barrier appear around her before it shot back at him.

Blastoise moaned as he staggers back, then fell to the ground once he took damage.

“Good work Chastity,” I said.

“Nice name you got for her.” The woman said with a smile, making me smile as the man sighed while Natu started to evolve.

“Looks like she’s ready to be a big girl,” I said, making the man chuckle. “That’s fine, but she’s will have to take turns to be on my shoulders if she isn’t too heavy or doesn’t wish to walk.”

“Good try buddy.” The man said. “We underestimated this kid's skills.”

“Yep, six years of study and planning,” I said.

“Yeah right, you don’t look more than fourteen.” He said.

I’m sixteen.” I said with a sigh.

“Sorry, no offense.” He said with worry.

“It fine,” I said as he sent out his next Pokemon.

Chastity stopped glowing and stood at chest level as a Xatu.

I stroke her head.

“Thanks for choosing to not be crushed under me anymore big girl,” I said, making her smile as she shook her head again once she put her head into my hand.

“Come out and do your best Golem.” He said, making an Alolan version appear.

“Come back Chastity,” I said. “You don’t stand a chance against that rarity.”

The man smiled as she walked to my side.

“I bet you wish you had him.” He said.

“Nope, he way too heavy for me and don’t have Sturdy,” I said. “If he did has it, then I would love him, but not enough to want him badly though since I’m a flying type trainer with one exception since she saved my heart from being broken.”

“How did you know he didn’t have it?” He asked.

“His segments aren’t compact enough to have Sturdy and I see a few Pokedollars suck to his magnet, telling me he has Magnet Pull,” I said.

“Really.” He said as he looked at his Pokemon, then smile as he took it off him. “Thanks, buddy? This just got you a Pokepuff. Who are you kid with this kind of knowledge?”

“A Pokemon nerd,” I said with a smile, making the women giggle with Jade. “I like studying them. I might be a flying type trainer, but I like all Pokemon that have perfect abilities. Time to go bowling Strider.”

The women giggled as the man sighed.

“He’s not a bowling ball.” He grumbled.

“We’ll see when he starts rolling around with this move,” I said. “Earthquake.”

“Crap.” He whined just as the ground broke up around Golem, making him moaned before he started to roll around as predict while the ground fixed itself.

“See what I mean,” I said with a smile as he grumbled and called him back before giving me my reward. “Good fight, now get out of my sight.”

I giggled as he passed his team to Joy, making me call back Chastity, and waited my turn while Chancy gave me a bowl of spaghetti and two with a bowl of Pokemon food.

“Wait, that soup wasn’t for lunch?” I asked, then I looked outside I forgot what time it was, then I looked at my watch to see it was noon. “So be it soup for breakfast is fine by me. If you can’t eat anymore give it to my garbage disposal.”

I took my share, then she passed out some to my team. Once she got to the man, he looked at her and moaned.

“Oh yes please.” He said, making her smile. “I can’t cook this on the road and not feel weighed down with pots.”

Once I ate what could and gave the rest to Strider as he ate from two other bowls while the man stared at him with an amused smile. Strider smiled as he set an empty bowl on the table before the man walked out of the Center, then he put them all away as I shook my head.

“Where do you put it all?” I asked, making everyone around me giggle as he grinned.

I passed him a soda, he chugs it down before I growl as I pulled out a squirt bottle and sprayed him, making him flinch as he looked at me in confusion, then giggle before he backed away.

“Slow the fuck down damn it,” I growled before the women giggled with him as I put the bottle away.

A second later, something touched my backpack, making me look back to see Chancy putting Pokemon food in it.

“Thanks,” I said, making her smile as she nodded.

Once Chastity was finished with what she could eat, she flew to me. Strider grabs a bottle of water, making me pull out my squirt bottle before he smiled nervously as he backed away and slowly drank a sip.

“Better drink it like that,” I said, making his smile widen to a grin. “I’ll treat you like a Sudowoodo if you don’t.”

The woman giggled as he shook his head quickly. Once I put the bottle away he pours the whole bottle into his mouth and fled the Center with laughter as I sighed.

“Why did he have to be a Naughty type,” I whined, making the women giggle before I walked outside, then headed down Route 32. Strider moves to my side with a grin before I squirt him several times, making him flee with laughter before I started walking again while I put my weapon away.

A few minutes later, I spotted a few people in black clothing with their backs turned to me, making me stop and stare.

“Chastity tells me that’s not who I think it is,” I said. “Can you go check and see if those people aren’t Team Rocket, will you.”

She flew up head, then came back before nodded.

“Crap,” I said, then spotted a path to the right of me, making me take it as I called the police.

“Violet City Police Department, Officer Jenny speaking,” Jenny said.

“Two team rocket thugs spotted on Route 32,” I said.

“Okay, please stay away from the honey while we come to pick them up.” She said.

“I’ll be taking whatever this path takes me since it’s the only path that isn’t blocked by them,” I said.

“That would be the Ruins of Alph.” She said. “Please be careful in there if you decide to help the scientists.”

“I think I might if they are involved,” I said. “I wonder if I’m egghead level smart.”

She giggled.

“Good luck.” She said. “They have been at it for over a decade and still haven’t scratched the surface.”

“Get on the ground!” A man roars behind me, making me look back to see an Arcanine leap over me before tackling the thugs down.

“Your men are here,” I said. “I'm hanging up now.”

“Thanks for the help sweetie.” She said as I put the phone away.

“Yes, thanks a bunch.” The cop said as Arcanine dragged the men to him, then held up a suitcase. “The bounty for calling them in.”

I smiled and took it before putting it in my backpack, then walked through the doors of the checkpoint of the Ruins of Alph. Strider flew to my side before staring at me with a slight cringe on his face.

“One punishment per naughty deed,” I said, making him smile as he relaxed, then I looked forward to seeing a security guard staring at me while he mopped the floor of Pokemon tracks.

“Looks like a pack of Wooper ran through here,” I said.

“Yep.” He said. “I still don’t know how they keep finding ways in.”

I walked around his work and passed through the door before spotted several men picking away at a rock that was blocking a path to a cave. I walked to them before a man in a white lab coat came to me.

“Please stay back unless you are good with puzzles.” He said.

“Show me,” I said, making him smile.

“Good, I need a willing and fresh brain to help me out.” He said before a Machamp picked up the last chunk of the boulder and threw it in the wall, making it shatter with the wall.

“Oh thank god.” The man moaned as he noticed a room behind it. “Good work Machamp, you got me more researcher to look at.”

“Champ,” Machamp said with a proud smile as he flexed all four arms.

“Don’t get a big head now.” He said. “Only one big head allowed here and that mine. Well, unless our new volunteer can crack something I couldn’t.”

Everyone chuckled as he put on a fake pout before pushed the rest of the rubble out of the way while the man looked at me.

“Please be careful if you look around.” He said, making me a nod before going into the newly made cave to see It was dark. I pulled out my flashlight and clicked it on before looked around to see hieroglyphs everywhere. At first, everything looked to be random before I spotted a slate on the wall that had the same thing on the other walls, but it looked to be organized. I stepped closer to see It said,

I stared at it in disbelief as I thought I saw words in the hieroglyphs. The man put his hand on the first part of it.

“It says...” He started to say.

“Those that seek adventure shall have it if they can solve this puzzle with their most desired Pokemon in mind,” I said, making him look at me in disbelief.

“That took me ten years to decipher all the Unknown text.” He said. “Who the hell are you?”

I stared at me him nervously.

“A wannabe egghead and a flying type trainer,” I said.

He looked to my Pokemon, then smiled.

“As you were.” He said, then he pointed. “The puzzle is right there.”

I looked to it to see a stone slab stone square tablets with something carved on it.

“It’s a jigsaw puzzle.” He said. “Put it together and you’ll get your adventure as it said, but before you put the last piece in place make sure you have your favorite Pokemon or the one you think you need on your team in your mind.”

“What kind of Adventure?” I asked.

“I don’t know, but I’m assuming you’ll summon that Pokemon and it will be your friend forever.” He said.

“Okay,” I said as I ran to the puzzle, making him chuckle.

“I hoped that guess got you motivated.” He said. “Please don’t be mad if I’m wrong.”

“I won't,” I said as I looked at each piece and found what I thought was the corner pieces.

I put them in place, but nothing happened, so continued to put it together, then started to see a Pokemon in the picture I was making.

“Is that Arceus?” I asked, making the man stare at it, then disbelief filled his face as I started to put it together correctly.

“I’ll be damned.” He said. “You are a natural kid.”

I smiled as grabbed the last piece, then looked to my team as I thought about what I wanted while they stared at me, then placed the piece down. I stared at it, then glanced to my team as nothing happened while that stared at the puzzle.

“I guess I got one of the pieces backward,” I said as I reached for the piece just as I felt a sharp pain in my chest, making me grunt with a gasp before I let out short pain groan. Everyone looked at me in worry.

“Are you okay kid?” The man asked just as the area turned bright, making him take a step back in fear. Several snapped filled the air, making me moan as I fell to the ground, sending Grace to the ground before she looked at me as the rest of my team stared at me in panic.

“Gliscor!” Strider yelped as he grabbed my arms, just gasped and let go before he back away with disbelief forming on his face.

I let out a roar of pain, making me fall flat before my screams became higher pitch. A second later the pain stopped, making me pant on the floor with moans of exhaustion.

“Oh my god!” The man yelped in panic. “What do I do? This is so not good! How in the hell did this happen or even possible?”

I opened my eyes to see my Pokemon stared at me in shock, but they were huge.

“The hell just happened?” I asked, but my voice came out squeaky. “The hell happened to my voice.”

“Look at yourself master,” Gliscor whined, making me stare at him in disbelief.

“Did you just speak?” I asked, making his face filled with disbelief, then he smiled.

“That’s interesting.” He said. “And useful.”

“How are you talking?” I asked.

“Look at yourself.” He said, making me look down to my body has changed into something cyan.

I looked to my hand to see they weren’t hand, but cute Cyan stubby paw. I looked over my shoulders as I whined as I started to recognize the shape to see a long cyan tail.

“How am I shiny Mew!” I yelped in panic, making them stare in worry.

“Calm master.” Gligar said as he reached for me.

I looked at the man to see him staring at me in worry.

“What do I do?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” He said. “This never happened before on the other puzzles that were cracked.”

“Change me back.” I cried as I looked to the stone, then leaped up and grabbed the edge and tried to move the plate, but it was too heavy to me, making me growl just as a stream of flame shot from my paw. I gasped as I fell back and everything went back.


	12. Receiving a Pokemon physical

I woke from a rush of energy while the man held a hand to me with something that was glowing and disappearing before it was no more.

“So not good.” He whined. “A Revive just worked on you telling me you are a full-fledged Pokemon.”

“Don’t you dare try to catch him!” Grace thought as she roared out with glowing purple paws, making him scurry back in fear.

“I’m sorry that crossed my mind.” He squeaked. “I won’t do it.”

“This isn’t good.” I cried as I started to panic. “What am I going to tell my mom, how am I going to get there without being caught.”

Sparks started to form around me.

“Calm!” Grace yelped. “You're activating your Discharge attack.”

“Right,” I said and took a deep breath before I felt a rush of energy as my body glowed.

“This is amazing, you just used Calm Mind.” The man said.

“Fix this.” Grace thought with a growl. “I can’t stand the feeling of panic from him.”

“I don’t know how.” He said. “I didn’t know this was even possible.”

“Then fucking try.” She growled.

“Calm please,” I said as he started to float.

I looked at my stuff and reached out to it before my hand started to glow, making it move to me.

“Oh, this one isn’t so bad,” I said with a smile, making the man smile. “I don’t know how I’m going to carry all this though.”

Jade picked it up and put it on.

“Just know our life is in there,” I said. “Our money, our food, everything.”

“I understand.” She said as she nodded. “I’ll make sure no one steals it.”

I closed my eyes with a sigh as I imagined home in my head.

“Grab him!” the man yelped. “He’s using Teleport.”

“Wait what,” I said as I opened my eyes to see the area was glowing slightly before it dimmed down quickly. “So I have more than four moves?”

“Apparently.” He mumbled with confusion on his face. “You aren’t born a Pokemon so maybe you don’t apply to the laws of Pokemon. Try something else.”

“Like?” I asked.

“I don’t know." He said. "Your favorite attack."

“I don’t know how to fly,” I said. “Though Mew is always flying. Why am I not?”

“It's your psychic abilities to defy gravity.” He said. “Try thinking your floating.”

Just as I imagined it, I started to float, making me gasp as I started to spin backward.

“That looks fun.” Chastity said, making me giggle.

“Yeah, I need some work on this,” I said as everyone smiled, they kicked out once I was right side up and stopped spinning. “Okay, found out how to stay right-side up. Now how do I move forward?”

The man smile as he shook his head. I looked back, making my body turn with me. Once I got to the exit I stopped spinning as I was looking straight. I tried to walk but I didn’t move, making my team giggle.

“Shut it,” I said. “This is so freaking hard. Fuck it, I need to figure out how to change back.”

I started to look around, but there was no more writing.

“Was this some kind of prank or trap!” I whined. “What did I do to deserve this Arceus? I was nothing but good all my life if I went out of my way to help people.”

“I think this is a reward.” The man said. “I would love to be a Pokemon.”

“Then find a way to swap places,” I said. “I want to be a trainer and loved by Pokemon.”

“We still love you,” Grace said.

“I know you do, but I feel out of place now,” I said with a sigh.

Everyone’s face filled with worry.

“No, I’m not getting depressed,” I said

“That you know of.” The man said. “Some don’t know they are getting depressed.”

“Would you shut it?” I growled before a quick flash filled my sight as he moans and fell to the ground. “Oh god!”

“Calm, you just used Glare at me.” The man said with a giggle.

“it’s not funny,” I whined. “Now I have to be careful with my reactions. Now how do I cure you?”

A bell appeared in front of me before it chimed with pulses of light, making everyone glow for a second before the man sat up.

“Oh, that’s how,” I said with a smile. “I like that movie.”

Everyone giggled as the man smiled.

“You are amazing.” He said. “You happen to pick the Pokemon that knows every move.”

“Yeah, but that’s not the reason I chose it,” I said. “The reason is that it can fly all the time. I don’t feel energy draining either, so I know it’s forever. Still need to learn to move through.”

“Any of your workers have a Pokemon like Reuniclus or Munna and its evolved form?”

“Not that I know of.” He said. “We are all local people and those Pokemon don’t come from here.”

“So I’m stuck here in this very spot!” I whined as I swim through the air, making everyone but Grace giggle as I didn’t move.

“It’s not funny guys.” Grace thought as she stared at me in worry. "He starting to lose hope and is on the edge of a breakdown.”

“No, I’m not,” I whined as everyone's smile faded. “Please don’t make them worried.”

Strider pulled me to him and hugged me.

“We’ll carry you until you find out.” He said. “You only weigh a basket of berries now.”

“Don’t you dare try to eat the bubble gum?” I growled, making everyone giggle as she smiled.

“That would be Ditto.” The man said.

“Yeah, so glad I didn’t choose…” I started to say but stopped talking as I stared out.

“Are you okay?” The man asked.

“Anyone have a Ditto?” I asked.

“Yes, me.” He said.

“Send it out,” I said, making him do as he was told.

“How do you transform?” I asked. “Mew can learn Transform.”

“I Image I’m the Pokemon in front of me.” He said as he changed into me.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself before the man gasped, making me open my eyes to see him covering his eyes. I looked down to see I was myself and completely naked.

“Sorry, slipped my mind,” I said with a nervous giggle.

“I can’t do that.” Ditto said. “Not accurately at least.”

“I don’t mind,” I said. “I can and this will make me feel a lot better knowing I’m not human anymore.”

“Great, he really is depressed,” Strider whined.

“No, I’m not,” I said as I grabbed my clothes from Jade and put them on. “I’m dressed.”

The man looked at me and smiled.

“Amazing, simply amazing.” He said.

“Yeah, not so much on my side,” I said. “I’m out of here before I make things worse.”

I turned to the puzzle and tried to move a piece, but it didn’t budge.

“Crap,” I whined. “It's a one time use puzzle.”

I growled as I put my hand up before it changed into a hammer.

“No!” The man yelped in panic as he grabbed my arm. “Do not use Hammer Arm on that! This is history and there might be a clue to change you back and the puzzle might be the key. If you break it you stuck like this or possibly dead.”

The hammer changed back into my hand as I took a deep breath.

“Someone needs to teach you not to react when panicking.” He said.

“He’s timid.” Grace thought, making me look at her to see her biting her lip before her face turned to worry. “No matter, I didn’t mean it like that. I still see you as a human.”

“I know, but I know I’m not,” I said as I walked towards the exit. “Let's get out of here.”

“Damn it, I fucked up.” She cried.

“Use calm mind,” I said.

“Yes, master.” She said with a sigh as a flash fill the room. “Please forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive,” I said. “Now whos taking the shoulders?”

“Me!” Chastity yelped before she flew to them and wrapped her legs around me. Strider clanged to my back.

“Okay, that’s...” I started to say as I stared out in disbelief. “I became stronger. You can still get on my shoulder Grace.”

She leaped on to it, then got comfortable while I smiled.

“You guys weigh nothing to me now,” I said, then turned to Jade.

“How much do you weigh?” I asked

“You don’t ask a girl that.” She said, making me giggle.

“My bad,” I said.

“It’s fine.” She said with a smile. “I’m about a hundred forty pounds.”

I picked her up with one arm.

“Damn, even a hundred and forty is nothing,” I said. “This will make moving a breeze. Anyone need help to move for a price?”

“We got Machamp.” The man said.

“Great, so I have to beat the competition,” I said with a sigh, making him chuckle. “So be it, let me at him.”

“No, I’ll pay, um, ten grand if you let me study you.” He said.

“I’m not a lab Rattata,” I said.

“No, but you can turn into one.” He said, making me growl before a dark glow appeared over Ditto.

“Hey don’t attack my attack power.” He whined.

“Sorry,” I said with a giggle. “I’m still not used to this.”

He smiled as he turned to his Pokeball and tapped it before going inside.

“What are you wanting me to do?” I asked. “No needles or drugs.”

“No of course not.” He said. “Mew is a Pokemon I only dreamed of seeing.”

“You have your Ditto,” I said.

“He’s not in battle and he changes back when he goes into his ball.” He said. “Make it one hundred grand.”

“Damn, that’s a lot of money and I won’t have to worry about food for a long time,” I said in disbelief, then shook my head with a cringe. “I’m not for sale.”

“No, I’m not buying you.” He said. “I’m just wanting to study you with my eyes and hands no needles or anything. Well, can I check out your respiratory system?”

After he said that, he pulled out a stethoscope.

“I’m just curious.” He said. “Please let me fulfill my dream as a scientist.”

“I’ll leave it to my team,” I said. “They are the ones that will be affected if something goes wrong and they will be getting most of the money since I don’t eat that much.”

He looked at my team, making them stare at him.

“Only if you ask with each item you wish to use so we can know when to stop you.” Grace thought.

“I only have this.” He said. “Well I got my Meowth’s brush, but I don’t think she will appreciate me letting him use it.

“Not that Mew needs it,” I said as I took a deep breath, then my clothes slid off me and on to the floor as my team fell to the ground.

“Sorry forgot you guys were on me,” I said with a giggle.

“Yeah, that’s not good.” Grace thought. “What happened if one of us is snatched off your back again?”

“Then I ask for your forgiveness if I didn’t detect it,” I said as I looked to Strider. “I felt hopeless when he was getting away with you. I’m so glad that you were able to stop him.”

He smiled weakly.

“Please don't feel bad.” He said. “I know you would never give up on getting me back.”

I looked at my clothes and pulled them to me before Jade took them.

“Boss, all the rubble Is cleared...” A man started to say, making me look back to see a worker staring at me in disbelief. “Oh my.”

He pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at me. Once it hit me, I gasped as I shot into the ball.

“Fuck!” I roared in panic.

I smashed into the ball before I popped out, then a shock wave was sent out as I screamed in panic, sending everyone flying to the ground while sparks started to absorb into me from me using Charge. A second later, bolts of lightning and flaming blue meteors came down everywhere as I used Thunder with a Draco Meteor.

“Calm master!” Grace cried. “Calm Mind, use Calm Mind before you kill us all!”

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths making a pulse of light flash through my eyelids three times, then I felt calm before I opened my eyes to see the man staring in terror.

“What the fuck is Mew if he can use more than four moves and use them so fast!” The man cried.

“That’s the boy.” The scientist said. “He was transformed into Mew as he completed the puzzle.”

“I’m so sorry.” The man whined with alarm on his face. “I understand why you panicked now.”

“Just don’t throw another ball please,” I said.

“I won’t.” He said as he stood up, then walked past me while studying me, then he touched my belly before smiling. “You're like a cute baby now.”

“I wouldn’t make him react if I were you.” The scientist said. “He can paralyze you with his glare.”

“Yeah, don’t want that.” The man said nervously. “Well, the path is cleared of all debris that didn’t look important. Anything else you wish us to do boss?”

“Not just yet.” The scientist said as he pulled out some money, then gave it to him. “There is your teams pay, I’ll call you when I need you again.”

“You still have my number, right?” The man asked, making him nod. “Okay, then see you soon I hope. Machamp, pack up.”

“Yes, master,” Machamp said with fear in his voice, making me look to him to see him staring at me nervously.

“Don’t stare at me like that please,” I said. “I didn’t mean to lose control.”

“I’m sorry, milord.” He said as he walked away.

“Milord?” I said with a soft chuckle and a smile. “I can get used to being called that.”

Everyone giggled.

“Shrink that head of yours.” The scientist said, making me smile before I looked at him.

“Let's get your studding over with before someone else tries to catch me,” I said.

“Yes, let's.” He said as he stood up and walked to me before grabbing me as he pulled me to a building.

Once we were inside, he looked at my team as they moved past me, then he closed the door.

“So what’s it like being Pokemon?” He asked.

“I didn’t even know I was a Pokemon, so normal,” I said.

“Right, should have thought of that when I watched you look yourself over.” He said as he grabbed a thermometer and showed it to my team.

“Yes, that's fine,” I said. “You don’t have to show the obvious ones.”

He smiled as I opened my mouth, but he grabbed my tail and shoved it up to my ass.

“Right,” I said, making Grace giggle. “This is kinda embarrassing.”

Everyone giggles as he smiled.

“Sorry about that.” The man said. “I’m so used to doing this to every Pokemon that is sick.”

Once he pulled it out of me, he stared at it.

“Human temperature.” He said as he put it in some rubbing alcohol before grabbing his stethoscope and started to check me out.

“Deep breath.” He said, making me take a deep breath before he put it to my back. “Another.”

I did as I was told before he nodded.

“Sounds normal like all the other mammal Pokemon and humans.” He said as he pulled out an Otoscope and grabbed my ear before checking me out.

“Not like humans at all.” He said. “Though not like any Pokemon I saw either.”

He turned off the light and shined a flashlight into my eye before my other eye.

“Normal response to all land Pokemon.” He said, then he started to feel around my belly.

“Lots different here compare to a human, then he looked at my face nervously.

“What?” I said.

“Nothing.” He said. “Just a normal response since I don’t know what I could be touching.”

I looked down before I noticed a three-inch dog-like dick was coming out of my sheath.

“Okay, not going to get used to seeing that coming out of me,” I said, making him giggle.

“Don’t worry about it.” He said before he grabbed me and ran his fingers down my spine, making a chill surge through me before he giggles

“Sorry.” He said.

“No, it's fine,” I said as he started to feel around my skull. “I love that feeling.”

Once he was satisfied with what he felt, he grabbed my paw and spread out my toes.

“God, just as cute as my Meowth’s paw.” He said with a smile as he grabbed my foot and did the same before rubbing between the toes and let me go.

“Done.” He said. “Everything else requires a machine and I don’t want your team coming at me with teeth from not knowing what each item is.”

I nodded as I changed into my human form.

“I see you don’t care who sees you.” He said.

“No that’s me forgetting I am naked,” I said nervously, making him chuckle as I grabbed my clothes and put them on. “It’s not so much while being a Pokemon since I know that’s normal.”

He nodded

“I think I wish to go home now,” I said. “This adventure I was promised was a little more than I asked for.”

He chuckled nervously as he nodded.

“Yeah, I would have to agree.” He said. “May I have your number so I could call you if something comes up? Oh, and do you mind if I call Professor Oak that is also my boss, and see what he has on this?”

“Yes please, I would love to meet him,” I said quickly, making him smile. “Sorry, I look up to them and kinda want to become smart like them as I try to mimic them.”

“That’s fine.” He said. “He’s a good man and I like him as well. Where do you live, maybe he’ll come over when he’s not so busy.”

“Undella town,” I said.

“Oh.” He said in disbelief. “That’s quite a ways. Please don’t teleport there.”

“No I won’t, not after seeing what it did to Grace,” I said.

“I feel fine.” Grace thought.

“I know, but you passed out on the spot,” I said as I pulled out Thunderbolt, then tapped her while she sighed in disappointment, making me whine. “I’m sorry honey, I just like my team ready for battle with moves that are legal.”

“I know.” She said with a sigh. “Go ahead.”

“Forget Teleport,” I said.

“Done, She forgot teleport and learned Thunderbolt.” The machine said. “Have a nice day.”

“Oh, good move.” The man said before I hugged her.

“I love you too.” She said. “Can you turn back into Mew when we get home? He’s my god and I wish to get laid by my god.”

I giggled with my team.

“I’ll think about it,” I said as I let her go.

“That means yes, but he’s too timid to say it.” She said, making the other giggle before I glared at her, then she moaned as I paralyzed her.

“Shit I’m sorry!” I yelped.

“No calm, I can handle it.” She moaned. “Just use Heal Bell.”

I did as I was told, making her relax.

“Might want to not push that button of his now that he has many new ways to punish you.” The man said with a chuckle.

“You’re right,” I said as I looked to Strider with a smile. “Now I can use Surf on your ass instead of water gun for being naughty.”

“Please don’t.” He whined as he took a step back, making me giggle mischievously.

“So going to love that attack,” I said, making everyone giggle as he whined. “Don’t mess up.”

I looked to the rest of my team.

“Okay, time to go back to the port and find a sailor to give us a ride back home,” I said.

“Wait.” The man said, making me look to him to see him holding up a wad of cash. “Your food money.”

“Oh yes, thank you,” I said as I took it. “This is very helpful if I chose to go back to my journey once I feel comfortable being a Pokemon.”

His face filled with a worried smile as he nodded.

“Just be careful not to get caught.” He said.

I’ll catch myself If I have to.” I said.

“That might work.” He said with a smile and held up a Pokeball. “Just don’t let anyone take your ball.”

I grabbed it before staring at it.

“Then there is that part you have to get passed before you do that though.” He said. “Keep the ball until you make up your mind. I have plenty more.”

I nodded before leaving the building to see a Beedrill hovering there.

“Can I help you Beedrill?” I asked.

“How?” He asked in disbelief.

“How what?” I said, making him stare in disbelief.

“Interesting.” He said. “I’m the Beedrill that was in the park and I saw you change and your scary power.”

“Please keep that to yourself,” I said. “I don’t need that kind of attention.”

“I have no choice now.” He said as he tapped the ball in my hand before going inside, then the ball clicked.

“Really,” I said with a smile. “So be it. I always wanted a Beedrill. Welcome to the team Sniper.”

“Oh, I like that name.” The man said.

“It’s also his ability and the reason I called him that,” I said.

“You really are like the professor if you know his ability already.” He said, making me smile.

“Thanks, that means a lot coming from the man that works for him,” I said, making him smile before I put the ball on my belt. “You can come out anytime you wish by the way. I don’t keep my team caged if they don’t like it.”

He popped out and turned to me.

“Are you hungry?” I asked.

“A little.” He said. “I do eat meat by the way. Everyone doesn’t think I do since I’m a bug.”

I nodded as I turned to Jade, making her turn around as I noticed she is wearing my bag.

“Be sure to take that off when you go into battle,” I said

“I will.” She said as I reached in and pulled out Pokemon food and turned to Sniper.

“I don’t have any meat, but I’ll get some as soon as I can,” I said. “Will this do?”

“Yes, definitely.” He said as he took it and started to eat. “I love Pokemon food.”

“What else do you have for moves beside Pin Missile that will be changed to Roost,” I said and pulled it out.

“Outrage, Agility and Poison Jab.” He said

“And your level?” I asked

“Just leveled to thirty-nine.” He said.

“Good level,” I said with a smile.

“What level are you?” He asked.

“I’m human before my transformation,” I said. “I have no clue what level I am.”

He gave me back the bag of food, making me put it in my backpack.

Ready to go see my mom now that you are full?” I asked. “But will probably have to wait a few days as we travel.”

“I can shorten that if you teach me to fly.” Chastity said, making me look at her, then she smiled. “You can always teach roost back if you feel I need it now that you haven’t used it in a year from me being so strong.”

“I guess we can do that,” I said, making her smile as I pulled it out and tapped her with it. “Forget Roost. Skip the confirmation. I hate broken records.”

My team smiled.

“Command accepted.” The machine said before I put it away, then tapped Beedrill with Roost.

“Forget Pin missile and skip response completely,” I said.

I turned to my team.

“Now the least favorite part about the move Fly,” I said. “Anyone that can’t fly gets in their ball.”

“Or I can be carried by Sniper,” Grace said.

“Do you think you can do that without dropping her?” I asked

“We won't know if we don’t try.” He said.

“Then do so carefully,” I said, then looked to Jade. “Sorry Jade, your too big for anyone to carry you.”

“I know.” She said as she tapped her ball, making the backpack fall into my hands.

“I hope I’m not too heavy with this bag,” I said.

“Not with the move Fly.” The man said. “She will need a few rests since it’s so far away. So be sure to find islands if you can or you're going to have to swim.”

I nodded before I took to a deep breath.

“Use Fly,” I said. “Let’s go home.”

Chastity leaped above me, making me grab her feet.

“Please tell me If I’m hurting you,” I said as she lifted me off the ground.

“Nope, but are you able to hold on long enough is the real question." She said.

“On her back.” The man said. “She still can fly.”

“I’m almost five feet,” I said.

“Don’t try to understand Pokemon move logic.” He said. “Trust me, it will only make your brain hurt.”

Everyone giggled as she set me down, then I climbed on her back. She flew into the air, making my team follow as I noticed she created a gust for Strider to take off.

“Which way?” Chastity asked. “I kinda didn’t look at the map when you told me to.”

“Really,” I grumbled. “Now you see why I told you too. Head west since there are more islands that way.”

“Sorry.” She said as she took off west, making me close my eyes as I couldn’t wait to get home.


	13. Stubborn as a Gyarados

I woke up from rain hitting my face before I felt I was shaking like a leaf while Strider stared at me in worry.

“He needs to get warm or he’s going to get sick.” He whined.

“I know, but I can’t see anything to land on.” Chastity whined.

I looked to the sky like Chastity does when she uses Sunny Day before my body started to glow just as the cloud broke up and warming rays of light shined down on us.

“Yeah the man was right, no logic on Pokemon moves if it's midnight and still be sunny.”

Everyone giggled.

“Thanks for that, but I still need to land.” Chastity said. “I’m getting tired.

“Crap,” I said. “Everyone please get in their ball.”

“No, we stick together,” Sniper said. “I will not watch you drown while you try to save us.”

“I won’t drown when I’m a Gyarados,” I said.

“Why didn’t you just use the fly as yourself.” He asked.

“I don’t know how,” I said. “I may know all moves, but not how to activate that one since I don’t have wings.”

“Someone has to carry your bag.” He said

“I knew I didn’t think this plan through well enough,” I whined.

“Please don’t panic,” Grace said. “We’ll think of something.”

“Jade come out and give me your Pokegear,” I said as I pulled off her Pokeball. “I need to find out where we are.”

She came out and started to fall, making me snatch the gear and call her back.

“Oh, I didn’t think that would work,” Grace said.

“Don’t underestimate me,” I said with a smile before I looked at the gear.

“There is an island northeast in Hoenn about one hundred miles,” I said as I put the gear on my wrist. “Do you think you can make it that far?”

“I’ll try.” Chastity said.

“Please don’t push yourself,” I said. “I don’t want to lose you either.”

She nodded before started to glide more than flying.

I close my eyes as I tried to keep my fear in check with sleep. I woke up from falling, making me look around to see Chastity has passed out. I gasped as I called her back, then changed into Mew before grabbing my stuff as I closed my eyes. I image a Gyarados before something appeared in my mouth, making me open my eyes to see my stuff was gone while I noticed red under my eyes. I looked back to see I was a shiny Gyarados.

“This shiny part is going to draw attention,” I whined as my team came into view. “Get on my back after I hit the water.”

They nodded as I dove headfirst into the water, then surfaced.

“That was fun,” I said, making my team smile before they landed on me.

“Jade, come out and grab my gear please,” I said. “Then climb to my back by using Agility.”

She popped out.

“Just don’t swallow me.” She whined. “This is so scary as it is.”

I giggled before she fled my mouth, making me look at her.

“I’m okay.” She said as she held up my pokegear.

“Just tell me if I’m heading the right way,” I said, making her nod before I looked forward and started to swim with great speed.

“I could get used to this,” I said with a smile. “I love water.”

A few hours later, a police boat move next to me as Jenny stared at me with a smile.

“Being a ferry for the Pokemon big guy?” She asked.

“Yep,” I said with a smile.

“Care to join my team?” She asked.

“No thanks,” I said. “I like helping Pokemon this way.”

“That’s fine.” She said. “Care to help me out on a sinking boat then?”

“Sure,” I said as I looked around. “Where?”

“North toward the Battle Resort in Hoenn.” She said, making me look to the sky, then turned toward North.

“So where are you heading?” She asked

“Undella Town.” Grace thought.

“All of you wild?” She asked

“No, only he is, but he will not let you catch him.” She thought.

“I got that already.” She said. “Though having a shiny teammate would be nice.”

“He’s not...” She started to think.

“No stop, tell no one,” I said.

“Right sorry,” I said.

“What was that?” Jenny asked. “I wasn’t looking.”

“Nothing, it was meant to me.” Grace thought.

“Who’s bag is that Scyther?” Jenny asked as she nodded.

“Our trainers.” Grace thought. “He forgot it in Johto before he went home.”

“Why didn’t he pick it up?” Jenny asked

“Can’t afford a boat.” Grace thought. “But I managed as you can see.”

She smiled as she nodded before I spotted a half-sunken Yacht ahead.

“Get on the patrol boat,” I said. “I see my job.”

My team did as I was told before I dove under and swam faster to the boat.

Once I was there, I noticed a hole in the stern that looked to be blown by explosives.

“Tell Jenny a bomb started this.” I thought.

“She didn’t know that.” Grace thought back. “She is asking if it was bent inwards or out.

“In,” I said.

“She didn’t like that response.” She thought.

“That's because the boat was attacked.” I thought. “Tell her I’ll fix the boat to where it won’t sink as fast.”

“She said just carry it to shore, you are big enough.” She thought and I push it up on my back and started to swim faster

“Why didn’t I think of that.” I thought.

A second later, an explosion sounded, making me roar out in pain, then I looked to the attackers to see it was Team Aqua

“Are you crazy!” A man yelped. “That’s a Gyarados you just attacked and our mission is to liberate Pokemon not attack them! I knew you were too new to take you on the job.”

“Hyper Beam them, big boy,” Jenny said.

“I don’t know how,” I said.

“Then do a move that you do know.” She said, making me look to the sky as it started to fill with gray clouds, then a funnel cloud came down on top of them, sucking them into my Hurricane.

“Easy!” She yelped. “We want them alive, not dead.

“Not so easy with my kind of power,” I said, making her giggle nervously as she nodded, then an explosion sounded sending the gang flying with a roar before landing next to the police boat as the hurricane broke up.

“To them quickly Sargent!” Jenny yelped. “They are unconscious or dead if we are unlucky.”

The driver drove to them as something touched my sheath, making me gasp as I looked back to see it was a blue Gyarados.

“Not good,” I said as I noticed it was female and she was looking me up and down with lust and impression, making everyone burst out laughing. “I’m kinda busy honey.”

“I don’t mind.” She said, making Jenny giggle. “I can wait if you must do it alone or I can do all the work of swimming while you do it alone.”

“Crap, so not good.” I thought.

“Consider it practice.” Grace thought back with a giggle.

“Practice for what?” Jenny asked.

“Sorry, I read his thoughts.” Grace thought before she looked at me and smiled. “He’s not in heat?”

“That’s a female thing.” Grace thought. “Don’t think about it or you’ll confuse yourself.”

She nodded as the Gyarados started to brush against me.

“Please,” I whined.

“Just focus on the mission sweetie.” She said. “I’ll do the rest.”

Everyone giggled as I sighed and looked forward as I felt my dick reacting to her work.

“There we go, just a little more.” She said as she licked it before she wrapped around my tail and used hers to swim while I felt myself sink into her, making me grunt from her warmth.

“Damn, your tight.” I moaned, making everyone giggle as I started to fuck her without my say, than thought. “God with these Pokemon urges.”

“There we go, now you got it.” She moaned. “Just go with your urges and I’ll focus on getting the humans to safety.”

After a few minutes of fucking her, I started to grunt as I pushed into her and came before I moaned.

“Damn, that was good.” I thought, making Grace giggle in response.

“Do you want the egg, honey?” She asked.

“No, give it to Jenny,” I said. “I won’t be able to take care of it while ferrying Pokemon across the water.”

“Oh, you're a helpful type.” She said with a smile. “My kind of man.”

“Sorry, not really into a long term relationship at the moment,” I said

“Aw, that’s too bad.” She whined. “Can’t say I didn't try. Thank you for relieving me though.”

“You’re welcome,” I said as I looked forward and started to swim as she went to the boat.

“Here, please take care of our baby.” The Gyarados said as my team’s mouth dropped open in disbelief when they saw the egg.

“That’s not freaking possible.” Grace thought.

“What’s not honey,” Jenny asked.

“Nothing.” Grace thought. “I was thinking out loud.”

“Are you sure you want me to have this?” Jenny asked as she looked to the Gyarados.

“Yes, I trust you and your team,” Gyarados said.

“Thank you, honey,” Jenny said with a love-filled smile as she took the egg and stared at it. “I always wanted a Gyarados. I hope it knows a move when it hatches or I might have troubles getting it that far.”

“I’m sure you’ll manage,” I said.

“I know I can if I buy an Exp Share.” She said, “Thank you, both of you.”

A few minutes later, an island with a large tower came into view, making me swim faster until I got to shore, then I set the boat down before turning to the patrol boat.

“Thank you, Gyarados.” A man from the other boat said, making me look back to see him as a boy and a girl stared at me in disbelief just as the boy threw an ultra ball at me.

“No!” The man roared in anger just as I was sucked into the ball, making me slam into the wall before he glared at the boy. “Do not catch someone that just saved us and don’t wish to be caught, Alex.”

“But he’s wild,” Alex whined.

“I don’t care.” The man growled.

“And you aren’t the boss of me if I’m eighteen dads,” Alex growled before he tossed out a Pokeball, revealing at Heliolisk. “I am my own trainer and will be leaving once I get him since I can use surf to get out of your grasp.”

I sighed as I shook my head.

“Sorry Gyarados.” The man said. “Just defeat him with that powerful move of yours.

I came down as I felt something cold fill my mouth and chomped down on the Heliolisk before he froze solid.

“Damn, nice Ice Fang.” The man said with a giggle as Alex stared in disbelief.

“Fuck you dad!” Alex roared as he called back his Pokemon. “I’m tired of being in your chains.”

Alex sends out his next Pokeball, revealing an Exploud.

“Attract.” He said.

“Oh boy,” I said, making the Exploud giggle and shoot her heart at me.

A rush of energy shot through my body and straight to my groin before my dick started to come out as I moaned.

“Damn he’s huge,” Alex said.

“Duh.” The girl said. “He’s huge in the body too, You can’t get fucked by him.”

“Would you shut it?” He growled. “Thunder Fang while he’s trying to calm his mind.”

Exploud came at me as she opened her mouth while sparks shot through her teeth, then she bit down on me, making me moan as my body started to throw a fit from the jolt. A second later, the pain stopped just as I noticed I was in a ball, making me slam into it and broke out.

“Damn, you are stubborn.” He growled

“Duh, Gyarados and you’re one to talk by the way.” The girl said.

“Sis, please.” He whined.

I felt my thoughts clear enough to be able to attack, making me look to my tail before water swirled around it, then I smacked Exploud and sent her flying into the boat.

“Easy on my boat.” The man yelped. “I don’t need more expensive holes to fix.”

“Sorry,” I said, making him smile.

“Well, that’s two, one more to go, and you're free to go.” He said with a giggle, making me look to the Exploud to see her eyes were closed.

“Damn, he’s strong,” Alex whined before covering the girl's mouth as she opened it. “Say duh again and I’ll send you off this boat.”

She giggled as he lowered his hand while I smiled.

“Great, he wants you as his Pokemon.” He whined

“Nope, I am staying free,” I said. “Now let's get your last Pokemon taken care of.”

The man chuckled.

“What he said.” The man said.

“I don’t have a Gyarados and didn’t spend enough time with yours to fully understand them,” Alex said.

“He said send out your Pokemon and be defeated.” He said

“Close, but whatever,” I said before Alex sent out his last Pokemon, revealing a Wailord.

“Damn, they are huge.” I thought.

“Try this guy on for size.” He said.

“No kidding,” I mumbled.

“Rock Tomb.” He said, making several rocks appear around me, but I smashed my Aqua Tail through them with ease.

“Okay, not good.” He said nervously, making the man giggle.

“Don’t underestimate a Gyarados my boy.” The man said. “They will impress you every time.”

I summoned a Hurricane.

“Come on not that move,” Alex whined. “I had enough of those on the damn ocean.”

“That’s half the thrill of being a sailor.” The man said with a giggle.

“I’m not a sailor, I’m a Pokemon master,” Alex said as the hurricane send the Wailord flying into a cliff.

“Far from it if you just got beaten by a wild Pokemon.” The man said as we noticed Wailord didn’t up.”

“Damn it!” Alex roared. “Please Gyarados, take me to where you are going. I won't try to catch you.”

“Just know that the Pokemon I’m ferrying will attack you for disturbing their ride to their home,” I said.

“Translate dad.” He said, making me chuckle. “It's not funny.”

“I know, but I couldn’t help but laugh,” I said

“I didn’t get all of it since he spoke so fast, but he said something about Ferry and Pokemon will attack for preventing their ride home.”

“Damn you are good at understanding me,” I said, making him smile.

“Fifteen years with your kind, so yeah.” He said.

“Fine, just get me away from my dad,” Alex said. “Where are the Pokemon heading?”

“Undella Town, Unova,” Jenny said, making me look to her to see her holding up a rare candy. “Thank you, honey. Please take this as a reward.”

“Give it to one of my passengers,” I said.

“She smiled as she nodded and gave it to Jade, making her put it in her mouth with excitement.

“So good.” Jade moaned. “Can’t ever get enough of these.”

I smiled before someone got on my back, making me look to them to see it was both teens.

“Sir, you okay with the girl going?” I asked as I looked at the man.

“I have no say.” He said. “I will miss them greatly though.”

“Don’t worry Dad, I’ll call you every now and then.” The girl said.

“Thank you, honey.” He said. “I’ll be staring at the phone the whole time.”

I chuckled as my mom did that all the time when she was waiting for it to ring. He smiled as my team got on my back.

“Please take care of them.” He said. “They are my pride and joy.”

“Yeah right, sailing is your pride and joy,” Alex grumbled, making the man sighed in disappointment.

“I’m sorry you think that.” The man said. “I hope we get on the right foot before my passing. I really hope to see that smile again when you were happy.”

I started to swim out to sea before I looked back.

“Directions please,” I said.

“Southeast,” Jade said, making me stare to focus on swimming as I closed my eyes.


	14. More stubbornness

A few hours later, dusk started to send shadows over the sea while my energy started to dwindle.

“I’m getting tired,” I said.

“There.” Grace thought, making everyone look to her, then to the small patch of land before I nodded as I swam to it.

“What’s going on?” Alex asked.

“Our ride is getting tired and we still have a half-day or so to go.” Grace thought.

“Right.” He said, “Are you wild?”

“No.” She thought and tapped her ball before going in, then popping out. “This is my team and that Mew that just revealed himself which he shouldn’t have is my trainer.”

“Mew!” He yelped as he looked at me. “You got to be kidding me. I was facing a legendary the whole time!”

“You were,” I said with a chuckle. “Now leave my team alone and get some sleep.”

I flew toward a lone tree.

“Finally.” I thought. “So it’s like swimming as a Gyarados, but out of water.”

“Okay, don’t know how that works.” Grace thought.

“Neither do I,” I said. “But you will need to learn that since your next form can do what I’m doing or so say the Pokedex.”

“I know, it will come to me then.” She thought. “Do you want me to evolve?”

“Up to you.” I thought.

“Do you have any Pokemon?” Grace thought as she looked at the girl.

“No, I got an egg that still hasn’t hatch.” She said. “Why do you ask?"

“Never mind, it’s not that important.” She thought, then smiled. “Do you want another?”

“Sure.” She said quickly.

“Really,” I grumbled, making her giggle.

“Yep.” She thought. “Now transform.”

The teens looked at me, making me sigh before I transformed into her.

“I’m guessing he’s a Modest type if he doesn’t like having sex in front of people,” Alex said.

“You can say that,” I said. “I have been getting laid a lot recently.”

My team giggled as Grace walked to me with love in her eyes.

“My god you are so beautiful.” She thought, making me giggle as my face started to burn up.

“I didn’t know my kind can go that color.” She thought, making the teens giggle.

“Stop,” I said, making her grin before she tackled me to the ground.

“Wait, when did they learn tackle?” The girl asked.

“Anyone can jump on someone Alice, but to do damage, they have to know the move,” Alex said. “Now watch the show.”

“So not good,” I whined.

“Shut it,” Grace said before she started to fondle me. “You need to not be so shy”

Once I was hard, she plowed me in her, making me moan from the sudden warmth.

“Damn, I didn’t expect it to feel better with my kind.” She moaned.

“I don’t need two of your kind.” I moaned before I flipped over on top of her and started to fuck her. “So if you do this in the future, please pick a good trainer.”

“I see your Pokemon side of you takes away your shyness.” She said.

“Yeah, I just noticed that myself,” I said with a smile as I started to kiss her before she wrapped her legs around me.

Wait, no!” Alex yelped. “You’ll tear him apart.”

“No, he won’t.” Grace thought. “I took him just fine.”

“How much pain?” I asked.

“None.” She said. “He’s really slimy.”

“Right, forgot,” I said just as Strider pushed in, making me go into bliss instantly from him being so much bigger in this form.

“Oh, now that’s a face I like,” Alex said, making me look at him to see he was now masturbating while his sister staring at his dick with a cherry.

“You might want to watch out.” I thought, making him look to his sister.

“No, I don’t.” He said. “Dad doesn’t know, but we are lovers.”

“Okay, I did not need to know that,” I said as I looked forward, making everyone giggle.

“Let's have sex near him.” She said.

“Oh god,” I said, making my team giggle Just as the two came into the corner of my sight.

I looked at them to see them completely naked just as Alice started to suck him.

“Never thought to see incest in my life.” I moaned, making Grace giggle, than thought. “Don’t you have a condom?”

“Nope.” He grunted. “She’s on the pill.”

“At least you play it safe.” I moaned, then felt grace’s walls suck on me, making me moan. “Don’t keep doing that to me.”

She grinned just as I felt Strider push deep with a grunt before he filled me up, making me gasp as he pushed me over the edge.

“Oh god, you had to double team me with your climaxes.” I moaned as my head started to spin while I filled her up.

“Are you okay?” Grace asked. “I don’t like that feeling your getting.”

“Just shut up and kiss me,” I said as I started to kiss her.

“Damn, a major chunk of shell gone.” She said with a giggle before Strider pulled out of me, then she gasped with a whine. “Damn, laying eggs wasn’t as pleasant as I thought it would be. At least it’s quick.”

“Thank you, sweetie.” The girl said. “Looks like Mew fainted.”

“Just about.” I moaned, making everyone giggle as I passed out.

I woke up from a clicking noise before I noticed I was in a Pokeball, making me slam myself into it before I was freed, then I spotted a man standing there.

“Really,” I growled, making his face filled with disbelief. “What are the chances of someone finding my island?”

“Not much of an island.” He mumbled.

“I’m not for grabs,” I said. “Move along.”

“We’ll see.” He said before tossing out a Gastly.

“I see it’s going to be like this with everyone I run across,” I said with a sigh. “So be it. Behold the power of Mew”

I glared at his Pokemon, making him moan. I looked to the sky as the area turned green while I flew into the sky and soared down toward the Ghastly as a glowing green meteor-like ball, slamming into him before sending him and his Pokemon off the island.

“Boss!” A man yelp, making me look at him before he backed away nervously.

“What the hell was that attack?” The boss yelped.

“Dragon Ascent,” I said. “Rayquaza’s signature move. Do you now know the challenge of trying to catch me will be?”

“Yes, but I must try.” He said nervously, making me sigh in frustration.

“You are in way over your head,” I said. “I am not a normal Mew.”

“I see that not every day I see a shiny Mew or a Mew in general.” He said as he tossed out a Rydon, making me roll my eyes with a sigh before he giggled. “Wow, who knew a Mew rolling his eyes would be so cute.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” I said as I put my arms at my side before a blue orb rapidly started to grow.

“Crap, not Aura Sphere.” He whined before I sent it out to his Rydon, sending him off the island.

“Damn it.” He roared as he called him back before throwing an ultra ball at me, but I send out a Thunderbolt from my mouth and shattered it.

“Leave now!” I growled. “Or I’ll bury you.”

“Come on boys.” He said with a sigh. “He beat me fair and square and he is too powerful for both of you if he one-shotted my whole team.”

“Mine too,” Alex said. “I’m lucky he allowed me to ride on his back to their location they are going.”

The men got on a Lapras as she stared at me.

“You aren’t who you seem to be.” She said.

“That’s what I said to your master,” I said. “Keep it to yourself please.”

“Not that anyone can understand me like they can to you honey.” She said.

“True,” I said with a smile. “I just found out how much trainers misunderstand us.”

“Time to go honey.” The man said.

“Yes, master.” She said as she started to swim.

I turned to my team.

“Time to go ourselves,” I said and transformed into Gyarados

“No way, that’s not possible.” The boss yelped. “How do you transform by memory?”

“I’m not any of your concern,” I said as my passengers got on me, then started to swim.

“Follow him.” He said.

“Don’t please honey,” I said as I looked back. “If I am captured out in the sea, the teens will drown since you are overpopulated with three fully grown men on you.”

“I’m not going to catch you.” The boss said. “We are kinda lost.”

“Oh in that case follow me to Unova,” I said.

“I’m sorry where?” He asked.

“Unova.” Grace thought.

“Oh my, we are way off course.” He whined. “Are you guys okay to start an adventure in Unova?”

“Where ever is fine boss.” One of them said.

“Would you stop calling me that?” The boss growled. “We are freaking brothers for crying out loud.”

They chuckled.

“Figures, you guys are still in the mood to annoy me with your messing around.” He said with a sigh.

A few hours passed and a growl sounded from me.”

“Shut it stomach,” I growled, making Lapras giggle.

“Master, our guide is hungry.” She said.

“We got some Pokepuffs if you're interested.” The boss said.

“That won’t touch bottom in this form,” I said, making him chuckle.

“Yeah, I had a feeling you’d say that.” He said.

“There is an island just ahead from what my phone is telling me,” Alex said, making me speed up.

“Damn he’s fast.” The man said. “Can you keep up honey?”

“I don’t need to hurry if he said it’s just ahead.” She said.

A few minutes later, I spotted a large mass with a few people on it.

“Great,” I whined.

“Just change into me and you’ll do fine honey,” Lapras said.

I nodded and changed.

“Oh, tight fit,” Alex whined, making me giggle as I looked back to see they were cramped now, making Sniper fly with me. “That’s better.”

“Are you a Ditto?” Lapras asked.

“No,” I said. “I’m a Mew.”

Once I got to the land, I grabbed my clothes and changed into my human form, before putting on my clothes as everyone that wasn’t on my team stared in disbelief.

“Not possible,” Alex said.

“Anything is possible for me,” I said. “This body doesn’t need much to be satisfied. Well, most of the time. Some days I really get the munchies.”

Everyone smiled as Alice stared at me with lust.

“No, I don’t do humans,” I said.

“Come on.” She whined, making the men giggle.

“What would you like?” The boss asked.

“My food,” I said, making Jade turn around before I pulled out Pokemon food, then passed it to Sniper.

“Share the appetizer please,” I said, making him nod before I grabbed some noodles and my pot.

“I see you bring the whole kitchen with you.” The boss said.

“Pretty much,” I said with a giggle as I pulled out some rice and veggies that looked to be on their last few days.

“Looks like stir-fry is our meal today guys,” I said, making Strider moan as Xatu pop out of her ball.

“Sorry for doing exactly what you told me not to do.” She said as she pointed to a dry goods stall. “Can you put soybeans in mine?”

“Sure, I’ll make it my gourmet stir-fry,” I said, making her moan with Strider.

“What kind of stir-fry is that?” The boss asked.

“My special recipe they can’t get enough of,” I said

“A Mew can cook?” He asked making me glare at him before he moaned and fell to the ground.

“Shit sorry,” I whined as I sent out Heal Bell. “Please keep that to yourself.”

“How does your human form know Pokemon moves?” He yelped, making me whine. “Right, shutting up.”

I walked to the stall.

“Why are you out here in the middle of the ocean?” I asked.

“This is a common hang out for trainers since it’s right dab in the middle of three continents.” He said. “I never see this island empty so I made my home here. Well, no home, but you know what I mean.”

“Where is your farm?” I asked.

“Nope, I buy and sell whatever I get my hands on.” He said. “I even trade goods for goods like in the old days. But if I get low on goods I send my Pidgeot to get more. I swear that’s a hassle itself since she loves the beach too much.”

“Interesting,” I said. “Then allow me to look around.”

“Be my guest.” He said with a smile before I started grabbing all I need for the current meal and future meals.”

“I think that’s it,” I said.

“One grand.” He said.

“Not bad,” I said as I pulled it out and gave it to him.

“Thank you very much, sir.” He said, making me walk back to my camp to see the men battling away with other trainers.

I spotted a boy around twelve standing at my camp staring at me with suspicion. Once I got to my camp, he threw a ball at me, making me dodge it.

“Don’t do that again,” I growled.

“Show me your true form Pokemon.” He said.

“Not happening,” I said. “Go away.”

“Not happening.” He said.

“It had to be a stubborn child.” I moaned, then put my hand up as I moved him as far as I could before my head started to hurt, then I let him go.

“That won’t stop him you know.” The boss said.

“Yes, it will,” I said. “He’s chest-deep in the ground from me using a mini earthquake around them.”

“Not anymore.” He said, making me look at the boy to see him running to me.

“Really, he must have a Pokemon with Dig,” I grumbled, then sent out a vine from my arm, hitting him across the legs as I took him to the ground before the vines disappeared while I turned to the fire as the man chuckled.

“Perfect sneak you are with that Vine Whip and go to the fire so no one would expect it was you.” He said.

“Let's hope that Grass Knot keeps him down,” I said as I made an Ember form on a pile of wood, making him look and chuckle.

“How do you have so many moves?” He asked.

“I’m not a normal Mew,” I said.

“No, you’re not,” Lapras said. “Who are you really?”

“You see him as his true form.” Grace thought, but the humans didn’t respond as they continued to stare at Lapras in worry. “Now stop asking questions. Yes, he’s human, but he’s cursed to be a Pokemon. Keep that to yourself too. He’s the best trainer slash Pokemon ever.”

I smiled as she nodded with worry on her face while I started to boil the rice and noodles together.

“That puts so many pieces on the table by how he acts.” She said.

“Who do you think you are Pokemon.” The boy growled.

“Incoming!” Lapras yelped, making me roll out of the way just as a crash of thunder sounded before I looked back to see a Raichu.

“Damn you’re fast.” He said.

“Damn it, kid, leave me alone,” I growled.

“Not a chance.” He said as he shook his head. “I’m going to catch you.”

“Not likely,” I said. “I know the weak spot of the Pokeball.”

“So that’s why It never starts to shake,” Alice said, making me look at him. “Sorry.”

“My cover is so going to be blown if I stick with humans,” I whined.

“Who are you hiding from?” He asked.

“All of you greedy humans,” I growled.

“You’re human.” A woman said, making me look at her.

“No, he’s not.” He said.

“Crap, my thinking has changed,” I whined. “I’m starting to think more and more like a legendary.”

“Wait what!” He yelped. “Which one?”

I growled, making Raichu lose his stats.

“No don’t!” Grace yelped. “Calm, don’t give in to him and show your true form.”

“How about a battle kid,” I growled. “You beat my team and I reveal myself or you leave when you lose.”

“Done.” He said with a smile.

“Go get him, Strider,” I said. “Use Earthquake.”

Strider leaped past me and slammed his tail on the ground before Raichu was swallowed up, then spat out, but he still stood with exhaustion before Strider was poisoned by the orb, then was healed up.

“Damn strong Raichu,” I said, making the boy giggle.

“Come back Jolt.” He said as he called him back to his ball. “We can’t hurt him with that ground part of him.”

He sends out a Butterfree.

“Heh, easy KO,” I said. “Stone edge.”

“Crap.” He said with disbelief just as the spike shot out and took his Butterfree down as fast as he came in. “Damn. Good try Butterfree.”

He called him back before sending out a Poliwrath.

“U-turn,” I said.

“Oh, good skill set.” He said with a smile as Strider performed his hit and run before Xatu leaped in front of me.

“Sunny Day,” I said.

“Dynamic punch.” He said

“Sloppy move,” I said. “I don’t like flipping a coin.”

“Yeah, but it’s the strongest move he has at the moment with that sun you weakening my bubble or surf and ground won't do it.” He said before the sun became bright.

Poliwrath charged at her, making her leap up as he swings low before turning it into an uppercut and sent her flying with an explosion.

“Lucky,” I said. “Sucks the type on my girl takes the damage down quite a bit. By the way, surf would have been the better move.”

“Yeah, I know.” He grumbled. “I just realized that after you mentioned her type combo.”

“Solar Beam,” I said.

“Fuck!” He roared, making everyone giggle. “I’m freaking screwed now since I only have a Sandslash left.”

“Do you surrender?” I asked with a smile.

“Yes.” He grumbled with a sigh.

“Good, now leave me alone and keep your money,” I said.

I turned around before Xatu’s face filled with anger as she shot her Solar Beam, making me gasp as I looked back to see him on the ground with fear on his face as a Pokeball rolled away from him.

“Don’t kill him,” I whined.

“I’m not.” She said. “I took out his Pokemon though and got quite a boost from him too.”

I smiled as I shook my head, then went to the pot to see it was boiling, making me stir it. I pulled out a spoon full and made it float from the spoon and into my mouth.

“It’s done,” I said as I poured the water into the sand as put the veggies on a pan.

“My God, that looks good even without the rice and noodles,” Lapras said.

“May I buy some of that off you?” The boss asked.

“Sure, two hundred a handful and only one handful each human,” I said as I held up a cupped hand. “My team needs to eat.”

“Of course and you got a deal.” He said as he passed me a small bowl. “Just fill that up for six hundred.”

I nodded before he set it down then held the money to me, making me pass it to Jade.

Once the food was cooked, I filled my bowls and passed them to my team before I filled the man’s bowl.

“Thank you.” The man said as he grabbed a piece of broccoli and ate it.

“Recipe please.” He moaned and pulled out one grand, making me smile as I pulled out a piece of paper, then wrote it down as Grace took the money and gave it to Jade while I ate my share.

“I was expecting it to be in Pokemon.” He said, making me giggle.

“Do you want it to be in Pokemon?” I asked.

“No thanks, I can’t read it.” He said.

“Take some classes and you’ll learn real quick,” I said. “It was really easy to learn.”

“Wait you're not born understanding it?” He asked.

“Are you born with the knowledge of your written language?” I asked.

“Good point.” He said with a smile.

Once it was written out, I passed it to him, making him look at it, and nodded.

“That guy has it all too.” He said.

“You might not want to start cooking,” I said. “I’m heading out.”

“Okay.” He said as he went to the merchant.

“Please show me who you are.” The boy whined. “I saw a legendary out of TV before.”

“Fine,” I said. “I have to change anyway so I don’t rip my human clothes when I change into my Gyarados form.”

I packed up my stuff and took a deep breath as I watch the man as he shopped still.

“You go on ahead,” Lapras said. “I’ll catch up if you go slow.”

“Thank's Lapras,” I said as I changed into Mew before catching my clothes as the boy’s mouth drop open.

“Not possible.” He squeaked. “How are you a shiny Mew.”

“Just am,” I said and changed into Gyarados. “Damn his shiny form is scary up close.”

I smiled before my team climbed on me, then I swam out to sea.

“You're being followed, honey,” Lapras said, making me look back to see the boy was coming at me with his Poliwrath.

I opened my mouth before a ball of light formed.

“No, not Hyper Beam!” He squeaked. “Dive down Tadley or it’s game over for me when I drown.”

Tadley dove underwater before I sighed.

“I thought you didn’t know that move,” Alison said.

“I know all moves,” I said. “I just didn’t want to use it on Team Aqua thugs. I’m a merciful Pokemon and prefer to not harm my attackers.”

“I understand.” She said.

I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes.


	15. Minor difficulty under the radar

A few hours later, my home came into view.

“Thank god, home sweet home.” I moaned.

“Wait this is your home?” The boss asked, making me look at him.

“One of many,” I said. “The beaches here are the best.”

“Good recover.” Grace thought.

Once I got to land, I changed into a human and put on my clothes.

“Welcome to Undella Town, Unova,” I said. “This is where you depart or get blasted.”

The boss chuckled.

“Fine by me.” He said. “Come on brothers. Adventure awaits us. Any suggestion Mew?”

“Nimbasa City,” I said. “Right smack dab in the middle of the continent. Good food, lots to battle, and best of all lots to see.”

“Sounds right down our alley.” He said with a smile.

“Same here.” The boy said, making me growl as I turned to him. “Wait, I’m done!”

He fled the town and didn’t look back.

“We splitting up sis?” Alex asked

“Nope.” She said. “I’ll never leave your side.”

They ran ahead while the men when to an information billboard and grabbed a map before looking at it.

“Damn, this place is huge.” The boss said.

“Yeah, easy to get lost here,” I said. “Just the way I like it.”

He chuckled as he nodded before I went home. Once I was inside, I froze when I noticed the place was cluttered with birds.

“Yikes,” I said. “Dad, you overdid it big time.”

My team giggled as the birds looked at me and smiled.

“Welcome home Justin.” A woman said just as I was tackled to the ground.

“Come on Crystal,” I whined, making everyone giggle. “Get off me.”

“Nope, I need that dick.” She said.

“Fine, get it when I’m asleep,” I said. “I been on the sea for hours and I’m exhausted.”

“Wait, you understand me without looking at me.” She asked.

“Shit,” I said.

“Tell me more?” She said.

“Nope,” I said. “Get off.”

Nope, tell more.” She said as her tail move into my shorts and push into my ass.

“I’ll just show you more,” I growled as I send her flying off me with a psychic.

I let out a moaning whined before I got to my feet to see her staring at me in disbelief.

“Who are you?” She asked.

“Justin,” I said as I walked to my room, then flopped down on my bed with a moan and passed out on the spot.

“Damn he really knocked himself out on that pillow if he was able to fill six Pokemon and still be snoring,” Jade said. “Oh, spoke too soon. Go back to sleep master.”

“Nope,” I said. “I feel much better.”

“I hope so, you were shaking the house for six hours.” My mom said. “When did you get back?”

“Master, he’s an impostor.” Crystal yelped, making my mom look to her before she repeated herself.

“What.” My mom said. “Slow down, I can’t understand the panic language.”

“He’s not human.” Crystal said slowly, making my team stare at me in worry as I stared at her in disappointment.

“What are you talking about?” My mom asked. “He looks human.”

Crystal shot an Ice Shard at me, making my mom gasp as I dodged it with a tilt of my head.

“What the hell are you doing Crystal.” She cried, then her face fills with worry. “Why are you depressed, honey.”

“She just attacked me,” I said. “And calling me an impostor.”

“Oh, honey.” She whined.

“Don’t fall for it.” Crystal whined.

“Damn it,” I said. “I have been cursed, mom.”

“What.” She said in confusion.

“I completed a puzzle in the Ruins of Alph,” I said.

“Yes, I’ve heard of them.” She said.

“It changed me into a Mew,” I said.

“That’s not possible, you must have been dreaming.” She said as Crystal stared in worry.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I attack my best friend.” Crystal whined and ran away as my mom looked at her.

“Honey what’s wrong.” My mom asked as she chased her down.

“So hope she continues to not believe me,” I said. “I really don’t want her panicking.”

“I’ll keep my mouth shut.” Crystal said, making me look at her to see her squeezing into my room through my window.

“Did you seriously just do that to my mom again?” I asked, making my team giggle as she smiled and nodded.

“It’s the easiest way to get rid of her.” She said. “Please tell me more.”

I stared at her, then sighed as I closed my door with my power, making her look at it before back to me in disbelief as I changed into Mew as her mouth dropped open.

“Now you know everything,” I said. “Please keep your word.”

She nodded as I went back to human form.

“I don’t know if there is a cure, though I’m starting to not care if there is one since I can be whatever I want in Pokemon with my Transform move and the ability to use whatever move I want anytime I want since I have no move limitation.”

“Can we battle?” She asked.

“You don’t want that,” I said with a giggle

“Why?” She asked, making me point at her, and sent out a thunderbolt before taking her down instantly.

“Oh, I see.” She moaned. “Your super powerful.”

I giggled as I sent out Life Dew at her before she stood up before my mom opened the door.

“Mom, knock,” I growled.

“Sorry honey.” She said. “Did you just use Thunderbolt?”

“Yes, but I missed.” Grace thought.

“Really when did you learn that?” She asked, making me pull out the machine and hold it up.

“Thanks.” She said. “Emolga, I got the move that you wanted.”

“Really!” A girl yelped before an Emolga came soaring into the room, then she stared at her before she tapped it on her.

“Forget Tail Whip with no response.” My mom said.

“Thank you thank you thank you.” Emolga squeaked as she used Nuzzle on her while she hugged her, making my mom moan as he fell to the ground.

“I’m sorry!” She squeaked before a Heal Bell appeared.

“Wait, who knows Heal Bell?” My mom asked

“Not my team,” I said. “Probably someone in the living feather carpet in the living room.”

Crystal giggled, making my mom look at her.

“Where were you?” My mom growled. “Did you seriously just give me the slip again?”

I giggled as she smiled with a nod, making my mom shake her head and look at me.

“You hungry?” She asked.

“Do you have any food left?” I asked, making her giggle as she smiled.

“We got berries up the butt now,” I said.

“They better not shove them up to my butt,” I said, making her giggle. “Are you wanting me to make a pie?”

“Yes please and give me that recipe.” She said.

“Just jot it down like you always do when you wish to steal my cooking,” I said.

“I don’t steal them.” She said before I walked out of the room.

“Honey, you do realize you are naked right?” She asked

“Yep,” I said. “I really don’t care if we don’t have human company.”

“Okay.” She said. “I don’t mind.”

Once I got to the kitchen, I started to make the pies while a Swanna stared at my dick.

“You should have gotten that when I was asleep,” I said.

“She did.” My mom said. “She’s craving it now.”

I giggled.

“So glad I don’t give eggs in my human form,” I mumbled.

“What, you can give eggs?” Swanna asked.

“Nope,” I mumbled. “Keep quiet and it might change.”

“Beak is sealed.” She said before she moves to me and rubbed her head into me, making me stroke her head, then gave her an Oran berry.

“Thanks.” She said.

“Yep,” I said.

Once six different pies were in the oven, I went to my room just as several birds pounced me to the ground.

“Get off,” I growled as I sent them flying with a shock wave. “Shit.”

Crystal giggled.

“She didn’t see it.” She said. “She was too busy writing something down. You just fainted all of them too. It was awesome. It was like poof, feathers everywhere.”

She started giggling her head off as I looked to the birds to see all the ones out of my range staring in disbelief before I went to my room. I laid down before Swanna leaped on the bed and stared at me before glancing at my dick.

“What will you tell my mom if I give you an egg?” I asked.

“That I mated on my bridge.” She said.

“Good answer,” I said and closed the door with my powers, making her look to it then back to me in disbelief.

“What are you?” She asked.

“Justin cursed as Mew,” I said as I changed into her, making her beak crack open. “Now keep your word on keeping me a secret or you will get this again. And I will have to Thunderbolt you. Am I understood?”

She nodded.

“Now do your thing while I plan on what I’m going to do next,” I said as I laid on my back before I stared out the window.

A few minutes later, A knock on the door sounded, making me moan as I was startled to a finish.

“Honey, we got a visitor.” My mom said before Swanna got off me, making me change into myself.

“Who is it?” I asked just as Swanna whined.

“Not possible. Swanna said.

“It’s Professor Oak.” My mom said.

“I’ll be right out,” I said as I pulled my clothes on to me and looked to Swanna to see her staring at her egg in disbelief.

“It won’t bite you know,” I said.

“But you're human.” She said

“Not anymore,” I grumbled before her face filled with worry. “Don’t worry about me.”

I opened my door and spotted Professor Oak standing behind my door.

“You said nothing right?” I asked.

“Right.” He said.

“Good, the last thing I need is her having a Miltank,” I said, making him chuckle.

“I’m going out with Samuel, mom,” I said.

“Okay.” She said from within the kitchen. “I’ll keep an eye on the pies.”

I grabbed Samuel.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“Your choice.” He said, making me teleport to Marvelous Bridge, then he gasped as he looked around.

“Okay, that just broke my brain.” He said.

I giggled before I looked around to see the bridge was clear of life, making me change into Mew before his mouth dropped open.

“I don’t know how it’s possible,” I said. “But it was a bitch getting back home since everyone tried catching me.”

He nodded as he placed his hand on my face before he studied every inch of me in silence.

“Not possible.” A man said. “Two rarities in one area.”

We looked at him just as a Pokeball hit me, making me sigh and break free.

See what I mean.” I grumbled.

“Don’t catch him,” Samuel said.

“Why not?” He asked.

I turned to him and paralyze him with my glare before looking back at Samuel as he stared in disbelief.

“Don’t worry I can heal him,” I said. “Do what you do best and figure out what makes this curse tick to prevent others from falling into it. I’m staying as Mew though. I find life is a little more interesting, a lot more stressful, but the Pokemon love me more than when I was a human. Pokeballs do not affect me as you can see.”

“How about an Ultra Ball?” He asked.

"Nope,” I said.

“A Master Ball?” He asked, making me stare at him in worry.

“Let's hope not or I might lose it and I know every move so that’s bad if I lose it,” I said, making him nod in worry.

“I have nothing to ask you.” He said. “I just wanted to see for myself. I’ll look into it, then tell you my finding if I find any dangers.”

I nodded before he sent out a Kadabra.

“To the Ruins of Alph please in three jumps like before.” He said as Kadabra stared at me in disbelief, then reached out to him without looking away before teleporting away.

I looked to the man and sent out a Heal Bell before teleporting to my room.

“Oh my god!” Swanna yelped, making me look at her to see her staring at me before I changed into me.

“Not freaking possible.” She said, making me giggle.

“I’m back mom,” I said.

“Okay.” She said. “What did he want?”

“Just a puzzle that I solved that made someone’s life a mess,” I said.

“You’re talking about you, aren’t you,” Swanna asked.

“Yes,” I said. “Please give that egg to who you want.”

“I can’t pick it up.” She said.

I put my hand up, making the egg float, then she wrapped her wings around it before I let go.

“Tell me if you are losing it,” I said, making her nod as she started walking before I followed.

Once she got to my mom, she put the egg up, making my mom smile as she grabbed it.

“Who’s this from?” She asked.

“Me,” Swanna said.

“Okay, thanks.” My mom said. “I’ll take good care of it.”

“I know you will,” Swanna said before walking to me and hugged me.

“Thank you, Mew.” She said.

“Yep,” I said before she walked away.

“Honey, what’s going on?” My mom asked. “Why is she hugging you. She doesn’t know you since she was captured when you were on your journey.

“Because I carried her egg home using Samuel’s Kadabra’s teleport when I found her on the bridge with Samuel a minute ago,” I said. “She was just thanking me.”

“Okay.” She said with a smile. “The pies are almost ready. I also made seven tuna casseroles since we have a house full of fish lovers.”

“Sounds good,” I said, then put up my hand as my metal suitcase full of money move to it. “Thanks, Grace.”

“What?” She thought as she looked at me, then at my money. “Oh right.”

“If you are struggling with money mom, please allow me to help you,” I said as I opened it, making her look at it before her mouth dropped open.

I looked inside to see at least a million Pokedollars in there.

“Really Jenny, a million Pokedollars for only three Team Rocket grunts? I asked.

“Yeah, their bounty went up since they started up again.” My mom said with a proud smile. “I’m glad your at the hero business again.”

“How did you find out about the first time?” I asked.

“A news crew manage to sneak a clip of you taking on four grunts at once with only two Pokemon and whipped them with ease.

“That’s because Team Plasma is a pushover,” I said. “Though Team Rocket is getting more aggressive than what I heard about them.”

“Are you okay?” She asked. “I heard a boy was killed recently by them, but the police brought him back.”

“Yeah, I heard too,” I said with a sigh.

“You were the boy that beat them up.” She said with a smile, making me smile.

“Yeah, I was in the area at the wrong time...” I started to say before I thought about it. “Or is it in the right time now that he’s off the street?”

“The second one.” She said with a giggle just as the stove beeped. “Go have a seat, this will take a while and I know you’ll have a fit if I serve you first with hungry Pokemon nearby.”

“Damn right,” I said with a smile, making her giggle before I said at the table, making all the birds stare at me in discomfort.

“Don’t like being launched, then don’t try to gang bang me,” I said, making their faces fill with nervousness.

“He’s changed since I saw him.” A woman said. “I really hope that lie I saw through wasn’t him as the victim and not a stranger.

I look towards them.

“Whoever said that keep it to yourself,” I said.

“Oh my, he can understand us.” She said, making me smile. “Yeah, I’m no longer the same Justin. Though, I still have the same heart like him.”

I looked at my mom to see her staring at me in confusion.

“Nothing, just rumors the birds heard about me that I’m not proud of,” I said, making her nod.

Something warm wrapped around my dick, making me grunt before it started to suck me.

“Crystal?” I said, making my mom look at me as I looked under the table to see her sucking me.

“Make me a mother.” She said as my mom giggled.

“Just let it happen, honey.” My mom said. “She will never give up.”

I sighed as I looked forward as I stroke her face.

“Oh right, I’ll try later.” She said before she went back to my sucking, making me grunt.

“How is your mouth warmer than your pussy.” I moaned, making my mom giggle.

Once my mom was about to serve me, she set it on the table and crouched down to me with a smile as I was grunting from being close.

“Let him rip honey.” She said as she kissed me on the lips, making me stare at her. “Shit sorry, I still haven’t found a man, and the birds with wings dick aren’t exactly meant for humans.”

I moaned as Crystal’s sucking became audible as it sped up, making my mom’s face become a cherry while she bit her lip.

“Enough,” I whined as I pushed her off once she didn’t stop sucking, making my mom giggle.

“Honey males can’t continue as us females can after cumming.” She said. “Give him a few minutes before retrying.”

“Really mom,” I said. “I don’t want to sleep like a rock every day.”

She giggled.

“Well, I do.” She said. “When you are asleep, I know you are comfortable and I feel I can get some sleep.”

“Are you saying my absents make you have sleepless nights?” I asked, making her smile fade, then she sighed.

“I have no man in the house, so yes.” She said. “I feel lonely even with the birds.”

I sighed.

“Then I better start doing Strider’s job, but for you instead of me,” I said, making her smile.

“No honey, you don’t need to.” She said. “I’m looking.”

“That’s no joke.” A bird said. “I swear she was on every dating sight.”

“You know those dating sights are scams right?” I asked.

“How did...” She started to say as she stared at me in disbelief. “Who spying on me?”

I giggled.

“What’s wrong, someone caught you looking at porn?” I asked

“Yes, naked pictures of you.” A bird said, making my smile fade.

“How are you hearing them?” My mom asked.

“I learned a new skill in Johto,” I said.

“Yeah, becoming a really powerful Pokemon if you can one-shot me with my weakness that is very weak in power.” A bird said.

“What did she say?” My mom asked.

“I don’t wish to tell,” I said. “It’s part of the rumor that I’m not proud of.”

“I don’t hear any rumor about you.” She said.

“That’s because the Pokemon are the ones that created it,” I said.

“Why are you lying to her face?” A bird asked.

“Because he’s afraid.” Another said. “He’s a Mew from what I saw as he teleported home and without Professor.”

“Guys stop, my mom doesn’t need to hear about that,” I said.

“About what?” My mom asked.

“Really mom,” I said, making her giggle.

“Sorry, had to try since you slip sometimes.” She said with another giggle, making me shake my head.

“Oh mom, if you need fish for something, I found out a new way to get it real fast, so tell me,” I said, making her smile as she nodded.

“I will, they can’t fish it quickly and I don’t like them exhausted trying.” She said.

“Good, now let me eat,” I said, making her nod as she sat down next to her plate before I started to eat.

A minute later, I noticed my mom’s face was flush, making me glance under the table to see her getting eaten by Crystal. I smiled as I shook my head before a giggle sounded from the birds.

“Yeah, she’s all over everyone.” She said. “I don’t know how she does it.”

I finished my food and stood up before going to my room and started to play some of my games.

“Honey, why are you hiding in your room all the time?” My mom asked as she opened the door and peeked in. “Oh sorry.”

“It’s not that mom, my rumor is really really bad for me and anyone close to me,” I said. “It’s the superhero's curse.”

“Oh, honey.” She whined. “You aren’t cursed. Superheroes have a lot of allies in this world.”

“Yeah and tenfold more for enemies,” I grumbled, making her face filled with worry.

“Is that why I’m hearing you're retired from adventuring.” She asked.

“Really, who spilled that!” I yelled, then sighed. “It’s temporary mom. Until I feel I have a grasp on this rumor.”

She sighed as she walked away.

“Tell me more, I see his fear now.” My mom said, just a crash of thunder sounded, making my mom yelp out.

“Who did that!” My mom yelped. “Was it you Emolga?”

“No,” Emolga said. "That was Thunder. I don't know that move."

“Why did you attack me?” Grace thought.

“Why did you leak that?” I thought

“I’m sorry.” She thought. “I’m just worried about your sanity when you hide like this.”

My mom gasped.

“The hell is this move?” My mom yelped. “Guy’s I like the flowers and all, but...”

She gasped.

“Damn that felt good.” She moaned, making me giggle.

“It’s called Floral Healing.” Grace thought. “It’s the signature move of Comfey. I saw this once from my master’s rival’s Pokemon in his memories.”

“Comfey, come out, I wish to reward you.” My mom said.

I smiled and turned off my game before I transformed into Comfey.

“Come on now, no need to be shy.” She said, making me poke my head out of my room to see her looking around just as everyone within their line of sight looked at me, making my mom follow their gaze before she smiles. “Well hello, cutie.”

I smiled as she walked to me before picking me up.

“Thanks for healing her.” She said. “Did you see who attacked her?”

I shook my head.

“Where did he come from?” A bird asked.

“It’s Mew, I mean Justin.” Another said. “There is no way he could have got passed us into his room without it being so. That’s a major security threat if he isn’t and we must take him out.”

“I’d like to see you try,” I said. “And you guys are right.”

“What, I’m not good with fairy types yet.” She said, making me shake my head.

“Are you wild?” She asked, making me stare at her.

“Why is that the first thing that comes out of everyone’s mouth when he’s in a Pokemon from,” Chasity whined before I shook my head.

“You don’t have to lie to me, honey.” She said. “I won’t catch you.”

I sighed in relief before she set me down.

“Are you hungry?” She asked, making me shake my head, then floated out of the house through an open window.

“Wait, what do you wish as a reward?” She asked, but I continued to move. “Anyone see Justin?”

“He went somewhere.” Grace thought.

“Without his team?” My mom whined, making me sigh as I closed my eyes from her overprotectiveness.


	16. Struggling with unwanted people

“Calm, he can handle himself.” Grace thought.

“Where did he go?” My mom asked.

“He didn’t say.” She thought. “He said something about a birthday gift for you.”

I stared out in disbelief.

“Thanks, Grace.” I thought. “I forgot about that and will be doing just that.”

“You’re welcome.” She thought

Why are you smiling?” My mom asked.

“Sorry, he just reported in and asked me for my opinion about something that he’s looking at.” Grace thought.

“And?” My mom asked.

“Can’t tell.” Grace thought as I went into the ocean and turned into a Golduck before swimming around for a gift. A few minutes later, I spotted a school of Pokemon at the bottom.

“I’ll take that for five hundred Pokedollar.” A man said as I got into range before I noticed it was a Pokemon market once I noticed the junk and valuables were everyone.

I noticed several Poliwrath standing next to a Seaking that looked to be selling merchandise with ease. I swam to them and looked at the goods before I spotted a pearl necklace, making me look at the gender of the Seaking to see she was female, so I change into Seaking.

“I’ll take that necklace for an egg,” I said, making the merchant look at me.

“Well hello, a rarity.” She said.

“You’re one to talk,” I said with a smile, making her smile.

“Yes, I’m on vacation.” She said. “What necklace are you talking about?”

I pointed, making her look at it.

“Where is your egg?” She asked.

“You will be creating it,” I said, making everyone giggle as her guard smiled.

“Done.” She said. “Let me get these customers satisfied. Just so you know, last time I had a mate, it took him several years to make it with me.”

Everyone looked at me as I stared in disbelief before a few giggled.

“Well, if I don’t get it on the first try, then I’ll come back with money,” I said. “I didn’t expect to find a shop down here and was looking for a gift for my trainer.”

She smiled as she nodded as she got back to work, making me took a deep breath as I waited. Several hours passed and the sea started to get dark from it becoming night.

“Damn it, I'm so going to be late for my mother's birthday gift,” I whined.

“No, you're not honey.” The Seaking said just as I felt her tackle me to the seafloor, flipping me upside down from my head spinning from the sudden attack.

“I’m so sorry!” She yelped. “I didn’t mean to catch you off guard.”

“It’s fine,” I said. “My mind is on other things. Now just fuck me and hope I can provide you my payment.”

She giggled as she started to do her thing, making me stare at her as I felt kinda awkward fucking a fish, but she was a hell of good with it as I quickly finished.

“Jeez.” She said. “Was this your first time?”

“Yeah, kinda was,” I said. “It was different.”

She giggled before she grunted.

“Not possible.” She said. “You're really fertile if you impregnated me on the first try.”

“Thank god,” I said, making her smile. “The necklace is yours. I hope your trainer is happy.”

“Thank you,” I said as a Poliwrath held out my purchase, making me change into him and take it.

“Wait, you’re a Ditto?” She asked.

“Yes,” I said. “Sorry for deceiving you.”

“No, not at all.” She said. “That explained why it was your first time. This is your first sea transformation wasn’t it?”

“Fish transformation,” I said. “I have to go.”

She nodded before I swam to shore, then I transformed into Swanna.

“Not possible,” Seaking said, making me yelp as I looked to her. “No, stay calm and forgive me.”

“I can’t talk right now,” I said as I ran to my house.

“What are you really?” She asked.

“Mew,” I said, making her stare at me in disbelief before I flew through my window and changed into myself as I walked out of my room.

“Mom, I got you a little something,” I said.

“You did?” My mom asked as she tried to sound genuine with her surprise.

She stepped out of her room before her eyes locked to my dick, then she forced them to my face, making me sigh as I must be torture to her.

“No honey, I’m sorry for looking.” She said. “You don’t need to get dressed.”

I nodded as I took a deep breath and held up the necklace, making her gasp.

“How much did this cost you!” She yelped.

“An egg,” I said

“What!” She yelped.

“Why did you trade an egg?” She asked.

“Because I don’t need a fish,” I said.

“Oh.” She said. “I would have taken it.”

“Too late,” I said as I put it around her neck. “Happy birthday mom.”

“Yeah, best present from you so far.” She said with a happy smile while she looked at it. “This was a bargain for a fish.”

“A fish that he made.” A bird said, making me smile.

“What did she say?” My mom asked.

“Nothing, it’s true,” I said. “I’m going to bed now.”

She nodded as I went to my room and laid down. Crystal leaped up on my bed, making me look at her.

“What will you say when mom asks?” I asked.

“That I raped a trainers Eevee.” She said.

“No, not rape,” I said firmly.

“Right sorry.” She said as I closed the door and turned into Glaceon.”

“My god, that just creepy.” She said, then looked between my legs. “But hella cold.”

I giggled.

“I like that,” I said, then she turned around before putting her ass up with a little shake.

“Plunge it in me big boy.” She said, making me giggle. “Make me a mamma.”

I giggled again before mounted her and struggled to find the hole.

“I see you never went doggy style before.” She said.

“Nope,” I said with a giggle. “I’ll get it.”

After a few seconds of trying, I found her hole and pushed in, making us gasp.

“Damn your thick in this form too.” She moaned.

“Not so cold on my side,” I said.

“That’s because you are my type.” She said as I started to fuck her. “Now make me a mom.”

My mom came into my room.

“Honey, I brought...” She started to say before stared at me.

“Where did you come from?” She asked, making me glance to the window.

“No don’t flee.” She said. “Please make her happy with what she wants. Where’s my son.”

“Camping.” Crystal said.

“Thank god, he’s not completely retired from his ways.” She said with a sigh of relief. “I feared I lost my son with how strange he’s acting with that fear in his eyes. Give this coupon for the fair in Nimbasa City to him.”

I sighed as she walked away.

“Are you okay?” Crystal asked.

“Mom is seeing my fear of her finding out that I’m Mew now,” I said. “I don’t want her worried for me.”

“Then I’ll try to distract her.” She said.

“It’s no use,” I said as I started to fuck again, making her moan.

“Damn you hit that good spot hard.” She moaned as she came all over me, making me grunt.

“Would you stop doing that?” I moaned.

“Nope, take this.” She said as she squeezed my dick manually. “Cum damn it.”

“Wish granted,” I grunted just as I came, then fell over, taking her down with me from knotting her.

“Easy.” She yelped. “That hurts you.”

“I don’t care,” I said with exhaustion, making her look back in worry before she giggles.

“You lost your form.” She said.

“Shit.” I moaned and changed back into her form, making her stare in worry.

“You're not fully me.” She said.

“I’m so tired.” I moaned as I went back to Mew and flew under the bed.

“That works.” She said just as she grunted. “Shit, not so rough on me please egg.”

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

“Help me, guys,” Grace said. “He made a mess on the floor. I saw him so tired before to where he wet the bed.”

“Well if you guys would stop fucking him so damn much when he’s asleep, this wouldn't have happened,” Jade said. “I can’t believe he can transform by a request in his sleep. Now we got way too many eggs to make up lies for.”

“I know, I saw someone make an egg every single time,” Grace said. “I wonder if the real Mew can do that.”

Someone started licking my sheath, making me start to grow.

“No, stop.” Grace thought. “He’s been fucked enough.”

“I know, just cleaning him as you requested.” Crystal said as she started to give me a tongue bath.

I giggled as she hit a ticklish spot.

“Oh, I thought I’d never find it again.” She said as she licked my spot again

“Stop,” I whined as I pushed her away.

“Anyone see my son yet?” My mom asked. “It’s been a day now.”

“What!” I yelped as I sat up, making grace cover my mouth.

“Calm.” She said. “It’s our fault.”

I looked around to see ten eggs on the floor.

I whined as I laid back down, making everyone giggle.

“How many don’t mind having them given to trainers?” I asked.

“All of us,” Emolga said, making me nod as I grab an empty backpack before putting them in it, then got dressed before I started to climb out the window.

“Honey, why are you sneaking in like that!” My mom yelped, making me yelp out as I hit my head on the window before looked at her in pain. “I’m sorry, calm baby.”

“I’m calm, just don’t shout like that,” I said, making Strider snort.

“Shut it unless you wish to be surfed,” I growled, making him grin nervously before he fled the room. “Didn’t think so.”

My mom smile.

“Sorry about that.” She said. “Where were you?”

“Trying to sell eggs,” I said.

“What kind?” She asked.

“You have them all,” I said. “It’s their eggs.”

“How?” She asked.

“There are males in the group to mom,” I said.

“Right.” She said. “I can’t tell how many though.”

“Yeah figured that much,” I said, making her giggle. “Did you have any luck?”

“Yes, I came back for the last batch and I’m heading off again,” I said, making her nod before she spotted the coupon, then she gave it to me. I grabbed it to see it was a buy one get one free on all the Pokemon food at the fair with a limit of ten free.

“Thanks,” I said. “How much are you wanting me to get?”

“As much as you can without becoming broke or even close to halfway.”

I nodded as I climbed out the window.

“Use the door please honey.” She said. “You don’t need to fear my reaction to whoever is after you.”

“Everyone is after me,” I said.

“What.” She said in worry.

“Sorry, Impulse over-exaggeration,” I said. “Just a large group.”

“Team Plasma and Rocket?” She asked.

“That’s just the tip of the Iceberg if anyone finds out who I am,” I said, making her sigh in concern. “I’ll be fine mom.”

“Don’t go alone anymore.” She said.

“Fine, I won't,” I said. “Guys ready up and come to me.”

My team ran into the other room as I started walking. A minute later my team came to me and got into their favorite position before I came up to a woman that was relaxing with a Lucario.

Lucario looked at me.

“Go away.” He growled. “My master is sleeping and doesn’t need to be bothered by fans on her vacation.”

“Calm Lucario.” I said, “Is your trainer kind?”

“Very.” He said. “Why and how do you not know her?”

“I'm a little too busy with my own problems to bother anyone or recognize their fame,” I said as I looked at the woman’s face that was covered with a sleeping mask. I happen to have some eggs and I’m trying to find the trainers that will take care of them and not be cruel to them.”

“That’s not her.” He said. “She's the best trainer I could ever hope for.”

“Good to hear,” I said. “Is she interested in birds?”

“I have no idea.” He said. “She doesn’t look for Pokemon much anymore.”

“Do you wish me to come back or can you wake her?” I asked.

“I’m awake.” The woman said. “Why would you give away eggs and not sell them?”

“If you wish to buy, then go on ahead,” I said. “I have no idea how to price a life. I’m not a slaver and I can’t keep up with my team's production of them.”

My team giggled.

“That’s an underestimate if they kept the men asleep for a day,” Grace said.

“Sounds like my kind of party,” Lucario said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, I hope you like walking over a carpet of birds Lucario,” I said, making the woman giggle.

“Damn, that's way too many birds.” She said as she pulled off her mask.

“Yeah, my dad was manic for birds,” I said. “Didn’t realize how much until he passed.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” She said.

“I’ll take an egg.” She said, making me pull out the eggs, then pointed to each one. “Emolga, Ducklett, Pidgey, Stirling...”

“What’s an Emolga?” She asked

“Cute little ball of fun they are,” I said. “The Pokedex says it is the Sky Squirrel Pokemon. It is an Electric Flying-type. It glides using its cape-like membrane. Electrical energy scatters from it, shocking its friends and foes alike.”

She stared at me in disbelief.

“How did you memorize all that?” She asked. "And I’ll take it.”

“I’m a wannabe Professor Oak,” I said.

She smiled and reach for the egg before she gasped as she activated the egg.

“Wait, you’re not a trainer?” She asked as I stared at the egg.

“No, I’m not,” I said.

“No need to be depressed for that.” She whined. “Not everyone starts at ten.”

I nodded as I got ready to put the eggs away.

“Wait, can I have another?” She asked.

“Sure,” I said. “I was going to go to the Center since the beach is empty today and I don’t wish an accident to happen while I look for trainers.”

“Right.” She said. “I’ll take that Ducklett egg.”

I pointed to it, making her take it before I put the rest in my bag.

“Please get an incubator from the Center to protect it,” I said.

“I will.” She said as I started walking. “Wait, tell me what you want as payment?”

“I can’t price life,” I said, making her smile, then she pulled out a card, making me look to it to see her name was Cynthia, making me gasp.

“Forgive my rudeness, Miss Cynthia,” I said. “As I said before, I'm miles deep in my problems to recognize one of the Sinnoh Champions.”

“Calm honey, I see you are hiding something and I had to test you.” She said.

“Yes, I also sense it,” Lucario said.

“Please, keep that to yourself if you figure it out,” I said. “I don’t wish to be known.”

Cynthia grabbed her purse and pulled out some money, making me grab it, then pull out my wallet before she snatched it from me.

“Hay!” I yelped as she looked at my ID before she looked at me in disbelief. “How did you not activate the egg, honey?”

I stared at her before I pulled my wallet to me and fled.

“Wait, don’t run honey.” She yelped. “How do you know Psychic?”

“I’ll stop him,” Lucario said, making me turn around and stomp on the ground before he fell into it as it broke up, then I fled.

“Not possible,” Cynthia said. “How in the hell did he one-shot you?”

Once I got to the Center I was panting up a storm, making Joy gasp as she ran to me with an oxygen mask.

“What’s wrong Justin?” She asked. “Why are you running? Is someone after you?”

“I’m okay,” I said as I pulled the mask away. “I lost them.”

“Lost who?” She asked. “Is Team Rocket after you again?”

“How do you know about that?” I asked.

“I saw your team in the shot while they put you into the ambulance after they revived you.” She said. “Now tell me who’s after you?”

“No,” I said.

“Tell me.” She said with frustration on her face, making me stare at her.

“Cynthia,” I said with a sigh.

“Really, you run from the Champion of Sinnoh?” She asked with a giggle of amusement. “That’s a first. Normally she’s running from fans, not the other way around.”

“Can you do me a favor?” I asked.

“Of course, anything for the savor of so many trainers teams that was almost taken.” She said, making me open the bag.

“Find good trainers for my dad’s Pokemon’s egg,” I said.

“Yes, honey.” She said softly. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“It's not just mine,” I said. “Hundreds of birds are at a loss too.”

“I heard.” She said as she took the bag then looked to Chancy.

“Get them in incubators and keep an eye out for good trainers like him.” She said.

Chancy smiled as she pulled out the eggs, then Joy gave the bag to me before I turned to leave, but froze when I spotted Cynthia standing there with alarm.

“Crap,” I whined, making Joy look to her and giggle.

“That’s a first indeed.” Joy said.

“He’s not who he seems,” Cynthia said.

“I’m cursed,” I said. “Get out of the way.”

“Cursed how?” She asked with anger filling her face. “Where's the Gangar?”

“No, not like that,” I said. “I don’t want anyone else knowing.”

“Your secret's safe with me.” She said, making me glance at the trainers that were staring at her in excitement.

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” I said. “Move please.”

She stared at me before stepping out of the way, making me run past her before I ran out of the town.

Stop right there, kid!” A man growled. “I have a bone to pick with you.”

I looked back to see a Team Plasma Grunt.

“Release your team immediately or I will have to make you.” He said.

“I don’t have time for this,” I whined, then stomped on the ground before a stone spike shot out and sent him flying. Once the spike receded, Joy and Cynthia stood there staring in shock.

“Shit,” I whined. “How did I not see them.”

“How did you do that?” Joy yelped, making me take off again.

“Stop, or I’ll tell your mother.” Joy said.

I froze on the spot, literally as ice formed on my feet.

“Okay, that’s not good.” Joy said as I looked to my feet before the ice shattered. “I won’t tell her, but please trust me with the information that you are freaking out about.”

“You tell them Grace since you can block everyone out,” I said before they stared at her in alarm.

“Oh my.” Joy said. “It's worse than I thought? Where are you going?”

“I don’t know,” I said. “I just don’t want to be caught.”

“Please don’t flee your home because of me,” Cynthia said.

“I’m not fleeing because of you,” I said. “I made those eggs and they won’t stop making me make them.”

“Excuse me, you made them as in their father?” Joy said in disbelief, making my team giggle as my face started to burn up.

“I won’t repeat myself,” I said, making her stare in concern while Cynthia smile in amusement.

“Care to make one more?” Cynthia asked.

“If you keep your mouth shut, then fine,” I said.

“I would even if you didn’t make one.” She said. “These guys would be all over you like Team Rocket if I didn’t.”

“Too late,” I said.

“No joke there.” Joy said before her face filled with worry.

“I change my mind on wanting another egg,” Cynthia said. “Instead how about we go somewhere?”

“I’m sorry, as in a date,” I said nervously, making Joy giggle with my team.

“It seems you aren’t used to this.” She said. “Not a date, but more like a get to know my new friend thing.”

“I’m sorry, I will not allow you to catch me,” I said.

“I’m sorry, I still don’t understand what you mean by that.” She said.

“What did you tell them Grace?” I asked.

“Just what the Grunt did to you.” She thought. “I don’t trust that info to anyone.”

“I don’t care if you don’t trust them,” I said. “No wonder they’re confused.”

I sighed and grabbed Joy and Cynthia, then looked around to see the grunt was still on the ground.

“Damn it,” I whined as I pulled out my phone.

“No, I’ll deal with that.” Joy said.

“I wish to show you something that is very personal to me and is putting me in danger if you tell anyone,” I said.

“Which we won't,” Cynthia said. “Not if you put it that way.”

“Undella Town Police Department, Jenny speaking,” Jenny said, making everyone look at my phone.

“Plasma Grunt just down the street needing pickup,” I said as Joy smiled proudly.

“Right, on my way Justin.” She said, then her voice traveled away as she said. “My God, he’s the best trainer when it comes to getting these thugs behind bars.”

“Ma’am the phone.” A man said. “I’ll get it.”

The line ended as I put my phone away just as Jenny came running to us.

“Thanks, sweetie.” She said as she grabbed him. “Really he came alone?”

I looked around to see no one.

“Apparently,” I said. “I was distracted so I could have let one escape.”

“That doesn’t sound like you.” She said.

“My fault,” Cynthia said, making Jenny looked at her.

“Okay, now it’s plausible.” She said. “Honor to meet you again, ma’am.”

She walked away before I grabbed Joy and Cynthia again, then looked around.

“Wait,” Cynthia said. “Lucario look for prying eyes.”

“Yes, master.” He said before his eyes started to glow.

“How do you do that by the way?” I asked. “Some moves I can’t figure out how it’s done yet.”

“Calm your mind and leave your body as if you are meditating.” He said, making me do as I was told before my sight went ethereal.

The woman gasps before I looked around to see I actually did leave my body.

“Not possible.” Joy said.

“A curse can do anything to someone,” I said as Jade and Sniper touched me. “We are clear.”

I pulled Lucario in and teleported to the Center’s kitchen, making the women’s face fill with shock before I took a deep breath.

“Everyone off please,” I said. “Or brace yourself for the fall.”

Everyone got off me, then I changed into Mew making the women and Lucario stare in disbelief.

“Now you see why I’m in danger of being caught,” I said.

“How is being Mew a curse?” Lucario asked.

“I was born a human and now I can be caught by a Pokeball if I’m not careful,” I said.

“Oh, I see now.” He said in concern. “I was born with my trainer so I don’t know how that would feel.”

I changed back before Jade covered me with her scythe.

“Thanks, forgot about that again,” I said

“It’s fine,” Jade said with a smile as I put on my clothes.

“So is our friendship thing a no?” Cynthia asked as my team got into place.

“Sure, I’ll get you a few ice creams,” I said, making her eyes light up as Joy giggled. “I know all about the important people in this world. So don’t be surprised.”

“I’m not.” She said. “I knew you were special the moment you spoke of the Dex entry word for word on Emolga.”

I looked around.

“They’re still at the beach.” She said nervously.

“Come on.” I whined as I grabbed Sniper and Jade before teleporting there.”

I looked around to see a man snooping through her stuff with the eggs nowhere to be found.

“Drop that bag,” I growled, making the man gasp as he looked at me, then took off, but leap over him before landing with Low Sweep.

“Whoa, don’t fling me off.” My team yelped.

“Sorry,” I said as I opened the bag to see the eggs inside, making me take one as the man pulled out a knife and stabbed at my face, but I lean back and glared at him.

He moaned as he fell to his side just as a Magmar popped out to spray a stream of flame on me, but I put my hand up, making a barrier appear before I open my mouth and sent a Hyper Beam at him, sending him flying before I grabbed the last egg.

“Any other Pokemon I suggest staying in their ball,” I growled as the man stared in terror.

“What the hell are you?” He cried.

“The person that is paying your motel fee in the Luxury sweet of Undella Town Police Department,” I said.

“She’s coming.” Joy said with shaken words. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” I said as I passed the eggs to Cynthia.

“Don’t forget about them again,” I said. “A thug is not a trainer I want for them to be with.”

She nodded with worry.

“Get your stuff and I’ll take you to my favorite ice cream shop,” I said. “Yes, you guys can have some too.”

“Yes.” Strider hissed, making Cynthia giggle.

“I’m with you there.” She said as she grabbed her stuff just as Jenny came running to us.

“Aw, I was expecting another Plasma thug,” Jenny whined sarcastically.

“Nope just a thug that is willing to murder for what he stole and trained his team to do the same,” I said

“He’s not human!” The man cried.

“I heard that one before.” She said. “You must have kicked his butt good.”

A Heal Bell appeared above us, making all of us glow for a second.

“The hell,” Jenny said as the man stood up and started running.

“Sick 'em,” Jenny said with a giggle, making me chase down the man, then took out his legs before she giggled again. “Damn. you’d pass for my Machop.”

I smiled.

“Are you alright Jenny?” Joy asked in worry.

“Yes, I’m a little hyper from too much soda and candy, and being around my favorite helper doesn’t help any,” Jenny said. “There were lots of thieves around here and he cleaned it up real good. I’m actually quite bored now because of him.”

Joy smiled with Cynthia as Jenny took the man away. Once she was out of sight, I scanned the area to see only Pokemon watching.

“So glad Pokemon don’t tell on Pokemon,” I said.

“Don’t call yourself that.” Joy said as she glanced at them.

I teleported to Castelia City, making Cynthia look around and smile once she saw the ice cream store.

“Good place.” She said, then walked in, making me follow as I closed my eyes with a deep breath.


	17. Becoming a shell of despair

I opened my eyes as a flash filled my sight to see Cynthia staring in worry.

“Why did you use Calm Mind?” She asked, then she smiled. “Is it because you with me?”

“Yes,” I said, making her stare at me as if she saw through my fib before walking to the counter.

“I’ll take two dozen Casteliacone.” She said

“Of course Miss Cynthia.” The man said with a smile and got to work before handing them to her. “That will be twenty-four hundred.”

I held up the money, but Cynthia pushed it back.

“My treat.” She said as she stared at me in slight worry, making me nod before she paid for it.

She passed the ice cream out, then she looked at me.

“Is that good enough?” I asked. “I’m no good with dates?”

She smiled.

“It’s not a date. She said.

“Sure looks like it to me,” I said just as I felt something hit me before a Pokeball appeared around me, making me slam myself out, then grabbed Cynthia as my team grabbed me before taking her back to the Center.

“Okay, that’s so not cool!” Cynthia cried in alarm. “How is that possible?”

“Don’t know,” I said.

“What happened?” Joy asked in worry.

“Just a nature of a trainer,” I said. “I’m thinking trainers are not so good anymore. I can’t believe I was one.”

“No honey you still are.” Joy said with a slight whine.

“No, I’m a Pokemon,” I said, making Cynthia cover my mouth as she glanced to the trainers that were watching us.

“Time for you to go.” She said, making me nod as she lowered her hand, then I teleported to my room.

“Not like that.” Jade yelped.

“I can teleport,” Grace said.

“Right,” Jade said as I flopped on my bed, sending everyone tumbling on my bed with a giggle.

“Why do you keep doing that,” Jade asked.

“That means he’s had a bad or rough day or he is at his limit in stress or all of the above.” My mom said with worry in her voice. “So now’s not a good time to make you eat?”

“He’s eating.” Grace thought, making me look to her to see her staring at me nervously. “Sorry.”

I stared at her face before it filled with worry.

“No, no.” She said as I put my face into my bed.

She stood up and ran off the bed.

“What’s wrong honey.” My mom said.

“Let me go.” She thought. “I just hurt him more.”

“No, you didn’t,” I said.

“Yes I did, I just showed fear towards you.” She whined before rapid footstep fled the room.

“Please leave me be everyone,” I said.

“Is it okay if I get what happened from your team?” My mom asked.

“No,” I said, making her sigh as she left my room.

I rolled over to my back and stared at the ceiling as I started to think of what I could do to become invisible again. After a few minutes of thinking of that, the event of me losing control in the Ruins came into my mind, making the man stare at me in terror followed by the Machamp’s fear. I pushed it away as I tried to think of ways to keep my emotions under control. A minute later, the egg thief came into mind as I blasted his Pokemon into the ocean while he stared in fear as I felt the rage of my Pokemon instinct to protect my kind boiled my blood, then Joy’s startled face came into view while she witnessed the raw power of Mew. I took a deep breath as I pushed it away and thought of how I could have chosen different moves to not make them fear me so much. Soon Grace’s face flashed into my head before my words of releasing her into the wild at the hospital filled my head.

“I’m the problem that needs to be removed.” I thought. “I am the person that is out of place.”

“Honey.” My mom said. “Please come out of your room and talk to me before Grace starts beating herself up with a waterfall of tears.”

I looked at her to see her staring at me in worry, then sighed.

“Talk to me, honey.” She said.

“I can’t,” I said.

“Why?” She asked. “I can see something is clearly bothering you. Does it have to do with the famed Professor Oak coming over?”

“No, he’s just a means to prevent what happened to me to happen to someone else that can’t accept it as I have,” I said. “I doubt we’ll be seeing him again.”

“Please honey, tell me what has you crippled.” She said. “Tell me how do you sound so calm, but not look it with your face. Why does your face tell me your about to have a breakdown?"

“I can’t,” I said before her face filled with frustration.

“I want you out of the house and do what you like best.” She said firmly.

“And what is that mom?” I asked, making her stare at me. “Our world as we know it might be heading to hell real soon. And if I show you my secret before you are ready, you might have a breakdown or disown me.”

“So it’s a physical thing?” She asked with worry before she grabbed my shirt and pulled it up.

"I was walking around the house naked not too long ago mom,” I said. “Is that what you want?”

Her face cracked a hint of nervousness, making me look to the ceiling since I could see that was the wrong question to ask since she wanted my body. I took a deep breath and stood up before walking to my mom, making her stare at me in worry.

“Don’t do something you don’t want to do honey.” She said as she grabbed my arms. “What did the bird tell you?”

“That you are getting desperate,” I said.

“Desperate how?” She asked with more nervousness showing.

“You know mom,” I said, making her close her eyes.

“If it makes you happy, then do it,” I said, making her look at me in worry. “It will probably be the last time I see you happy.”

“Honey, what’s going on?” She asked as distress started to grow in her face. “You're scaring me with that fear in your eyes as if you know something bad is coming.”

“You really want to know?” I asked. “Do you want to know something that might drive us apart forever?”

She continued to stare, making me nod.

“Okay, I’ll show you,” I said, then took a deep breath.

“No don’t!” Grace cried as she ran into the room and sent me flying into the wall.

“What are you doing!” My mom yelped.

“She’s not ready for that.” She said. “And neither are you.”

“How do you know she’s not ready?” I asked. “And who cares if I’m not if I’m causing terror like a monster.”

“Ready for what?” My mom asked, making me look at her.

“Don’t tell her.” She growled.

“Why is she speaking her language and not thinking it?” My mom asked.

“Because I can understand Pokemon because I am...” I started to say, but Grace held my mouth shut with her power, making me chuckle as my mom glanced at Grace in alarm.

“Honey let him go.” She said. “I think he’s having a breakdown.”

“No.” She said, making me glare at her before she moaned, then she fell to the ground while sparks of paralysis appeared over her when she tried to restrain me but failed to.

“How in the hell did you get paralyzed out of nowhere?” My mom yelped as she pulled out a Full Heal from her bag, but I put my hand up before it flew to it, making my mom starred at it in shock.

“Why?” Grace thought with a whine.

“Because I can’t take any more of this,” I said. “I can’t keep a secret that is making everyone around me in danger. I feel I became one of them more and more each day. I feel if I don’t tell her I will disappear like one of them.”

“One of who?” My mom asked.

“A legendary,” I said as I looked at her, making Grace let out a whimper as sparks shot of her.

“What are you talking about?” She asked just as a bolt of lightning shot at me, but I put my hand up, making the bolt stop and sizzle into a ball in front of my hand before they stared in disbelief.

“I’m getting as powerful as them as well,” I said. “Pretty soon I might act like them. That’s it, no more secrets. It's probably for the best anyway.”

My mom’s face filled with worry as I walked to her while the bolt still sizzled in front of my hand. Once I got to her, I closed my hand, making a static surge around me as if the bolt struck me, but I didn’t make a sound even though it hurt like hell. However my body showed the pain, making my mom gasp, but I held up my hand to her and making her stare at it before she looked at me.

“I love you mom and always will even if you start fearing me like everyone else,” I said. “I may not feel comfortable about you like me more than a son to where you masturbate to me, but as a Pokemon, that may change.”

“You’re not a poke…” She started to say before I changed into Mew.

“Why!” Grace thought with a whine while my mom stared in disbelief.

“I was cursed to become this,” I said. “I may like being a legendary Pokemon, but I do not like the consequences of being a legendary Pokemon.”

“And that is?” She asked.

“That everyone must catch me or fear me,” I said, making Grace whimper.

“I’m sorry I showed that feeling towards you.” She thought.

“You aren’t the first one Grace,” I said. “And you will most definitely not be the last. It is my destiny to be feared by humans and Pokemon.”

“Let that sink in mom,” I said. “I’ll be at the bottom of the sea trying to think of what I should do next. Should I let you fuck me as a Pokemon and not your son and pretend it’s just another crazy dream or should I wait until your mind realize this isn’t a dream and lose you forever as you start fearing like everyone else?”

I kissed her on the lips before taking a deep breath while ran my hand across her face, making alarm grow on her face while a tear fell from my face, then teleported to where the merchant was. I made a bubble appear around me so I could breathe before I curled up into a ball as I tried to keep warm. Several hours passed and the sun started to rise while several Pokemon stared at me in disbelief before swimming away as they do their thing.

“Master where are you?” Grace cried.

“At the bottom of the ocean.” I thought. “Don’t come looking or you will drown.”

A few hours later, Joy came into view with a rebreather and mask before staring at me in alarm as she went back up. She came back down with Professor Oak not too long later while he stared at me in sorrow, then he reached into my bubble, making me put my hand up before he could grab me, then looked at him as I sent him back up to the boat with Teleport. Joy looks around in panic before she flinched as he put her finger to her ear as I noticed her earpiece, then her face filled with grief before she went back to the surface. Several hours later, joy came back with a sealed bowl of soup. She pushed it through my bubble but it sank to the seafloor, making her stare at me before distress filled her face as she went back to the surface. A Mantyke, came into view before she noticed the bowl. She grabbed it then looked at me before swimming to me.

“This yours?” She asked, but I didn’t respond as I was still lost on what I was to do. “Can I have it?”

Her face filled with worry.

“Are you okay?” She asked, then she sighed before swimming away with the bowl.

Soon the sea became dark, then it lit up again. Joy came back down but this time with Grace.

“Can you come back now?” She thought, but I didn’t respond, making Joy look at her. “He became empty. I don’t sense anything at all and I know his mental shields are down since I didn’t feel resistance when I tried to see what he was thinking about. All I saw was emptiness.”

Grace nodded before they went back to the surface once more. Another day passed and my energy finally started to dwindle away. Grace came down once more with a sealed bowl of spring rolls, my favorite food.

“Will you eat for me?” She thought, then took a deep breath before her thoughts filled with a whine. “Please eat for me.”

She pushed the bowl through the bubble before watching it fall to the floor. Her face filled with distress as she went back to the surface.

“He’s killing himself.” She thought with a cry.

That night came around before my energy was depleted, making me pass out. I woke up with a slow beep of a heart monitor, making me look around to see I was in the Pokemon Center Emergency Special Care room with Chansey staring at me before she ran away. I looked to myself to see I was still in my Mew form while a drip was in my arm, making me take it out. Joy came into the room before she stared at me.

“How do you feel?” She asked.

I floated up before she grabbed me.

“Please stay here honey.” She said. “You don’t need to feel like a bad person. You aren’t a bad person in fact."

I bring up the image of her scared face before she blinked a few times.

“That was fear for you, not of you.” She said. “He almost stabbed you in the face, then you almost got barbecued.”

I spotted a Pokeball on the counter, making me stare at it before she looked at it.

“It’s empty.” She said. “I found them while I looked for you.”

I pulled one to me, then stared at it before she gasped as I got ready to touch the button and snatched it from me.

“You don’t need a trainer.” She said. “You are not a Pokemon. You are a human that was exposed to something that you shouldn’t have.”

“Found him.” A man said, making us look toward him to see several Team Plasma grunts come into the room.

“Run honey.” Joy yelped, making me stare at them before one of them grabbed me, but Joy grabbed them.

The grunt tries to punch her as a barrier appeared in front of her face. He moaned in pain as he looked at me, then another grunt grabbed me and fled with me, making her stare in confusion.

“Something’s wrong boss.” She said. "Mew isn’t resisting.”

“What’s he doing?” A man asked.

“Just starting in space.” She said.

“Is he a plush doll?” He asked, making me giggle.

“He laughed about that, so no.” She said with a smile. “My god he’s cute.”

“Now is not the time to be falling in love with him.” He said. “Get him to base.”

“Yes sir.” She said before she looked forward as several cops and Jenny fought with grunts before Jenny spotted me.

“No, stop her!” She yelped, making me take her phone from her and sent it into the sky as I called the station.

She flinched before putting a finger to her ear while she stared at me. I sent her an image of a tracking app before a fort with grunts all around it, then an image of her fighting with the grunts while the girl fled down the road. She stared at me before she smiled.

“Copy that honey.” She said. “We’ll try your plan.”

“What plan.” A man asked. “Boss the cops have a plan of something, but I don’t know what.”

“That’s not important right now.” The boss said. “Mew’s safety is.”

“Yes, boss.” The man said.

A few minutes later, we came up to a group of men before one came to me with disbelief.

“Why aren’t you resisting like a normal Pokemon would after it looks like your being stolen.” The boss asked.

“Stolen?” I asked, making his face filled with disbelief. “Stolen from what? I have no trainer or home that I wish to be called home at the moment.”

“Then why were you in the Pokecenter?” He asked.

“Because...” I started to say, then thought about it. “I was depressed to where I passed out from not sleeping or eating for three days.”

“Depressed of what?” He asked in more worry.

“It doesn’t matter,” I said. “Do as you wish to me.”

He stared at me in slight alarm before he thought about something.

“Take him to the base and see if they harmed him since he’s not acting like a Pokemon would with a known criminal as everyone thinks we are.” He said.

“Yes, boss.” She said as she ran to a car and got in before putting me in a car seat.

“Not a baby,” I said, making her smile.

“I know, but you are adorable as one.” She said as I put the phone in the car while she was focused on my harness.

Once I was secure, she kissed me.

“What was that for?” I asked.

“Sorry, impulse from your cuteness.” She said and started to drive.

Several hours passed and I fell asleep from boredom.


	18. Caught by the worse

I woke up from someone unbuckling me to see I was deep in a forest and I recognized nothing, making me look around to see the grunt was pulling me out of the chair, then she pulled me out of the car as I made the phone fly into the air while she took me to a boat.

“Really, why drive when we could have used a boat at the town we were in?” I asked

“This is a lake, not an ocean.” She said.

“Oh,” I said. “What are you going to do to me when we get there? Dissect me?”

“What, no, we would never kill the rarest Pokemon in the world.” She said. “We just want you free.”

“I am free,” I said. “Tap me with a ball and you’ll see.”

“Nope, once our mission is over, my team will be released.”

“So we are just tools to you guys just like Team Rocket,” I said, making her stare at me in disbelief. “Whatever, I don’t care anymore.”

Her face filled with alarm before she got on the boat. A few minutes later, she pressed a button, making the boat turn into a sub.

“That’s cool,” I said. “I don’t see tech like this that can ride on the surface and underwater and not be military.”

“Yeah, this boat is the best.” She said with a smile.

A few minutes later, I spotted a building underwater.

“Tell me that’s not the base,” I said. “How is there air down here?”

“I have no idea.” She said with a smile. “It’s been down here longer than I joined.”

She docked, then grabbing me before got off the boat, making me make the phone follow.

“So now that we are here, what’s going to happen?” I asked

“I don’t know.” She said as she opened the door before walking.

“Do I get my phone call?” I asked as I spotted a plant, making her giggle as I started to text, ‘underwater fort on this location. Please hurry, I’m at their mercy now as I try to see what needs my attention’, then pressed send.

“You're not a prisoner.” She said as I stuffed the phone in the leaves. “Who would you call anyway?”

“Delivery sounds nice,” I said, making her giggle.

“Yes, it does.” She said. “Are you hungry?”

“I haven’t eaten in three days,” I said, making her look at me in alarm.

“Get him something to eat and drink ASAP.” The boss said through her earpiece. “Then put him in the test chamber to see how much mental damage has been done since he’s clearly lost hope in something. Ghetsis is on his way to check him out.”

“Yes, boss.” She said with excitement. “I can’t wait to finally see the big man himself.”

“Be respectful.” He said with a sigh. “Or you will not have a spot as admin anytime soon.”

“Of course.” She said as she came up to a mess hall with grunts everywhere.

“No way.” One of them yelped just as one threw a ball at me, making her smack it away.

“Are you mad!” She yelped. “Ghetsis will have you at the bottom of the lake in chains and no rebreather before you can even use him. Don’t try to catch Mew again.”

“Sorry, Meg.” He said. “I’m just tired of being on the bottom of the food chain and being beaten by the same boy named Justin four times didn’t help any.”

I giggled.

“What are you laughing about.” He asked.

“That was me you got beaten by with my Gligar and Natu,” I said, making everyone stare at me in disbelief.

“How?” He asked. “That’s not possible. How can a Pokemon own Pokemon and why would you own them.”

“Pokemon can wish to be human too and I can be one if I want to since I know transform,” I said. “Don’t mess with me and you won't get the horns. If you didn’t try to steal my team I wouldn’t have put you behind bars.”

“Why did you allow yourself to be captured and where is your team?” He asked.

“I’m not captured and my team are most likely looking for me and don’t really care if they find me now,” I said. “They can be free like you guys want if they wish it, but I doubt they will wish it if they chose to come with me in the first place. I didn’t have to throw a ball for my whole team.”

He stared at me in confusion with why on his face, making Meg giggle and into the kitchen.

A man came to me and held up a bag of Pokemon food, making me stare at it as I never tried those before since they aren’t meant for humans.

“Do you not like Pokemon food?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” I said as I grabbed it. “I don’t like stealing other Pokemon's food.”

“Well, it’s yours this time.” He said with a smile.

Once I tried it, the flavor of several different types of meat and veggies exploded in my mouth, making me moan and start pigging out before stopping.

“Crap, I can’t believe I was punishing Strider for something he can’t control,” I whined, making them chuckle. “Must not let my Pokemon manners ruin me.”

“Don’t worry about that sweetie,” Meg said.

“You really are that kid if you said, Strider.” The man from before growled as he grabbed me by the neck and started to strangle me. “You're going to pay for that.”

Meg gasp as she grabbed me before I sent out a shock wave, sending everyone to the ground with a roar, then turned to him as I opened my mouth before a ball of light formed, making the man cry out.

“No, not Hyper Beam!” He cried, making me stare at him before I stopped my attack.

I took a deep breath, making me glow three times as my anger faded away.

“Oh god, the fear from others is what’s making you depressed,” Meg whined.

“Yeah,” I said softly, then floated to a chair before sitting down. “One of the bad parts about being a Pokemon.”

She stared at me in worry before she left the room and kicked the man, then broke eye contact as she left that room.

“Sir, Eric tried to kill Mew and now he’s depressed again,” Meg said.

“What!” A man roared just as everyone gasped and stood up.

“Okay that reaction from everyone isn’t a good sign,” I said in discomfort, making the cook look at me with a chuckle.

“Just the founder of our team.” He said.

“Yeah, not wanting to see him when he’s angry,” I said, making his smile fade to worry as I flew to a vent and tore it off, and went inside.

“No, wait!” The founder yelped. “I won’t hurt you! But for Eric, I might.”

“Not sticking around for that either,” I said as I started to crawl through the vent. “I don’t like killing.”

Someone grabbed my tail, making me whine as I pulled away. The vent cave around me just as my whole tail and lower back cracked, making me moan from it feeling good.

“No do not grab his tail!” The boss yelped, making the person let go before I flew into the wall with a yelp. “Don’t ever grab their tail, or you might harm him.”

Once I got to the other side of the vent, I pushed it off the wall to see a man standing there, making me freeze before I backed away with a whine by how his aura felt corrupt.

“No, don’t be afraid.” He yelped with worry.

“You’re corrupt,” I said, making his face filled with disbelief. “I don’t like that either.”

He sighed.

“I’m sorry, I have a lot of idiots that made me snap.” He said.

“I don’t like killing,” I said as I moved back just as something grabbed me from above, making me yelp out.

“I got him.” A man yelp.

“You fool!” Another man growled.

“Intruders in the second-floor vents!” The founder yelped, making the alarm sound. “Do not allow them to capture the Mew!”

“Too late for that.” A man said, making me look to him to see Giovanni from Team Rocket.

“Aw crap, why did it have to be Giovanni,” I whined, making the grunt that had me giggle while he smiled.

“Team Rocket is in the base!” The founder announced from the other side of the vent. “Code Red!”

I opened my mouth and started to charge my Hyper Beam, making Giovanni gasp.

“Dart him, dart him!” He yelped in panic just as something stabbed into my back, making me whine as I looked back sending the Hyper Beam throughout the building.

A ball wrapped around me, making me slam myself into the wall but nothing happened. Clicking started to sound, making me frantically smashed into all the walls with a panicked whined before the sound of being caught sounded. A second later, the ball became transparent, revealing heavy water coming into the base from my Hyper Beam with Giovanni being washed away. I stared out in panic as I couldn’t believe I was caught and the owner had to be the evilest person I know. I looked a the grunt as he reached for my ball while the water was pulling him, then he whined just as he was swept away by the water. A few minutes later, the tranquilizer made me pass out.


	19. Lost

As I woke up, I found my ball completely submerged underwater and I was outside on the bottom of the lake, making me sigh as I wondered how I was going to get out of this one. A few days later, my hunger was driving me up the wall. Once the sun reached the bottom of the lake on the fourth day, my ball was picked up, making me look back to see a Poliwrath standing next to a Panpour as she was holding it before she turned the ball around, then gasped.

“This one is occupied.” She yelped. “Oh god, it must be starved if it's not dead.”

“Take it to the base and feed it,” Poliwrath said.

“Right,” Panpour said before she stared swimming. “Don’t worry sweetie, we’ll have you fed in no time.”

A few minutes later, the shore came into view before she surfaced, then stared at my ball in worry.

“Oh god, please don’t be dead.” She whined with panic, then she sent me out making me fall to the ground before she gasped while I stared out in space from not know what to do still. “Not possible.”

She flipped me over with shock on her face.

“Milord, are you okay?” She asked.

“I can’t believe I was caught without a battle and with only one ball,” I whined, making her sigh with grief.

“It was a Master Ball.” She said.

“Just kill me, I refuse to be owned by Giovanni,” I said, making her face filled with alarm.

“We can get you released.” She said.

“No, he’ll just catch me again now that he’s hunting me,” I said. “Why did my life have to go south to no return.”

I tapped the ball and went back inside, making her stare at the ball, then looked to Poliwrath that also stared in alarm.

“Boss, what do we do?” He asked.

“I don’t know and don’t call me boss.” He said. We are best friends when not on a scavenging job for the merchants. The only thing I can think of is giving him to Joy.”

“Then that’s what I’ll do,” Panpour said before she started to run.

A few hours later, an Oran berry tree came into view.

“Panpour, stop and feeds him,” Poliwrath said before she looked at my ball.

“Please eat milord,” Panpour whined as she sent me out before I tapped the ball and went back in. “Damn it, this isn’t good.”

She leaped into the tree and started to eat her fill while Poliwhirl grabbed the ball and sent me out before he tosses the ball away.

“Eat please.” He said.

“No,” I said as I laid there. “I’m good as dead if I’m owned by him. He won't feed me when I refused to obey him.”

Poliwrath grabbed me, making me glare at him with a growl, taking down his stats before he groaned and dropped me.

“Now stop trying to control me and let me die in peace,” I said as I floated to the ball and went inside.

Panpour whined as she grabbed the ball, then turn to Poliwrath and grabbed him before pulling him to his feet.

“Go, I’ll only slow you down now that he paralyzed me.” He said. “He’ll die for sure if he’s been underwater for a long time.”

“And let you get caught?” She asked, making me slam my body into the ball before I came out, then used Heal Bell before going back into the ball.

“I forgive you, Milord,” Poliwrath said with a sigh as he stared at the ball in sorrow. “Just focus on getting him to Joy. I didn’t like that face that’s getting worse each time I see it. He really thinks there’s no hope to live or escape.”

She nodded before started running. About an hour later, she came up to a street and started to follow it until she came up to Opelucid City. Just before she entered, a man leaped out of a bush, making Panpour freeze.

“Really a Panpour this far up north?” He asked, then he looked at my ball. “Great you must have been stolen if you are holding your ball.”

He grabbed her before she used a Water Gun in his face, making him stagger away and started to run.

“Wait I’ll... damn it.” He said with a sigh. “Smooth move Albert, she’ll be running forever since she’s not heading the right way to the police.”

Panpour leaped up a ledge, then towards a Pokecenter that was in view, and leaped up into the censor as she waved her arms, but the door didn’t open.

“The door is kinda sticky.” The man said, making her turned to him. “Calm please, I’m not going to steal you.”

He stepped forward, making the door open before she looked back, then ran to Joy.

“Joy, help.” She said as she looked at her. “Mew needs your help. He’s been stolen.”

“Who’s stolen?” She asked as she grabbed my ball then put the ball in the machine before gasping.

“Not stolen, but tortured if he belongs to him.” She said. “Thank you, honey, I got it from here.”

Panpour turned to leave before freezing.

“Wait, she’s wild?” The man asked.

“Go away.” She growled. “I’m not available.”

“Not a chance.” He said with a smile, making me come out and sent out Hydro Pump, sending him out of the Center before I went back into the ball.

“That’s not possible.” She said. “How do you have more than four moves.”

She sighed a second later and fled the Center while Joy stared at my ball in disbelief.

“Honey, are you okay?” She asked, then sent me out, making her gasp as she saw my face before I put my paw towards the ball.

“No, you're free to go.” She said.

“It’s no use,” I said. “Register me to a woman named, Julia Breton and I’ll be happy as I can get since I know everyone is going to keep trying to catch me.”

I flew to the ball and tapped it before going inside.

She turned to the computer and typed in the name with my name before an alert of a Mew being stolen popped up.

“But how did he get you registered under his name?” She asked. “Only my family can change trainer ownership and he would be flagged by the police if he did it himself. How are you caught?”

She looked at the ball.

“Never mind, I know how you were caught.” She said. “But why do you want to be?”

She sighed as she grabbed the phone and called someone.

“Jenny, I have the stolen Mew.” She said. “In Opelucid City... Okay, thank you, I’ll be waiting for her.”

A few minutes later, Jenny appeared next to us, making Joy turn to her with worry on her face.

“Why are you worried?” Joy asked.

“How is a human able to be caught?” She asked.

“It’s a Mew.” Joy said as she passed me to her. “Please return him.”

She nodded before grabbing Abra, making her appear In my town with another Jenny next to us.

“Not used to seeing double for you two.” A man said, making them giggle before I was passed over.

“Thanks, sis,” Jenny said before the other Jenny disappeared.

Jenny sent me out before staring at me before I fell to the ground.

“Damn it.” She whined.

“Honey please don’t give up on us.” She whined. “We tried to track you as fast as we could, but the signals were lost from the jammer in their base.”

“It’s in a lake to the north of Route 9,” I said. “I destroyed it and probably killed so many people by drowning them from not thinking as Giovanni caught me.”

“Excuse me.” She said with shock. “He’s here in Unova?”

I nodded.

“Fuck, not good.” She whined. “Please go to your mom.”

“Register me to her,” I said as I flew to her and went into the ball.

She sighed as she walked to my house and knocked on the door before my mom opened it, then Jenny held out the ball.

“I can’t get through to him.” She said, making my mom grab the ball in confusion. “It’s your son and he wants you to register him to you. He was caught by Giovanni and isn’t doing so good by the looks of his face.”

My mom’s face filled with alarm before she nodded then closed the door, then turned around before I spotted Professor Oak while he stared at my ball in shock. Samuel grabbed the ball, then sent me out before whining as he closed his eyes in frustration. I tapped the ball and went back in, making him look at me before confusion filled his face.

“Did he just go back in?” He asked, making my mom nod. “Why?”

“I don’t know.” She said. “Should I do as he wants?”

“I don’t know.” He said. “I have no idea how to help him if he’s stuck as a Pokemon. And being caught must have him unable to function anymore.

“Can we have him?” Grace thought, making me look at her to see her staring at my ball in distress.

“Sure honey,” Samuel said as he passed me to her, making her run into my room before sending me out on my bed. I reached to the ball, but she sent a Thunderbolt at me, making me dodge it before I sent a Shadow Ball at her, sending her flying into the wall before I went into the ball as it fell to the ground.

“That’s not him.” My mom cried as she stared at Grace that was now fainted. “He would never attack her.”

“He’s not himself sweetie,” Samuel said. “He’s taken a hard hit to his ego.”

My mom’s face filled with anger.

“A person's sense of self-esteem or self-importance is the definition of ego Julia.” He said. “No disrespect was intended. He thinks he’s just another Pokemon that is meant to be a slave after being caught if he is really thinking like a legendary or so I heard they think like that. I also think he’s having an identity crisis with his depression from not feeling human anymore.”

Her face softened as she sighed.

“What do you wish to do?” He asked.

“I’ll do as he asked.” She said. “But I refused to treat him anything, but as my son.”

He smiled weakly as he nodded before passing me to her, then pulled out a Max Revive from his pocket and woke Grace.

“Damn, he’s strong.” She moaned. “I never felt such a hard hit.”

“You just attacked a god honey.” He said.

“He’s not a god, he’s my trainer.” She thought with tears falling from her face. “Give him back to me.”

“Crap, what should I tell her?” He asked as he looked at my mom.

“I’ll catch her up,” Strider said, making him nod. “Go do what you think is best Julia.”

My mom nodded and left the house while all the bird stared at my ball in alarm while she passed. Once she got to the Center, Jenny was talking to Joy before they looked at us.

“Tell me you're not going to do as he asked,” Jenny said in disbelief as she stared at my ball.

“I have no choice.” She said. “I want him happy, not upset and he just blasted his Pokemon for attacking him.”

My mom held up my ball to Joy, making her stare at it in disbelief, then took it before putting it in the machine with a sigh.

“ID.” Joy said, making my mom hold it up, then she put it in the machine before a beep sounded in the ball.

I looked to it to see nothing before Joy gave me back to my mom. My mom sent me out, making me float there and take a deep breath.

“Honey, please come back to the surface.” My mom whined as she hugged me.

“I’m sorry mom, I lost my humanity, my trainer status, and now my freedom,” I said. “Even if you do release me, I’ll still be a Pokemon and people will try to catch me, but if I’m already caught and under your name, then I can’t be caught again, making me feel a little better that I’m not owned by a lunatic like Giovanni.”

“Where is he?” Jenny asked.

“If I must become human, then I will, but I refuse to be released to be caught again,” I said.

“Please tell me?” Jenny said.

“At the bottom of the lake along with fifty or so Team Plasma grunts that I murdered by drowning when I destroyed the place,” I said.

“Are you sure he’s dead?” She asked, making me look at her to see her staring at me in uncertainty.

“I’m not talking to you if you only care about his death,” I said as tears fell from my face, making her face filled with alarm. “I don’t like the idea I just committed mass murder.”

“It wasn’t murder.” She whined as I got ready to tap the ball, making her grab me. “We didn’t find any bodies.”

“Then they manage to survive,” I said with a sigh of relief. “Still don’t mean anything to me if I tried to kill someone without thinking things through in the first place. He may be a madman, but I don’t think he deserves to die.”

I pulled away and reached for the ball, but my mom pulled away, making me look to her.

“Are we battling someone?” I asked.

“No.” She said.

“Then call me back,” I said.

“Why?” She asked.

“I’m one of the strange few that like it in the ball,” I said. “I now know why too. It’s a place that I can think and no one can hear me or bother me. It’s my place in oblivion from people that I don’t want to see me.”

“Define Oblivion.” My mom said. “I only know the extinction definition.”

“The state of being forgotten, especially by the public,” I said.

She sighed and called me back.

“What level is he by the way?” My mom asked.

“I didn’t look.” Joy said, making my mom pass me to her before she put me into the machine.

I gasped as I felt a strong soothing feeling surge around me as the machine started to heal me.

“Odd, it’s having an error.” Joy said.

“He’s stronger than level one hundred,” Samuel said, making them look to him. “I wish to battle him and see what I can get off him.”

“He's not a lab...” My mom started to growl before I came out, making everyone look at me as my mom sighed. “Fine.”

Samuel stepped back before he sent out his Kadabra, making him stare at me nervously.

“Please be a strong buddy and use Shadow Ball,” Samuel said.

“Yes, master,” Kadabra said.

“Wait, I don’t know what moves he has.” My mom said.

“All of them,” I said. “I don’t have restraints like all the other Pokemon.”

“Seriously.” Samuel yelped.

“You’ll soon find out,” I said.

Kadabra formed his orb and shot it at me, making me take it with ease.

“Oh my,” Oak said. “Did you ever feel that?”

“Yes,” I said. “Not that I care.”

“Don’t do that.” He whined.

“Command me, mom,” I said.

“Mimic.” My mom said.

“Shadow ball will do fine mom,” I said before I shot the orb at Kadabra, sending him flying into Samiel, making him catch Kadabra as he staggered back, but stayed standing while Kadabra wasn’t.

“Damn, he’s level one hundred,” Samuel said. “I don’t think there is a Pokemon that can stand his power. We’re done.”

I turned to my mom, making her shake her head.

“You’re staying out.” She said. “Go home and change into human form.”

“Yes, master,” I said as I did as I was told.

“I'm mom to you.” My mom whined as I flew out of the Center.

Once I got to my room, I changed into my dad, making someone gasp before I turned to them to see my mom staring at me in disbelief.

“Into yourself honey.” She whined. “You don’t need to make me happy.”

“Yes, I do,” I said, making her stare at me in disbelief.

“How do you sound just like him?” He asked.

“Because I am him,” I said.

I walked to her and got ready to hug her, but she backed away, making me stare at her before her face filled with alarm.

“No honey, don’t feel rejected.” She whined before she hugged me, making me hug her back, and kissed her neck several times like my dad does, making her giggle.

“Don’t act like him please.” She said.

“Like who, baby?” I asked as I kissed her cheek, making her stare at me in worry.

“Please honey.” She said.

“It’s happening,” I said. “You accept me as this or as a Pokemon. Justin is gone since I don’t register as him by any machine.”

She closed her eyes before she turned away.

“Identity,” Samuel said as he held up a Pokedex, making my mom gasp as she covered me with her hand.

“Mew, shiny version and the New Species Pokemon.” The Pokedex said. “Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokemon.”

Samuel stared in disbelief before he sighed as he walked away.

“Damn it.” He whined and left the house.

I wrapped my arm around my mom and kissed her cheek.

“Are you horny or something?” She asked.

“A little bit,” I said, making her face flush. “Would you rather me change into a Pokemon as your mate? Or perhaps let them take your spot?”

She stared at me in the eyes.

“You really have lost your ego.” She whined, making me look away from her face as I took a deep breath. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, honey. I know you aren’t trying to be down and doing what you think might be right.”

“Three seconds until you lost your chance to feel a man,” I said.

“Don’t use your dad’s line on me.” She said with a giggle, making me smile, and grabbed her breasts before her face filled with disbelief.

“My god you really don’t care anymore.” She mumbled.

“He likes what’s he’s feeling though.” Grace thought with a giggle, making my mom looked down before she smiled.

“It's been a while since I saw that big boy.” She said as she reached for it, then shook her head before she back away with a startled face. “Honey please change from your dad before I make a mistake that we aren’t ready for.”

I took a deep breath as I changed into Mew, making her sigh as she stared at my dick.

“Damn it.” She said. “Please change into yourself, honey.”

“He...” I started to say

“Do it.” She growled, making me do as I was told before she stared at me and hugged me. “I’m sorry for snapping.”

Grace grabbed my dick and started to suck it, making me grunt before my mom let go in worry and looked down before smiling.

“Honey, let's do your plan.” My mom said.

“Okay.” She thought and ran out of the room, making her follow.

Jade came to me as she stared at my dick.

“Change into me.” She said. “Your mom wants a Scyther.”

I smiled as I did as I was told, making her face filled with love.

“You are even hotter like this.” She said.

I tackled her to the ground, making her giggle before I started to kiss her like a human, then found her slit and pushed in, making her gasp as her eyes closed in pleasure while I started to fuck her.

“Um,” Strider said nervously, making me put my back end up. “Thanks.”

He pushed in, making me grunt from him filling me well before I started to go autopilot.

“God that face.” Chastity said with a giggle. “It never gets old.”

A few minutes later, I started to feel my end coming, making me start grunting and perform deep thrusts before I came into Jade. Her face fills with more love before she rubbed her face into mine.

“Oh god, don’t crush me,” Strider whined, making everyone giggle.

I looked to my mom as she was among them as she stared at me with a cherry while she stroked herself. A second later, Strider started to fill me up as she grunted.

“God, I missed your ass.” Strider moaned, making everyone giggle. “It’s the only one that can milk me so damn good.”

I smiled as he pulled out, making me pull out of Jade, and watched her stand up, then stare out as she waited, then grunted.

“Every time.” She moaned with a smile while an egg came out of her, making me change into mew and grab the egg, then give it to my mom. “It never fails.”

“Change into yourself.” She said, making me do as I was told before her face wrinkled up with distress. “Why?”

“Because it’s my destiny,” I said, then she touched the egg, making the registration activate.

“So not liking that.” She whined.

“You don’t want my egg?” Jade whined.

“No honey I do?” My mom said. “It that he’s not registering it is what I don't like.”

“That’s because he’s the father,” Jade said.

“I'm going to need to get used to hearing that,” I said, making my mom giggle.

“Yeah, it’s a mind trip for me too.” She said, then her face softened. “So your saying, I’m not going to be a grandma?”

“Not by me,” I said as I shook my head. “I’m a Pokemon.”

“Stop, don’t call yourself that again.” She growled. “You are my Justin. Get some sleep while I make dinner. I want you to go back on your journey after that.”

“With you?” I asked.

“No.” She said.

I took a deep breath as I walked to my mom’s room and changed into my dad before getting under the covers, then I noticed my mom staring at me in disbelief before walking away as I closed my eyes.


	20. Loved before being kicked to the curb

“Go on.” Grace thought.

“I can’t.” My mom's thoughts filled my head.

“Yes, you can.” Grace thought. “He really doesn’t care anymore. I don’t think he cares about anything anymore by how he stares at people.”

“How do you know?” My mom thought.

I turned to my back as I opened my eyes slightly to see my mom completely naked on the bed with me and Grace wasn’t anywhere to be seen as my mom stared at my face nervously, then I closed my eyes fully.

“I think he’s waking up.” My mom thought. “Is he awake? He didn’t open his eyes.”

“I don’t know.” Grace thought. “He found a way to keep his mind shielded even when asleep. I couldn’t get past to see the nightmare he was having. The mashed potatoes are done by the way. What else you want me to make?”

“Whatever you want.” My mom thought. “This is your meal. Just make enough for everyone that wants it.”

“Okay, now please get your needs met.” Grace thought.

My mom sighed before she got over me.

“I really don’t want him scared of me.” She thought with a soft whine.

“He won’t, I don’t think he fears this anymore.” Grace thought. “Not after seeing him fuck Jade with no hesitation.”

“She’s a Pokemon.” My mom thought.

“So.” Grace thought, making her sigh again before she started to kiss me on the lips.

“My God, this feels so unreal with how he feels, looks, and even smells like my husband.” She thought, making me struggle to hold back my smile.

She nipped my lips with her, making me start to kiss her back lightly as I tried not to blow my cover.

“He’s kissing me back.” My mom thought. “Can you check and see if he woke up.”

“I am.” I thought as I opened my eyes, making her face filled with alarm.

“How did you read my mind or speak into it?” She asked.

“Don’t know.” I thought. “Now please continue.”

She stared at me before I grabbed her breast and gave them a little squeeze. She gasped as she felt my dick start to react before moving lower and looked to it, then to my face. Her face filled with concern.

“I love you, honey.” She said. “Please don’t feel out of place.”

“I’ll do my best.” I thought, making her laid down on me and start kissing my chest while staring into my face.

She reaches down to my dick and started to stroke it, then grabbed my balls and rolled them around, making me smile shyly as I closed my eyes.

“See I told you he doesn’t care.” Grace thought.

“Go away.” My mom said. “You watch me do this too many times with his dad.”

“Why, it’s hot.” Grace thought with a giggle.

“Whatever.” My mom said with a sigh.

“Can I join?” Grace thought.

“I guess.” She said as the smell of Pokemon pussy moved over my face, making me start eating her out.

“What of the food?” My mom thought.

“Tater tot casseroles are in the stove.” Grace thought.

“Good choice.” My mom said with a moan. “Has he opened his eyes yet?”

“Nope.” Grace thought.

“Honey open your eyes to a surprise.” My mom said, making me open my eyes to see Grace was now a Gardevoir while she floated over me in a Seiza position, making me smile and eat her out harder before she gasped.

“Oh god, he’s gotten a lot better.” She moaned.

“What.” My mom said, making me repeat it in my thought with her tone.”

“How did you do that?” Grace thought. “You sounded just like me.”

“Don’t know.” I thought. “Steal my memories. Just don’t make my mom panic.”

She nodded before she touched my head while I closed my eyes before my mom started to suck me, making me grunt just as Grace came into my mouth with a moan.

“God that was good.” She thought with a moan. “However that memory wasn’t. He really did get caught with Giovanni and that ball was unbreakable even for him.”

“I hope you didn’t deactivate it.” I moaned.

“Damn, your dad has more endurance than that.” My mom said, making Grace giggle.

“Sorry, little less experienced with that part than he is,” I grunted before I came into her mouth.

“No, he even tastes like a Pokemon.” My mom thought with a whimper.

“I’m sorry mom.” I thought. “Some part of me wished I didn’t touch that puzzle.”

“Show me, honey.” She said. “Move Grace.”

Grace floated off me and laid down on the bed before I put my hand up.

Grace’s Mega Stone and my bracelet moved into my hand, making Grace smiled as she took the stone and put it around her neck.

“Happy birthday Grace.” I thought.

“How did you find that out?” She asked.

“I took your memories as you took mine,” I said. “I’m so glad I didn’t miss it.”

She smiled and kissed me. My mom grabbed my hand and put them on her head as she grabbed my dick and pushed me into her, making me gasp from her being tight.

“Damn you even react like him on his first time with me.” My mom said.

“You’re as tight as she is.” I moaned.

“No your just so damn thick.” She said. “Your true form is also thick like him. Show me your whole life please.”

“You don’t want that,” I said.

“Yes, I do.” She said. “Please, let me in your life honey.”

“No panicking or anger please,” I said, making her nod before I started to give her everything.

Her eyes close as she tried to keep up. Once I was done she gasps.

“You were that boy that was killed!” She yelped.

“I told you not to panic,” I growled.

“Sorry.” She said and started to bob on me, then started to French kiss me as my mouth opened while I started to go into bliss.

“Just like your dad.” She said with a giggle. “Can’t kiss back while in pleasure. Ask him, he can’t kiss, so mind as well let you have it.”

I opened my eyes to see Strider staring at me.

“Sure,” I said and closed my eyes again, making him get on the bed before getting over my face.

I opened my mouth before he pushed his whole dick down my throat, making me grunt as I wasn’t expecting him to go all-in at once, but I let it happen before I sucked and swallowed on him, putting me close and closer to my end from it being to my liking.

“Oh god, this is a new like.” Strider moaned. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine for a few more seconds.” I thought

“Let him breathe.” My mom said in worry. “How in the hell is he so calm? I couldn’t take it like that.”

Strider started to fuck my throat while I was able to take breaths as he moved, then I moaned as I came before my mom gasped.

“Calm, you know he can’t impregnate you.” Grace thought.

“Are you sure?” My mom asked.

“Um, yes.” Grace thought. “It’s too late now if I’m wrong.”

“Let him breathe damn it.” My mom growl just as Strider pushed all the way in and came into my stomach, then pulled out of me. “Honey?”

“He’s fine.” Grace thought. “He's about to pass out again if he just changed back into Mew. I’ll keep everyone out so he can wake for dinner.”

“Okay honey.” My mom said before I fell asleep. “I see what you did there. You keep everyone out so you can have him to yourself.”

Grace giggled as I opened my eyes to see I was Gallade while four eggs were at my side.

“Jeez,” I said, making her giggle. “Are you wanting a large family tree or something?”

“You can say that.” She said with a giggle before she started to move on me again.

“No, we got enough,” I said as I lifted her, making her giggle.

I stood up and grabbed the eggs and headed out of the room, making my mom smile as she grabbed one.

“Thanks.” She said. “I hope it has her ability.”

I smiled as I left the house and spotted the beaches were packed, making me start looking around. Someone grabbed my arm, making me look back to see Jenny.

“Want one of my eggs?” I asked, making her smile.

“Sure.” She said as she took one. “Are they all being given out?”

“Yeah, my partner overdid it in my sleep,” I said, making her smile widen. “Can you help me point out good trainers? I don’t trust just anyone.”

“Of course.” She said, then pointed to the boy that tried to catch me on the beach. “He’s one from how good he is on battles and how his team stared at him.”

“Yeah, I know who he is,” I said.

“How?” The boy asked.

“Not telling,” I said as I held out an egg.

“Thanks.” He said and ran to the Center.

“One more,” I said. “Who’s the lucky lotto winner.”

Jenny giggled and pointed to a girl that was grooming a Purrloin at was in bliss.

“Yeah, that looks about right,” I said, making Jenny grin as I walked up to her and hold up my egg.

“Is it yours?” She asked, making me nod.

“What can you do?” She asked, making me send out a Solar Blade, Heal Pulse then lifted her with Psychic followed by a Calm Mind.

“Your speedy too.” She said.

“No that’s just me,” I said.

“I didn’t get that.” She said. “I don’t know your kind.”

Jenny repeated it, making her nod before she took the egg.

“So what are you?” She asked.

“Psychic Fighting only male for his form if you plan on getting one,” Jenny said. “Psychic Fairy if you get a Gardevoir.”

The girl looks to my mound in my pants before nodding.

“Thanks.” She said. “I hope I get a male since you look awesome.”

I smiled as walked back to my house.

“Wait, you’re Justin?” Jenny asked, making me nod before she smiled.

“I’m glad you recovered a bit.” She said. “Please recover the rest of the way so I don’t think you are an abandoned Pokemon with that stare.”

“Sorry, I’m doing my best,” I said as I stepped in, then to the dining room before I sat down.

A plate floated to me, making me start eating with my powers before my mom sat down with a smile.

“Thanks for eating.” She said. “I don’t like you missing that many meals in a row.”

Once I was finished, I took a deep breath, then looked to my mom.

“On your journey now.” She said.

“Not without you.” I thought.

“I can’t abandon all these birds.” She said.

“They can take care of themselves,” I said. “You need some adventure.”

“I know, but I can’t abandon my job either.” She said.

“I don’t wish to abandon my trainer,” I said, making her face filled with frustration. “Not taking it back.”

“Then I’m releasing you.” She said.

“Then this is goodbye forever,” I said, making her face filled with alarm. “Just like a real release.”

Her face softened. I changed into her.

“No, don’t you dare try to confuse Crystal.” She said with a small smile, making me chuckle.

“No, I’m travailing as you,” I said, making her smile fade.

“If that’s what you wish.” She said. “Wait do you lose your dick doing that?”

I looked down to myself, then shook my head.

“Okay, that’s not what I thought becoming a transgender would be like,” I said, making her giggle with a smile. “I need to think about this a little more.”

She giggled again as her smile turned to a grin before I grabbed my breast.

“Stop that.” My mom said with a giggle, making everyone giggle.

I changed into a Pidgey and flew into the group of Pidgey.

“No, you will not make one of them get booted out.” She said, making everyone giggle.

The Pidgey piled onto me before kicking me out from under the pile as everyone fell off in all directions.

“Come on guys.” My mom whined, making us giggle before she sighed with frustration. “Emolga thunderbolt.”

“Pidgey protect.” I thought.

“They don’t know it.” My mom said with a small grin.

“Crap.” I thought, making her giggle. “Dodge the best you can.”

“Thunderbolt them all until they are down.” My mom said.

“Group Gust.” I thought, making all but a few fly toward Emolga, making me stare at them as I had a feeling some were too young to know Gust.

“Please honey.” My mom whined as Emolga was sent to the wall before she sent a thunderbolt straight at me, making me jump out of the way.

“He’s the real one.” Emolga yelped.

“How,” I said.

“You’re a little off on the color from the rest.” She said with a giggle, then sent another thunderbolt at me, making me whine before I sent out my Mirror Coat before the thunderbolt hit Emolga and took her down.

“Wait, that’s not their move.” Emolga moaned. “That’s Wobbuffet’s move.”

My mom grabbed me, making me whine with a whimper.

“I hate being shiny,” I whined, making my mom giggle before kissing me.

“Come on honey, it's time to go.” She said as my clothes moved to her. “I want you happy again. Change into yourself.”

I whined with another whimper.

“Please honey.” She said, making me do as I was told before she started to dress me, then hugged me. “Please don’t resist anymore. Now get out there and make the world a better place.”

“That’s impossible with just one person,” I said.

“Nonsense.” She said. “Several people did it.”

She let me go before my team got into position, making me look to Grace.

“Not going to get used to your size,” I mumbled, making her smile.

I took a deep breath and went outside before I spotted the boy from before as he looked at me.

“So that’s where you been hiding?” He asked.

“Go away,” I said.

“Come on, let’s be friends.” He said. “I won’t try to catch you.”

“I’m already caught,” I said, making him stare at me, then toss a Pokeball at me before a barrier appeared.

“Who?” He asked.

“A bad man,” I said, making his face filled with worry.

“Who?” He asked.

“It doesn’t matter, I escaped and made one of my friends take me,” I said

“Who?” He asked.

“What are you, Noctowl?” I asked, making everyone giggle as he smiled.

“Maybe.” He said. “I wouldn’t mind having one. I love the looks of them.”

“You're in luck.” My mom said as my dad’s Noctowl came out. “I just happen to have an egg for that.”

“Wait the bird-woman is your trainer?”

“Yep,” I said. “She’s my mom.”

“Wait she’s Mew?” He asked. “Now that I think about it, I do see your eyes in her.”

He tosses a ball at her, making her catch it and toss it back.

“Nope, not even a Pokemon.” She said, making my mom smiled as she saw me smile.

“That was a hint sweetie.” My mom said.

“He won't get it now that it went over his head,” I said, making her giggle as I started walking. “I wouldn’t even get it if I wasn’t in on it.”

“Honey your bag.” She said, making me sigh as I closed my eyes.


	21. Hard fought rematch

“Crap, another thing I hate about being a Mew,” I mumbled. “I can’t feel the damn weight of anything. Give it to Jade since she doesn’t mind wearing it.”

“Don’t let anyone take that from you.” My mom said. “His secret is in there.”

“What secret?” I asked.

“My secret too.” She said. “Please don’t send it back to me when you find it and don’t lose it.”

“So where are you going?” The boy asked.

“Don’t know,” I said. “I never have a plan.”

“Can you take me to the mall on Route 9?” He asked. “I don’t wish to get lost on my own. I hate being new to Unova.”

“Sure,” I said as I reached for him.

“With you.” He said quickly, making my mom giggle. “Not going to get rid of me that easy.”

“Wanna bet?” I asked, making everyone giggle. “Teleport is used on the host and by touch, not just touch.”

“Please don’t.” He said with a slight whine. “I need a guide and a friend like you.”

“Fine, I won't,” I said as I reached for him, making my team touch me before he looked to them, then he touched my hand as I looked around to see only Jenny staring with a smile.

“Good luck honey.” She said, making me nod as I teleported to the front doors of the mall, then walked into the mall.

“Stock up on food or a few treats if mom didn’t beat me to that,” I said. “No fighting and call me if you see trouble.”

My team took off as the boy sent out his team.

“You do the same.” He said. “I need to follow the pro’s example and let you guys feel less caged.”

His team smiled.

“We don’t feel like that,” Tadley said.

“I know you don’t, but I wish the bond as he has to them.” He said.

“Don’t argue Poliwrath,” I said, making him look at me. “Your trainer has given his order.”

“Yes, milord.” He said as they took off.

“Milord?” A man said in confusion, making me look to him to see it was a Plasma Grunt.”`

“Go away before I bury you thug,” I growled.

He chuckled.

“Do you know who I am?” He asked.

“Run, don’t face him!” Eric yelped. “He’s a Mew and took out the base while being captured by Giovanni.”

“Okay, what are you smoking sir?” I asked, making a few people chuckle as the boy stared at me in disbelief.

“My thought exactly.” The grunt said.

“So be it,” I said. “Grace your turn.”

Grace flew in front of me, making the man smile before Eric shook his head.

“You don’t stand a chance against his team either.” He said before starting to run away. “You are on your own.”

“Coward.” The grunt growled, then sent out a Woobat.

“Calm Mind,” I said, making her glow.

“Thief.” He said. “Take that Mega Stone from her so I can cash it in.

“I tapped my foot on the ground, making a spike come out of the ground.

“Not happening,” I said. “You are done. Get back in your ball.”

The Woobat looked at his trainer, then to me.

“Who did that?” She asked.

“Mew.” I thought, making her look at me in disbelief.

“Not possible.” She said.

“It is for Mew.” I thought. “Now get back into your ball.”

“Yes, milord.” She said as she went into her ball while a cop came running to the man in disbelief.

“How does Gardevoir know Stone Edge?” He asked.

“She doesn’t,” I said. “My Glyscor did it.”

Strider came to me with a soda.

“Yes, get what you want on beverages Strider,” I said, making him smile before running back into the store as the cop picked up the man.

“Thanks for the help kid.” He said.

“Yep,” I said as I walked into the mall to see everyone staring at me.

“Go get what you want Grace,” I said.

“I don’t want anything.” She said.

“Fine, then wait for the others,” I said.

“How did you understand her without looking at her?” A man asked.

“I know how she thinks,” I said.

Jade came to me with a tuxedo.

“Turning me into a gentleman are we?” I asked, making everyone around me giggle before I looked to myself. “I guess it does look better than being a hobo with these warn clothes.”

Everyone giggled again as she smiled. I grabbed the price tags to see they were decent.

“Fine,” I said as I grabbed them. “Now focus on you please.”

She shook her head.

“Fine, then stand by Grace and wait for the garbage disposal, Chastity, and Sniper,” I said.

“You are not changing my name to that,” Strider growled.

“Why not if you act like one?” I asked with a smile.

“I refuse to obey you if you call me that.” He growled, making a few chuckles.

“Then you don’t have to,” I said. “I won’t call you it if you...”

I stopped talking as the memory of me pigging out on the Pokemon food.”

“Never mind,” I said. “As you were Strider.”

“Show me what you just remembered.” Grace thought.

“You already know all I know Grace.” I thought.

“How are you doing that?” She thought. “Mew don't have Telepathy.”

“And you know I don’t know the reason for that.” I thought before I started to walk to Sniper from him staring at me with his goods, making him head to the counter and set it down.

“Put it on the tab,” I said. “I have two more still getting what they want.”

“Okay, sweetie.” She said with a smile as I placed the clothes on the counter.

Jade turned her back to me, making me grab my wallet.

“Why is she carrying that?” She asked.

“Because I want to,” Jade said. “We work together while we do as we please.”

“Not fully as you please,” I said.

“Minus the trouble-making part.” She said with a smile.

“Better,” I said, making the woman smile.

A few minutes later, Strider came into view with a mountain of goods.

“Better not be making Jade into a pack mule Strider,” I growled.

“I’m carrying my stuff from now on.” He said. “What I get is all I get.”

“No buddy,” I said. “Forgive me for punishing you all those years. I know why you do it.”

He stared at me.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.” He said In worry.

“It's not that,” I said. “I did it too.”

“When?” He asked.

“When he was captured.” Grace thought with disbelief on her face. “So you don’t wish me to punish him anymore?”

“No, just try to help him stretch his food,” I said. “I’m going to run out of money if I let him do this.”

Strider shook his head.

“And I refused to let you starve,” I said, making him sigh before putting a large fanny on his waist. “Whatever.”

I looked to the woman to see her staring at me in concern.

“Five grand.” She said, making me reach into my bag and pull out a Nugget and hold it to her, making her smile.

“Thank you, honey.” She said before Strider started to pack all his favorite stuff in the fanny pack.

When his pack was full I pulled the rest away, he looked at me, then to my hand that was hidden under my clothes, and took a deep breath. I put my other hand on his head and gave him the memory before he looked at me.

“I don’t care.” He said.

“I won’t call you garbage disposal ever again.” I thought, then started to move down the stairs once the stuff was packed, then into a changing room before putting on my suit as I stepped out.

“Damn, you look great in a suit.” The boy said, making me smile.

“The bag is getting a little heavy,” Jade said, making me take it from her and put it on my back.

“Not possible.” A man said. “You're a toothpick and that thing is at least twice your size in thickness.

“Don’t underestimate me, sir,” I said as I grabbed him with one arm, then picked him up, making him gasp before I giggled. “I’m stronger than you think.”

I set him down before heading out of the store while the boy smiled.

“What’s your name kid,” I asked.

“You know, I’m about your age.” He said

“I’m sixteen almost seventeen,” I said.

“Yeah right, and my name is Adam.” He said. “Prove it.”

I pull out my ID and move it to him.

He grabbed it, then stared at it.

“How did you fool a machine?” He asked.

“I didn’t,” I said as I took it back. “I don’t know you enough to have the full puzzle. Try to figure it out while I feed you piece by piece when if feel you earn them.”

“Where are we going now?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” I said.

“How about we battle,” Bernard asked, making me look to him. “Wasn’t easy, but I managed to find your mother when I spotted the Amber alert that you were kidnapped again.”

“Not really,” I said. “I went willingly to try to get the police to sting the place.”

“Clever.” He said with a chuckle. “I also learned your secret that happened after your first kidnapping.”

“Don’t say anything,” I said firmly.

“Right, sorry.” He said. “Can you show me?”

“Maybe later,” I said. “Battle first. Show me how you have grown.”

He smiled as he put out his arm, making his Pidgeot leap off his shoulders and hover in place.

“You first Grace,” I said.

“Not good,” Bernard whined as she stepped out. “Not good at all. You're going to Mega Evolve right off the bat.”

“Yep,” I said with a smile as I touched the keystone, making it start to glow with Grace before everyone looked away.

Once she stopped glowing she turned to me.

“How do I look?” She asked.

“Even more beautiful,” I said, making her smile before she looked at Bernard.

“Okay, you changed quite a bit since we last met.” He said. “Kinda scary by how much.”

“You know why.” I thought. “I’m a legendary now.”

“Okay, that was cool.” He said with a smile, making everyone, but Adam chuckle.

“What is?” The boy asked.

“Nothing,” Bernard said as he glanced to him before to me. “Just thinking out loud.”

“Thunderbolt,” I said.

“Oh, not good.” He whined with discomfort. “Come back, buddy. That’s not going to happen to you with how much Special Attack she gets when she mega evolves.”

I smiled as he pulled a Pokeball off his bracelet that has now increased to five members, then he threw it.

“Come show him who’s boss Pupitar.” He said, making one appear.

“I see you been to Mount Silver after we parted,” I said

“Yep.” He said with a smile. “You and your knowledge.”

Grace sent out her Thunderbolt.

“Do you think you can take him Grace?” I asked.

“I’ll do my best.” She said.

“Then use Calm Mind,” I said. “We need to see what he knows before we can do anything since I’m not very familiar with his kind.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Bernard said with a grin. “I like having that advantage.”

“Not exactly,” I said as Grace boosted her stats. “I know the basics, just not his move list since I didn’t encounter him on Route 15 as I hoped.”

“Yeah, I heard he’s rare to find in Mount Silver too and I got a rare move for his level since he can’t get it without learning from day one.” He said. “Use Iron Head.”

I moaned.

“Do your best to dodge that, then use Psychic,” I said as Pupitar leaped towards her head first before turning into steel and slammed into Grace, making her yelp as she flew to the ground.

“I’m okay,” Grace said before she stood up, then made Pupitar float before sending him into a tree.

“You okay buddy?” He asked.

“Just peachy.” He moaned as he got in front of him.

“He’s lying, use another,” I said.

“How in the...” Pupitar yelped, making everyone giggle.

“Don’t leak sensitive info like that,” Bernard whined, making everyone giggle again. “He can understand you.”

“That’s not good,” Pupitar whined.

“Iron Head quickly,” Bernard said.

Pupitar leaped at her, but she stopped him and sent him flying into the same tree before he grunted as he tried to get out.

“Damn it, you got him stuck,” Bernard whined, making me giggle with Grace.

“Life Dew,” I said.

“Aw come on.” He whined.

“I have nothing left master,” Pupitar said. “Forgive me.”

“It’s okay buddy.” He said as he called him back before sending out a Phione.

“Do your best baby.” He said.

“Always.” She said.

“No way.” Adam yelped. “How?”

“Don’t say it,” Bernard growled as she opened her mouth, making her giggle.

“Sorry can’t resist.” She said. “He was dying to meet me.”

I smiled before he sighed while her smile faded while she stared at me.

“My god, you are strong.” He said.

“Quiet.” I thought, making her smile.

“I will never tell your secret after what I heard you been through.” She thought.

“Thunderbolt after you heal,” I said.

“Damn it, damn it, damn it,” Bernard growled with rage. “She’s going to take out my team single-handed with that freaking move now. Why did it have to be Thunderbolt he had to trade for Teleport.”

“Calm down.” She growled. “We know who we are facing and know he’s a force to be reckoned with. Just play it as best as you can.”

“Right.” He said with a deep breath. “Use surf.”

Grace healed herself before Phione sent the wave into her, making her moan.

“Damn, she's gotten a lot stronger,” Grace said.

“Yep,” Bernard said. “She’s forty-seven now.

“Not far from me.” She mumbled, then thought for. “I can take one, maybe to more of those.”

“Then do your best with that Thunderbolt followed by another Life Dew,” I said.

She nodded and sent out her thunderbolt, but Phione leaped into the cover of the same tree.

“Okay, that tree is needing to go,” I said, making Bernard chuckle

“Now that she’s wet try to freeze her with Ice Beam.” He said, making me whine. “Thanks for that sign. She's weak.”

“Not exactly,” I said. “I just don’t like ice much because I like flying.”

Phione shot the beam, hitting Grace, and froze her solid.

“Damn it,” I growled, making Bernard squeak.

“Good job!” He said with suppressed excitement in his words.

“Full restore please,” I said, making Jade move to me and put her back to me, then I dug around before I pulled out my Pokeball.

“Is that a Master Ball?” Adam yelped.

“Quiet you fool,” Bernard growled.

“What.” He said in worry.

“That’s his ball.” He whispered.

“Oh god, no wonder he’s caught,” Adam whined.

“Why did mom put that in here?” I asked.

“She didn't like having it,” Jade said, making me sigh as I shrank it down and put it on my belt before pulling out a Full Heal since I didn't find a Full Restore, then healed her up.

“I can’t take much more.” She moaned.

“Yeah, and my team can’t take that ice moves,” I said. “I’m sorry, but you're going to have to faint if you can’t take her out. Cancel the plan and Thunderbolt.”

She nodded before I pulled out a Max Revive.

“No don’t waste that on me.” She said. “We will need a healing after this battle.”

“U-turn.” He said

“Aw hell no,” Grace said. “Not happening.”

I giggled before she shot her bolt at her, and hit her.

“Please, please, please.” He whined.

“I’m sorry,” Phione whined.

“It’s okay, baby.” He said with a sigh and called her back. “You got her hell of low.”

“Not for long,” I said. “Life Dew.”

He growled before he sent out his Infernape.

“Take her out and with Punishment.” He said.

“Damn it, I forgot about that freaking move,” I whined as Grace healed herself.

Infernape charged at her, then roundhouse kicked her with the dark energy, making her yelp out and changed back to her original form.

“Yes, that’s my boy!” Bernard cried, making Infernape snort with embarrassment growing on his face.

“It's not a football game you know,” Infernape said, making me giggle.

“Almost the same rush too,” Bernard said with a smile. “This is a little stronger though.”

I called back Grace, then thought for a second.

“Okay, your turn Strider,” I said. “Earthquake.”

Bernard moaned just as the ground opened up.

“Damn that speed.” He whined with a whimper once he was spat out.

“Talk about mood swings,” I said, making everyone giggle as Infernape nodded with an exhausted smile.

“Let’s kick his sorry butt into next week with Flare Blitz.” He said.

“Oh, nice move,” I said. “Earthquake after you dodge that.”

Infernape burst into flames before he leaped headfirst into Strider, making him roar out as he flew to the ground, then Infernape fell to the ground from the recoil being too much.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were that low!” Bernard yelped.

“I thought I could take it,” Infernape whined.

“Of course, always relying on your gut,” Bernard said, then looked to Strider as he didn’t get up. “Damn, you must have got a critical hit. Sorry for complaining. Good work.”

“Yeah,” Infernape said as he was called back, making me call back Strider.

“Two lost versus three, good start you guys,” I said. “This is my strongest battle I have had so far.”

“You’re kidding right?” Bernard asked.

“Nope, everyone else was a walk in the park,” I said, making him squeak.

“You guys are getting the buffet tonight for making him sweat.” He said to his bracelet, making me giggle, then he sent out his Pidgeot. “Okay, now everything should be easy for you buddy.”

“Straight to the head,” Pidgeot whined, making me giggle. “This is going to be bad.”

I giggled again as I looked at Chastity.

“Try your best,” I said. “The other two don’t stand a chance against a fully evolved bird.”

“Damn straight I don’t,” Sniper said. “Not at the level, I sense from him.”

“What level do you think he is?” I asked.

“At least my level and that’s forty-three.”

“Piece of cake.” Chastity said. “I’m level fifty now.”

“Then get out there and use fly,” I said,

“Oh, you finally got one to learn that,” Bernard said.

“Yep,” I said as Chastity took flight.

“Crap, where do I find that freaking rare ass move!” He whined. “I can’t find it anywhere.”

“It was given to me by my dad,” I said.

“Damn, then that means I’m shit out of luck unless you allow me to put myself in debt again.” He said.

“I don’t care about you owing me,” I said with a smile.

“I can’t accept a powerful move like that for free.” He said. “Mirror Move.”

“Crap,” I whined as Pidgeot took flight. “Looks like this is going to be my first loss in two years.”

“Why is that?” He asked.

“She doesn’t have roost anymore,” I said, making him bust out with excited laughter.

“It just my day.” He said. “Take him out, buddy.”

I watched Chastity flew toward Pidgeot, but he smashed her down to the ground with his body, then she got up as Pidgeot lowered to his master’s side.

“Do you give up?” Bernard asked.

I looked to Chastity as she stared at me with lots of energy left.

“Jade, what’s your level, and do you wish to try your luck?” I asked.

“Forty-five and yes I’ll try.” She said.

“Then comeback Chastity,” I said. “Let’s hope she can do something.”

“Feast on your lunch after you tear her up with your Hurricane,” Bernard said with a grin, making me sigh as a funnel cloud formed overhead.

“Agility and get out of there,” I said, making Jade become a blur as she took cover while the funneled chased her down, but didn’t connect as it hit the ground.

“Damn that move’s accuracy.” He whined.

“Agility again, then Wing Attack,” I said, making the blur start to glow.

“Mirror Move after she attacks,” Bernard said.

Jade shot through Pidgeot and took him down before he stood up, then his head twitched around.

“I can’t see her.” He whined, making me giggle.

“Shut it.” He growled, making me snort as I struggle to obey. “Just do your best and attack.”

He flew toward me, making Jade stop moving just as he passed in front of her and made me grab him and toss him back to Bernard with a spin.

“Oh so close buddy,” Bernard said with disbelief on his face. “Just inches off. How did you catch him like that.”

“Agility and wing attack,” I said with a smile.

“Damn you,” Bernard growled.

“Thank you, Jade, you saved my butt,” I said, making her giggle with a few people that we're watching now.

“Mirror move again.” He said. “Hope you get lucky.”

The blur glowed again, then become nearly invisible.

“Oh my god, that’s incredible.” A man yelped. “I can’t see her now.”

“Take him out to sea, along with my life ring in this sinking ship,” I said with a smile.

Jade slammed into him, but he refused to stay down.

“Thatta boy,” Bernard said. “You got under his skin with that stubbornness if he gave us a hint of frustration.

I chuckled.

“Yes, but I’m picking you out now,” I said. “No parasites in me allowed.”

Everyone giggle.

“He’s not a parasite.” He growled, making everyone giggle again just as Pidgeot flew at me, making Jade fly into me as she came into focus.

“Yes!” Bernard yelped.

“I’m okay, but I don’t think I can take another,” Jade said. “I’m staying in though.”

“Of course you are,” I said. “Use Roost.”

“No!” Bernard roared, making a man bust out laughing as she smiled, then started to glow as her energy recoverer before she took off running again.

“So not freaking good,” Bernard whined.

“My god dad, you have some interesting friends,” I said, making a few giggled as he stared at me, then smiled.

“Thanks for that.” He said. “I’ll try to calm down.”

“That’s not possible if you got him screaming,” Pidgeot said with a chuckle. “So glad he’s not really angry. Just flustered.”

“Roost,” Bernard said.

“Oh boy,” I said. “This is going to be a long battle.”

“No kidding.” A man said.

“Take him down with your best Wing Attack Jade,” I said. “All or nothing.”

A roar sounded from Jade just as he came into focus behind Pidgeot and slammed her scythe into his back, taking him to the ground and he didn’t get up this time.

“Good girl,” I said with a sigh of relief as Bernard stared out in shock.

“How can lunch beat my big boy?” Bernard whined, making a few people chuckle, then he called him back. “Good try buddy. No matter the outcome to this battle you guys earned the buffet still.”

He let out a deep breath.

“Last Pokemon and my latest catch.” He said before he threw the Pokeball. “Come out Spooky.”

A Gastly appeared, making me smile

“Good name,” I said.

“Yeah, she scared the crap out of me and now she’s regretting it.” He said.

“Not exactly,” Gastly said softly as she smiled. “I read his memories and fell in love with him from how kind he is. Don’t tell him that though. He can’t understand a word I say yet.”

I giggled with Jenny, making me look to her to see her watching now.

“What did she say?” Bernard asked.

“Okay back to the battle,” I said

“Tell me.” He said. “I never encountered a Ghost-type before.”

“You’ll learn,” I said, making him growl. “Wing attack.”

“Dazzling Gleam.” He said

“Oh, good move,” I said with a smile as I pulled out some sunglasses and put them on.

The area became bright before Jade moaned as I felt the attack hit me, making me moan as I stagger back.

“I’m sorry, I forgot that it affects you now,” Bernard said in worry.

“It’s fine,” I said. “It’s just a sting.”

“Damn it,” Jade whined while she came out of focus and fell to the ground. “I’m so sorry master.”

“It’s okay,” I said as I called her back before Gastly started to evolve. “Congrats Gastly.”

“Thanks.” She said. “Your girl was really strong if I got a boost this much. I must have got a critical hit if she just used Roost.”

“Yeah, you did.” Jade moaned. “I’m going to sleep like a rock with all that running too.”

“Sorry about that,” I said with a smile and called her back while Gastly stopped glowing before revealing her new form as a Haunter.

“Can you help me out with evolving her into a Gengar?" He asked.

“Not a chance,” I said firmly. “I never trade my team even if I’m getting them back. They are my family to me and that’s the worst dishonorable deed to me.”

“Right, sorry I asked.” He said in shame.

“Don’t worry baby, I may have a trick or two evolve on my own.” Haunter said. “I’ll just need a little time to do it since it’s a ritual.”

“Okay, that doesn’t sound good,” I said

“No, no, there is no harm to anyone involve.” She said.

“Okay,” I said

“Talk to me,” Bernard said.

“She said she will need time to grant your wish,” I said. “Just let her fly next to you to do her thing.”

“Okay.” He said.

“Your turn Sniper,” I said. “Time to make him rage again. Agility.”

Bernard moaned as he grabbed his hair.

“What's with you and your dad with that fucking speed-boosting!” He roared, making me giggle with everyone. “Curse his ass.”

“Oh god yes!” I yelped as Sniper became a blur. “We must hurry and take advantage of that health loss on her before it’s too late. Use Outrage,”

“What!” Bernard yelped, making me snort. “How in the hell does a bug know a dragon move like that!”

“Your talking about a bug that’s easily pissed off buddy,” I said.

“Fuck.” He growled through his teeth. “Use will o’ the-wisp. We must finish this three-step combo before he kicks our ass.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” I said.

“It isn’t for you.” He said with a grin as he shook his head and chuckled. “It’s some nasty stuff and It was used on me several times.”

Orbs of fire appeared around Haunter before shooting towards a car, making Sniper moan as he fell to the ground, then got up and took off again before flying into her, but she dodged him. A second later, Sniper moaned twice from taking damage from the curse and fire.

“Quick, Hex before he comes around with his next attack!” Bernard yelped.

“Oh, that is a nasty combo.” I moaned.

“Mm-hmm.” He hummed with a giggle as nodded with excitement on his face.

A creepy looking eyes appeared over haunter while her eyes glowed red, then a dark haze moved over Sniper, making him moan and fall to the ground.

“Yes!” Bernard roared as he hugged Haunter as I smiled, then called Sniper back.

"It's all you know Chasity," I said, making her fly out. "Don't worry about if they manage to take you down."

She nodded before I took a deep breath.

"Sunny Day," I said.

"No not that combo again." He yelped just as the area went bright. "Dazzling gleam quick, then get ready to dodge a beam from hell."

"Heaven," I said

"Whatever." He said with a smile before the area became bright, making Chasity squawk as I moaned while staggering back before I noticed exhaustion on Chasity's face.

"Is it me or is that boy look like he's being affected by the move as well?" A woman asked.

"I wasn't paying attention." A man said.

"Sorry, buddy." Benard thought, making me smile.

"Solar Beam," I said.

"No, find some cover baby!" He whined.

"That's not possible with this move." Haunter whined. "I don't wish her to destroy something too."

The beam shot out, making her whine as she braced herself just before the beam washed over her. Once the beam dissipated, she still floated there with exhaustion on her face.

"Not possible with all that health loss from Curse," I said in disbelief, making Bernard giggle. "Did you just survive that with one hit point?"

"Good endurance." He squeaked with a giggle. "Now take her down with Dazzling Gleam."

I sighed as the area became bright, making me grunt, but resisted the stagger so I wouldn't give myself away if the people were watching me again. Once the light faded, Chasity was on the ground.

"Damn it," I said. "Good try."

"Yes!" Bernard howled. “I beat him! We beat him! So wish it was his dad though!”

My smile widened as I called back Sniper, then pulled out his reward money and gave it to him before he gave me a bear hug, making me moan as he cracked my whole back.

“Easy.” Haunter yelped. “God, you are way too excited.”

Everyone giggled as he let me go.

“Okay, never will I get close to you after you beat me.” I moaned, making everyone giggle before I walked toward the Opelucid City.

“I’m sorry buddy.” He whined.

“I know, just calm down before coming near me,” I said. “That realignment kinda hurt.”

Everyone giggled again.

“How bad?” He asked. “You’re walking stiffly.”

“Just an ache,” I said. “I’ll recover after a nap.”

The moment I stepped into city limits, Four Team rocket grunts, and an admin stepped out.

“Take that Mew down boys!” The Admin said. “The boss will not stand for failure on this one.”

“Too bad I don’t belong to him anymore,” I said. “Good luck on catching me now that I’m aware you know what I look like in this form.”

I teleported to the Pokemon Center, making Joy looked at me before confusion filled her face.

“Did you just teleport here?” She asked.

“Yep with a friend's help after he beat me,” I said as I held up my team.

“That’s too bad.” She said with a slight whine and put them on the machine. “I’ll get them back to full health in no time.”

“You think you can escape that easy after watching your defeat Mew?” The Admin asked, making Joy gasp as she looked at me.

“So not my day,” I grumbled.

I turned around as I whipped my arm at them, taking them all down with Vine Whip, then tied them up with Grass Knot.

“Call the police please Joy,” I said as I looked at her.

“Of course honey.” She said as she stared at me in disbelief and pressed a red button. “Are these really your Pokemon?”

“Yes,” I said. “I wasn’t always a Mew.”

“On my way Joy,” Jenny said through the speaker. “Code red has been called at the Pokemon Center. Double time.”

“Copy that, on my way.” Several men said.

“You’re the boy named Justin that I’m hearing about from Undella Town.” She asked.

“Don’t say anything about me please,” I said as I glanced around to see the place was empty.

“Right sorry.” She said. “You’re the only one here. It’s a slow day today and just the way I like it.”

I nodded as I walked to the first room.

“Send them to my room please,” I said. “I’m kinda exhausted.”

“Okay.” She said.

“Oh hell yeah.” A man said, making me look back to see the cops have arrived. “We got ourselves an admin of Team Rocket.”

“Make sure his cuffs are extra tight,” Jenny said.

“With pleasure.” He said.

“Who are they after?” She asked as she looked to Joy. “They never send a hit squad without a reason.”

“Justin is here.” Joy said as she pointed to me, making her look at me in disbelief with the men, then she looked at the men.

“I want two of you to watch over him for his duration of the time he’s in the city,” Jenny said.

“I’ll gladly take that place, ma’am.” A man said. “Can I get an autograph from him?”

“I’m not famous you know,” I said with a smile.

“Among us cops you are.” He said with a smile. “You take down these thugs like flies and I’m honored to guard you as you rest.”

“Just don’t bother me with your worshiping,” I whined, making Jenny giggle as his smile faded.

“You should have seen that coming if he’s trying to stay out of sight for that week back home from Johto,” Jenny said.

“Can I have the autograph?” He asked with a beg.

“Sure, why not,” I said, making him smile. “In Pokemon or regular?”

“Wait you know Pokemon?” He asked.

“I even know Unknown,” I said.

“Really.” He said in disbelief. “All three.”

Jenny giggled as she shook her head.

“One more volunteer please.” She said.

“I’ll take it.” A man said.

“Thank you, Sargent.” She said. “I feel more confident for his safety with you on board.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” He said as the first cop came to me with a notebook.

“Please don’t read, just sign.” He said nervously.

“Must be your diary,” Jenny said.

“Journal.” He growled, making me giggle as she smiled before I signed my name in all three languages.

He stared at it in disbelief.

“Okay, that’s different.” He said. “Where did you see this language?”

“Ruin’s of Alph in Johto,” I said.

“Oh, that’s right.” He said. “I heard of their research. You must be among them, eggheads.”

“Yep,” I said with a giggle as Joy came to me with my team, making me take them. “Now, I’m going to bed.”

I walked into the room and sent everyone out before I laid down, making everyone lie next to me and cuddle up with me.

“How can you stand being so close to a bee?” The cop whined, making me giggle.

“He’s like a fuzzy Teddiursa,” I said as I wrapped my arms around Sniper, making Sniper chuckled as he rubbed his face to mine. “He can be as tough as a Ursaring too.”

“I know they can.” He said.

“Good night guys,” I said. “Wake me when one of you gets hungry and I’ll whip you something up.”

“Good night master.” My team said as I closed my eyes.


	22. First crush

I woke up from about to cum, making me moan as I did, then looked down to see I was in my real form a Phione was riding me with love in her face while Bernard stared in disbelief.

“Crap how many saw me change?” I asked.

“Just us.” He said. “How is this possible.”

“I don’t know,” I said, then whined. “Get off me, your making it unbearable.”

He chuckled as she grabbed her.

“No egg?” Grace thought.

“Not her form,” I said.

“Right.” She said.

“Wait, you can make more of my kind?” Phione asked

“Yes, but you need to wait,” I said, making her nod. “Are you guys hungry?”

“I am,” Adam said before I looked at him to see him staring at me with a cherry for a face, making me smile.

“You really have changed,” Bernard said.

I flew to him and gave him my whole event after he departed from me.

“I hope you figure out when, because I can’t,” I said, then flew out of the room before the cops gasped while one of them threw a ball at me, but a barrier appeared.

“Really,” I growled. “I’m Justin, you moron. Throw another ball at me and you’ll have Jenny chewing you a new one Sargent.”

“S-sorry, sir.” He said nervously.

“This can’t be.” The other cop said. “My hero is a Pokemon?”

I giggled.

“Wasn’t always one,” I said as I flew into the kitchen.

“I’m going to cook something Joy,” I said.

“Who are you?” She asked from within the pantry, then she gasped as she poked her head out. “Of course honey. What are we making?”

“That’s up to the customers,” I said as I looked to Adam.

He sent out his team.

“What do you guys want?” He asked as they stared at me in disbelief, making Joy giggle.

“Looks like I’m picking since their mouths are broken.” She said. “Make two huge pots of hearty vegetable soup and two your specialties. It’s starting to pick up and I’m getting a full house at this rate.”

I looked to her to see her holding four tall stew pots.

“Okay,” I said and moved the pots to the stove as several veggies started to float to the stove, then I sent out Razor Leaf to cut them up. “I know just a recipe.”

She glanced past me before she looked at me.

“Yes I don’t mind people seeing me, but I don’t want them knowing my human form as well as my true form unless I trust them not to attack me like my friends near me,” I said.

“Okay.” She said as she nodded and glanced at my companions.

A few minutes later, the veggies were cut up, making me fill it up with water, then look around.

“Do you have any bones?” I asked.

“Yes, in the storage.” Joy said, making me fly to it and look around before grabbing two, then put them in the pots.

“Um,” I mumbled as walked over my steps again, then added a few seasonings before putting on a lid. “About an hour it should be ready at this temp.”

She smiled as she nodded.

“Can I battle you?” Bernard asked.

“You don’t want that,” I said.

“Why?” He asked.

“I one-shot level one hundred,” I said.

“Damn.” The cops said. “Do you even need our protection?”

“When I’m asleep yes,” I said. “Sneak attacks have happened, but not so much anymore now that I can hear really good. I also can read your thought if I wish to but don’t worry, I won’t blurt out your secrets.”

I changed into Phione, making her mouth drop open before I giggled.

“I’m going back to sleep now,” I said as I walked into the room and laid down before closing my eyes.

“Okay, that’s just not right,” Bernard whined. “Guys stop making him an egg making machine.”

I giggled as I opened my eyes to see three eggs next to me and I was a Gangar as Hunter pulled off my dick nervously.

“Really,” I said as I looked at my paws. “I always wondered what it's like to be dead.”

“Not exactly.” Haunter said with a smile. “I’m very much alive.”

“Okay, I can’t understand you two now? Bernard whined.

“Who’s egg are these?” I asked.

“One is mine, one is Phione’s and one is Chansey’s.” Haunter said, making me look to Chansey as she smiled nervously.

“Don’t worry,” I said, then changed back to Mew. “I don’t mind anymore. Who’s going to take ownership?”

“I’ll take the Gastly egg and Chancy egg,” Adam said.

“I want your mother to have my egg,” Phione said.

“Okay,” I said as looked through the eggs with Aura Sight, then passed them out.

“How did you do that?” Haunter asked.

“Aura Sight from Lucario,” I said as I grabbed my mom’s egg and flew out of the room before I went to Joy.

“Joy,” I said, making her look to me from her computer, then to my egg.

“Can you send this to my mom?” I asked.

“Of course.” She said.

“Tell her to touch it,” I said. “I’m not a trainer anymore.”

Her face filled with disbelief, then she sighed as she pulled out an incubator, making me put it in before she closed it up, then placed it on a machine.

“Delivery to Mew’s mother.” Joy said.

“Okay,” Jenny said. “What is it? I saw this one before.”

“Phione,” I said.

“Oh my.” She said with Joy, making me smile.

“Don’t become twins now,” I said, making everyone giggle before I looked to them to see the place was packed just as a man threw a Pokeball at me. I sighed as I rolled my eyes, making a few people giggle.

“So cute.” A woman giggle.

“My mom owns me,” I said. “Don’t try that again otherwise I’ll lock you up.”

“By whose authority?” He asked.

“My authority.” The sergeant said firmly.

“R-right.” He said nervously. “Sorry officer.”

I flew to the kitchen before I noticed Chancy stirring the soup.

“I’m taking over,” I said, making her smile as she moved out of the way, then I pull out a potato before taking a bite.

“Never mind, it’s done,” I said, then started to pull all the bowls to me.

“Wait, not that many,” Chancy said. “We only have twenty people.

“Pokemon?” I asked.

“Oh right, never mind.” She said with a smile, making me smile, and started filling them up before I passed them out.

“Who made this?” A man asked as I gave one to him.

“Me,” I said.

“Really, Mew can cook?” He asked, then took a bite.

“Not bad.” He said and walked away. “Come and get some good soup guys.”

Several Pokemon came running into the kitchen, then froze when they saw me.

“I don’t bite, but I will Crunch though,” I said with a giggle, making them smile as I passed their bowl to them.

Once everyone was served, I emptied three pots.

“There about fifteen bowls of the veggie soup left Joy,” I said.

“Okay thank you, sweetie.” She said as I served myself one and started to eat, making my team leave the kitchen as they were waiting for me to ditch my meal again.

Once I finished the bowl, I felt bloated.

“God, I ate too much.” I moaned, making Adam giggle, then I started to hiccup before he giggled again as I whined. “Damn it, I hate hiccups.”

I grabbed a Sitrus berry and ate it, before starting, then sighed as I was cured.

“Really,” Adam asked in disbelief.

“Yep,” I said with a smile as Jenny came in, then stared at the soup.

“Can I have some of your soup honey?” She asked.

“Of course,” I said. “It belongs to the Center now.”

She smiled, then looked to the pot as a bowl served itself before moving to her.

“Where are you Haunter?” She said. “Don’t try to mess with me or you’ll taste my wrath with my Arcanine.”

“Right Here.” Haunter said with a giggle as she moved to her. “But it’s not me.”

“I did that,” I said with a smile, making her smile as she grabbed the bowl and started to eat before moaning.

“Recipe please.” She said. “Can I pass it to my family too?”

“Of course, same with Joy,” I said. “In Pokemon, Unknown, regular, or all three?”

“Regular.” She said with a smile, making me pull two pieces of paper and a pen from a desk before the pen started to write.

She looked to it, then to me.

“Damn, I can barely tell with how faint your eyes glow, unlike the other Psychic Pokemon.” She said.

“I’m the ultimate Psychic Pokemon,” I said. “Nothing can beat me since I can one-shot anyone.”

“Prove it.” A man said, making me look at him.

“Charizard, come out.” He said as he threw it. “He’s level one hundred.”

“As you wish,” I said and spat out my Bullet Seed at him, making Charizard gasp as he staggers back before he fell on some chairs.

“Sorry, buddy,” I said as I started to use Aromatherapy. "I did the weakest move I know for grass."

“It’s okay milord.” He moaned, then slowly recovered before getting to his feet.

“That’s not possible.” The man yelped as Jenny stared in disbelief. “Even with both of his resistance against that move?”

“I’m beyond level one hundred,” I said.

“There is no such thing.” He said.

“And yet, you saw the evidence with your own eyes,” I said. “You guys have your next destination to go to?”

“Castelia City sounds nice from what the map told me,” Adam said, making me look to him, then change into him.

“Fine, let's do it,” I said

“Hey don’t copy me.” He whined, making everyone giggle.

“Sorry, I really don’t want anyone to know my human form right now,” I said.

“Right, forgot about that.” He said.

“Guys time to go,” I said, making all our Pokemon come running into the kitchen.

Tadley froze as he looked at each of us, making me smile.

“No, don’t you dare,” Adam growled. “I’m the real Adam.”

“No, I’m the real Adam,” I said, making Jenny start giggling.

“Please don’t do this Mew,” Adam whined, making me giggle.

“Okay, I won’t,” I said. “He’s the real one. My identity needs to be secure when we get you to our next destination.”

Everyone nodded.

“Gather around or go into your Pokeballs,” I said, making everyone do as they were told.

“Wait, can I come?” The man asked.

“Nope, my friends only,” I said. “I don’t know you enough to consider you a friend.”

“Fair enough.” He said with disappointment on his face.

“Sorry to disappoint you,” I said. “I have Team Rocket after me and don’t know who is with them.”

Charizard's face filled with alarm as the man nodded in worry, then teleported to Castelia City Pokemon Center.

“Alright have fun guys,” I said as I left the center. “I’m going to find a Pokemon to mimic.”

“Mimic me.” Haunter said before I did as I was told, making her face filled with love.

Bernard giggle.

“Don’t betray me.” He said.

“Don’t worry, I’m not accepting anymore Pokemon,” I said. “This is my only team and I’m the sixth teammate before you say your team isn’t full. Meet me at Central Plaza when you get bored or hungry.”

“Yeah, good luck to anyone that tries to defeat this team,” Adam said.

“I must have that Pokemon if he can talk and is shiny.” A man thought, making me look to him just as I caught his Pokeball with my power.

“Not happening,” I said. “I’m already caught and will not tolerate you trying to steal me.”

I sent the ball back at him, making him catch with disbelief on his face before I flew into the sky.

“Wait, don’t leave me,” Grace said.

“No, let him go,” Strider said. “I know where it is and I want to share some ice cream with you and the others.”

“You, share?” She said in disbelief. “Never thought possible.”

“Shut it.” He said as I giggled before I went to the Plaza.

Once I got there, I looked around to find someone to mimic and blend in with before I spotted a Pidgey next to me in the tree I was hiding in, making me take her as my copy before watching over the trainers and parents that were battling and having picnics.

A few minutes later, something moved in the corner of my sight, making me look to it to see a girl about my age setting up a picnic below my tree before I watch her from her being kinda cute. Once it was set up, she set out her Pokemon, making me realize she likes the baby Pokemon since she had a Tyrogue, Togepi, Elekid, and a Smoochum. After a few minutes of watching her, I noticed she was also kind to her team.

“Like what you see?” Jade asked, making me gasp as I look at her to see her next to me with the Pidgey gone as she held out my clothes with a smile. “Go and get her heart.”

I shook my head.

“You can’t deny it from me.” She said. “You were staring at her for ten minutes straight after you noticed her.”

“I’m not talking to her,” I said. “I’m a Pokemon.”

She stared at me as her smile faded, then she sighed.

“Fine change into yourself and put these on.” She said.

“Why?” I asked.

“Just do it, I don’t like struggling to find you.” She said, making me sigh as I stepped into my shorts and changed into myself.

“Why didn’t you do that before?” She asked.

“Just came to me,” I said as I put on my shirt, then looked to the girl to see her eating pie while her team stared at me now.

“What are you staring at?” I asked, making them smile and look away before Elekid turned her back and started to write something on paper and passing it to the girl.

“Another picture for me?” She asked. “I wonder what it could be this time.”

She opened it up revealing me in my tree over her with hearts for eyes and it was pretty good for a Pokemon as it got good detail of my face in it.

“Really,” I grumbled, making Elekid giggle as pulled deeper into the tree.

“Come on don’t do that.” She whined. “She needs a boyfriend.”

“I’m not human.” I thought.

“You can’t fool me with that perfect human form and not have the true one nearby.” She said as she glanced around.

“Where is this boy?” The girl asked, making me restrain Elekid as she tried to point.

“The hell.” She said.

“Told you I’m not human.” I thought.

“Don’t make your Pokemon restrain me.” She whined. “You need one too if you stare at her like that.”

“Nope.” I thought.

“What’s going on Elekid?” The girl asked.

“He’s trying to stop me from pointing him out,” Elekid whined, making the other Pokemon point to me.

“You gotta be kidding me.” I thought, making Elekid giggle as the other smile before I released her while the girl looked toward my tree.

“I don’t see anything.” The girl said.

“He’s hiding,” Elekid said.

The girl stood up, making me sigh as she came into view before she smiled.

“Don’t be angry at my team.” She said. “I’m looking for a boyfriend and told them to help me out with the ones that have a crush on me.”

“I’m not what you are looking for,” I said.

“I’m not picky.” She said. “In fact, you are just down my alley.”

My face started to heat up.

“Crap, he’s still not out of that shell fully when it comes to humans,” Grace whined, making me look to her to my whole team watching with my friend's teams.

She looked to them, then back to me.

“So that must be your team.” She said. “Care to battle?”

“You don’t want that with only baby Pokemon,” I said.

“Strong baby Pokemon with Everstones.” She said.

“Don’t matter,” I said. “Some are in the sixties.”

“Oh, you’re right on that one.” She said in disbelief, then stared at me before walking to the picnic.

“Really,” Elekid whined. “You going to let him get away that easy.”

“He’s playing hard to get.” The girl said, making the others giggle.

“I’ll show him to decline you,” Elekid growled before she sent a Thunder Shock as me, but I used Mirror Coat and sent it back at her.

“The hell.” The girl yelped. “How did you do that? Do you have Wynaut up there too?”

“If only I had one of those cute things.” I thought, making her smile.

“I agree with you there.” She said. “How do I become a psychic trainer and learn powers?”

“I don't know,” I said. “Go away please.”

“No, I think my team is right.” She said. “I mustn’t give up on a rare boy like you.”.

I whined before she smiled.

Please come down.” She said.

“No.” I thought.

Tyrogue sent out a Swift on the branch I was on, snapping it out from under me, making her gasp as she caught me, then stared into my face.

“Damn you’re light.” She said as I sighed before she smiled. “Don’t be like that.”

She set me on the picnic blanket while her team smiled.

“Thanks, Tyrogue.” She said.

“Yep.” He said with a smile.

“Call in your team.” She said.

“No, we’re fine.” Grace thought. “He needs to get out of that shell that I thought I broke a long time ago, but it seems it’s only to Pokemon.”

“So he’s timid?” The girl asked, making me let out a grumble before her team giggled. “Sorry, no offense.”

“He’s not timid when it comes to anything, but relationships.” Grace thought.

“Wait did you teach him to speak like this?” The girl asked.

“Nope,” Grace said. “He’s unique as you said. Please don’t break him too fast or you will make him flee.”

“Right.” The girl said. “My name is Vera by the way. I noticed there are more than six. Who belongs to him?”

My team stepped forward.

“Oh, you’re a flying type trainer.” She said. “Not a Psychic.”

“Damn you’re good.” Grace thought with a smile.

“How are you a flying type?” Vera asked.

“Anything that floats is accepted,” I said, making her look at me, then nod before she sat down and pulled out some sausages.

“Hungry?” She asked.

“Yes, he is,” Elekid said. “I heard his stomach growl three times as you talked to them.”

“Would you stop?” I thought.

“Nope.” She said with a smile, making me sigh.

“What did he say?” She asked, making me hold Elekid’s mouth shut before her face filled with anger as she sent out a Thunder Shock at me, but I put my hand up and stopped it, making them stare in disbelief.

“Don’t try that again,” I said, then flicked my wrist and sent the sparks to a rock, making it crackle as it hit the rock.

“Damn, that’s so cool,” Vera said. “What else can you do?”

I glanced at my team, making them shake their head.

“Please don’t push her away.” Grace thought with a whine.

“No need to worry, I’m not letting him go,” Vera said.

“He’s hiding a curse.” Grace thought.

“Really Haunter,” Vera whined.

“Not that kind of curse.” Grace thought.

“I’m a Pokemon,” I said, making my team sigh.

“Um, you weren’t always one from what I just got from their face,” Vera said as she stared at them in worry. “What kind of Pokemon.”

“I’m already caught by my mom,” I said.

“What kind of mother would catch their own son?” She growled, making me sigh as I gave her my memories of the capture and trainer transfer.

“Oh god, why did it have to be Giovanni, and was that Hyper Beam you used?” She yelped. “What are you? You muted out their words when they said your name. Well besides your real name Justin.”

“I don’t trust you enough,” I said, making her sigh.

“Then you don’t need to tell, but that doesn’t change anything with me.” She said. “I’m still willing to go out with you.”

My face started to heat up, making everyone giggle.

“Sorry about that.” She said. “Care to battle me as a Pokemon?”

“I’m stronger than my whole team combined,” I said

“That’s not possible.” She said.

“Forgive me, guys,” I said, then smacked them all across the face with Vine Whip, sending them tumbling back a few feet, and didn’t get up. “Please don’t be angry at me.”

“I’m not.” She said with disbelief on her face.

“What are you?” She asked. “Something cyan from what I saw when you looked back to the dart. Shinx? No, their back end has black fur.”

“I won’t tell you,” I said as I pulled her team in and started to heal them, making them wake up and look at me in disbelief.

“Damn, you can hit hard,” Tyrogue whined.

“Sorry,” I said.

“It’s fine.” He said with a smile that had a hint of love in it.

“Do not betray your trainer with that feeling,” I said, making Vera giggle.

“He won’t, he falls for all the Pokemon that are stronger than him and have kind hearts.” She said. “Can I go see your mom?”

“She doesn’t want me back,” I said.

“Why?” She asked.

“I’m hiding from Team Rocket too much and she grounded me from the house,” I said.

“Right.” She said with a sigh, then looked to the sky.

“Can I get you a room with me in the five-star hotel?” She asked. “It’s getting late and I’m wishing to get to know your team a little more as well as you.”

“Of course he will,” Bernard said. “Take his friend with him while I depart to get even stronger so he can’t get me back after just barely beating him.”

“I think I’m done battling,” I said. “I’m no longer a trainer too.”

“How are you going to survive then?” He asked with a whine.

“Like a wild Pokemon,” I said, making him stare at me, then sigh as he shook his head.

“Come on guys.” He said. “Time to go find another rival now that we lost this one too.”

“No don't abandon him,” Phione whined. “I want to be with him more.”

“More like on him while he sleeps.” He mumbled, making me send him flying to the ground.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to let that slip.” He said with a giggle as he scrambled to his feet and fled the area, making his team follow with distress on their face.

“We’ll visit now that we know where he lives guys.” He said with a sigh. “I’m not going to let your god go that easy.”

“Shut it,” I said in a warning tone, making him giggle as his team smiled before fleeing with him.

“God?” Vera said in confusion. “Arceus isn’t Cyan.”

“Stop please,” I said. “I’ll take your offer, just don’t try to find out what I am.”

“Fine.” She said and started to pack up.

“Hyper Beam.” A man said, making me look toward them to see it was Team Rocket with four Charizards.

“Damn it,” I whined just as I stood up and used Protect once the beams shot over me before I send out a Stone Edge on the thug, making the Charizards stare in disbelief. “Grab your ball and go to the police.”

“I said, making them nod before a cop ran to the thug while staring at me with a smile.

“Thanks, Justin.” He said as he took the balls and called them in.

“Wait, the cops know what you are?” Vera asked.

“Yes,” I said. “I’m their helper. Call in your team and I’ll take you to the reception desk.”

“No need.” She said as she held up a key card. “Already booked.”

“Then call them back and I’ll take you to the room,” I said as I looked to the number, making her do as she said while my team touched me before Adam called his team in and touched me.

Vera grabbed my hand as she saw that.

“Wait, you know more than four moves?” She asked in disbelief before I teleported to the door of her room, making her stare at me in disbelief. “Definitely not a normal Pokemon.”

I sighed as I closed my eyes.


	23. Seduced by babies

“I’m sorry, I kinda get obsessed when I’m interested in something.” She said as she opened the door before walking in, making me opened my eyes as I stood there before her team pop out.

“Don’t you dare run from her?” Tyrogue growled, making me smile.

Adam pushed me into the room with a smile.

“He’s not.” He said. “Not if I can help it.”

“Still forgetting I can teleport without you,” I said.

“Please don’t.” He said, making me sigh as I walk to a chair and sat down.

“I’m going to take a bath,” Vera said. “Anyone want to join me?”

Her team looked at me, making her giggle.

“Not happening,” I said, making them sigh before they went into the bathroom with her, but she didn’t close the door and started to undress in the open, making my eyes lock to unwanted areas before Elekid grinned. I sent her into the tub before she giggles again.

“What’s going on?” Vera said.

“He likes the show you are giving him,” Elekid said with a giggle.

“Then, I’m a nudist for the rest of the night.” She said, making everyone giggle.

Adam stepped into the bathroom before taking a few pictures as she turned around, making him hide it in his coat sleeve behind his back.

“Sorry, the first love, at first sight, gets me.” She said. “I belong to him since he saw hearts first.”

He became a cherry and walked away before pulling out his phone as she got into the tub, then he started to masturbate to her. A second later, he looked at me before thinking about something, making me invade to see he was wondering if I would fuck him.”

I smiled as he really has some strange fantasies with some Pokemon, making Grace giggle.

“Shut it.” He said.

“Wasn’t laughing at your thoughts and he can read your thoughts by the way.” She thought, making him look at me nervously.

“Are you willing?” He asked.

I stared at him as I said nothing before his team came out with hard dicks. I smiled as he stared at them before he looked back at me and sighed and started to get filled by them as he masturbated to the pics. I floated over him and looked to the picture that he was looking at to see it was me as Mew from with Phione on me.

“Not possible,” Vera said, making me look to her to see her staring at me in disbelief.

I smiled as I pulled the phone to me and I teleported back to the chair.

“Hay that’s mine,” Adam whined.

“You have a picture of me.” I thought. “I’ll give it back if you don’t show that to anyone.”

“Fine.” He said, making me make the phone float before I teleported it to him.

“What is that?” She asked.

“My phone.” He said.

“He took pictures of you,” Elekid said.

“Delete them.” She growled.

“Nope.” He said with a giggle, making her stare at him intensely.

“Thunder Shock.” She said, making Elekid sent her attack at his phone, but Sandslash got in the way.

“Not happening, that's his connection to his parents you're attacking.” He growled. “Do that again and I’ll bury you.”

“Literally,” Adam said with a smile. “He knows Earthquake.”

“Delete it please.” She said.

“Only if you let me fuck you.” He said, making her glance at me.

“Sorry, I will not let you before him and only if he allows it.” She said, making him sigh. “I guess I have no choice to let you have them, but don’t show people.”

“He will obey that or I will crush his phone,” I said, making him look at me, then look back to the picture as Tadley moaned.

“Next,” Adam said, making me giggle with my team.

Tyrogue walked to me, then jumped to my lap before he grabbed my hand and put it under his pants, making me start stroking him.

“So he’s into men only?” Vera asked with a slight whine.

“No.” Grace thought. “He’s bisexual. He prefers Pokemon until you can get him out of his shell.”

“I don’t want to force him,” Vera said.

“Yeah, you couldn’t even if you tried.” Grace thought.

“We’ll see about that, Tyrogue move,” Smoochum said, making him leap out of the way just as I look up to see heart shoot at me, making me moan as I fell out of my chair.

“That might work.” Grace thought. “Hit him with another if you want him to cave.”

I looked at Smoochum and sent out my own hearts. She moaned, then pounced on Togepi.

“Get off.” He growled.

“Well, this is going to be one long night,” Vera said with a giggle as I smiled before I got back to my seat while I tried to endure the urge.

“Come on don’t torture yourself,” Tyrogue whined as he grabbed my dick over my pants, making me grunt as I bucked forward, then looked at him.

“You don’t want to do that,” I said. “I will tear you apart.”

“Doubt it.” He said with a smile. “Care to show us?”

I sighed as I looked away before he started to stroke me, then reached into my pants before his smile faded.

“Okay, maybe you're right.” He said, making everyone giggle. “How are you so thick and look to be thirteen.”

“He better not be thirteen,” Vera whined. “I said, my age guys. Fifteen through seventeen only.”

“I’m in that range,” I said. “I’m just undernourished most of my life, making me not grow as much as I should have.”

“Why?” She asked just as Attract hit me again, making me moan as I fell to the ground again.

“Would you stop it Smoochum?” I growled, then looked at her to see her grinning before a Confuse Ray beam appeared over her.

“Oh god.” She moaned as she started to stagger around while she grabbed her head. “Why is my world spinning?”

“Must be your first time becoming confused,” I said.

“Yep,” Vera said. “You are really strong if you can endure that twice.”

“I have lots of control even as a Pokemon,” I said just as Tyrogue grabbed my pants and pulled them down, then he fled as I reached for them before I sighed.

“My team won’t give up, so you might want to give in.” She said just as I was hit by two Attracts at once, making my head start to spin before I fell flat.

“Not possible.” Vera yelped.

“Tell no one please.” Grace thought, making me look to myself to see I was in my true form from not being able to focus on it. “You’ll put him in danger and we just got him back from the deep.”

“Damn it,” I said

“I promise I won't tell,” Vera whined. “Please don’t run away from me.”

“I don’t even think he can move,” Smoochum said with a giggle. “He’s all yours.”

“I will not rape him.” She growled.

Something touched my dick, making me look back to see it was Adam as he tried out my pre.

Two more Attracts hit me, making everything go black. When I came too, I was fucking Adam in my human form as he stared out in bliss.

“He’s back by how he’s looking around.” Grace thought.

I looked to Vera to see her staring at me with love while cum oozed out of her. I sighed in frustration.

“No don’t.” Grace yelped. “Please accept her. She is the type you need if she needs you fucking everyone while being hit with Attract a few times to get her to cave.”

“Where're my pants,” I asked.

“Not telling if you're leaving us,” Tyrogue said.

“Please fuck me more,” Adam whined. “The bliss feeling is gone now and that big dick hasn’t filled me up with its creamy warmth yet.”

I looked at him, then sighed in frustration before I pushed him flat and started to fuck him. Tyrogue climbed on the bed and plunged himself into me, making me grunt as he was slimy.

“You didn’t need to put lube on Tyrogue,” Vera said.

“I don't want to take any chances to harm my god.” He said.

“Not a god,” I said.

“And yet you can one-shot anything.” He said.

“Whatever,” I said with a sigh before I started to focus on my work.

Once I came, Adam kissed me.

“Thanks.” He said.

I pulled out and started to masturbate Tyrogue until he exploded. He hugged me with a kiss before I went to the bathroom before taking a bath in my true form, making Vera's team join me before staring at me with love.

Once the tub was full, there was at least a foot and a half of water, so I laid back before putting a bubble over me once I submerged.

“Okay, that’s an interesting way to use Bubble,” Vera said, making me smile. “Please don't drown guys. Get out when you are tired of treading water.

“I can touch bottom,” Tyrogue said. “Yes, but Togepi and Smoochum can’t and I just taught them how to swim.”

I put a bubble around them, making her smile.

“That works.” She said as they sank under with disbelief on their face. “How long does that last?”

“Until they are pulled out of it.” Grace thought.

I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath.

“Don’t go into shutdown mode please.” Grace thought.

“I’m not,” I said.

A loud crash of wood sounded, making me fly out of my bubble and toward it to see four-team rocket grunts look around before I sighed.

I put my paw up as they looked at me before sound like waves pulsed off my paw, making half of them leap out of the way.

“You fool, that was Hypnosis.” He growled as the other that stood there went into a daze.

“Turn yourself in and give your stolen Pokeballs up to the police while saying special delivery from Mew to Jenny,” I said.

“Yes, milord.” They said before leaping through a window, making me gasp as the glass shatter around them.

“Not like that,” I whined, making everyone giggle. “That’s going to hurt when you wake.”

The other two leaped out to me, making me look at them before they froze, then they grunted as they tried to move. Two cops came running, then gasped as they saw me.

“Take them away,” I said.

“Yes, Justin.” They said, making me sigh. “I mean milord.”

“It’s too late now,” I said before they took them away.

I put my paws up before a barrier appeared in front of them before I pushed it forward, making it fly to the window and expand to fit the glass frame while pushing the rest of the glass out.

“Tell the owner that will stop the squatters until they can get it fixed," I said.

“Thank you, Mew.” An elderly woman said, making me look to her to see she was the manager and was staring at me in disbelief.

“You’re welcome, ma’am,” I said. “Sorry for bringing the fools to your business in the first place.”

“It’s not your fault honey.” She said.

“Anyone hurt?” I asked.

“Just a nick to the head from them shoving me out of the way.” She said, making me send a Heal Pulse at her before she smiled.

“I better go before more come,” I said.

“No, stay, at least for breakfast.” She said. “It’s an honor to have you as my guest.”

“How much can you spare?” I asked. “My team isn’t exactly light eaters.”

Strider chuckled.

“I’m guessing he’s the one that makes it that way.” She said.

“Yep,” I said with a smile.

“That’s fine.” She said. “I have enough for everyone in this building six times.”

“Then I will join,” I said, making her smile before she walked away.

I followed just to see someone nearly transparent outside of the room.

“I wouldn’t attack if I were you Kecleon,” I said.

“That’s my trainer you’re following, milord.” He said.

“Oh, in that case, she’s in good hands now and no harm will come to her with me in range,” I said, making him reveal himself with a smile.

“How do you see invisible stuff?” Vera asked.

“Don’t know,” I said as the manager started walking again.

A man opened his door with sleep in his eyes.

“Manager, is there any coffee brewed?” He grumbled.

“Yes, follow me.” She said, making him do so without even looking at me.

“Are you invisible to him?” The manager asked.

“I don’t know how to activate my ability to become invisible yet, so no I’m not,” I said. “I only know how to use something if I have an idea of how it’s activated.”

“It’s based on your...” Kecleon said before his voice became muffled, making me look back to see Grace covering his mouth with him staring at her in confusion before she looked at me nervously.

“That won’t stop him,” I said. “Think the rest Kecleon.”

She sighed with frustration.

“You know I won’t leave you guys forever,” I said.

“I didn’t know when you became a shell.” She said. “I thought you were never going to recover.”

“That was me trying to process what I’m doing wrong,” I said.

“It’s not you.” She whined. “It’s the damn criminals.”

“Not all of it,” I said, then looked to Kecleon. “Please continue.”

“Just wish to not be seen.” He thought. “Your mind will obey and make it happen. Well, that’s me at least. Don’t know about your kinds way though.”

“Come on, don’t run,” Vera whined as she grabbed for me, but missed on the first sweep before nicking my tail on the second. She took a deep breath as she grabbed it and she pulled me in.

“I do not belong to you,” I said.

“No, I belong to you.” She said.

I sighed as I pulled from her before looking forward and made myself visible while the man stared at me in disbelief.

“Don’t need your coffee anymore I see,” I said, making him smile weakly before I giggled as the manager smiled, then floated past him, making him touch my back and feel around.

“I thought you were a myth.” He said.

“Nope,” I said as the woman started walking again.

A few minutes later, we came to a kitchen with two chefs standing over a phone as one wrote down something while listening to one, then got to work as he hung up.

“An MVP has entered the room.” The manager said, making the last man look at her, then gasped as he spotted me. “You know the drill when it comes to them.”

“Yes ma’am.” He said as he walked to me.

“What can I get you.” He said.

“My team is always first,” I said, making their mouth drop open before I giggled. “Yes, I can talk. All legendaries can. Order up, guys.”

“He has no idea what he want’s if he’s making us order first.” Grace thought as he stared at me in confusion. “He going to use us to spark something if not have what we have.”

I smiled as he looked at her.

“Okay, then speak his team’s mind.” He said.

“Garbage disposal wants his cooking.” Grace thought.

“That’s not going to happen with a chef,” I said, making him smile.

“Actually, I think I might let it happen.” He said. “Some Pokemon made food are great and I like to learn from them.”

“He is beyond great,” Adam said, making me smile.

“If you agree, then I’ll get to it,” I said. “I refuse to take over your profession.”

He backed away with a bow as he put his arms out as if he were saying lead the way.

“Pancakes with breakfast burrito please,” Strider said.

“Oh, the second does sound nice and isn’t asked often in this place.” The chef said.

“I know many versions, Strider,” I said.

“Crap, I can’t choose one.” He whined, making the chef smile.

“Alright random breakfast burritos with pancakes coming up.” I said as a pan floated to with ground sausage, eggs red and green bell peppers with a block of cheese.”

“Oh god, I can’t wait.” Strider moaned as I sent out a razor leaf at the peppers and cheese, making the other cooks gasp and cowered before the blade faded away.

“Don’t worry, I have good self-control,” I said as I pulled in the spices.

“That he does if he manage to shrug off five Attracts before losing it,” Vera said.

“Damn, that must have been rough on him.” The cook said with disbelief on his face.

“It was,” I said. “That was the worst struggle ever.”

Once the food was cooked, I passed one to each person in the room before pulling one to me, making the cooks smile and ate it before staring in disbelief and looked at the stuff I used.

“Okay, thanks for the new idea.” My cook said as he started writing it down just as the phone rang, making him pick it up.

“Room service.” He said. “Alberto speaking, what can I do for you?”

I looked at my team.

“So what next?” I asked.

“Don’t know,” Strider said. “I think one of us is bugged if they keep finding you.”

“Yeah, I have the same feeling as well,” I said. “I really don’t know what to do about it either since I have a feeling it’s me when they drugged me before I was captured.”

A Thunder Shock flew at me, making me stop it.

“An attack can’t fry it Elekid,” I said. “I let Grace’s thunderbolt touch me.”

“Damn it,” Grace whined. “How are we going to lose them?”

“We can’t without a doctor,” I said. “I need to go to Joy.”

I flew out of the kitchen, making my team follow before Vera grabbed me as I got into reach.

I sighed, making me look at my team.

“Please tell me how much you really trust her guys,” I said. “From zero through five.”

“Five.” My whole team said at the same time, making her smile before I pulled my clothes from Jade, then grabbed my ball and gave it to her.

She stared at it in disbelief, then looked at me.

“I refuse to take you like that.” She said.

“Then carry it,” I said. “It means I finally accepted you.”

She smiled before she took and shrank it down as she started to walk, then she hid it in her purse.

“Don’t let anyone steal that,” I said.

“That’s not possible,” Elekid said. “She never leaves it out of sight.”

I nodded before I took a deep breath, making her stroke my chest.

“You don’t need to be nervous with me,” Vera said.

“You are my first girlfriend,” I said, making her smile. “So it’s kinda hard not being nervous.”

Once we got to the center, she passed me Joy as she stared at me in disbelief.

“Is there a way you can check if I have a tracking device on me?” I asked. “I’m being attacked by Team Rocket.”

“Yes, do you have a Pokeball?” She asked, making me look around to see several trainers staring.

Vera passed her purse to her.

“Please don’t let that out of your sight,” Vera said softly. “That’s my life in there.”

“I understand honey.” She said as she dug around before glancing at me.

“Oh my.” She said. “Is she forcing you into this?”

“No, that was Giovanni's and I carry it since my mom doesn’t like carrying it,” I said, making her nod before pulling out the ball discretely with the girl's ID.

“No don’t register him to me,” Vera whined.

“I wasn’t.” Joy whispered. “I was trying to be discreet for him.”

“Damn it.” She whined.

“It’s no use, they will hear it,” I said with a sigh. “Let's just get this over with.”

I tapped the ball before going in, making Joy stare in disbelief as she put me on the machine, then she pulled up a screen as she shook her head.

“I don’t see any tracker.” She said. “But your energy is off the charts and it could be tracked if they have the equipment and knowing Team Rocket, they do have it.”

She pulled me off the machine, making me bust out.

“Then, I’m putting everyone around me in danger no matter what I do,” I said.

“No don’t run again,” Vera whined, making me look at her, then glance to my team before I closed my eyes with a sigh.


	24. Too much attention

“Why are you telling my secrets guys?” I whined.

“Because we don’t want you gone either.” Grace thought.

“If she dies, then you know I will shut down again,” I said. “I can’t stand seeing people die because of me.”

Someone grabbed the Pokeball from Joy before I barked before a shock wave sent him flying to the ground as he moaned while holding his ears as he rocked, then I pulled my ball to me.

“Got to love Uproar and it’s incapacitating power.” Joy said with a giggle before a cop came into the Center with confusion on his face.

“Everything all right?” He asked as he looked at the man.

“No, take the Pokemon thief,” I said.

“Yes, milord.” He said with frustration and grab the man before taking him away.

A flash filled the area, making me look to it to see Samuel standing there with a handheld gadget before he looked around until he spotted me.

“Damn it, so they really are tracking like that,” I whined.

“Afraid so.” He said with regret. “Come with me please.”

“Where?” I asked.

“A place that will dampen your energy so I can test a theory I came up with.” He said, making me nod before I looked at my team. “They are coming too. I will not take you from them if they were breaking from your breakdown and absence.”

I nodded before they moved to him.

“What about me?” Vera asked.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“My mom’s mission that they were successful on,” I said, making him smile. “The boy is a friend.”

“Okay, you two as well.” He said before she grabbed me and pulled me toward him. He looked around, then held up another gadget to the people.

“None of them are in the gang.” He said. “To my lab.”

“Yes, master,” Kadabra said before Samuel grabbed him, then Kadabra touched my face before smiling with love.

“Tell me I don’t have Cute Charm ability too,” I whined, making Samuel chuckle while our surroundings changed to his lab.

Kadabra moaned as I felt his presence fade.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Samuel growled. “In jumps, not a single bound.”

I sent a Heal Pulse at him, making him gasp.

“Wow.” He said, making me giggle from his face.

Samuel sighed as he walked away.

“Sorry master, please don’t be flustered with me.” He said.

“I’m not, just don’t hurt yourself,” Samuel said and grabbed a collar and put it around my neck, making it tighten around me before Vera dropped me with a gasp.

“The hell,” I whined as I looked at him, but I sounded to be in my human form, making me look to myself. “No, I don’t want a cure anymore.”

“It’s not.” He said with a sigh. “It’s a failure.”

I looked to him to see him holding my tail.

“Okay, a human with a tail,” I said. “Interesting.”

Samuel giggled.

“You really do sound like me when deep in research.” He said.

“I told you he does.” The scientist that watched me turn said.

“I’m sorry, I just never expected to see any trainer look up to me like that Charles,” Samuel said.

“I’m not a trainer,” I said, making him look at me, then sigh as he grabbed the collar and took it off before my body shrank down.

“Damn it.” He said. “Back to square one.”

“Don’t keep looking,” I said. “Look into preventing it from happening again.”

“I can’t do that.” He said. “I need to find a cure since you might be messing with the balance.”

“I’m not,” I said. “The Unknown is Arceus’s helpers and they probably created that puzzle for someone like me.”

“Are you getting visions?” Samuel asked.

“No,” I said. “Now stop looking.”

“I can’t.” He said.

“Then you are never going to get near me again,” I said as I made myself invisible to him.

“Damn it.” He whined as he looked around. “Sorry guys. Where do you wish to go?”

“I’m invisible to him and his aide.” I thought.

“Where are we?” Adam asked.

“Pallet Town in Kanto,” Samuel said.

“My home sounds nice then,” Adam said as he grabbed my tail discreetly.

“Where is that?” Samuel asked.

“Konikoni City,” Adam said.

“Oh, I haven’t been there in a while,” Samuel said softly. “Mind if I come with.”

I look at him, then invaded his mine.

“The hell, who’s invading my mind? How are you strong enough to do it?” He asked, making pull back as I stared in disbelief before my team giggle.

“Okay, that’s a first after I found out how to block Pokemon.” He said. “Who was that?”

His team stared at me, making me shake my head.

“Don’t tell him I’m here or you’ll never see me again too.” I thought. “I was just wondering why he wanted to go there.”

“Anyone going to speak up?” Samuel asked.

“No, they won’t.” Grace thought. “They all are blocking their minds from me.”

“Whatever.” He said. “Just know if you need to know something, please ask. Kadabra please take him to his home with two jumps.”

“Yes, master," Kadabra said, making everyone grab Adam before he pulled me into him.

“Wait all of you are wanting to go?” Samuel asked, then stared at Adam in slight confusion before he pulled out a Devon Scope.

“I don’t think so,” I growled as I pulled it from him, making Samuel smile.

“I see, so it was you that was invading my mind.” He said. “As you were Kadabra.”

He walked to Adam with a smile as he stared at me, then stroked my face before my surroundings changed to an island, making Devon Scope disappear from my paws before my surroundings changed to a city. The second it did, a strong constant unique energy smashed into me, making me grunt from it.

“The hell was that?” I asked as I looked around to see several people doing their business and haven’t noticed me yet.

“Really, why did you give it back?” Vera whined. “I could have used that to make sure he won't leave me.”

“Not likely and it belongs to my master,” Kadabra said with a chuckle. “Stay safe milord.”

He teleported away before everyone looked at me while Adam started to run.

“Where are you taking him?” Strider asked.

“His home,” I said.

“Do you know where we are personally?” Adam asked.

“Not a clue,” I said. “Never been to Alola before.”

“That’s good.” He said with a smile. “I’ll treat you with some bird Pokemon then.”

“I’m not looking for anymore Pokemon,” I said, making him sigh in frustration.

“Did that plush just speak?” A man asked, making me giggle as Adam smiled.

“No dad, he’s the real thing,” Adam said.

“Not possible.” The man said as he reached for my face and touched it before I looked to him to see him staring in disbelief. “How did you catch him?”

“I don’t own him,” Adam said. “He’s my friend.”

The man stepped back before throwing out a Pokeball, revealing a Sensu Style Orinoco.

“Well hello, beautiful,” I said, making everyone giggle as the man smiled. “Never seen your kind out of the TV before. Strider, you’re up.”

“Yes, finally.” Strider moaned. “I thought I’d never battle for him again.”

The man stared at him in confusion.

“Stone edge,” I said, making the man looked at me before glanced at Strider before his Pokemon.

“Agility.” He said, making the Orinoco start becoming a blur.

“Finally someone that might match my Strider's speed,” I said.

“Not likely,” Strider said as he sent out a spike and sent her flying.

“Damn.” The man said as she didn’t get up before calling her back.

“Really, that was a boringly short battle,” I said, making everyone giggle. “I was hoping to see that gorgeous bird's moves.”

The man smiled.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Mew,” I said.

“Not if a Pokemon battles for you.” He said.

“Okay, then I’m you,” I said as I transformed into him.

“You’re a Ditto?” He asked

“Nope,” I said, then transformed into myself again. “There is no Mew nearby so, that can’t be.”

He glanced around, then disbelief filled his face as he looked at me before throwing a ball at me, making me send out a spout of water from my mouth.

“Not happening,” I said. “I will not let you know too much about me. As you were Adam.”

Adam went into a house before someone grabbed me, making me look to the person to see a girl.

“The hell kind of plush doll is this?” She yelped. “It feels so real.”

I giggled, making her gasp and drop me before I floated there as she backed away.

“Okay, that's a first,” I said. “Never found someone that feared me before a move.”

“Sorry, my sister fears all Pokemon.” She said.

“I see, then I better make her not panic,” I said. “Now you see me, now you don’t.”

She gasped as she looked around before I floated to a table that had a plate of spring rolls on it, then I started to eat one.

“Where did he go?” She asked.

“At the table eating my lunch Stacy,” Adam said, making me freeze as I looked at him in worry before he giggled. “It’s okay. My mom always makes them even if I don’t come home that day and the whole family likes them so they won’t go to waste.”

I nodded before I went back to eating.

“How is he invisible?” Stacy asked.

“He’s a Mew.” He said.

“I don’t know much about him.” She said as she walked to me, then grabbed my roll and ate it, making me whine.

“That was mine,” I whined, making her smile weakly, but still could see her fear. “I’m not like the other Pokemon and won’t do what they did to make you fear them, so please don’t fear me.”

“Where is the plush doll you promised me when you get back brother.” She whined as she looked to Adam, making me use Substitute before Adam smiled.

“You were looking at it.” He said, making her look towards me, then to the doll before she grabbed it.

“Tell me he didn’t sacrifice his life for my doll?” She whined.

“I see she knows nothing of the move Substitute,” I said.

“I don’t know anything about Pokemon that isn't just outside my city.” She said. “And I don’t know anything about their moves at all.”

She ran away while staring at the doll with a smile.

“Thanks, big brother.” She said as she placed it on a stand that had other dolls on it. “Can you get me a Pikachu doll next?”

I changed into Pikachu.

“Already have it,” Adam said as he smiled before I used the move again when she looked at me, making her look to it.

“That’s not how Substitute works.” Adam’s dad said with confusion on his face.

“How is he doing it then?” She asked. “He better not is stealing them?”

“Interesting thought there,” I mumbled. “Where do the substitute dolls come from? And if it’s not Substitute dolls, then want am I doing?”

“Stay out of your egg-shaped head.” Grace thought, making me giggle with everyone. “That will only make it break if you think about it.”

“How about a Snorlax?” Stacy asked as she grabbed the doll.

“No, too big!” Her dad yelped. “Don’t make him break the floor, honey.”

I giggled and changed into Snorlax, but I made myself float, then used Substitute before changing back while my energy started to fade to nearly nothing as I changed back.

“Enough, he’s sacrificing too much energy.” Grace thought in worry as Stacy got on top of it.

“That’s fine, I got my new bed now.” She said. “And I don’t need anymore.”

The man chuckled before he threw a ball at me, making me send a spurt of water at it.

“Stop trying to catch me, sir,” I said. “Or I will make it to where you can’t see me.”

“Dad stop, he’ll run away from me if you keep it up,” Adam whined.

“I’m back.” A woman said as she stepped into the house with food before looking at Adam. “When did you get back honey. Do you want some spring rolls now that I see they are gone?”

“A few minutes ago mom and sure,” Adam said before she stared at me in disbelief.

“Your that Pokemon that I’m hearing is being chased by Team Rocket.” She said. “My name is Debby.”

“Really, I hate reporters,” I grumbled.

“Please don’t say that.” She whined.

“Why?” I asked.

“I’m one of them.” She said.

“Nope, not happening,” I said as I made myself invisible to her.

“Damn it, sorry honey.” She said.

“It’s fine,” Adam said. “He’s not gone.”

“Really?” She asked as she pulled out a Devon Scope.

“Really,” I growled before I pulled it from her.

“Mom stop,” Adam whined. “He’s going to run from me.”

“I think I might if your whole family is this invasive,” I growled.

“Not me,” Stacy said.

“Yes, but you are different than normal people if you fear all Pokemon,” I said before flying out of the house.

“Damn it,” Adam whined. “Please don’t run.”

“I’m not, but I’m staying away from your family,” I said.

“Damn it, my first shunning from a legendary,” Debby whined just as someone grabbed my tail, making me look back to see it was Debby before I send out a Hydro Pump and sent her into the house. “Please forgive me.”

“I am, but there is no forgiving your job,” I said, then flew down the street.

A second later, a strong sweet aroma filled the air, making me moan as I sniffed the air.

“So good.” I moaned as I sniffed some more, then my stats fell, making me look towards the person just to see a Tsareena and a girl smiling with love on their faces.

“Do it again.” She said. “God, that face was the best of all the others.”

“Let’s not and say we did,” I said with a smile, making her mouth drop open.

“The hell.” She said. “What kind of Pokemon are you if you can speak?”

“Really, that’s a first for someone that hasn't heard of me,” I said, then flew away.

A ball hit me, making me sigh as I turned around and shot a water gun at her Pokemon, taking her down before I floated away.

“Damn.” She said. “How strong is he?”

“Too strong.” Tsareena moaned. “I never felt such a hit with my resistance.”

“Who’s your owner?” The girl asked. “I would like to trade.”

“My mom is in Unova and I’m not for trade,” I said.

“Why is she so far away?” She asked.

“None of your business,” I said and flew away.

A pop sounded, making me look to it to see a net coming at me before I flew out of its path to see Team Rocket.

“Come on,” I growled before I started to charge up my Hyper Beam.

“No, remember you don’t want to make people fear you,” Grace said, making me power down before I dove into the ground and started to dig away.

“Really, he’s using dig?” The grunt asked. “Show him a real ground move and use Earthquake.”

The ground crushed down around me, making me moan in pain as it spat me out.

“I’m so hating my life right now,” I whined.

I turned to the grunt before teleporting to him and headbutted him, making him fall to the ground as the girl giggled.

“Good move.” She said. “The police are on the way.”

“Thanks,” I said.

“How do you know more than five moves?” Tsareena asked.

“Nunya, stop asking questions,” I said, making Debby giggle.

I looked at her to see her holding the Devon Scope to me, making me look to my paws to see it was missing.

“How in the world did you get that out of my paws?” I asked with a whine.

“You dropped it with my Sweet Scent,” Tsareena said.

I sighed as a cop came running toward us before he gasped as he noticed me.

“As you were,” I said.

“Why are you here and not in Unova?” He asked.

“Why do you care?” I asked. “The criminal population is going to drop soon.”

He smiled with a chuckle.

“Good point.” He said and walked to the grunt before taking him away.

“I need a nap,” I said with a sigh, then pulled my ball to me before flying into the trees.

Once I was out of sight, I went into the ball.

“Wait you’re his trainer?” The girl asked. “What do you want for him? I’ll even pay ten million.”

“Damn,” I said. “I wish I had that kind of cash.”

“He’s not mine,” Vera said. “I’m holding on to him for the real trainer.”

“Get him down from there please.” The girl said.

“No, do not do anything to piss him off,” Adam said as I closed my eyes. “He went up there for a reason.”


	25. Another critical moment for God's chosen

I awoke to someone touching holding me, making me look to them to see it was Grace.

"Can you take me to Cemetary so I can pay my respects to my grandma?" Stacy asked, making me look to her to see her looking at me.

"Where is that?" I asked.

"Next to Route 9." She said.

"There is no Cemetary there," I said.

"Not your Route 9," Adam said. "We have one and it just down outside my city and the cemetery is called Memorial Hill."

"I don't know where I am," I said.

"He south, then east." She said. "Why don't I Just fly you there."

"I would love that." She said with a smile. "But I doubt you can carry me."

"I can if I become the Lord of Flying the Skies as he over me several years ago," I said. "But I will be very scary."

"I know you are a friend now." She said. "Please forgive me for fearing you."

"Very well," I said and Transformed into Rayquaza, making everyone nearby gasp.

"No way!" Debby yelped. "You see Rayquaza!"

I looked at her to see her fumbling with a phone.

"Don't record me," I growled, making her mouth drop open.

"You heard what he sounds like?" She asked.

"Leave me alone," I said. "Please get on everyone."

Everyone stepped forward including Debby.

"No, you follow on foot," I growled, making her sigh. "I don't like your invasiveness."

"Can I get my son to film the lands up high?" She asked.

"Whatever," I said, making her pass the phone to him.

"I'll use mine." He said, making her back away.

I looked back to Stacy to see her staring at my scales, then she glanced at me.

"I'm okay." She said. "Please go."

I took off into the sky, making everyone yelp out from the sudden lift. After a few minutes of flying around as Adam filmed, I looked back.

"Do I got enough for you mom?" He asked.

"Yes honey, Debby said through the phone.

"Get out of my realm Ditto!" A man roared, "How did you spot me anyway? I make sure I stayed away from your territory and I don't let many trainers see me!

Everyone gasped as I looked back.

"I'm not a Ditto," I said nervously. "I am a Mew."

"He stared at me in disbelief, then smiled.

"I'm so glad, you spotted me when I watched over you, Justin." He said. "It gave me a chance to talk to you in person and not risk the temptation to the trainers."

"How do you know my name and why were you watching over me?" I asked.

"Because you are destined to be who you are now." He said. "Please continue to go where you were going, I see your riders are starting to feel cold from being so high up. I'm going to tell our Lord you finally became one of the family as he predicted."

I looked back to see Stacy was hugging herself before I back to him to see him flying away, making me look forward as I floated down to the cemetery below.

"Did you get that mom?" Adam asked.

"Yes honey, but I need more to go on for a proper scoop." She said, making me look at her to see she was filming me.

I growled I put up my claw and closed it, making her phone shatter.

"You're pushing it, woman," I growled, then changed into myself once everyone was on the ground, then I spotted Gastley staring in disbelief before I changed into her, making her stare in lust.

"Where did you find that?" Debby asked. "I have been looking an over for one. Stacy wanted it as her first now that she is trying to take the first step to conquer her fears."

"She's right over there," I said as I looked to a Ghastly.

"Crap, I can't understand you as my brother can," Stacy whined, making him translate.

"Can you catch her for me please, mom," She asked.

"Good luck with that, but you can try," Gastley said while she stared at me. "Who are you?"

"Mew," I said.

"Yeah right." She said.

"Translate brother." She said, making me transform into a Gym referee. 

"He already did." He said with a giggle as Ghastly stared in disbelief. "I think his translation is better."

"So do I." Rayquaza said above us. "It's cleaver."

Everyone gasped and looked at him.

"What did I do to deserve your visit, milord!" Ghastly asked.

"You doubt Mew's Identity and not mine?" He asked, making her glance at me.

"Forgive me." She said.

"It's fine." I said, "What pokemon do you choose to challenge this pokemon."

Debby Smiled and sent out her Spinda.

"The match between trainer and wild pokemon has begun," I said, making everyone chuckle. "What what will the trainer use?"

Teeter Dance." I said.

"Not good!" I yelped with Rayquaza and pulled my ball to me from my backpack that was on Jade again, then went inside.

"Who caught you!" Rayquazea roared in rage.

"Giovanni did." A man said just as a Team Rocket grunt grabbed my ball and ran, making Rage fill Rayqaza's face and used Dragon Ascent to send him flying while he dropped my ball, then started to flee without me in terror.

"Get out the ball please, Justin." Rayquaza said, making me do as I was told before staring at him nervously. "No, don't fear me. You are among the family now and I will never harm you."

"Go free yourself." He said, making me shake my head.

"I'm tired of people trying to catch me," I said. "I made Joy register me to my mom so I'm sticking with the ball. I'm also one of the few that likes being inside a ball."

He stared at me in disbelief with 'why on his face.

"I need to go inform the boss about this turn of events." He said, then he flew away.

"Okay catch me, milord," Ghastly said. "I feel something important is about to happen if he's calling you Justin, making me remember hearing something about you. I want to be apart of it too."

"I'm not a trainer," I said. "It won't count as a trainer owned."

"But you were if the rumors were true and that's good enough for me." She said. "I just wish to be with you when you save the world or something."

"I can't do that to Stacy," I said. "She had you first if you are in the middle of the challenge to getting caught by here."

"Don't worry, I know where they hang out now," Stacy said. "I'll borrow my mom's pokemon to get one when I visit my grandma."

"Fine," I said with a sigh as I pulled my ball to me.

"Oh, a Luxury Ball," Ghastly said. "Me likey."

I smiled as tossed to her, making go inside before the ball clicked, making her come out before I moved the Ball to my bag.

"Well, I officially have a full team now," I said. "I hope the complainers are happy now."

Everyone smiled just as I felt an unnerving powerful energy splash into me, making me spin to it just to see something standing there before I sent out a Thunderbolt.

"Calm my friend." A middle-aged man with a slightly squeaky voice said before Arceus came into focus.

I glance at everyone to see them staring at me in worry, but they didn't acknowledge his presence, making me send a shadow ball at him before sighed and smacked it away with a hoof, making everyone stare in disbelief.

"Calm please, Justin." He said. "I am not a hallucination or your enemy."

"Whos there?" Grace thought. "How do I not sense you?

"Then why are you here, Arceus?" I asked, making everyone's mouth dropped open.

"To see you myself." He said. "I wish to see why you choose to be caught and see you do not, but you don't think you have a choice. Who caught you?"

"Giovanni," I said, making his eyes glow in rage while I felt it radiate off him.

"I gave you the power to counter any ball." He said. "How is this possible."

I held up my ball, making his eyes lower before they darkened in frustration.

"Every ball but that one." He said with a sigh. "The humans do what they do best and meddle with my plans. Please release yourself from his grasp. He will only bring this world into chaos with you."

"How is that?" I asked. "I made my mom register me and I alow like being in the ball."

He stared at.

"Just don't let him have you or anyone of the cults." He said. "Especially the one that is meddling. You have the power to level an entire city in a single move and that's something I want on your shoulders as you crack under their rule."

"Then take it back," I said.

"Why?" He asked with confusion, making me sigh.

"Why did you choose me?" I asked.

"Why not you?" He asked with a smile, then he looked past me before sighing in frustration, making me look back before back to him. "I see, you aren't yet ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Your destiny." He said

"I don't want anything to do with that," I said, making him smile.

"Give it time, I think you'll change your mind as you get closer to your purpose in this world." He said. "Now excuse me, this group I mention is meddling again."

He looked past me again and growled as a portal opened up before he walked through it. I looked to my friends and family to see them staring at me in worry.

“You going to tell us what just happened?” Debby asked as she held another phone up.

“No, not to you,” I said. “Arceus stayed invisible to you for a reason and you’re not showing that you can be trusted with your invasive actions still.”

Adam looked at her before sighing as he shook his head.

“How about me?” Grace thought.

“Yes, I trust you with it, but don’t spread it among strangers,” I said.

She nodded before I turned to Gastly, then touched her before giving her my past of telling people that my team is in full control of what they do and when they wish to evolve.

“Do you wish to evolve?” I asked, making her smile.

“Yes, I have plans with you as a Haunter.” She said, making me whine before everyone giggled.

I looked to Adam.

“You willing to help me level Shadow?” I asked. “I am way too powerful for her if I can level a city in one attack.”

He stared at me in disbelief, then he nodded.

“You first, Raichu.” He said, making him step forward before Shadow moved closer.

“Thunder.” He said.

“Hypnosis,” I said.

A bolt of lightning came down, but Shadow slid out of the way calmly as if she didn’t even fear it, then she sent out her hypnotic waves, hitting his Raichu and made him fall to the ground.

“Dream Eater,” I said.

“God I hate this attack, but I must be strong if I'm to get past my fears” Stacy whined as she looked away just like dark energy shot from Raichu and into Shadow, making him moan, but didn’t faint.

“Again,” I said.

Once she absorbed the energy, Raichu gasped as he woke up before passing out.

“Damn,” Adam said just as Haunter started to glow.

“Just what I needed,” I said as I sent out my Aromatherapy, making him gasp as he opened his eyes before I started to heal him with Heal Pulse, then he smiled as he noticed Shadow glowing. “Thanks, Raichu.”

“Yep.” He said. “You can stop now. I don’t want to be hyper for my master.”

I looked to Shadow as she stopped glowing to see her a Haunter

“Now do your ritual that I hear you can do to evolve again,” I said. “I’ll never trade you to anyone.”

She nodded with a smile and hugged me before pushing a claw up my ass, making me yelp out.

“Stop please,” I mumbled. “I’m being filmed and don’t need my dick hanging out for the world to see.”

Everyone giggled as Debby was oblivious to me being too quiet.

“Sorry, forgot about that.” She said, then she disappeared before reappearing behind Debby.

Shadow tapped her before she disappear when Debby looked back as I giggled.

“God, I love it when ghosts do that,” I said, making Debby smile as she shook her head.

“Go away Haunter.” She said. “I don’t fear ghosts and will not fall victim to pranks.”

“What a buzzkill,” Shadow grumbled as she appeared next to me, making me smile.

“Alright time to get back to the Center,” I said. “It’s getting dark and I don’t want any more thugs on me tonight. Any suggestions on Pokemon to ride?”

“Rapidash,” Adam said.

“One vote for Rapidash.” I said “Anyone says nay? Get it as in the horse?”

Everyone shook their head with a smile but didn’t speak up, making me change into Rapidash before Adam became excited.

“I do wish I had one.” He said before I laid down.

“Okay, everyone on,” I said, then glanced to Debby as she stared at me with a beg before I sighed. “Even you.”

She smiled before climbed on, making me start running towards the city. As I was about to enter it a man stepped out, making slide to a stop.

“You are a fool stepping in front of a charging Rapidash,” I said.

“A Rapidash that is too tired to stand.” He said, then pulled out a gun before shooting me in the neck, making me go down with a squeal. “Now give me your valuables or I’ll finish him off.”

I stood up, making the man stare at me in disbelief before a pulse shot off me as he took a step back nervously.

“What kind of Rapidash are you if you know Heal Pulse?” He cried. "You can't heal yourself with that move."

Steam came off around me as my face heated up while I stared at him in hatred, making him take a step back in fear.

“Okay, you can’t learn rage.” He whined just as I smashed my head into him. sending him flying to the ground and didn’t get up.

My legs started to tremble until I collapsed to the ground. Everyone got up and moved to me in panic before someone grabbed my neck.

“Quick call him back.” Grace thought with panic. The ball might prevent his death long enough to get to the Center. A cop came running towards me with Joy with worry. Joy pushed her fingers into my neck, making me roar out that sent the cop flying with yellow shock waves.

“Not possible.” He said as he stared at me in disbelief.

“He’s Mew.” Grace thought.

“Oh god.” Joy whined and dug deeper into my neck before I started in shock with a soft whine, then she gasped as she yanked back.

“No, stay with me.” Grace cried as my head started to spin. “Don’t pass out.”

Just as she said that I did exactly what she told me not to do. I woke up in a dark void.

“Damn it,” I said as I realized I was in a critical state again.

“It’s okay Justin,” Arceus said. “I’m with you this time.”

“How bad?” I asked as I looked at him to see him not there.

“I’m here, just not like the Medicham.” He said. “Please don’t use that will power just yet. Your body isn’t ready. You lost too much blood and your heart is failing. Just create your world and stay calm.”

I took a deep breath as the world around me started to flourish, making him let out a short chuckle.

“You are just as good as I am when it comes to making worlds.” He said. “One of the perks of being human once. They have great creative imaginations. Please step in, Arceus. I know you can come in.”

“Yes, but I needed your permission first.” He said as he appeared next to me. “I’m not like Medicham to where I can just barge in rudely anytime I wish.”

“I don’t mind," I said. it was beneficial if I'm here to have round too at your doorstep.”

I looked to my paws to see I was still Mew.

“You will never change back into a human again.” He said.

“Great, so my mom will never get her wish of being a grandma granted by me,” I said, making him smile.

“Technically she already is with at least fifty grandchildren.” He said. “Just not the way she expected it.”

“Why am I so fertile?” I asked.

“It’s part of the perks in the transformation.” He said. “I won’t spoil the other surprises that are in the near future since your son and daughters are hatching soon.”

“God, I’m not going to get used to hearing that,” I said, making him chuckle.

“There’s more to come in the near future.” He said.

“Yeah, I know,” I grumbled, making him chuckle. “I hate being a sex-machine. It’s so exhausting.”

“But you can’t say you don’t enjoy it.” He said.

“Yeah, I know,” I said, then took a deep breath. “How long until I’m healed?”

“A week at this rate.” He said. “But time is different in here and will go a lot faster.”

“Damn it,” I said. “Please make sure my team eats.”

He smiled as he nodded.

“I’ll do that right away since they haven’t eaten for a day now.” He said. “Walk with me so I don’t leave your mind doing so.”

“I’m sorry how am I to do that?” I asked, making him chuckle.

“It’s not what you are thinking.” He said. “Your mind can leave this realm and into the human realm anytime it wishes, but not back into your body until you are healed."

“Astral projection,” I said.

“Correct.” He said. “Now let me walk you through it so you can do it on your own time to relieve stress.”

He lowered his head to me before closing his eyes, making images fill my head, but it was too fast to even see them.

“Um, I didn’t get that,” I said, making him chuckle.

“Yes you did, just image an exit,” He said.

An exit sign appeared, making him chuckle.

“Not quite what I meant.” He said just before a door appeared. “Better. Now open that door.”

I floated to the door and opened it, revealing a Chansey and Blissey working on me as Joy stared at the machine in disbelief as she saw what I saw, then she looked at me.

“She can’t see you without that machine,” Arceus said, making his voice echo from the machine before Joy looked to it.

I reached out to her, but my paw went right through her.

“I really hate this power,” I whined, making Joy smile.

“Go do your thing honey.” She said.

I nodded before I turned around to see Arceus staring at me.

Joy moved toward him without looking away from the machine and touched him, making him look at her as she gasped.

“Don’t be afraid Joy.” He said.

“Why don’t you show me directly?” She asked.

“Because I’ll have to reveal myself to everyone and he has a link to me giving him the sight to see me at all times.” He said, then he looked at me. “Go feed your team now that you are out of your mind.”

“Thanks a lot,” I grumbled. “I feel more comfortable knowing my God is calling me crazy.”

Everyone giggled as he shook his head with a smile.

“I can’t grab anything, so how am I to do anything,” I said.

“You have Psychic.” He said, making me look to Joy and pick her up before she gasped.

“Okay,” I said as I set her down. “How about them hearing me?”

“Telepathy.” He said. “They can’t see you through. It’s the thought of you being with them is what counts.”

“No, I refuse to make them think I’m dead,” I said, making him chuckle.

“Living Pokemon can see the dead if they love and remember them,” I said. “We all know that.”

I nodded.

“Now I must go, the humans are meddling again.” He said. “I’m getting tired of this group. It’s almost every damn day now.”

A portal opened up before he walked into it, making me look to joy as she stared at the machine still in worry, then I kissed her, making her smile.

“Thanks for responding to my emergency with haste,” I said. “I hate making everyone panic and feeling my life is about to end don’t help any.”

She nodded as her smile faded to worry, then she reached into my face, making me focus on my face before she gasps and yanked back.

“Okay, just found out how I can make it to where you can feel me,” I said.

“Please do your thing.” She said.

I took a deep breath and floated to the door before trying to open it, but my paw when through it.

“God I hate this power and feel bad for the Ghost types,” I whined, making Joy giggle.

“I think it’s kinda cool.” She said before I floated through the wall. “That was kinda creepy though.”

I giggled as I nodded, then looked around.

“To the right.” She said, making me head down the hall and through a wall before I spotted my team on a bed staring out in space with lost expressions.

I picked them up.

“Put me down.” Grace thought with anger.

“Nope.” I thought, making everyone look toward me.

“Master?” Grace said in worry.

“Yep.” I thought.

“Show yourself please.” She said.

“I can’t.” I thought. “I’m not in this dimension fully. My body is still broken.”

Her face filled with distress.

“No calm or I’ll have to wring you out.” I thought.

“Don’t use that move on me.” She said. "I'm so exhausted and it would be off the charts with its power."

“Then stay calm.” I thought as I let her go before berries floated out of the bag.

I tried to send out a Razor Leaf and it manifested before shooting at it, slicing them up as veggies moved out of the bag.

“He wants us to eat.” Grace thought.

“Yep.” I thought. “I will not allow you to die on me why I’m down for a week.”

“How do you know?” She thought.

“Arceus told me.” I thought.

I floated to her and gave her the update.

“Don’t tell anyone I don’t trust with that conversation.” I thought. "Just like the first one. Anything with him is off-limits to people I don't trust."

“I won’t.” She said as she nodded.

“The hell.” Joy said. “Did she just talk with her mouth and I understood it.”

Interesting.” I said. “So I’m a translator with that machine on me.”

“Looks like it, but this isn’t designed for that.” She said. “It’s meant to monitor your mental health. Watching you in astral projection is new and something I never thought possible.”

The bowls moved to my team, making them grab them before they started to eat. I stroked their faces, making them stare toward me, then leaned their faces into me.

“Please don’t breakdown on me guys.” I thought. “I didn’t mean to do it on you guys and I don’t wish it back in turn.”

They smiled as they nodded. A strong dangerous feeling washed over me, making a rapid beeping sound from the machine.

“Calm honey.” Joy said. “What’s wrong?”

Just as she asked that several humanoid hazes formed on the walls as they moved toward the front door. I floated through the wall to see a group of Team Rocket sneaking down the street before I spotted Giovanni.

“Oh god.” Joy said. “Lockdown! Team Rocket!”

I put my paws out just dark energy with sparks formed in them, making Giovanni look at me and gasp.

“What in the world is that?” He yelped just as the dark energy shot around him, making him moan before a few grunts ran to him.

“No, it’s Dark Void,” He moaned, then took a bite of Chesto berry. “There is no putting me to sleep Darkrai.”

Several cops came running down the street.

“Officer Jenny, Giovanni is here!” One of them yelped, making Giovanni send out an Abra.

“Do not aide him.” I thought.

“I have no choice, milord.” He said. “He will torture me if I don’t."

He grabbed him and teleported away.

“Damn it.” I thought as I stopped my attack.

“It’s okay honey,” Jenny said. “If only I was quicker.”

I looked at her just as she ran right through me.

“Okay, don’t walk through me.” I thought. “That was kinda disturbing.”

Joy giggled as Jenny looked back, then she reached through me, making me grab her hand before she gasped.

“That’s not Darkrai’s claw.” She said, then felt around in worry. “Mew?”

“Yes, it’s me.” I thought, making her face fill with distress. “No, I’m not dead.”

She nodded with a sigh of relief before she chased down a grunt. I looked to the sky before I shot a beam of light into it, then it broke up into several streams like a fountain firework and came down as fireballs, sending the grunts flying upon impact.

All the cops looked at me in disbelief before they grabbed them.

“The hell was that attack?” Debby yelped, making me look to her to see her looking through her phone in disbelief.

“Judgment.” I thought. “Arceus's moves.”

She stared at me in disbelief.

“How do you know that move?” She asked.

“I don’t quite know,” I said. “It just came to me.”

I turned to the wall and walked through it before she gasped.

“No, he can’t be!” She cried. “Mew come back and tell me you aren’t dead.”

“Nope,” I said. “If everyone thinks I’m dead, then they will stop hunting me.”

“Right, I’ll keep everyone out.” Joy said.

“It’s no use,” I said. “They always find out. I just want a few days of no Pokeballs flying at me.”

I looked to my team to see them sleeping.

“I’m going back to my mind now that I’m not needed anymore,” I said. “Please make sure they eat.”

“I will.” Joy said as a door appeared, making me step through before my surroundings went black.


	26. Battling to lighten the load

I took a deep breath before my world started to flourish around me, then my team appeared next to me, making me change into my human form that was completely naked.

“Can’t seem to get past that, can I?” I grumbled. “Why can I ever be dressed in this form?”

I looked up and pick my team up before I put them in favorite their positions I took a deep breath as I summoned the city I was in before I looked to the Pokemon Center as it appeared. I stepped in to see Joy standing there with disbelief on her face as she stared at a screen with me on it while people stood in line staring at it as well.

“You have great detail in memory.” She said before her face filled with disbelief as she heard her echo.

“Yes, use that to talk to me, ” I said with a chuckle. “Just be at the place I am at when you do.”

She nodded before her face filled with nervousness.

“Why are you nervous?” I asked.

“Nothing, just my thoughts.” She said, making me invade them. “Hay get out of my head.”

I got a glimpse of my human form naked and on top of her in the missionary position before she shut me out, making me giggle.

“Sure, you can have that,” I said, making her face flush as she smiled nervously while the trainers smiled. “You did save me, so I guess it’s only fair to allow that.”

Her smile faded to a worry.

“You’re not saved just yet, sweetie.” She said. “Anything can go wrong if we aren't quick enough to heal it and it can even get worse if your mind starts to fail. That was a hollow point he shot you with and it really messed you up as you reverted into your true form when you passed out.”

“So he was trying to kill me,” I said, making her take a deep breath with sorrow filling her face as she nodded.

“I’ll be fine, I survived a coma before and I can do it again,” I said, making her nod with a small smile before I walked to the kitchen.

I started to make bean and cheese enchiladas.

“How are you doing that?” She asked.

“Doing what,” I said.

“I just got back from the kitchen as Chancy found your dish being made.” She said. “But your body is still on the operating table.”

“I’m a psychic Pokemon,” I said. “My mind might be working like I am in my realm. Just let it happen, I’ll fill all ten trays for the trainers. This is one of my best dishes, so keep my team in check or no one will get it.”

“Okay.” She said with a giggle. “Thanks for making everyone dinner.”

I nodded, then focused on cooking. Once it was in the oven, I turned on the timer.

“Okay, I got that on a kitchen timer.” She said. “I can take it out of if you don’t since Arceus told you time is different in your mind.”.

“It is if you went to the kitchen and back to my body within an instant,” I said.

“Okay, that’s going to make my head hurt thinking about it.” She said.

“Yep, that’s why I’m not thinking about it,” I said with a giggle. “I don’t want to start breaking my world.”

“Yeah, I heard what happens if that happens.” She said. “Don’t need you to die on us.”

I went to my room to see my team fucking Adam. I looked over my shoulder to see my fake friends were still on me.

“You're dismissed if my real team is in this world,” I said, making them fade away before I sat on the bed and watched my Pokemon as Grace stood up and walked out of the room. I stood up and followed her to Joy as she stood at the counter staring at the monitor with Grace on it, then she looked at her.

“He’s following you.” She said, making Grace look to the screen, then turned around before confusion filled her face.

I touched her, making her look to my touch before she smiled.

“Thanks for watching over me.” She said. “I feel so much better with you more active than the last time you were in a coma.”

“I need a rest.” Chancy moaned, making me look to her to see her come out of a room with four cops with automatic weapons in their hand as they stood guard while my body was on an operating table in that room. “I have been at this a few days straight and I can’t seem to fix him.”

“No, don’t you dare give up on my master,” Grace growled, making me grab her paw as she stared at her nervously before Grace looked at it, then sighed. “Forgive me, master. Go take a rest. He’s wanting that.”

Chancy smiled as she nodded, then ran to my room.

“Not my room.” She growled.

“Let it happen.” I thought with a giggle. “She wants to join the orgie that she watched me watch.”

Grace smiled as she nodded.

“So wish you were in it.” She said, making me shake my head and walked away. Once I turned around to speak to her, she was gone, making me look around to see Joy was now neck-deep in trainers as one stared at the screen in confusion before looking at me.

“The hell, how am I on camera and not see the camera?” He asked.

“It’s not a camera.” Joy said as she looked at the screen.

“That’s Mew’s mind as he tries to stay active for us.” She said.

He looked at her in disbelief before I changed into my true form.

“He’s still here?” He asked.

“For a while longer, yes.” I thought, making him look toward me, then to the screen before I waved with a giggle, then touched his hand. He looked to his hand before he smiled as he took his team, then left the Center while the next trainer stared at the screen.

“Can you cook me something Mew?” She asked as she reached for me, making me touch her hand before she smiled and gripped my paw. “That enchilada was perfect.”

“Sure,” I said as I turned to the kitchen and walked to it before started to make an Oran berry cobbler with her request.

“That looks so great.” She said, making me look to her to see her staring at the food.

“Wait until you try it.” I thought, making her smile and nod, then put it in the oven before putting on the timer. “Take it out when it goes off. It seems I jumped in time with your last meal.”

“Yeah, three days and you were just standing there the whole time.” She said, then she disappeared, making me look around.

“Okay, that’s just not right with how they just disappear like that when my world jumps forward in time,” I whined, making Chancey giggle.

I looked towards her to see her shape through a wall.

“Okay, that’s creepy.” She said, making me walk through the wall. “No don’t bother me. I’m way too busy still.”

“I’m not,” I said, then kissed her on the cheek, making her smile. “Just giving you my thanks for working so hard on me for all this time. I might even pay you with an egg.”

Her smile widened with excitement before Arceus came out of a portal, making her gasp as she looked toward him before the machine.

“As you were honey.” He said. “I’m just checking in on him.”

She nodded before getting back to work as he looked at me directly.

“I see you learn quickly if you made it to where you can see in real-time.” He said.

“Yeah, with a few jumps in time,” I said in uncertainty.

“That’s normal when your mind starts to become bored.” He said.

“Again,” Strider whined, making me giggle as I looked at him.

“It’s kinda boring in my head,” I said.

“Yeah, I know, I lost interest several times when you just stand there.” He said.

“Hay,” I whined, making him giggle before he flew away, then I sent a Surf at him, taking him down. “That's for being naughty to your master by calling him boring.”

I looked at Arceus as he stared at me with a smile.

“Can you give me a time update?” I asked, making him look at my body as his smile faded.

“Please don’t,” Chancy said. “I know I’m failing my job with problems popping up everywhere.”

I looked at my body before I sent out a Heal Pulse into me.

“That won't help,” Arceus said. “Your mind is overworked and can’t heal your body that fasts until you wake also with another move.”

“Time please,” I said.

“Not much different than last time.” He said. “Your body is struggling and kinda failing if you aren’t healing.”

“Damn it,” I said as I turned to leave, but froze when I spotted Grace standing there in distress.

“Calm sweetie, you’ll make it worse by making him start worrying for you,” Arceus said.

“Yes, milord.” She said before running away.

I teleport in front of her and hugged her as I noticed tears pouring down from her face. She gasps as she ran into me, then she looked down as I rubbed her leg with my face before she took a deep breath and stroked my face.

“I’m trying master.” She said. “Please don’t allow me to kill you.”

She started walking me, making me stick with her before she smiled.

“Don’t hang on me like a toddler please.” She said, making me giggle before I let her go, then she disappeared, making me look to Arceus to see him staring at me in worry.

“It’s not what you think it is, is it?” I asked. “You think I’m dying, don’t you?”

He took a deep breath as sorrow filled his eyes before walking through a portal, then noticed Chancy staring out in distress.

“I’m sorry if that’s the case, milord.” She said as she kissed me. “I’m doing my best.”

Grinding of glass cracking sounded behind me, making me look back to see the windows of the Center has formed a web-like crack.

“Oh god,” I whined, then took several deep breaths as my body started to glow from me using Calm Mind while staring at the trainers as they stared at the screen with Joy staring at the window in worry. “I got this. I can do this. I’m not dead yet. Not by a long shot.”

I looked to the glass again to see it was still there, then put my paw up.

“Come on, fix for me, world,” I whined, but it refused to. “Damn it. Looks like I can’t fix it this time. If it breaks this time it’s for real.”

“This isn’t good.” Joy whined, making me look to her to see her staring at the screen with alarm.

“Stay calm, please Joy,” I said, making her nod before taking the Pokeballs from the trainer that stared at my area in worry.

“I’m going to find a battle to watch,” I said. “I hope that will keep my mind calm and not bored.”

“Okay honey.” Joy said before I flew outside.

“Follow me please Mew.” A girl said, making me look back to see it was the girl that was in front of the line. “I’m training with my team and will gladly battle for you.”

“Fine, just go.” I thought, making her smile weakly as she nodded before she started walking.

I floated to her shoulders and landed on it, making her look at me, then touch my tail before she smiled.

“Thanks, I always wanted to have a legendary on my shoulder.” She said, making me smile before I kissed her.

“Hay that's my kiss she stole,” Vera growled, making me giggle with Chancy.

“You need to share me,” I said. “I’m not a human and don’t really belong to you.”

“You’re human enough in my book.” She said.

“Fine, kiss the real me if you really want it,” I said. “This kiss wasn’t really a kiss since my lips didn’t touch her.”

“Right, sorry for becoming one of those jealous bitches.” She said, making Chancy giggle again.

“Yeah, I saw my fair share of those,” I said.

“How’re your skills in battles?” The woman asked.

“I’m a pro.” I thought, making her smile.

“I hope your head isn’t getting big.” She said.

“We’ll only find out.” I thought as I spotted a man coming to us. “You have been spotted by a trainer with his current thought.”

The man smiled.

“And now they turned dirty.” I thought, making her giggle. “You need to button up a little before he starts acting on those thoughts of groping your breasts.”

She looked down before she did as she was told, making his face fill with slight frustration before he pushed it away.

“Care to battle.” He asked.

“Sure.” She said, making him step back as he grabbed a Pokeball

“Oh, Charizard.” I thought as he tossed the Pokeball out. “It’s been a while since I saw him.”

Just as I got done thinking that a Charizard appeared.

“Please don’t read my future.” She thought.

“I’m not, just his thoughts," I said just as Charizards level appeared over him as if was a heads-up display, making me stare in confusion as it sorta looked like a game I used to play in the arcades. “Okay that’s strange, I think that Charizard is level forty.”

“That’s a walk in the park with my team.” She thought with a smile as she tossed out her Pokeball, making a Mantine with level fifty appeared over her head followed by her current moves.

“Well hello, cutie.” I thought, making her look back and smile.

“You must ask my trainer before you do that milord.” She said

“Not what I had in mind.” I thought with a giggle. “I’m currently on my death bed anyway.”

“Please stop thinking like that.” She said as her smile faded.

“Yes please,” Chancy whined.

“Sorry Chancy,” I said. “I didn’t realize my thought transferred through that too.”

“You battle.” The woman said. “Show me that you are a pro.”

“Agility follow by Rain Dance.” I thought.

Mantine started to become a blur before the rain started to fall.

“Are you seriously going to let your Pokemon do the battling on her own?” The man yelped.

“Yep.” The woman said, then mumbled. “So he can’t hear you?”

“Nope, only you and your Pokemon and anyone that is near my mind,” I said.

“Okay if you say so.” The man said. “Use Thunder Punch.”

“Oh, good move.” I thought. “But will it work? Surf.”

A wave of water came off Mantine before washing Charizard out.

“Damn.” The man said in disbelief before sighing as he pulled out the Pokeball. “Come back, buddy. We might be facing a pro as she said.”

The woman giggled before he tossed out a Jolteon that was level forty.

“Call her back and send out your Krookodile that popped into your mind.” I thought, making her smile before she did as she was told, revealing he was level fifty-one.

“Good, you will crush him with that level.” I thought, making him smile. “Sandstorm, make it hard for them to see.”

“Come back, that’s not a good target for you.” The man said as he called him back, then he sends out a Dragonite that was level fifty-six.

“Damn gorgeous, you got a nice level.” I thought, making Krookodile smile fade to nervousness. “I hope you can face level fifty-six. I think that might be his strongest teammate by how his face tells his confidence in her.”

“You saw the two near that level.” She thought. “The other one is still a little new to battling and isn’t really suited for it. I’m using an EXP Share with him to get him a little stronger.”

“Damn.” I thought as Krookodile sent out his Sandstorm. “I might fail you if she’s a beast, but I’ll do my best with what we got.”

“I don’t mind losing.” She thought.

“Use Fly.” He said, making me chuckle as Dragonite took a nick with the sand.

“Let's not and say we did.” I thought. “Smack Down.”

The woman smiled as Dragonite flew into the sky, making Krookodile leap up and smack him to the ground.

“Damn, he had to have that move.” The man whined, making Krookodile smile as he spotted his worry while Dragonite got up. “That’s so going to mess up my plans. Use Outrage.”

I moaned.

“So not good.” I thought with a whine.

“No, it’s good.” She said as she called him back and sent out a Togekiss that was level thirty.

“Such a cutie he is.” I thought, making them smile.

“That’s why I asked my grandma to breed him for me.” She said.

“Damn it!” The man roared. “Do you have a trump card for everything?”

“Yep.” She said as she giggled with me just as Dragonite roared out in rage before plowing over Togekiss, but he got right back up with a smug smile.

“Charm.” I thought, making Togekiss blow a kiss before a heart shot to Dragonite, then they took a nick from the sand.

“God, I love that move with cute Pokemon.” I thought as Dragonite’s attack fell, making Togekiss smile as he glanced at me.

Dragonite let out a roar again before charging at him, but he moved out of the way this time.

“Yawn, then make out with the beautiful dragon with Draining Kiss as she falls asleep until she wakes again.” I thought, making Chancy giggle with the woman while Togekiss smiled. “I would love to see you French kiss and everything.”

Everyone giggles as he grinned.

“This battle is so boring.” Togekiss moaned with his yawn.

“Not good.” The man whined as Dragonite yawned back before they took a nick from the sandstorm. “Come on do your last thrashing and wake up as fast as you can. This little guy has only one move left to show us and so far I’m not impressed with his move list.”

Dragonite charged at him before she started to stagger around from confusion, then her eyes started to become heavy before he fell to the ground.

“Smooch time, suck the air out of her lungs.” I thought, making the woman giggle with Togekiss as he flew to her before French kissing her.

Green orbs appeared around him two times before the sand subsided, then a third time for the green orbs.

“Hey now, stop making out with my girl.” The man whined, making everyone bust out laughing as I grinned.

“God that’s so hot.” I thought, making the man look toward me.

“Who said that.” He asked.

“Oops forgot to shield my thought as I got in the moment,” I said as Dragonite woke up and smiled.

“Sorry sweetie, as much as I like this kiss, I can’t allow it.” She said, then smacked her away.

“Yawn,” I said.

“Go back to sleep, I’m not done with you.” Togekiss moaned as he yawned.

Dragonite smiled before she yawned.

“Come on.” The man said. “Iron Tail this vampire out.”

I moaned.

“Dodge, then kiss away if you can.” I thought, making him chuckle.

Dragonite flew toward him before spinning around, but he read her movements wrong and flew right into her tail, sending him over our head, making me stop him and pull him down to the woman to see him staring out in a daze.

“I’m so sorry buddy.” I thought. “I should have told her to call you back.”

“It’s fine.” He moaned with a smile. “That was the best kiss ever and was well worth the beating.”

I giggled with the woman before he called him back.

“How did he stop mid-flight?” The man asked in disbelief. “Who’s messing with our battle. Show yourself.”

“I am unable to.” I thought.

“Mew?” He said.

“Great, I’m already famous.” I thought, making him smile.

“Did you recover?” He asked.

“No, not yet, just enjoying a battle so I don’t die.” I thought, making his face filled with worry as he nodded.

“Then I won’t delay anymore.” He said.

“Send out your Krookodile and use a revive so he could get that boost.” I thought, making her nod as she reached into her bag. “Krookodile is your best bet with your Rock Slide. I just hope he can take her Outrage if she stands after it.”

She sent him out, then put a revive to Togekiss.

“Ah hell no.” The man whined as Dragonite fell asleep, making everyone giggle. “I’m not having that thing sucking the rest of my dragon's life.”

“Come back, baby.” He said. “You did enough with the vamp.”

“Really, interesting.” I thought. “Not what I expected you to do if you allow the kiss in the first place.”

The man smiled before he called her back, then sent out the only Pokemon that he hasn’t shown yet. As it came out, Pidgeotto level thirty-five came out

“Smart.” I thought, making him smile, then shut him out. “But not smart enough. Rock Slide.”

The woman giggled as rocks formed over Pidgeotto.

“Aw come on.” The man whined. “Dodge and Whirlwind. Get this thing off the battlefield.”

Pidgeotto flew through the gaps of the rocks as they came down. He started to flap his wings, making Krookodile start fighting the wind before he became a red beam and shot into his ball, then Mantine came out.

“This is his weakest teammate.” I thought. “So use surf.”

Mantine sent out her wave, hitting Pidgeotto to the ground, but she came back up exhausted.

“You gotta be kidding me.” I thought, making the man smile. “She just barely survived that.”

“Roost.” The man said.

“Pah, not helping you.” I thought, making the woman giggle as I swung my paw downwards at it. “Surf her ass again and be done with it.”

The wave smashed Pidgeotto, taking her down again, but he didn’t get up this time.

“Good try sweetie.” The man said. “We are facing a strong team.”

He sent out his Dragonite that was still asleep.

“Okay, I don’t want to take the chance of her waking up and taking out our cutie again, so use Headbutt and hope she’s low.”

Mantine flew towards Dragonite and slammed her head into her, making her roar out as she flew back and didn’t get up as she moaned

“Damn, good try with that vamp of theirs messing things all up.” The man growled, making the woman giggles called her back. “I surrender, I stand no chance against your Krookodile still on the roster.”

“Well, that’s a pity.” I thought, making him chuckle.

“Sorry, buddy.” He said.

“It’s fine I…” I started to say before I felt a sharp pain in my chest, making my word come out as a moan before his face filled with worry.

“Are you okay?” The man asked just as an alarm sounded from the machine.

“Joy, his heart is failing!” Chancy cried in panic.

“I’m so sorry for failing to stay with you guys.” I thought with a moan, making his face filled with panic as he started to run to the Center, then the woman followed before my world shattered and went black.


	27. A stalker

I woke up standing over my body as Joy tried to jump-start my body.

“No, get back in your body!” Grace cried, making me look at her to see her staring at me with pure distress.

“How?” I asked in worry just as everything went black again.

“I got him back.” Joy’s voice echoed in my head as pain filled my body, making me open my eyes to see I was in my body before I started to gasp for air as I felt it hard to breathe.

“Oh god.” Joy whined. “He has a collapsed lung by the sounds of it.”

Chancy stabbed a needle into my chest, making me take a gasp, then take several deep breaths before I closed my eyes. I woke up with someone touching my mouth and playing with my tongue, making me open my eyes to see it was Vera making out with me with her eyes closed and I was in a bed. I smiled as I kissed her back, making her open her eyes before smiling with them.

“How do you feel?” She thought.

“A lot better.” I thought.

“Good.” She thought.

“How many times did I fill you up?” I thought, making her giggle.

“I lost count.” She thought, making me let out a moaning whine before she giggled. “Kidding, kidding.”

“How many eggs did I make?” I thought.

“None.” She thought. “Joy said no sex until you wake, then she has to check on you again.”

“Then get her.” I thought.

She nodded before getting off the bed and ran out of the room as Adam took her spot with the kisses while he placed me on his chest, making me giggle as I kissed him back.

“I’m sorry I made you guys worry.” I thought.

“It’s okay.” He thought. “You made it through and all is forgiven.”

Joy came into the room and picked me up before she turned me to her, then hugged me with a kiss as she left the room. We came to another room before she put me under a machine as Arceus came into view with worry. Joy turned on the machine before looking at a monitor.

“All is good.” He said.

“Okay good.” She said as she looked at him. “Do you wish anything while your here?”

“No, I’m good.” He said before walking through a portal.

She grabbed me and picked me up before I transformed into my human form, making her eyes lock to my dick before her face filled with color.

“Ready for your promised reward?” I asked, making her smile as she looked to the door to see Grace grinning.

“Go tell the others that I’m going to need a little time,” I said.

“No need, they are listening in.” She said, making Joy closed the door before she looked at me with a nervous smile while she walked to an operating table and got on her back as she set me on top of her.

She grabbed my ass and gave it a little massage before I floated off her, making her face filled with disbelief.

“Yep, my human form even can use my powers,” I said, making her smile as I pulled her dress over her head, revealing her pink panties and a white bra covering her C cups. I stared at her breast before smiling nervously.

“I see you're still not used to doing human.” She said.

“Nope,” I said. “This is my second time doing it willingly, making her smile fade.

“Yes, I heard.” She said as I grabbed her breast with both hands, making her smile return before her eyes locked to my dick that was reacting.

“Don’t know why, but touching boobs wake that thing up every time,” I said.

She giggled as her smile widened to a small grin, then she grabbed my dick before stroking it with a tender touch.

“Got to love a doctor's touch,” I said, making her grin widen before I started to kiss her.

She kissed me back before she pulled me down onto her. I lifted her and reached around to her bra strap and unfastened it before pulling it out from between us.

“So how far are you willing to take this?” She asked.

“I’m a Pokemon,” I said, then gave her the comment of Arceus that was about my mom being a grandmother before her smile faded to concern. “It’s fine. I don’t mind being a Pokemon anymore. This means I can’t make you pregnant.”

“Damn.” She said. “I wouldn’t mind your child.”

My face burned up before she giggled.

“Sorry, said too much I see.” She said.

“No, it’s fine,” I said and started to suckle her breast, making her grunt.

“Damn, you're good at that.” She moaned before she reached to her panties and pulled them down, making me reach down and start fingering her, then I shrank my hand to push in.

“Is that your hand?” She asked, making me giggle as I nodded and started to rub her walls.

“Never felt inside a woman before,” I said, making her smile as color filled her face.

“Can I taste our big boy?” She asked, making me smile.

“My hero doesn’t have to ask for their reward,” I said.

She nodded before she turns me around giving me access to her as he started to suck me, making me eat her in return.

“I see you done that a lot.” She moaned.

“Not really,” I said. “My team fucks me non stop in my sleep.”

She giggled as she nodded. A few minutes later, she started to grunt, making me eating her faster before she came all over me as she moaned.

“Damn, I found another geyser.” I moaned as I start to buck into her face. “Get ready for mine.”

She started sucking me like a straw, moaning as I flew over the edge.

“What’s your favorite berry?” She asked. “I don’t recognize the taste.”

“That’s because I’m not like the other Pokemon and don’t have access to berries all the time,” I said as she turned me around and stuffed me into her, making us grunt as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

“Damn, you’re tight.” I moaned, making her smile.

I started to fuck her, making her start grunting with soft moans.

“You fill me well.” She moaned.

“Not yet I haven’t,” I grunted. “I can’t move with you being this tight.”

She giggled as I closed my eyes.

“It’s not that bad.” She said.

“Yes, but damn.” I moaned, making her giggle again.

As I fucked, I felt a strange presence slowly close in on me, making me open my eyes and look around while Joy stared at me in love, then it faded.

“What is it?” She asked as I noticed nothing in the room.

“We aren’t alone, but I can’t see the person and I can see invisible things,” I said, making her glance to the door.

“It’s a Pokemon, I think,” I said, making her look at me. “Psychic maybe. Powerful for sure, but nothing is as powerful as I am so I’m not worried.”

She nodded as closed my eyes before focusing on her reward. After a few minutes of the feeling moving around me, it moved away, making me look toward the place that it was moving towards to see a wall there. Once it faded away to where I couldn’t feel it anymore, I closed my eyes as I returned to my job. Joy grunted with a moan just as her walls smashed around me, making me grunt as I pushed deep from flying over the edge and came in her.

“Damn it with women and crushing my dick.” I moaned as just my form broke. “Crap overdid it again.”

She giggled as she stroked my face before I passed out. I awoke on the bed with someone inside me, making me look back to see a boy I didn’t know was using me while he fucked away with his eyes closed. I glanced around to see my team wasn’t nearby.

“Tell me you didn’t kidnap me,” I said, making him gasp as he pushed in and came deep into me before staring at me nervously.

“N-no, they are next door.” He said nervously. “Please don’t be angry with me.”

“I’m not,” I said. “That jet felt nice.”

He smiled as he pulled out of me, then pulled his pants up. He pulled out three apples.

“Thanks for the release.” He said. “Sorry for not asking permission first.”

I grabbed them and started to eat them while he left the room. Once I was finished, I felt stuffed, making me sigh in relief.

“I miss that face,” Strider said, making me gasp as I looked at him to see him staring at me. “Sorry, didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

“It’s fine,” I said. “Did you watch over me while that kid fucked me? Or did he manage to sneak me past you guys?”

“I was aware.” He said. “Do you want me to stop them?”

“No, just don’t let them take me away,” I said. “I never want to leave you guys like that again.”

He nodded before I flew to him and hugged him, making him hug me back.

“I love you, Strider,” I said.

“I do to master.” He said as he kissed me. “So what are we going to do now that this crisis is over with?”

“I don’t know,” I said as I pulled back. “Well, updating my team of the world crisis that is underway is high on my small ass list.”

He nodded before I grabbed him and teleported him to our room, then looked around to see only the humans were there.

“Mandatory meeting is needed.” I thought. “Please report to your room.”

“Coming.” Grace thought before Jade ran into the room with Sniper right behind her.

Once everyone was here, I touched each of them and updated them with everything.

“Please don’t tell anyone,” I said as they stared in disbelief. “I don’t need a panic on my hands.”

They nodded.

“Now that you are updated, what do you guys want to do?” I asked.

“Just be with you,” Grace said.

I took a deep breath before I nodded.

“Then back to the aimless wandering like usual,” I said and changed into my human form, making Jade turn to my bag and pull out my clothes before I put them on.

“I’m kinda hungry though,” Grace said. “Can we have pizza that the man that is selling down the street?”

“Sure,” I said. “Do I have money still?”

“No one touched it.” She said. “We don’t want you broke again so we reverted to wild Pokemon traditions as you planned for yourself.”

I nodded before I put my arms out, making everyone get into their favored position, then I looked to the human side of my team.

“We staying home Adam?” I asked.

“Nope, not after you just told me the world might be coming to an end.” He said.

“Not really,” I said with discomfort. “Please don’t say that. I don’t need that kind of pressure on my shoulders.”

He smiled as he nodded. I took a deep breath as I left the room before I spotted the boy that fucked me eavesdropping.

“Don’t say a word,” I said, making him look at me.

“A word about what?” He asked.

“Thanks,” I said with a smile and walked away.

“No, I meant…” He started to say.

“I know and won't be telling you,” I said with a giggle.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Justin,” I said.

“Do you wish to battle?” He asked.

“Depends,” I said. “How strong is your team?”

“Level thirties.” He said

“Then no,” I said. “My team is in the sixties.”

“Damn.” He said in disbelief.

“Now if you’d excuse me, I need to feed my team now that I neglected to do it for a month while in my coma,” I said and started walking away.

“We forgive you,” Strider said. “And it’s not your fault.”

“I know,” I said. “But I still feel that I almost abandoned you guys.”

Once I stepped outside, I noticed snow everywhere.

“Crap, tell me it was a month,” I whined.

“It was almost two months.” Joy said.

“Damn it,” I whined. “Now I really feel bad.”

“Again we forgive you,” Strider said.

“I know,” I said with a sigh as an image of a man cooking pizza in a hearth oven on a mobile food truck filled my head.

“Really, haven’t seen one of these in a while,” I said as I started walking down toward him.

“What haven’t you seen?” Grace asked.

“Wait you didn’t show me him?” I asked as I pointed to the truck, making her shake her head.

“Must have stolen it on accident then,” I said as I looked to the man. “Get what you want, no restrictions. Do you need a translation, sir?”

“I do.” He said as he looked at me.

“Get what you want us to have,” Strider said. “We are done being picky for you.”

“Three large pizzas with whatever my human companions want on them,” I said as I looked at my friend. “My treat this time.”

They smiled as they ordered up as my team got off me, making me stare at the snow.

“Great, he’s lost,” Grace whined. “He has no idea what to do.”

“I’m okay,” I said. “Just everything going too fast for me.”

“What do you mean too fast?” Vera asked. “Are you talking about me?”

“No, the events,” I said. “I already accepted you. Don’t worry about it please, I’ll get my bearings again.”

She smiled as she nodded before the smell of pizza filled the air, making me moan as I looked at the man.

“Damn, that smells good.” I moaned, making the man smile.

“Anyone saw where that Mew went?” A man asked, making us look at him.

“I may have,” I said. “What do you need from him?”

“Wait you know his gender?” He asked.

“Yes,” I said.

“I was wondering if I could get a paw print of him for a souvenir.” He said.

“I can get that for you,” I said. “Give me what you want it on.”

He stared at me in confusion.

“Who are you?” He asked. “How do you know where he is?”

“He and I are the same,” I said, making my team giggle.

“Please don’t do the sensei talk.” He whined, making them giggle again. “I don’t trust you with the item.”

“Then I can’t help you,” I said, making him stare at me, then sigh as he pulled out a picture of a boy and him in it before pulling out white paint from his pocket. He grabbed a piece of paper and put some on it, then gave them to me.

“Please don’t ruin it.” He said. “I want it on my shirt.”

I nodded before walking into an alley and looked back to see the man was following. I changed my hand into a paw discreetly before putting paint on it then put it on the picture.

“Well?” He said as I changed my hand back.

“Mew, I got a fan for you,” I said as I held up the napkin and picture. “Can you sign it?”

“Really man.” The man growled before he took the picture.

“You’re welcome,” I said. “Please don’t make him too famous.”

“What.” He said, making me point to the picture.

He looked at it before his face filled with disbelief as he looked at me.

“How do you see him?” He asked.

“Mew can show himself to who he trusts,” I said as my team smiled in amusement before I walked away.

“Wait, who are you?” He asked.

“Just a trainer that is friends with Mew,” I said. “Now move along while my team eats.”

“Can I pay for that?” He asked.

“Already paid,” I said as I grabbed the pizza’s from the cook.

“Don’t matter to me.” He said. “How much was all that?”

“Three grand.” The man said.

“Really, that cheap.” He said. “I’ll take one too. Give me whatever you think is best.”

The cook smiled as he got to work before the pizza’s started to float and open up.

“The hell.” The man said. “Is that Mew?”

“Yes,” I said. “He said, eat up guys.”

Everyone smiled as they grabbed their share before the man held up the money.

“This isn’t even close to what I owe you.” He said. “Please take it.”

I made the money float to Jade, making her turn her back before putting it in my backpack.

“Why won’t he show me himself?” He asked.

“Because you’re a stranger to…” I started to say before I felt the strong Pokemon I felt earlier approach, making me look towards it, but I didn’t see them. “Whos there?”

Everyone followed my gaze.

“Show yourself,” I said. “How are you able to hide from me?”

Something moved in a building, making me look to it to see something gray was peeking around a corner.

“Found you,” I said. “Keep your distance if you are going to hide or I will not hold back.”

The Pokemon pulled back out of sight.

“What is it?” Grace thought. “I can’t see it?”

“I don’t know, all I can see is its gray head,” I said. “Is the Pizza gone?”

“Yes.” She said. “Okay, any more requests?”

“How are you doing that?” The man asked, making me look to him to see him staring at me in disbelief.

“Doing what?” I asked.

“Understanding her without looking at her.” He said.

“I know my team,” I said. “Do you need anything else?”

“Yeah, how about a battle?” He said.

“What’s your strongest Pokemon?” I asked.

“About forty.” He said

“Then I decline,” I said. “I don’t like a walk in the parks.”

He chuckled.

“Well too bad.” He said. “A trainer demands your attention.”

“Fine, it’s your loss,” I said just as something moved in the corner of my eye, making me look to it to see the same Pokemon peeking out the window, but this time I manage to see a little more before it pulled away.

“No need to be shy Pokemon,” I said. “Stop activating my senses with that unnerving power output you have.”

“I don't feel anything.” The man said.

“Neither do I,” Grace said, making me touch her head and give her my memories as I closed my eyes with a deep breath.


	28. Another round with the stubborn

She looked toward the window.

“Okay, I saw that Pokemon before.” She said. “Do you want me to go check it out?”

“No, we have a trainer to satisfy,” I said, making the man smile before he threw off his first of three Pokemon from his belt, then threw it out, revealing a Vespiquen.

“Well hello, your beautiful majesty,” I said, making her smile. “How’s your day.”

“Good so far.” She said. “Who are you? You don’t feel normal to me.”

“Good to hear, but I will not tell you who I am,” I said. “You first Strider.”

He flew out with excitement.

“Toxic.” The man said.

“Why thank you, not that it matters if you use it,” I said with a smile, making my team giggle. “Stone edge.”

“What, why are you thanking me and what do you mean not that it matters?” He asked.

“Strider is going to get poisoned no matter what you do,” I said. “Look around his neck.”

He looked, then confusion filled his face.

“Why?” He asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” I said just as Vespiquen shot her toxic sludge, hitting Strider in the face before Strider’s stone came out of the ground and sent her to the ground, making her moan as she stayed down. “Sorry, sweetie.”

“It’s fine, I knew I didn’t stand a chance with his energy being so high.”

“What level is he?” The man asked.

“Level seventy-nine,” Strider said

“Seriously!” I yelped. “What did you do, go on a battle spree when I was in sleep to earn nine levels?.”

Everyone smiled as he nodded with a grin while the man stared in disbelief.

“I did everything to keep my mind off you and battling was the best distraction.” He said, making me sigh. “No don’t…”

“It’s okay,” I said, then looked to the man. “Want to stop the battle?”

He sighs as he nodded.

“Keep the money,” I said.

“Sorry, I don’t do that.” He said as he pulled out my reward.

“Whatever,” I said as I made it float toward Jade. “Time to go guys.”

I started heading down Route 9.

“So where are you heading?” The man asked.

“Don’t know,” I said. “Never been in Alola before. I’m from Unova.”

“So you're a tourist?” He asked.

“Yes, pretty much,” I said.

“Why don’t you try going to the Battle Tree in Poni Island.” He said.

“Nah, I’m not much of a trainer anymore,” I said. “I’m kinda getting bored of battling.”

“Well, that’s not good,” Strider whined. “What’s changed? You love battling.”

“I changed,” I said, making him sigh. “You can always go be mom’s Pokemon again if you really want to battle.”

“No, I’m not leaving you.” He said.

“What’s going on?” The man asked.

“Nothing,” I said. “I heard Team Rocket made their base near here. Is it true?”

“Don’t know.” He said. “Why do you care?”

“I feel like busting some bad guys,” I said. “And get Giovanni to stop hunting me.”

“Hunting you?” He said in confusion. “Why is he hunting you?”

“Because he’s Mew.” A man said, making us look to him to see a Team Rocket grunt.

“Really,” I grumbled and pulled my phone to me before calling Jenny.

“I don’t think so.” He said as he threw a Pokeball, revealing a red Pokemon I saw before.

“Well, that’s a first,” I said. “Never seen that Pokemon before. I thought I saw every Pokemon at least once through books.”

“He’s an Ultra Beast and he's called Buzzwole.” The man said.

“Interesting,” I said.

“Hammer Arm on the boy.” The grunt said.

“What the hell!” The man cried. “That will kill him! When did Team Rocket become murderous?”

“Not too long ago for me,” I said as Buzzwole charged at me. “They almost killed me once already.”

Once Buzzwole got to me, he got ready to smash his massive arm into me, making me perform a Sky Uppercut, sending him flying with a roar.

“Damn, You must like fighting Pokemon if you can do that.” The man said. “Can you teach me?”

“Nope,” I said as the grunt stared at Buzzwole in disbelief just as Jenny ran past me, making the grunt gasp and start to run. I tapped the ground before a spike shot out of the ground and sent him flying.

“How is Buzzwole down?” The man asked. “He’s resistant to fighting.”

“I’m a heavy hitter,” I said, making everyone giggle.

“Thanks, Jenny,” I said.

“You're welcome, honey.” She said. “I’m glad to see you finally pulled through. Please take it easy. I don’t wish to see you in a coma again.”

“I’m doing my best,” I said, making her nod with a smile. “Where is their base?”

“To the southeast.” She said. “Why do you ask?”

“How far?” I asked.

“I refuse to tell.” She said quickly with worry on her face. “You are not going there.”

“I need these fools to stop hunting me,” I growled, making her face soften as she sighed.

“It won’t happen.” She said. “Now that he knows that you exist, there is no stopping him from hunting you.”

“What do you mean he exists?” The man asked.

“I can’t tell you that.” She said. “Good luck honey. To the station.”

A Claydol moved to her while he stared at me, then teleported her away.

“Rayquaza do you know where it is?” I asked.

“Rayquaza!” The man yelped.

“I do, but I will not tell you where.” Rayquaza said. “I see you are starting to feel our presence now.”

The man gasped as he looked at him in disbelief, then at me nervously.

“Yes, I feel it ever since I woke,” I said. “There is a gray Pokemon stalking me and I’m starting to feel irritated with his energy that Is tickling my senses.”

“Yes, I saw him and I don’t know why he’s following you or what his intentions are.” He said. “Please watch out for him. He created a lot of ruckus in the past and I haven’t seen him since someone set him straight.”

“Great,” I said. “I’m so not in the mood for trouble making Pokemon.”

“Not so much anymore.” He said, then flew away.

“Who are you!” The man yelped. “How are you friends with him?”

“I’m friends with a lot of people and Pokemon,” I said as I started walking. “Now please stop following me.”

“Shadow, do you have a stash that you wish me to bring along?” I asked as I came up the Cemetery.

“Yes, I do,” Shadow said as she appeared in front of me.

“Then get it,” I said. “We aren’t coming back here for a while unless you do on your own terms. After that head back to the city. I’m going to take a boat somewhere since this island is kinda boring.”

“Yes, love.” She said, making me smile before she smiles and disappeared.

“What’s it like to screw a ghost?” The man asked softly.

“Different,” I said with a smile, then pointed to a Ghastly that was staring at me. “Why don’t you go catch yourself one.”

“No thanks,” Gastly said before disappearing.

I chuckled before heading back down to the city. As I got there, Shadow appeared next to me with a box.

“All this is for whoever you wish to give it to.” She said. “I don’t need it anymore if you are taking care of me.”

I nodded as I grabbed it before the content floated out, revealing fruits and a Dragonite dildo.

“Really,” I said as I grabbed the toy and hid it in my coat, making everyone giggle as she smiled. “Why didn’t you warn me. A child could be watching.”

“Sorry.” She said as her smile widened to a grin.

Jade came to me and put my backpack to me, making me stuff the food inside before I put the toy in a pocket.

“Yes, anyone can use that,” I said. “Not that you will if I’m asleep.”

The man chuckled as I came up to a woman on a dock painting her boat.

“Is this boat for rent?” I asked.

“Nope.” She said. “Can I have a ride if it’s free?”

“Nope.” She said.

“Can I ask why not?” I asked.

“It’s under repairs.” She said.

“Damn it,” I whined. “So much for staying in this form for a little longer.”

“What.” The man said, making me look at him.

“Why are you still following me?” I asked.

“Sorry, I just feel something off about you.” He said. “And being a friend with Rayquaza and Mew isn’t helping any.”

“Just go away,” I said as I walked towards the lighthouse.

“He said go away,” Grace growled, making me turn to him.

“Do you want me to make you?” I asked.

“You can’t make me do anything.” He said.

“Remember the Buzzwole?” I asked before his face filled with nervousness. “Yeah I think I can make you leave, now move.”

He sighed as he walked away before I started walking again. As I got to the lighthouse, I looked around in Aura Sight.

“Where the hell are you?” I growled. “Stop hiding and show yourself, Pokemon.”

Something grabbed me with a psychic grasp, making me go back to my body before breaking free of the grasp.

“Not possible.” A man’s thought filled my head.

“Oh, a telepathic,” I said with a smile.

“Who are you?” He thought

“Mew.” I thought back.

“Then you are whom I seek.” He thought. “Do you not remember me?”

“Sorry, I don’t.” I thought. “Show yourself.”

“Look up.” He thought, making me look up to see Mewtwo.

“Oh, okay, not expecting to be stalked by him,” I said. “I am not the same Mew you fought all those years ago.”

“Yes, I see that now with your response.” He thought. “Battle me. I wish to see who’s better like before.”

“You don’t want to do that,” I said. “I’m not a normal Mew.”

“No way.” The man yelped, making me look at him in frustration.

“Keep that information to yourself,” I growled just as something hit me, making me roar out as I flew to the ground.

I jumped to my feet to see Mewtwo charging up an Aura Sphere.

“How in the hell did you survive that move!” The man yelped, making me sigh.

“Why are you doing this Mewtwo?” I asked.

“Because my last battle was interrupted by that boy Rayquaza mention and I want to know if I am more powerful than you.” He thought. “Not to the death or anything. I wasn't thinking clearly back then.”

“No one can defeat me,” I said. “Now stop while I’m still calm.”

“Not going to happen.” He thought as he sent out several balls, but I dodged them all with ease.

“You’re not going to hit me up there,” I said with a smile of amusement, making him stop attacking and stare at me in slight confusion.

“You're faster than the last Mew.” He thought as he started to glow with energy, making me smile. “Why are you smiling?”

“Nothing, I just see you are as stubborn as a Gyarados,” I said.

He launched his Psycho Cut on me, making me shake my head.

“Kid look out!” The man cried just as the energy blast was about to strike me, making me put up a protect at the last second before the energy washed over me.

“Not possible.” The man yelped as the energy faded away.

“It seems my identity is compromised with you around now that you give me no choice to fight you,” I said.

I teleported behind him and sent out my Shadow Ball, but he used Protect as he flew away a few feet before I teleported to him as I sent out another orb, making him protect on that one as well.

“I see you move like the last Mew I faced.” He said as we floated there. “Why are you in that human form?”

“I am human before Arceus changed me,” I said, making his face filled with confusion.

“So Pokemon can be created by humans and Pokemon can create Pokemon from humans?” He thought.

“Yeah, don’t think about it,” I said with a smile and chuckle. “It will only make your head hurt.”

A crack of a smile formed on his face.

“Now please stop fighting me,” I said.

“I will not, I need to know if I am truly the strongest Pokemon in the world.” He thought, making me sigh before he sent out another Psycho Cut, but I stopped it with Protect, then sent out a discharge.

He roared out before he flew to the ground, then shook my head as he didn't get up while staring at me in shock.

“We are done,” I said. “Attack me again and I’ll destroy you.”

I looked to the man to see him staring in disbelief before I changed into my true form.

“No way!” He yelped as I grabbed my clothes. “Why do you not want to be known?”

“Because I have idiots hunting me,” I said, then passed my clothes to Jade before I changed into Gyarados, making me plunge into the ocean before my team and friends climbed on me.

I looked to Mewtwo as he got up while staring at me blankly.

“I tried to warn you Mewtwo,” I said. “I’m not a normal Mew.”

“I see that now.” He thought. “Can I follow you? I wish to learn more about this Arceus you speak of.”

“He’s the god of the universe and I won't stop you from following,” I said. “Just don’t bother me or cause trouble for me.”

I started to swim away.

“Come out Gyarados and follow your mate.” The man said, making me bust out laughing as a splash sounded.

“No, I will not be having sex while swimming again,” I said as I looked back to see the Gyarados was staring at me with love, then my team smile as they saw that. “I have passengers to carry now. Please don’t make it difficult sweetie.”

“Why do you call that scary thing sweetie?” Vera whined, making us look to her.

“I love anything flying types,” I said. “Even if they can’t fly.”

I looked forward and started heading southwest.

“Where are you going?” The man asked, there’s nothing but the ocean that way until you hit Kanto, but that’s about two thousand miles away.”

“You aren’t going anywhere with me,” I growled as I looked at him. “Why are you following me?”

“I just wish to be with the Chosen of Arceus.” He said.

“Really, the news has a title on me already,” I whined. “Go away.”

“I will not.” He said.

“Then I’m sorry Gyarados,” I said before I sent out a yellow bubble shock waves around her, making her moan. “Take him back as best as you can sweetie.”

“How does Gyarados know Thunder Wave?” The man yelped as she started swimming back.

“I’m a Mew,” I said as something landed on my back, making me look back to see it was Mewtwo as he stared at me blankly.

I invaded his mind, making him blink as he glanced around until his eyes locked back to me.

“Get out of my head.” He thought as I found out he was trying to figure me out. “How did you get past my mental barriers?”

“Your barriers are like paper for me,” I said. “I can’t help you figuring me out.”

I looked forward before focusing on my swimming.

“Stay away from me human.” Mewtwo thought, making me look back to see Adam was backing away nervously before I glanced up to see Rayquaza following me.

“Why are you following me?” I asked, making everyone look to me before to him.

“You are heading to danger and I must not let any harm come to you.” He said.

“You do realize that I can take care of myself, right?” I asked.

“Yes, but you have the power to kill with ease if you feel threatened and I don’t wish that burdening your mind if it happens.” He said, making Mewtwo look at me in disbelief. “I also need to make sure his anger is kept in check when he sees the person you are about to confront.”

“Whatever,” I said as I looked forward. “I’ll take care of him if he becomes out of control. You don’t need to babysit me.”

“You will do no such thing.” Mewtwo thought, making me look at him to see him staring at me as a threat.

“When I say take care of, I mean subdue, not kill,” I said. “I don’t kill if I am in control of myself.”

He stared at me, then relaxed as he nodded slightly.

“Really human, you need to stop pushing his buttons.” Rayquaza said, making me look to him before I spotted the man on a Pidgeot.

I sent out a whirlwind, making him start spinning as it sent it back to land. Rayquaza chuckled as he shook his head while watching him, then he looked at me with an amused smile.

“Fine, I’ll trust you to keep it together, but I’ll be staying nearby so I can hear your thoughts to me if you need me.” He said, then flew away.

About an hour later, I felt someone approaching me, making me look back to see the man was at it again, then I whined.

“Man, he’s worse than a Gyarados,” I whined, making everyone look to him before back to me as I charged up a Hyper Beam, then shot it at him, but Pidgeot dodged it.

“Really man,” I growled. “You're pissing me off.”

Mewtwo chuckled.

“And that’s bad with your form.” He thought, making me smile as I looked at him.

“Let's see you dodge this,” I said. “Sorry, Pidgeot.”

Everyone looked at me in worry while I started to glow with an orange tinge, then energy like flame formed around me. A second later, a ball of eerie yellow-green light formed over me, making Mewtwo stare at it nervously as It started to grow massive while a loud unnatural charging sound filled the air. The ball moved up higher just as the same yellow-green energy started to form under the ball while swirling around it in two streams before absorbing into it as it grew. Heatwaves started to fill the air all around us before the ball shot at the terrified opponent and hit them directly before it exploded into a mushroom cloud of fire, sending them flying out of sight.

“The hell was that move!” Adam yelped.

A Z-Move called Light That Burns the Sky and a move I saw Skitty use once.” I said before I smiled. “It’s one of my favorite Z-Moves since it is so damn awesome looking. I just hope it worked and keeps him away.”

Mewtwo stared at me while everyone stares out in thought before a crack of a smile formed on his face. I looked forward with a sigh, I closed my eyes as I wonder why he really wanted to follow me and why is his thought so damn quiet after watching me blast something away as everyone else had racing thoughts with their adrenaline.


	29. Back home again

A few minutes later, a structure came into view, making me swim faster as I knew it was Team Rocket’s new base.

“What is that place?” Adam asked.

“Really, you don’t know even though this is your homeland?” I asked.

“I never left my island to explore around it.” He said. “I left it to find another continent since I felt trapped stuck on an island.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean there,” I said. “I hate islands for that very feeling.”

A few minutes later, a castle came into view.

“Really, a castle in this age?” I asked. “What are you trying to become Giovanni?”

“What!” Mewtwo thought with a growl, making me look back to see his eyes glowing in rage.

“Calm down before I paralyze you,” I said, making him look at me. “I will not let him have you if that’s what you are worried about. He already caught me and that’s all he’s getting.”

“What.” He thought with disbelief as his eyes darkened. “You were caught?”

“Yes,” I said as I moved my ball to him, making him look at it.

“Yes, I saw this before.” He thought as he grabbed it, then looked it over. “How can this catch something like you?”

“Don’t know, but I don’t mind now that I gave ownership of it to my mom,” I said, making him look at me.

“You like being a trainer’s slave?” He asked.

“We aren’t slaves,” Grace growled, making him look at her before back to me.

“Yes, I heard that one before and still don’t see fully how it’s not slavery.” He thought.

I looked forward and spotted a dock, making me head towards it, then made everyone float as I changed into my human form before my clothes moved over me. I flew into the sky before I set everyone down in front of the main doors.

“Intruders!” A man roared. “Wait, is that Mewtwo!”

I looked toward him to see a grunt while Mewtwo stared at him in rage.

I sent out Thunder Wave, making him grunt as he looked at me while he fell.

“I warned you Mewtwo,” I said as the grunt stared in disbelief.

“Mew is here!” He yelped.

“I see that,” Giovanni said, making me look to him to see him smiling. “Is Mewtwo an offering?”

“No, he’s my stalker,” I said. “Stop hunting me or I’ll show you my true power and destroy your castle.”

His smile faded.

“You don’t have that kind of power.” He said. “Your a human cursed to be a Pokemon.”

“Oh but I do,” I said. “Don’t underestimate the power of Arceus's creation.”

He stared at me, then glanced somewhere before I put my hand up as I noticed a grunt trying to sneak up on me, making him float and threw him out to sea while Giovanni stared in disbelief.

“We have a deal?” I asked.

“No.” He said. “Attack and capture them all.”

I sighed as the grunts ran toward me, making me shake my head.

“So be it,” I said. “Prepare yourself. Your castle is now forfeit.”

I started to glow like before while the flame-like energy started to form around me, making everyone freeze with fear.

“He’s using a Z-Move!” Giovanni yelped.

“But how?” A grunt asked with a slight whine. “You are his trainer and he doesn’t have a Z-Crystal on.”

“I don’t know, but stop him you fool.” Giovanni yelped.

“You are the fool, Giovanni,” I said as I lifted everyone off the ground.

“What are you doing?” He asked. “This is Psychic and not a Z-Move.”

“This is me saving lives while destroying your castle as promised,” I said.

The ground cracked open all over the Island with a deafening explosion while lava spewed out from under the castle before the whole castle exploded. I placed barriers around everyone as debris and fire flew everywhere.

“No!” Giovanni roared while several cops appeared next to me with startled expressions, then looked around until they saw me.

“Arrest these fools,” I growled.

“You heard him,” Jenny growled before the cops charged at the men while Giovanni stared at me in disbelief.

“This isn’t the last time you’ll see me.” He growled.

“We’ll see about that, but I’ll be waiting if I’m mistaken,” I said, then glared at him, making him moan while the cops cuffed him. “Now let see you move after that.”

Jenny came to me.

“Now you see why I needed directions,” I said.

“Yes, but please don’t destroy the world.” She said.

“Really,” I grumbled as I looked at her. “I’m not evil like him.”

“Ambitious, not evil,” Giovanni said.

“More like ignorant and very naive if you think you can take me on,” I said.

The cops teleported away, making me turn away to see Mewtwo staring in disbelief.

“I never thought to see that face after how much destruction you caused during your tantrums,” I said as I pulled my team to me before touching them, then I used Heal Bell on Mewtwo. “See you around. Hopefully not for a long while.”

I glanced at Jenny as she stepped forward and touched me.

“You don’t want to go where I’m going,” I said.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“Home, to spend some time with my mom that might be worried sick about me if she caught wind from my accident,” I said, making her smile as she pulls her hand away.

“You’re right, I don’t want to go there.” She said. “I thought you were going back to my city since you took me away without a teleporting Pokemon.”

I touched her and sent her back before teleporting home. Once I got there, my room was a mess with feathers.

“Seriously guys!” I roared. “Stay the fuck out of my room if you plan on trashing the fucking place!”

Adam snorted, making me look to him to see him holding his laugh back as all the birds flocked into my room with excitement, making his face filled with disbelief.

“No, get the fuck out!” I yelped and sent them flying back with a Force Palm.

“Damn.” Crystal said with a giggle. “Do I even want to say hello? You just KO’d all of them with their resistance.”

“I don’t mind you since you don’t have messy feathers,” I said as I sent a whirlwind to the middle of my room, sucking up all the feathers before I opened a window and made it shoot them outside.

“Better, I hate messy rooms,” I said with a sigh of relief, making my human friends smile.

“He really does,” Strider said with a nervous smile. “Don’t ever make it a mess on purpose or you’ll regret it. I know from experience.”

I giggled as I nodded.

“Yes, you do,” I said and turned to leave the room just to see Crystal staring at me.

She leaped at me, making me grab her and hug her with a kiss. She yelped out as I started to finger her, then she moaned as she rubbed her face into me.

“Mom, come meet Strider’s mission that was a success,” I said.

“Really!” My mom yelped.

“To a point,” I said as she stepped in with pure excitement.

“What do you mean?” She asked while her excitement faded to worry.

I sighed as I touched her head while making Crystal float so she wouldn't complain about me stopping, then sent all my conversation with Arceus while beeping and blurred out anything that would make her freak.

She let out a grunting sigh as regret filled her face.

“I see you still don’t trust me if you don’t give me all the information.” She said.

“No, not with this event,” I said. “I don’t want you freaking out on me.”

“Why would I freak out.” She asked.

“That trick won’t work on me anymore now that I’m aware of you using it on me,” I said, making her smile.

She looked past me before holding out a hand to Vera just as Crystal moaned while she came, making my mom’s face flush.

“Thanks.” Crystal moaned as I set her down.

“Welcome to your boyfriend’s home sweetie.” My mom said. “My name is Julia if you need anything.”

“Mine is Vera and I’ll keep that in mind since my team is always needing something.” She said.

“Yeah, I bet with babies,” I said, then sent her my events with her to my mom, making her smile, then it faded to anger.

“No mom, it’s fine,” I said. “I don’t care anymore.”

She sighed as she nodded before walking away.

“You showed her your blackout with the Attract barrage, didn’t you?” She asked.

“I did,” I said. “I don’t hide anything if I know she won’t panic from it.”

I walked out of the room to see my mom staring at the TV in shock while it showed the castle being blown up.

“Come on!” I roared. “Why can’t I get away from these damn cameras!”

“This was you?” She yelped.

“Fuck.” I said, making everyone giggle as she smiled. “They must have blurred me out.”

“They did.” She said. “Don’t worry, I hope that madman stays behind bars this time.”

“Not likely,” I said. “That lot is slippery. It was just a warning that I’m not to be hunted anymore.”

She sighed as she nodded.

“Show me please.” She said.

I walked to her and showed her all the attacks including the event with him, making her face filled with disbelief.

“Seriously, how is he stupid enough to attack you directly after seeing your Hyper Beam and all his men getting put behind bars?”

“That’s because he is stupid,” I said.

“Of course, all the criminal masterminds are stupid.” She said, making me giggle.

“Yeah so far,” I said, making her smile.

“Are you hungry?” She asked.

“Yes,” I said, then summoned several eggs.

“Not Egg Bomb.” She whined.

“Nope,” I said as I placed an egg in front of each Pokemon that liked eggs. “Soft-Boiled.”

She smiled as she cracked it open and started to eat.

“God, no wonder they recover so much energy.” She moaned. “It’s delicious. How did you know you can do this? I saw the move stop like that before.”

“I didn’t,” I said. “I’m experimenting with my moves now.”

She nodded before glancing at Vera.

“Are you a jealous type?” She asked.

“No, why?” Vera asked.

“I would like to get laid by my husband again.” She said.

"She is with that," I said. "But she knows my rules."

“I thought he was your son.” She said, making me touch her head and give her the event. “Oh right, forgot about that. No, I don't mind.”

“I will have to decline since I’m tied from using two Z-Moves in one hour,” I said.

“That’s fine, just transform into your dad and I’ll do the rest.” She said, making everyone giggle.

“Can I watch?” Adam asked.

“No.” She said with disbelief on her face, making me give her the events of him getting fucked and fucking.

“He’s very familiar with it mom,” I said.

“I don’t doubt it, but I never thought to have one as young as him ask me that.” She said. “Please go to my room and get some rest.”

I nodded before I teleported there, then looked to myself to see I actually teleported without my clothes, so I transformed into my dad and got into bed before closing my eyes with a deep breath.

I woke up from Starlings chirping.

“Would you guys quiet down!” I growled. “I’m trying to sleep.”

A gust of wind brushed my face, making me open my eyes to see I was outside.

“The hell,” I said as I looked around to see I was in a forest, then I looked to myself to see I was in dad’s form still. “How did I get here?”

I teleported back to my mom’s room to see she was on top of me.

“Really,” I said in disbelief. “Tell me this power isn’t going to happen each time I go to sleep.”

My body started to grunt as I started to feel my climax approaching.

“Seriously, I’m going to cum in astral projection as well in real life?” I grunted before my body let out a soft moan, making me feel my climax but I didn’t cum. “Okay? Whatever.”

My mom smiled as she kissed me.

“Thanks, honey.” She said.

“Anytime.” My body said.

“Really I actually do sleep talk,” I whined.

“Can you tell me what you left out?” She asked.

“No, I will not,” I growled as I lifted, making her gasp than thought. “Stop trying to get me to suss-out my secrets.”

“How in the world are you doing this in your sleep?” She asked.

“I don’t quite know what’s going on.” I thought. “I’m still new at this astral projection thing.”

“What.” She said in confusion, making me touch her head and showed her what I was seeing, then I gasped as I lost control of my body.

“No honey calm,” I said. “I don’t know how I took control of whatever this is.”

“Okay, this is freaky as hell.” I thought, making her giggle. “Get out my mind.”

Just as I thought that I felt control of my body as my mom looked around, making me take a deep shaky breath as she looked in my direction.

“Let’s not do that again.” I thought, making her giggle as she nodded and closed my eyes before opening them to see I was in my body. “Please don’t use my sleeping disorders on me.”

“Then please tell me.” She said as she looked at me.

“If…” I started to say, then sighed in frustration. “Please don't freak out.”

“I promise I won't.” She said.

“We’ll see,” I said. “This is the last time I’ll ever tell you anything if you do freak out. I’ll only come home to visit and that's it. No update at all from me ever again.”

“I promise honey.” She said with a slight whine.

She stepped closer before I touched her head and gave her everything. Her face filled with disbelief while she struggled to keep her promise.

“I’m calm.” She said but sounded freaked out in her voice. “Ignore my voice please.”

I changed into my true form and teleported into the kitchen, then started to cook breakfast.

“Really, a Mew can cook?” Emolga asked, making me look at her and smile.

“Lots of Pokemon can cook,” I said. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Pancakes.” She said, making me smile as I nod.

“Pancakes for everyone it is,” I said, making her smile with excitement, then she flew at me, but I stopped her.

“No nuzzling,” I said.

“Right.” She said with a nervous smile. “Almost slipped on that mistake again.”

“Mom, make her forget that move so it won’t affect anyone when she does it,” I said.

“Right.” My mom said as she pulled out a machine from her bag. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“No not Attract!” I yelped, making her giggle.

“Why not?” She asked with another giggle.

“Do you want me to fuck everything in sight?” I asked.

“Yes please.” Several birds said, making my team giggle as I grumbled.

“Whatever,” I said. “Just so you know, I’m very resistant to that move and will not be taken down to that dishonorable state that easily again. I never want to rape anyone again.”

My mom stared at me as her smile faded to worry.

“I won’t make her do that.” She said.

“Not that you got a choice,” Emolga mumbled.

“You do realize I can understand you without looking at you, right Emolga?” I asked as I looked at her, making her grin nervously before she flew behind my mom.

“Great, you had to be Naughty nature just like Strider,” I whined, making my mom giggle as she nodded. “Why me?”

I looked to the food and resumed cooking. Once I had four, one-foot stacks of pancakes, I turned off the stove, then turned to see my mom smiling.

“Thanks for making breakfast.” She said.

“Yeah,” I said just as Emolga shot hearts at me, making me use Mirror Coat to bounce them back before she started moaning in desperation. “Nice try.”

My mom giggled as she stared at me in disbelief.

“How in the world did you learn to do that?” She asked.

“Most of the powers are based on thought,” I said. “Only the physical attacks are based on action, but some half action and mind.”

She nodded.

“Can I have control of your body?” She asked.

“Why?” I asked.

“It’s something new.” She said.

“Yeah and scary,” I said. “I don’t like losing control of myself.”

“It’s not like I can do anything in spirit form.” She said.

“Actually you can,” I said, then stared at her in disbelief. “You want to use my powers and get a thrill of being a Pokemon.”

“Crap, how did he figure it out so fast.” She thought as she smiles nervously.

“Because I know you mom,” I said.

“Stay out of my head.” She whined, making everyone giggle.

“I don’t know if I can do that,” I said. “Please don’t do anything reckless if I can.”

“I won’t.” She said. “I won't even go in public. Well public with people that is. I have a few fantasies I want to try out.”

“Don’t make me rape things,” I growled.

“No, not that kind of fantasies.” She said. “Like breathe underwater as a water Pokemon or something like that.”

“Oh, yeah, that was interesting,” I said slowly as a smile grew on my face. “Fine, I’ll let it happen if I can.”

I floated to her and placed my hand on her head before she fell to the ground while I lost control of my body as she watched her body fall with worry.

“Tell me I didn’t hurt you with that fall.” I said, but my voice didn't’ reach my mouth.

“No honey, I’m okay.” She said. “I felt the fall, but no pain.”

She looked at my paws and grinned.

“Damn these things are so freaking cute.” She squeaked, making a few birds giggle.

“That’s not possible,” Vera said. “Me next.”

“I had a feeling this was going to happen,” I said with a sigh, making my mom giggle.

“Sorry guys, I don’t think that’s going to happen until he gets used to it.” My mom said. “He’s kinda freaking out and I don’t like it.”

She looked back and grabbed my tail before looking it over.

“I wonder.” She thought.

“Don’t you dare make me tail fuck myself,” I said, making her giggle.

“Why, you might like it?” She asked, making me think about it.

“Fine, I see your point,” I said, making her giggle.

“What’s going on?” Grace asked, making my mom stare at her in disbelief before she smiled. “Calm Julia. I can see you are talking to each other, but I can’t hear his side even with your lack of knowledge of blocking out your thoughts.”

“That’s because I’m not thinking it.” I thought.

“Oh okay.” She said just as my mom shove my tail up my ass, making me yelp out.

“Sorry honey.” My mom yelped.

“It’s fine.” I thought. “Just get your fetishes over with.”

Everyone giggled as my mom smiled.

“Move your body so it isn’t in the pile of filth.” I thought. “Actually, use whirlwind to clean it up.”

“How?” She asked. “Never mind I just saw how.”

“Please don’t invade my memories.” I thought.

“I’m sorry honey.” She said as she put my paw up and sent out a Whirlwind, sucking in all the feather as she started to tail fuck me, making me grunt as my dick started to react, then everyone look at it.

“Oh, I like that feeling from you.” She said, making my friends smile. “I even like this new fetish and want you to tail fuck me some time.”

“Whatever.” I thought with a moan. “Just go faster.”

Everyone grinned just as I felt myself getting close.

“Who wants his milk?” My mom asked. “I feel he’s about to explode already.”

Adam ran to me, making her stop moving as she stared in disbelief.

“Really mom.” I thought just as he started to suck on me. “I told you he’s used to this.”

He looked at me in worry.

“No, go ahead.” My mom said. “I see he really doesn’t care about sex anymore, but I’m not liking this feeling I’m getting from him that comes with him not caring.”

“What feeling?” I thought.

“I see, you are used to this feeling now.” She said with a sigh just as I came with a moan.

“Damn, that feeling men get is great.” My mom moaned, making everyone smile.

“What’s it like?” Vera asked.

“You have to gain his trust to experience it yourself.” My mom said. “I felt his mental barriers almost pushed me out of him after you asked that.”

“Right sorry,” Vera said with disappointment just as I felt a strong Pokemon closing in on me. “I’ll try another time.”

“Honey, why are you giving me that strange feeling?” She asked.

“I’m not, that’s a strong Pokemon,” I said. “Strongest I have felt.”

“Calm, it’s me,” Arceus said, making my mom gasp as she spun to him.

“Calm mom.” I thought. “What can I do for you, Arceus?”

“What, Arceus?” A bird yelped. “Where! I don’t see him! I want to see him! Show me! Please, please, please!”

“Just checking in on you.” He said with a chuckle. “I love the reactions they give.”

“How do you find me?” I thought.

“I never lose my subjects.” He said. “I know where you are at all times with that energy you discharge. I also felt your attack and don’t like what you did to that castle.”

“Sorry, I was just sending a message to him.” I thought.

“No, you were being foolish and making him want to hunt you more.” He said.

“Stop please, your making him depressed for displeasing you.” My mom said. “He really looks up to you.”

“Forgive me.” He said with worry. “That was not my plan. Please know that taking over his body drains your energy in your real body and will make you vulnerable for a few hours when you go back to your body.”

Is it harming me or him?” She asked in worry.

“No, it’s not affecting him at all, just your energy.” He said.

“Then I don’t mind.” She said. “I need to sleep like a rock anyway.”

He chuckled as he nodded.

“Then I’ll be taking my leave now that I see he’s finally adapting to his new body.” He said before a portal opened up.

“Wait.” My mom yelped as she tried to fly towards the portal. “How did you fly honey?”

Everyone giggled as she tried to swim.

“That’s what I did.” I thought. “It won't help you.”

“Can I see where that goes?” My mom asked.

“No,” Arceus said. “Only Mew can if he wants it, no humans can see my realm and I’ll be blocking it from you if you possess him again.”

He stepped through the portal before my mom took a deep breath.

“How do you fly honey?” My mom asked, making me think about it before she started to fly.

“Can you get my tail out of my ass now?” I thought, making everyone giggle.

“Right, sorry.” She said as she pulled it out. “My dildo isn’t working anymore no matter where I make it fuck me.”

“Then I need to find a man for you.” I thought.

“On my own time.” She said. “Not yours. I’m going to the bottom of the sea guys. I'll be back with your man in a few.”

They nodded before our surroundings changed to where I lost my mind, then she put my paws out, making nothing happen.

“Mind over matter on this one,” I said, making her think of Vaporeon before my body changed into one.

“What’s with you and the Eevee evolution?” I asked

“They are so cute.” She said with a smile as she looked me over. “This is so cool.”

She started to swim around while exploring everything with pure excitement, then my stomach started to growl, making her look at it.

“Sorry for taking you away from your breakfast honey.” She said.

“It's fine,” I said. “I’m used to it.”

“No, it’s not fine.” She growled, then teleported to the kitchen before starting to eat the leftover pancakes.

“Oh god, this is good.” She moaned.

“Intruder!” Emolga yelped just as a Thunderbolt struck me, making us roar out before my mom looked toward her as she squeaked out. “Really, really, strong intruder!”

“It’s me, honey.” My mom said, then changed into her.

“Oh sorry.” She said before her eyes locked to my groin before she smiled nervously.

“Now you did it,” I said, making my mom giggle.

“I need to finish making our friend full.” She said.

“Okay, then fuck me afterward.” She said, making my mom giggle.

“How do you not like this?” My mom asked.

“That’s because I’m not a horndog,” I said, making her giggle.

“Even though I do feel your urges to mate is strong.” She said.

“I don’t care,” I said. “I don’t want to fuck everything in sight.”

She sighed as she nodded before going back to the pancakes.

“Remember that was meant for everyone,” I said. “You haven’t had any.”

“Right, thanks for reminding me that this isn’t my body.” She said.

She turned to Emolga and smiled.

“Seriously.” I thought, making them giggle as she turned around and put her ass up.

“My God, why do I have to have the curse of cuteness?” I thought, making everyone giggle as my mom got my body into position.

She looked down at my sheath before rubbing it with my paw, waking it up before Emolga looks back.

“Stop resisting her.” She growled.

“He’s not honey.” My mom said. “I don’t know how to activate his manhood without touching it. My horniness doesn’t seem to transfer to him.”

“Thank god for that.” I thought, making everyone giggle before she pushed me in her, then started to fuck her.

“Damn, this feels great.” My mom moaned. “Almost as good as what I feel.”

“God, I missed this.” Emolga moaned. “Fuck me harder please master.”

My mom grinned as she did as she was told.

“Why do I have a strange mom?” I thought, making her giggle softly before I started to feel my climax approaching.

“Damn, he’s faster with cumming when he’s asleep and being possessed.” My mom moaned, just as she pushed deep and came. “Damn, that feeling is the best.”

“Now get out.” I thought, making me regain control. “I’m done fucking today.”

I pulled out of Emolga, making her turn to me and hug me with a nuzzle.

“Thank you so much for your love and…” She started to say before grunting as she grabbed her stomach in pain and moaned. “Fuck, I forgot about how fertile you are.”

I smiled as my face heated up while watching her egg come out of her.

“Damn, so glad it’s quick.” She moaned, then looked at me. “Can you find a trainer again?”

“I’ll take it,” Vera said, making me look to her to see her watching everyone as my mom hugged a walking stick with exhaustion on her face.

“I’m okay honey.” She said. “Arceus wasn’t kidding on the energy drain.

I nodded before moving the pancakes to her and started to feed her, making her smile as she didn’t mind. I transformed back into mew before grabbing the egg and staring at it, then passed it to Vera.

“Why the hesitation?” She asked.

“I really don’t know,” I said. “I just don’t know why I don’t like having sex unlike everyone else.”

“That’s because you’re strange.” She said with a smile

“Yes, that’s most of it,” I said. “But I feel there's more to it.”

She stared at me in worry, making me shake my head.

“Don’t worry about it,” I said. “Please take care of it. I’ll just have to accept that everyone wants me and get over it.”

I flew to my room before grabbing my controller to my game.

“Can I play?” Adam asked.

“I don’t have a second controller,” I said.

“I’ll get one.” He said. “Can I borrow one of your birds?”

“None of them will obey you without possessing at least the Insect Badge on some of them, but most of them you require the Jet Badge.

“Damn.” He said, making me touch him and send him away with a small smile.

“What did you do?” My mom asked in worry.

“Nothing,” I said just as my phone rang, making me look at it.

“Really, he stole my number?” I growled, making my mom giggle as she grabbed it and picked it up.

“Where did he take you?” She asked.

“The mall,” Adam said.

“Oh okay, just call and he’ll come to get you.” She said.

“No, I won't,” I said as I smiled.

“You better,” Adam growled. “I don’t like all these thuggish people that are staring at me.

“Or what?” I asked with a grin. “And those thugs are weak, you can easily take their team out.”

“You can hear him?” She asked.

“Yes, I got good hearing now,” I said.

“Good to know.” She said. “He was grinning honey, so he’s joking.”

“Am not,” I said as my grin faded to frustration.

“Okay, thanks.” He said and hung up.

“Really mom, why do you always give up my prank secrets?” I whined, making her giggle before I went back to my game.

A second later, someone grabbed my tail before something warm wrapped around it, making me look back to see Vera was using it as a dildo while she stared at me nervously.

“Um…” I said in discomfort.

“How's is that?” My mom asked.

“Really good,” Vera said. “Not as good as his dick though. It’s not as thick.”

I looked forward as my face heated up, making my mom giggle with a grin.

“He doesn’t know what to think about that one.” My mom said.

“So he doesn’t mind?” Vera asked.

“Don’t know, can’t read thoughts and his confusion is back on his face.” She said. “The same one that he…”

“Quiet please,” I said, making her nod and walk away.

Vera grabbed me and kissed me on the lips while tail fucking herself more, making me pull my tail away before I pushed it back in and started to fuck her myself. She smiled as she started to kiss me again, making me close my eyes as I kissed her back while pushing to her back wall.


	30. Impersonating an officer

Once she stopped kissing, I went back to my game just as my phone rang, making her gasp out just as her walls clamp around my tail.

“Just in time.” She moaned, making me giggle as she pulled my tail out of her and kissed me on the cheek before I teleported to the mall.

Several people gasped before I looked to them to see them staring at Adam as he smiled.

“Told you I know Mew.” He said.

“Really,” I grumbled. “Are you trying to get me hunted again? I didn’t destroy Team Rocket’s castle to get noticed again.”

“Sorry.” He said with a slight whine as everyone stared at me in disbelief.

“Time to go,” I said as I pulled him to me.

“Not so fast.” A man said just as a Gangar appeared. “Shadow Ball. This Mew is mine.”

“Not,” I said as the Gangar shot an orb at me, making me use Mirror Move to take him out. “You're wasting your time attacking me. I’m way beyond your Pokemon’s level.”

After I said that, I teleported home before I sighed.

“Can’t believe you make me come with people waiting to see me,” I growled.

“I’m sorry, they said I could have the controller and a flying Pokemon for free if I show them.” He said

“Really, a Pokemon for free,” I said. “Show me, that’s way too good to be true.”

He smiled as he grabbed a Pokeball and threw it out, revealing a Dragonite, making me look her up and down.

“Are you stolen?” I asked.

“No, milord.” She said.

“Why in the hell would someone give away someone as powerful as you for free?”

“My last master died of old age.” She said.

“Oh, will you obey him?” I asked, making her glance at him, then back to me.

“I suppose.” She said. “I hope he knows what I require from him and wouldn’t mind it from you too.”

“Not really in the mood right now,” I whined, making her smile.

“It’s fine.” She said. “How much does he know about it?”

“A lot,” I said

“Can you translate please?” Albert whined. “I’m not good with dragons.”

“Nope sorry, not talking about that,” I said, making her giggle as his eyes glanced to her slit, then he smiled nervously.

“Um…” He said and called her back just as Sandslash popped out.

“Seriously master!” He growled. “You need to warm up to that.”

“I can’t.” He whined. “I’m not comfortable doing that. I’ll do anything else but fuck something. I’m not ready for that.”

Sandslash sighed and went back into his ball.

“Why are you caging them?” I asked.

“They chose to go in their ball.” He said, making his team come out.

“Sorry, habit,” Sandslash said.

“Well, it’s not a habit for me,” I said. “I like it in a Pokeball and I think I might go in there when I feel like sleeping from now on to prevent making so many damn eggs.”

They giggled as I grabbed my controller and started to play my game before Adam plugged his in and started to play with me.

A few minutes later, Dragonite came out, making me yelp out as I sent out a Shock Wave and sent her flying.

“I’m sorry.” She moaned as she grabbed her head.

“No, I’m sorry,” I said then sent her a Heal Pulse. “I didn’t feel a thing unlike you.”

“I’m kinda hungry.” She said, making me pass the controller to Vera as she watched us play and flew to the kitchen.

“Excuse me, a big girl coming through.” She said, making me giggle.

“Just step on the living carpet, they don’t mind,” I said.

“Yes, we do.” One of them said.

“Use Slam,” I said.

“I don’t know that move.” She said. “My master didn’t like me missing all the time.”

“I was kidding,” I said. “Do you know how to fly?”

“Yes.” She said.

“Then just fly over them like me,” I said.

“I can’t, your ceiling is too low.” She said.

“Then I have no choice to clear the way if they don’t get out of the way,” I said as I flew out of the kitchen, making them all scatter with a squeak before Crystal busted out laughing.

“Poof, feathers everywhere!” She said with more giggles, making the birds glare at her as Dragonite smiled. “God that’s the best. I love living in a house full of birds. I think master is liking it too by how she stares at you guys.”

The birds smiled as they looked at Dragonite.

“How often do you guys get some exercise?” I asked.

“Everyday.” My mom said, making me look to her to see her watching TV. “I make sure of that by making the whole house empty at noon each day. Crystal and I included.”

I looked at the clock to see it was almost eleven in the morning.

“Good, I can’t wait to make this place spotless,” I said, making her smile as she shook her head.

“Clean freaks are the worst sometimes.” She said. “Never satisfied with anything. You know the moment they come back it will be cluttered again.”

“Not really,” I said as I went back to my cooking. “I’ll be using whirlwind on them to make sure their loose feathers are gone.”

“Their molting honey.” She said.

“I know and I’ll help them out if it means keeping the place sanitary,” I said, making her sigh.

“Sorry guys, I tried.” She said.

“We know.” One of them said. “And we don’t mind him doing it to us if it makes him happy.”

“Trust me it will make him happy.” My mom said. “I don’t like him staring at the feather in discontent and hope his plan works.”

Once Dragonite’s breakfast was cooked, I passed it to her, making her smile as she took it.

“Thank you.” She said. “Can you tell me who caught you?”

“Giovanni,” I said.

“The leader of Team Rocket?” She asked in alarm.

“Yes,” I said. “I made my mom register me to her so I feel better with my owner, so don’t worry.”

She nodded, but I could see she still had questions.

“Are you a blabbermouth?” I asked, making her giggle as she shook her head.

“I’m a Quiet nature.” She said. “I don’t talk much, but I will speak if you ask me something.”

I nodded before pointing to her food, making her start eating, then started to scarf them down.

“Damn, who knew hash browns could taste so good.” She moaned, making me smile.

“I know what you mean,” Strider said, making her look at him.

“Who are you?” She asked, making me touch her head and give her my whole life.

She looked at me in disbelief, then sighed with grief.

“Don’t worry about me,” I said and looked to the clock to see it was almost twelve.

“Okay, everyone out or be zapped with Shock Wave,” I said, my mom, giggled as the bird quickly flocked the door before she struggled to stand.

“You stay mom,” I said. “You need to rest.”

“No, I have things to do.” She said.

“Really?” I whined. “Are you going to be able to do it?”

“Yes if you give me a boost.” She said.

“Right, why didn’t I think of that?” I asked as I sent a Heal Pulse at her, making her gasp.

“Too much!” She yelped, making everyone giggle as I smiled, then she stood up before stretching. “Thanks for making it morning for me again. I felt like I had a long day at work.”

“You still have work right?” I asked.

“Yes, that’s the things I have to do part.” She said, making me nod before she opened the door.

The birds fly out before she stepped out.

“Morning Mrs. Breton,” Jenny said. “Have you heard from your son?”

“Yes, he's home.” My mom said.

“Oh good,” Jenny said with relief.

“Ten seconds for you to vacate the house,” I said as I looked at my friends.

“Even us?” He whined.

“Yep,” I said, then started to spark. “Five seconds.”

They gasped and fled the house, making me looked back to Dragonite.

“Please leave sweetie, I need to clean this filth without blowing you away,” I said, making her nod with a smile before she flew out of the house.

A second later a roar of wind sounded throughout the house,

“Damn.” My mom said with a giggle as she peeked in. “Honey, don’t tear the house down with that move.”

“Move mom,” I said, making just as feathers started to gather into one cyclone before she moved out of the way.

Crystal came to the door and stared in excitement before I sent out the feathers, making her start giggling as she started to attack them like a Meowth.

“Damn that’s a lot of feathers,” Jenny said before the howling stopped.

“Much better,” I said with a moan, making her giggle as I flew out of the house to see her staring with disbelief along with several others.

“Free feathers to anyone that like that filth,” I said, making a man start picking them up.

“Really, why do you like it?” I asked

“It makes good pillows.” He said.

“Okay, not really,” I said. “I don’t like sharp pokes on my face.”

“I cut that part off.” He said with a smile.

I turned around to lock the door before I stopped a snowball from hitting my face, then looked to the person to see it was Adam.

“You don’t want to start that war,” I said.

“Yes, I do.” He said with a grin.

I lifted several clumps of snow and rounded them into balls, making him look at them as his face filled with disbelief.

“Or not!" He yelped "Please don’t smother me with that many.”

Everyone giggled as I smiled.

“That’s what I thought,” I said before I started to make them into a snow sculpture of a Blastoise.

“Damn, your memory is impeccable.” An old man said, making me look to him to see him throw out his Pokeball, revealing a Blastoise. “What do you think?”

Blastoise stared at the sculpture in disbelief.

“I think he agrees so much that his mouth broke,” I said, making him hoot out a laugh as he nodded.

“How did you get such detail?” Blastoise asked.

“Don’t know,” I said. “I just like making these.”

“Make one of yourself.” A girl said, making me use Substitute before I picked up the doll and give it to her.

“Okay, that's not how it works,” Jenny said with disbelief on her face.

“I don’t know how it works, so don’t ask how my Substitute is different,” I said as the girl took the doll with a smile.

“Thanks.” She said, making me nod before I changed into Jenny’s men.

She looked at the real one, then smiled.

“Reporting for duty ma’am,” I said, making her giggle with a grin as the cop shook his head with a smile.

“Okay, I want you to patrol the streets in the city.” She said.

“I’m on it, ma’am,” I said, making her giggle as I started walking.

“How long do you watch me?” The cop asked.

“All the time,” I said.

After a few minutes of paroling the roads, a man came to me,

“Officer, I challenge you to a battle.” He said, making the real officer chuckle as he stayed in cover.

“Gotta love it when they do that.” The cop mumbled.

“Alright,” I said before He sent out a Beedrill.

“You first Jade,” I said, making her run out as he stared in confusion.

“When do you allow your Pokemon to stay out of your Pokeballs?” The man asked.

“Fourteen eyes are better than two,” I said

“Really, you have a full team?” He asked. “That’s also rare.”

“Agility,” I said, making Jade start running.

“Crap I hate that move.” He whined. “Reflect.”

“Good move,” I said. “But will it be enough?”

“We’ll see.” He said with a smile.

“Wing Attack,” I said, making him moan before Jade slashed through his Beedrill.

“Damn, he didn’t even get it up.” He whined.

“Better luck next time,” I said.

“Not finished yet.” He said as he called his Pokemon back before sending out a Charizard.

“U-Turn,” I said, making her smash into him before shooting back into her ball.

I pull my backpack to me and put it on.

“Thanks, Grace,” I said.

“Yep.” She said with a giggle as Strider flew out.

“Okay Strider, let's take this wanna be dragon down,” I said

“Interesting name for him.” The man said as Charizard glared at me.

“Yeah, I know my error, but it’s too late to change it now,” I said. “Rock Polish, then Stone Edge.

“Ow, you’re not a normal cop, are you?” He whined. “You got good ass moves. Fly before he takes you down.”

“Not happening,” Strider said as he powered up, then stomped on the ground, making the rock send Charizard flying with a roar.

“Are you okay buddy?” He whined.

“No, he’s not a normal cop if he’s taking us out in one hit.” Charizard moaned.

“No, he’s not.” The man said as he looked at me nervously. “What level is he? My Charizard is level sixty.”

“Eighty the last time I check,” I said.

“Damn, not a normal cop at all!” He yelped. “I surrender. None of my team can face that level.”

He pulled out the money, but I shook my head.

“What kind of cop are you?” He asked.

“One of a kind,” I said, making the real cop chuckle as he smiled.

“That's for sure.” He said. “But I refuse to accept that as your answer.”

Jade came out and took my backpack off me before I took the money and put it in its spot.

“Good try,” I said.

“What’s your name, sir?” He asked, making me point to my name tag.

“Right, sorry Allen.” He said. “Thanks for telling me the streets are guarded with great power.”

“You have no idea how much power,” I said and started walking.

“Stop mimicking him Ditto.” He said, making me giggle.

“He’s not a Ditto,” I said. “I’m the impostor.”

“Yeah right, Ditto’s don’t speak human.” He said, making me chuckle, and turned down the next street before stepping into the store.

“Afternoon Officer.” The clerk said.

“Afternoon,” I said. “Get what you want for lunch while I do the same.”

My team ran to their stuff as I grabbed two Hot Dogs from a Dog Roller and put them on a bun before adding my topping, then went to the clerk while my team waited for me.

“Two grand sir.” He said, making me pulled it out of my bag and give it to him. “Thanks.”

I started my patrol again as I ate.

“I wasn’t expecting you to actually take a day of paroling,” Jenny said, making me look to her to see her smiling.

“Why not?” I asked. “I know I’m doing the city some good on the streets and it’s not much different than what I do when I was a trainer.”

She smiled as she nodded.

“Your shift ends in two hours.” She said. “Your mom is waiting for you at home and is proud of you for taking this role.”

“I know she is,” I said as she walked away.

“Give me your purse.” A man growled, making me look towards him to see a masked man holding a gun to a woman. I put my hand up before pulling him to me, making him gasp as she looked around before the woman spotted me and smiled as Allen came to me with a smile and cuffed the man.

“The hell.” The mugger said. “How are their two of you?”

“You must be drunk as well as stupid,” I said, making Allen giggle before walking away as I started walking again.

Dusk started to approaching before Jenny came to me.

“What did I say?” She growled. “Two hours, not four.”

“Sorry, lost track of time,” I said, making her smile as she shook her head.

“Go home, sweetie.” She said, making me nod as I started walking home.

Once I got to it, I froze as I was about to grab the handle, then grinned as I grabbed my hat and took it off as I got ready to knock.

“Don’t even think about playing that mean trick on your mom,” Grace growled, making me giggle.

“What was he going to do?” Adam asked.

“Pretend he was killed and he was the informant since he was still in the cop's uniform.” She said.

“Yeah, that would be crossing a line for me.” He said. “Don’t do it.”

I giggled as I nodded, then changed into myself before opening the door, making all the birds look to me.

“Crap, forgot about the wind tunnel while having too much fun being a cop,” I said, making my mom smile as she looked at me.

“Dinner’s on the stove.” She said, making me nod before floating toward the stove.

The moment I grabbed my food, a wave of butterflies slammed into me as a near-transparent bubble swept over me and went through the walls before everything went black.


	31. Stranded and confused with the horny

I woke up from healing, making me look around to see I was in my ball and on Joy’s machine. She passed me back to my mom, making her call me out.

“What happened honey?” She asked.

“I don’t know?” I moaned as I looked around from feeling something is wrong. “Arceus if you can hear me tell me what that shock wave was and tell me what that feeling is that is making me feel strange.”

He didn’t show up, making me look around to see several people staring at me.

“I’m sorry mom, I need to find Rayquaza to see if he knows what’s happening,” I said.

“Be careful honey.” My mom said as I flew out of the Center, then changed into Rayquaza.

“Holy crap he’s huge.” A man yelped, making me chuckle before my team climbed on my back, then I flew onto the sky.

“Rayquaza!” I roared out.

“I’m here.” Rayquaza said as he flew toward me. “The humans have meddled if you are wondering what happened.”

“What did they do to me?” I asked.

“What do you mean?” He asked in worry.

“He was knocked out.” Grace thought.

“Damn it.” He said. “I don’t know what that means and he looks fine to me.”

“Who are they?” I asked.

“I don’t know, but they severed my link to Arceus if I can’t summon him to get his orders.” He said.

“Am I able to do that?” I asked. “I tried to call him and didn’t know if I could.”

He sighed as frustration filled his face.

“Yes, I think that was your link to him being severed.” He said. “Since your link is new, your body might not be taking the sudden cut from him well.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Grace thought.

“I don’t know.” He said. “I never was cut off from Arceus before I was used to being with him, but this isn’t my first time being cut off either, and don’t quite remember what happened since I went on a rampage.”

“Yeah, I remember seeing that on TV when you battled Deoxys,” I said. “What should I do?”

“Stay alive if they are looking to kill their target which is still unclear to me.” He said.

“I’m guessing it’s me since everyone else wants me,” I said with a sigh.

“That’s a high probability.” He said. “Please don’t give up hope. Arceus might find a way to stop them.”

Another pulse slammed into me, making me moan with the butterflies filling my gut before everything went black again. When I awoke, I found myself in a forest completely exhausted despite Adam holding a vanishing Revive to me.

“Okay, It’s not what I thought.” Rayquaza said. “I have no idea why it’s knocking you out.”

I looked to myself to see I lost form.

“Don’t worry, I caught all your friends, but you fell too fast before me to catch you from being too big for me to carry as well as your friends.” He said. “Are you feeling any pain?”

I looked to the ground around me to see I was in a crater.

“Damn, what am I made of?” I asked. “I don’t feel anything.”

“Hard steel like plates before you changed back.” He said with a chuckle. “I think you need to stay closer to the ground from now on.”

“I agree,” Adam said. “I pissed myself.”

Rayquaza chuckled as I looked at him to see he really did.

“Don’t laugh.” He growled. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Forgive me.” He said as I looked around to see some of my team was missing.

“Where’s Sniper and Chastity?” I asked.

“At home.” Grace thought. “They were sleeping when you were knocked out for the first time.”

“And where am I?” I asked.

“Several miles north of Route 7.” Rayquaza said. “You’re close to Anville Town.”

“Great, a place I haven’t been to yet, and that means I’m completely lost if I can’t fly out of here,” I grumbled.

“You can teleport.” He said.

“Not with this amount of energy I have,” I said. “I don’t even think I have enough energy to float.”

“The hell are they using on you?” He whined. “I feel fine and I didn’t even feel what hit you.”

“Then how do you know something hit me?” I asked.

“You looked like you were struck before you started to fall.” He said.

“So you're saying you can’t see that near-transparent bubble shock wave thing?” I asked, making him shake his head slowly with worry.

“Great, they really are after me,” I whined. “I need to find a hole to hide in before I pass out again. Actually, I’ll just make one.”

After I said that, I tried to dig into the ground but only make about a foot deep hole before I started panting, then fell flat.

“Okay, that’s not good.” Rayquaza said with worry. “Do you want me to take you home?”

“No, that’s the last place I want to be since everyone knows where I live now,” I mumbled before I fell asleep.

When I awoke, I felt someone carrying me in a cradle, making me open my eyes to see it was Adam.

“I’m not a baby,” I grumbled, making him smile as he looked at me.

“You don’t weigh like one either, but you do feel like one.” He said.

I looked around to see we were still in a forest.

“What’s changed?” I asked.

“Nothing.” He said. “Were still lost. I don’t even know if I’m still going the right way and I’m waiting for Rayquaza to come back with good news.”

“Pass me the blue baby please,” Vera said, making me growl as they giggled before he passed me to her.

She put me in a cradle.

“If I wasn’t still exhausted, I would be frying you guys right about now,” I growled, making her giggle.

“Go back to sleep baby.” She said.

“Not a baby,” I growled before she pulled up her shirt, revealing her breast, making my eyes lock to it.

“Looks like baby is hungry.” She said, making everyone giggle as my face started to heat up before she put my face closer.

I glanced at her before grabbing it, then started to suckle her, making her grin while she glanced at my dick that was hardening.

“Looks like he wants to share his milk too.” She said, making everyone giggle as she started to stroke me.

“Why me with all the horny friends making me horny?” I thought, making everyone giggle.

“Who do you want to fuck?” She asked.

“No comment.” I thought, making them giggle.

“Then we draw straws.” She said as she held them up.

“Were you planning this?” I asked as I looked at them.

“No, my team always fights over who gets to eat me out.” She said, then her face filled with confusion. “Which they haven't said a peep for quite a while for some reason. They haven’t even come out to eat breakfast today or lunch.”

“Guys come out,” I said, making them do as I said.

“Sorry, we are worried about you more than our hunger,” Tyrogue said.

“Eat please,” I said.

“Gladly.” He said with a smile as he reached out for me.

“Really,” I grumbled as she passed me to him, making them giggle before he starts to suck me, making sigh a I closed my eyes. “Why did you have to make me a sex toy god?”

“Not far off from what I heard.” Rayquaza said with a chuckle, making everyone look at him. “I found out all the legendaries are severed from the boss and I don’t think he’s aware of it since I can’t find him anywhere.”

“Can anyone open a portal to his realm?” I asked.

“No, only he can.” He said. “It’s only a matter of time before he decides to investigate from the lack of us calling him in to give him a report.”

Tyrogue lowered me down, making me look at him.

“What are you do…” I started to say before I felt his dick prod my ass. “Really, can’t you see I’m trying to talk…”

I stopped talking with a grunt as he pushed in.

“Don’t worry about it.” Rayquaza said with a chuckle as I started to let out grunts of pleasure. “I’ll come back when I have some better news while your friends make you feel good.”

“Okay,” I grunted, making him grin before he flew away. “Man, you are so rude Tyrogue.”

“Sorry, can’t fight my urges.” He grunted as his eyes closed while stopped walking. “I’ll catch up guys. Just give me a few.”

“We aren’t missing this,” Adam said, making me look to him to see him grinning with a cherry for a face.

“You guys are really…” I started to say before Tyrogue moaned as he pushed in and came in me. “Seriously, can’t I finish a single freaking sentence before you do something Tyrogue?”

“Sorry.” He said with a smile. “Your voice is such a turn on.”

“Okay, never heard that one before,” I mumbled, making everyone giggle.

“My turn,” Adam said as he took me.

“Come on, I’m not a cum bag,” I whined.

“We know you like it.” He said. “You asked us to do this in your sleep too.”

“Really?” I asked, making Vera hold out a recorder with a grin. “Seriously.”

She giggled as she nodded just as Adam started lined me up to him, then pushed in, making me grunt before I closed my eyes.

“Whatever,” I said. “I’m so glad all the men aren’t huge.”

“Hay,” Adam whined.

“I’m surprised you're fucking in the first place,” I said.

“Yeah, not my choice.” He said. “My team is giving me the silent treatment from not doing so. I just hope fucking you will make them talk.”

“Nope, Dragonite only, then we talk,” Sandslash said.

“Come on,” Adam whined, then sighed as he pulled out of me and passed me to him, then turned to her, making her stare at him in worry.

“Don’t worry, he always pouts when he doesn’t get his way,” Sandslash said as he stared at my dick. “Get your fill of him while I fill our lord.”

She smiled as he lined me up to him before pushing in.

“So feel like an onahole right now,” I grumbled, making everyone giggle as Sandslash started to fuck me. “I’m so glad you guys are right and I do like it. I just wish it wasn’t so nerve-wracking being fucked in front of people.”

“So that’s why you don’t like it?” Adam asked.

“Some of it,” I said. “The other part is I’m still confused on why everyone wants me as their partner. I can’t be a that good feeling.”

“You give off a soothing feeling on our dicks.” Adam and his two boys said at the same time.

“And when you fuck too,” Vera said.

“Really,” I said in disbelief. “I don’t feel anything in return. Well crystal did, but…”

“That’s because she freezing as the south pole.” Adam yelped. “I didn’t like fucking her and don’t know how you do.”

Everyone giggled as they nodded with disbelief on their faces.

“I didn’t at first, but once I got used to it, it wasn’t so bad,” I said just as Sandslash pushed in with a grunt before filling me, then sighed.

“Thanks, buddy.” He moaned, then passed me to Lopunny just as I felt my dick start to throb.

“Wait, who are you?” I asked. “Why did you have to have Cute Charm as an ability.”

“That’s my latest catch,” Adam said. “She’s timid and won't talk much. How did you find out her ability?”

“She giving me the same effects as Attract does just by touching me,” I said, making her bite her lip as she glanced at my dick. “Take your time, cutie. I think we are going to be here a while if everyone is passing me around like a flask of whiskey.”

“Gross,” Adam whined.

“You’re not supposed to drink at your age,” I said.

“Don’t worry, I won't ever again.” He said.

Lopunny ran away, making me stare at her.

“Where are you taking me,” I asked.

“Somewhere with not so many eyes.” She said, making me smile as I nodded.

“Thanks,” I said. “I think you and I will get along just fine if that’s how you want it.”

She giggled and kissed me on the cheek. She set me down between three bushes, then got on her back, making me stare at me as I looked at her, then her face filled with a hint of nervousness.

“Come on, ask him to get on you.” She thought, making me smile.

“In what form?” I asked.

“What.” She said in confusion.

“I can read thoughts,” I said, making her face filled with disbelief. “Do you want an egg?”

Her face worsened, then slowly nodded.

“I would like that very much.” She thought, making me smile before changing into her.

Her eyes locked to my dick before she smiles nervously.

“He’s so my new boyfriend.” She thought, making me giggle. “Shit.”

“It’s okay,” I said as I got over her, making her stare at me nervously before I pushed my dick into her before she grunted.

“Am I your first?” I asked, making her nod before I smiled. “Then prepare yourself for the pain when we are finished.”

“I heard.” She said as I started to fuck her, making her eyes roll back as she thought. “Please be my boyfriend.”

“Sure, why not,” I said with a giggle. “I’ll add you to the growing rapidly list for friends.”

“I said, boyfriend.” She said. “Not just friend.”

“Oh, then I can’t,” I said. “Vera already has that slot taken.”

“She’s human.” She said.

“So was I,” I said, making her face fill with disbelief before I gave her all my memories, then her face filled with alarm.

“My God, your life is terrifying.” She whined.

“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger,” I said.

“I heard that one before.” She said with a smile just as her eyes started to roll back again. “My god, they weren’t kidding on that feeling from you. I’m going to cum.”

I giggled as she grunted before her walls clamped around me while her body constricted, making me grunt as her walls started to suck on me.

“Can’t milk be that easy anymore,” I said. “Only when I’m asleep.”

She giggled.

“I’m not brave enough to do that.” She moaned as her body relaxed just as something pushed into my ass, making me grunt as I looked back to see Raichu fucking me while staring at me nervously.

I smiled as I formed my tail and shoved up his ass, making him grunt before smiling.

I looked forward before I started to fuck again as Lopunny looked at him nervously.

“Don’t worry about him.” I moaned. “He’s making it to where I can cum faster. Being fucked while fucking, make it faster.”

“Wait until I’m done with you,” Raichu said.

“Don’t know if I can.” I moaned. “You really are pushing me up the ladder.”

Lopunny giggled as I closed my eyes.

“And now you’re pushing me over the edge.” I moaned before cumming. “Damn your dick is hitting the good spots.”

Raichu grunted with a few moans as his breaths became shallow, then he came with a loud moan.

“What the fuck was that.” She moaned. “I never felt a sucking feeling.”

That would be his powerful ass mussels with his soothing feeling going into overdrive.” Adam said. “Is this your first time fucking him?”

“Yes,” Raichu said as he pulled out. “I don’t like feeling I cheated on my master.”

“I don’t mind.” He said.

“I see that now after you let Sandslash fuck him in front of you,” Raichu said as I rolled to my back. “He fucked him in secret most of the time.”

“Looks like he’s about to pass out again,” Adam said with a sigh.

“Sorry,” I mumbled. “This attack is really taking it out on my energy.”

“It's fine.” He said as he picked me up. “We’ll protect you as best as we can.”


	32. Major problems yet again

“Wake up, it’s just a dream.” Adam yelped. “You’re peeing on me.”

“I’m sorry,” I said as I looked at his shirt to see wet lines all over it. “Take off your clothes. I’ll wash them.”

He nodded before setting me down on the snow, making my body feel a major bite from it being so cold outside.

“Wait, one at a time,” I said as I glanced at the snow.

“No need.” He said with a smile. “I like the cold.”

I stared at him in disbelief before he giggles and took off his clothes, making me stare in discomfort.

“Toss them into the sky, quickly please,” I said, making him do so before using Scold at them as I stopped it with my Psychic.

He whines as he stepped back from the water splashing on to him.

“Sorry,” I said.

“It’s okay.” He said before I opened my mouth and sent out a Flamethrower passed his clothes, then moved his clothes to him, making him tap it as heavy steam came off it before grabbing and put it on with a moan. “So warm, almost like coming right out of the drier.”

“Shit, tell me you guys aren’t freezing like me,” I whined with a little tremble in my voice as my body started to shiver, making his face filled with worry. “I don’t believe you like the cold if you just said that.”

“Why didn’t tell me.” He whined as she pulled me to him.

“Because I didn’t want you to worry,” I said. “I’m starting to feel numb from it and I know that’s not good, so I had to say something.”

“Shit.” He whined and put me under his shirt. “Please don’t freeze to death on me.”

“I don’t think I can,” I said. “I’m mean us Pokemon can become frozen solid and still live.”

“Good point.” He said. “I don’t think that’s the same though. I saw several Pokemon shivers like this from the snow.”

I looked around to see only his team was with us.

“Where is everyone?” I asked.

“Looking for civilization and food.” He said. “We are so lost. How’s your energy?”

“Not much has changed and still can’t teleport without possibly going into another coma,” I said, making him sigh, then he kissed me as I looked at him before he glanced to my lips and started to kiss me passionately as his love for me really showed on his face.

“What am I to you?” I asked. “Am I an onahole to you?”

He giggled as his face filled with color.

“No, you’re my best friend.” He said.

“Um, I would take offense from that if I was your team,” I said. “They had that title first.”

“We don’t mind,” Sandslash said.

“I do,” Raichu said.

“Really man,” Poliwrath growled. “You always have to be the jealous bitch, don’t you.”

“Say that again I’ll fry your ass,” Raichu growled, making Adam sigh in frustration.

“Why is it always you two that have to be fighting?” He asked with a slight whine.

“I can’t take that spot,” I said. “Raichu has it first.”

He sighed as he shook his head.

“Fine.” He said. “My second best.”

“Such an ass, you are,” Poliwrath growled.

“That’s it!” Raichu growled, making me use Wide Guard over Poliwrath as Raichu send down his Thunder.

“Enough,” I growled. “I don’t care who’s my friend, best friend or not friends at all. If you guys are happy, then that’s all that matters to me.”

“Sorry.” They said, making me lean my head on Adam’s shoulder as I took a deep breath.

Adam started to rub my back as he kissed me a few times just before my stomach growled.

“Crap, he’s starving guys,” Adam whined.

“Ignore my stupid stomach,” I said. “It's lying to you guys.”

“Not a chance,” Sandslash said with a chuckle as he ran away. “Stomachs don’t lie.”

I stared at him as he started to dig around in the foliage before coming back with a salad.

“Is that even edible for me?” I asked, making Adam giggle as he nodded.

“Yes it is, but you need to acquire a taste for some of that.” He said with discomfort on his face. “I’m not eating that if he offers me it again.”

I pulled it to me before starting to eat it, making me moan in disgust from some of it is bitter, but I continued to eat it.

“You don’t need to eat that,” Vera said. “My team found real food.”

“Hay that is real food,” Sandslash growled.

“Yes, for a hedgehog.” She said.

“I’m a mouse.” He said, then took the food from me and started to eat it while Vera gave me some Oran berries, making me start to eat them.

“What happens to all my food?” I thought.

“We ate it.” She said. “We got a large group now.”

“Right, I better start looking for more.” I thought

“Good luck with that.” She said. “I couldn't find any human life anywhere or signs of it ever being here and your team is doing that job to by the way.”

“Team, check-in.” I thought.

“Absolutely nothing.” Grace thought back with panic. “We are so fucking deep in the forest and I’m starting to worry that you might die on us again.”

I sighed as I shook my head.

“Why does everyone have to think the worse for me,” I grumbled before I thought. “Please calm down Grace. I’ll be fine.”

“Let’s hope so or I’ll be tearing my hair out when you die on me again.” She thought.

“You better not be doing that now.” I thought, making everyone chuckle. “If you harm any of that beautiful blue hair on your head, I’ll ground you in your Pokeball until we find civilization.”

“I'm not, forgive me for panicking.” She thought.

“Speaking of Pokeball, where’s mine?” I asked. “I think I will be much warmer in that.”

“Not happening,” Adam said as Vera held it up. “I want you with me.”

I glanced at his face as I slowly moved my tail towards the button, making her smile as she moved it forward.

“What are you doing?” Adam asked with suspicion on his face. “Why are you staring at me as if you are about to do something that will piss me off.”

I giggled as I grinned and touch the ball, making me go into it.

“Come on!” He growled and tried to grab the ball from her, but she pulled away.

“He needs rest.” She said and put on her necklace.

“Damn it.” He whined. “I like the feeling of his newborn body against me.”

She grinned as she nodded in agreement.

“I know what you mean, but he’s not well and we need him well.” She said as I closed my eyes.

“What’s it mean when the light is flashing?” Adam asked, making me open my eyes as my head felt pressurized from being sick.

“Normally it means the Pokemon has a status effect like sleep,” Vera said as she looked at my ball, then pulled it off and sent me out, making me fall to the ground as my team stared at me in worry.

Adam picked me up and gasp.

“He’s burning up!” He yelped. “Do we have any medicine?”

“No,” Jade whined. “We are out of everything, but money with nowhere to spend it.”

“Remember, don’t start harming your beautiful blue hair Grace.” I thought as she started to panic, making her look at me, then used Calm Mind a few times. “Put me back in my ball. That’s the best place for me now if we don’t have medicine.”

Vera nodded as she called me back.

“I’m sorry, I can’t take it anymore,” Grace whined. “Why does it have to be my master that has to start dying all the time?”

She touched her ball and went inside, making me sigh, then closed my eyes.

“Wake up, time to eat something,” Vera said as she picked me up, making my body become a ragdoll as I had no energy left. “God no.”

She touched my chest and felt around for my heartbeat before she sighed once she found it.

“Please eat something.” She said as something touched my lips, making me open my mouth before something hard and plant-like moved inside.

I started to chew before an extremely bitter taste filled my mouth.

“Ugh, I hate Energy Root,” I whined. “Not even in a tea.”

“Sorry, that’s all I could find,” Sandslash said. “I’m good at finding edible plants but, not the tasty ones for most Pokemon.”

“Please eat it,” Vera said as she put another chunk to my mouth, making me turn my head away.

“I don’t want it,” I whined.

“Then open your eyes and show me how healthy you are.” Rayquaza said with pure worry in his voice, making me try to open my eyes, but they felt heavy, and was only able to crack them open before they closed again. “Damn it, he can’t even open them.”

“Use Calm Mind please,” I said

“I’m a Dragon.” He said with a sigh. “I don’t have that move, but I’ll try to calm or that could be bad for everyone. Especially you since you will start to stress.”

“Take me to a city,” I said with a sigh. “Just not home. I don’t want to be stolen in this state.”

“I can’t.” He said. “I don’t wish to be seen by humans.”

“Swallow that stubbornness of yours or I’m good as dead,” I growled, making him chuckle.

“When did you become bold?” He asked, then he sighed. “Fine, I really hope no one tries to catch me. I have a critical role to keep this world safe. If someone manages to catch me, that could mean the end of the world if a meteor strikes.”

“We’ll make sure nothing happens,” I said. “I’ll gladly give myself up to the enemy to keep that promise too.”

“No, you mustn’t!” He yelped. “You are a greater link to this world’s safety and mustn’t let anyone use you for evil.”

“I don’t need that kind of pressure,” I whined, making him sigh.

“Get on please.” He said.

Everyone got on his back before he took off into the air, making my body start to shake from it being so cold.

“Oh god, tell me he’s not having a seizure,” Vera whined.

“Get him in his ball.” Rayquaza said. “It’s freezing up here at this time of year with Pokemon that has no fur or anything that don’t have protection like me and him being sick is making it worse.”

The cold faded instantly, making me slowly stop shaking before I fell asleep. I awoke from someone touching my chest, making me open my eyes to see it was Joy as she stared at me in worry while she listened to my lungs.

“Why do you keep getting sick?” She whined.

“I’m under attack by an unknown group,” I said. “They severed all the legendaries from Arceus and I’m taking the worst of it since I’m new to his family.”

Her face filled with disbelief before it turned to slight distress.

“Breathe for me please.” She said, making me take sharp gasps as I felt it hard to take deep ones, making her worry return.

“What do you feel honey?” She asked. “I can’t hear what’s making it hard to breathe for you.”

“Just ache and pains all over and a boulder on my head,” I said. “As if I was beaten in a tough battle.”

“You never were beaten.” Grace thought.

“No, but I feel what you guys feel after each battle,” I said.

“That’s a true trainers perk.” Joy said as she looked at her. “Only experienced trainers feel that after they make an unbreakable bond to their Pokemon.”

“Yeah, he has that with me alright.” She said, making her smile as she looked back at me, then resumed her checkup.

A tickle started to fill my lungs before I started to cough, making blood hit Joy’s face. She flinched before wiping it off, then her face fills with panic as she looked at it.

“No, stay calm, you can’t catch anything from a Pokemon or you would be wearing a mask right now,” I said. “Just fix it if you can. I’ll try to hang on as best as I can.”

She nodded before she took me to a machine, then turned it on while I closed my eyes. I awoke from something scorching touching my face while the taste of veggies, garlic, and seasoning salt filled my mouth, making me scream out in pain is as someone wiped it away with a cloth.

“I’m sorry.” Joy yelped. “Please eat now that you are awake before I spill it on you again.”

I opened my eyes to see her holding a bowl of soup, making me try to sit up before I let out a whimper as I didn’t have the strength to.

She grabbed me and passed me to Adam before giving her the bowl.

“Slowly, and make sure it’s not scorching.” She said, making him nod before she left the room.

“Where are we?” I asked

“Mistralton City.” He said.

“Oh, good city,” I said with a smile. “My favorite gym leader is here.”

“That’s good to know.” Skyla, the gym leader I was talking about said, making me look to her to see her smiling. “How do you know me?”

“In a different life, I challenged you to a battle and you slaughtered me,” I said, making her face filled with confusion. “Never mind that, I won’t tell you who I used to be. How is Swanna doing? She wasn’t feeling too well when I asked to battle you to see who was better. Did the medicine I made help?”

Her face filled with disbelief.

“Justin?” She said in a tone that matched her face.

“Really, you remember that far back?” I asked in disbelief, making her smile. “I was like twelve at the time and I’m almost seventeen now if it's still winter. Please tell me I didn’t go back into another coma.”

“You didn’t,” Adam said as Skyla stared at me in worry.

“You saved my Pokemon from dying from the flu, so of course I’m going to remember you.” She said. “My debt is paid in full since I just cured you with your own medicine. Well, once it takes effect that is.”

I smiled as I nodded.

“Why is a Pokemon pretending to be a trainer?” She asked.

“I don’t want to go down that road again,” I said. “It seems everyone that finds out about me wants to either catch me or harm me for their own selfish needs.”

Her face filled with more worry as she nodded, then walked away, but her team came out of her ball and walked to me with worry on their faces, making her look back and smile.

“Please come back to me in an hour after my lunch break guys.” She said. “I have a lot of trainers wanting to battle you.”

“We will.” They said before Adam started to feed me, making me take a deep breath once I finished the bowl.

“You can’t be full with only broth,” Adam said.

“I’m not, but I feeling a lot better now that my head isn’t being crushed by a boulder,” I said, making Skyla’s team smile, then turned to leave. “It feels more like a truck now.”

They looked back with worry as I smiled.

“Kidding,” I said with a giggle. “I’m a lot better now. Just need to get rid of the heating feeling now. I’m so hot.”

“Don’t joke like that please,” Adam said as they walked away.

“Okay, I won’t,” I said.

Joy came into the room.

“Do you think you can handle something more solid?” She asked.

“Yes, a fish sounds nice right about now,” I said, making her smile as she nodded before taking the bowl and left, then came back with a raw fish.

“Okay, I’m not a Meowth you know,” I said, making her giggle and turned to walk away. “Wait for a second, let me try it out and practice my words of judge by experience and not its rumors.”

She smiled as she turned back and gave it to me, making me take a bite of it before Adam’s face filled with disgust.

“Mmm, no wonder Meowth likes it like this.” I moaned and took another bite, making Joy smile as she walked away. “Though I think some butter might make it better.”

Adam pulled out a knife and carved a chunk from the fish before staring at it in discomfort.

“Don’t be a weakling now,” I said, making Sandslash chuckle as he glared at me.

“That’s what I say all the time.” He said, making me smile before Adam ate it as disgust filled his face.

“How can you stand that texture?” He whined.

“Are you wanting one?” Joy asked as she peeked in.

“Not raw, but I am hungry for fish.” He said, making her nod before pulling away.

Once I was full, I sighed in relief before a furry paw of a Meowth that was using Thief took the remains from me, making me put my paw up before it floated up as I looked at it to see her staring at me nervously. I put my other paw up, making money move to her as I moved my paw towards her.

“Don’t steal from me again,” I said as she stared at the money in disbelief. “Ask next time please.”

“Sorry.” She said as she took the money before I let her go, making her run away.”

“Where did you get that?” A girl asked. “Are you stealing again? Give it back.”

“No, it’s fine.” I thought.

“Who thought that.” She asked.

“No one you need to look for.” I thought. “Just feed your Meowth better please.”

“I wish I could, but she’s so damn resistant with me from having no trust in me since she’s traded to me and I don’t have the right amount of badges to make her do as I say.” She growled.

“That’s cat’s for you.” I thought with a giggle. “Well, now you know fish is alike for her, so go buy some with the money I provided.”

“True and thanks, but this is her first theft in food and she’s not talking to me on what she wants.” She said. “Please don’t steal anymore unless I tell you to in battle. I don’t wish a hefty fine and go to jail for your crimes.”

“Sorry,” Meowth said.

“Can you show me the Pokemon that you stole it from?” She asked. “I never met a telepathic before.”

“No, don’t do that Meowth.” I thought. “I don’t wish more attention while I’m sick.”

“Sick, with what?” She asked in worry. “Don’t eat that.”

“Right, I didn’t think about that.” I thought. “Please don’t eat that, Meowth.”

I moved more money out the door.

“I have the flu,” I said. “Take this instead.”

“Wait, you can go invisible?” She asked. “No, you're Psychic. You can let go now and thanks again.”

“Anytime.” I thought, then closed my eyes.


	33. Chaos

“He’s back to normal.” Joy said. “Please take it easy with him.”

“They aren’t the cause that's making me ill,” I said.

“I know honey.” She said as I sat up to see ten eggs on the bed.

“Seriously guys,” I growled, making everyone giggle. “I’m not a fucking baby-making machine.”

Everyone giggled again as I looked to joy to see her smiling in amusement.

“Can you find trainers for them please,” I said. “I’m too busy with staying alive to raise them.”

“Of course sweetie.” She said as her smile faded, then she turned to leave.

“I’ll take one.” The girl with the Meowth said, making us look to her to see her staring at me in disbelief. “Can I have your autograph too?”

“Not a superhero, you know,” I said with a smile.

“Actually you are Justin.” She said as she smiled. “I heard all about your good deeds taking on Team Rocket and Team Plasma.”

“How do you know me?” I asked nervously.

“Calm, I’m your new neighbor and my name is Ashley.” She said, making me stare at her, but I failed to remember her. “You need to come home more often to know me. I just moved in a few months ago and was wondering why I recognized your thoughts.”

“How about a doll of me instead of an autograph,” I asked as Joy smiled and left the room.

“What.” She said in confusion, making me use Substitute before I held up the doll as she stared in disbelief. “Okay, that’s different.”

Everyone smiled as she took the doll.

“Thanks.” She said, making me nod. “Can you show me your human form?”

“Why?” I asked.

“I kinda have a crush on you.” She said nervously, making me smile.

“Sorry, he’s mine,” Vera said.

“Oh sorry,” Ashley said as I sighed in frustration.

“No, I’m sorry,” Vera said. “Please don’t be upset Mew. I’m trying to learn to share with other girls.”

“I’m not,” I said before as Joy came back with incubators.

“Which one do you want?” I asked as I held up one of each as I named it. “I got two Ralts, one Gastly…”

I looked to Meowth, then shook my head with a smile.

“One Meowth,” I said making Meowth smile nervously as Ashley looked at her in frustration. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t care anymore. I just don’t want bad trainers taking my children. Now back to the eggs. One Pichu from whoever owns a female Pikachu or Raichu since this Raichu is male. One Happiny, One Squirtle. Whoever that belongs to.”

“That would be mine.” A man said with a sigh, making me look to him to see him glaring at a Wartortle. “I was wondering where you went.”

“It’s fine sir,” I said. “One Natu, two Dratini.”

I looked to Dragonite in disbelief.

“How in the hell did you not wake me Dragonite!” I yelped, making everyone giggle. “I swear I would wake with someone your size on me.”

“I put you on top.” She said. “Your instincts started to take over as you felt your dick in me since you changed into me the moment you started fucking.”

“Great, now I’m going to fuck everything in my sleep if they just set me on them,” I whined, making everyone giggle as my friends nodded.

“Yep, that’s what’s happening with me so far,” Adam said. “My God, I love how good you are at filling me up when you are asleep.”

“Really,” I grumbled. “Why is my body betraying me.”

Everyone grinned as he shrugged his shoulders. I looked at the last egg in confusion before I looked through the shell to see it was a Shaymin, making me gasp as I looked around in disbelief, but didn’t see her anywhere.

“Not for grabs,” I said quickly.

“What is it?” Ashley asked in worry.

“I refuse to tell.” I said as I looked at Joy as she stared at the egg in confusion. “Tamperproof incubator, please. Very important Pokemon.”

She nodded quickly and grabbed an incubator before leaving as I looked to Ashley.

“Which one?” I asked as she stared at the egg.

“Can I have more than one?” She asked.

“Sure, as long as you don’t mistreat them,” I said

“That’s not her,” Meowth said. “I just haven’t accepted my last trainer's decision to trade me yet. I miss him so much.”

Ashley sighed.

“I’ll go see if I can trade back,” Ashley grumbled.

“No, I need to accept his choice since it was tearing him up too, and going back would probably destroy him,” Meowth said. “He needed a stronger Pokemon and I didn’t quite fit the bill, unlike your mother’s Axew’s egg.”

“Then he’s a fool,” I growled. “A Meowth or Persian can be a strong opponent if they can make the move set just right.”

“I wanted her because she’s so cute,” Ashley said, making Meowth smile weakly. “I also hated having only an egg as a Pokemon and was tired of waiting for it to hatch.”

“Please don’t abandon my children,” I said as Joy came back in with an incubator before I placed my egg inside, then moved it to my side, making Adam reach for it, but I smacked his hand away. “No one but my team touches that. I’ll knock out everyone that tries to take her from me.”

“Wait you can see the gender?” Ashley asked.

“Yes,” I said. “Now promise me you will never abandon my children.”

“I won’t ever abandon a Pokemon.” She said quickly as I looked at her. “I know how important it is to you. And Meowth strong enough to help me protect them, but she needs to stop stealing from other trainer's Pokemon without being in a battle with them.”

“Then make her forget Thief,” I said. “Her impulses to steal will reduce greatly if you do.”

“I don’t want to do that.” She said as she shook her head. “Her stealing from wild Pokemon saved me from starving to death several times when I get lost in my new home. I miss Johto so much for that reason.”

I took a deep breath.

“Please choose the ones you want,” I said, making her nod before taking the Squirtle and Gastly.

“Thank you.” She said as she put them in their Incubators, making me nod as she put them in her backpack while I moved the other eggs into their incubators before passing them to Joy, but Vera grabbed the Happiny egg.

“Now time for me to disappear before I attract more attention to me,” I said.

“You better not,” Adam growled as he grabbed me.

“Not from my friends,” I said.

“Wait, I’m not a friend?” Ashley asked.

“I don’t know you well enough,” I said.

“You can trust her,” Meowth said.

“How can I if you don’t?” I asked.

“I do, but she’s not my…” She started to say, then glance at Ashley before sighing. “I’ll try to get used to her being my new trainer and obey her wishes.”

“Thanks,” Ashley said and hugged her. “You’ll win more battles if you do and I hate seeing you in pain from your stubbornness.”

I took a deep breath before she looked at me and smiled.

“Thanks.” She said. “Can I have your number?”

“If you can get it from my girlfriend, then sure,” I said. “I don’t like jealousy.”

She nodded before I flew out of the room and into the kitchen before starting to make several tuna tater tot casseroles.

“Thanks, honey, make some vegetarian too please.” Joy said. “My team and I are way too busy today.”

“I had a feeling if you made me fuck your stress away as well,” I said.

“How.” She said in disbelief.

“I can read thought,” I said with a smile. “Don’t worry, I don’t mind if my body is craving it to where it does it on its own and I’m glad to help your family anytime if they saved my life twice already.”

She nodded as she took a deep breath, then turn to walk away just as I felt something approaching me, making me look around to see nothing.

“Who’s there?” I asked, making joy look toward me just as a spotted a Yamask that was nearly completely transparent coming out of the floor before it grabbed me, making me break free.

“Don’t touch me and use your words, Yamask,” I growled as sparks started to form around me. “I don’t know who you belong to.”

“How in the world.” He said. “How do you see me?”

“Nothing can hide from me,” I said. “Who do you belong to?”

“Not good.” A man said. “Take him down, but keep him alive.”

“Fuck, you’re from the people that are after me” I growled as I sent out a shock wave at the Yamask, taking him down as he appeared, making Joy’s face fill with alarm before she ran to a button on the wall, making a whooping siren sound.

“Lockdown initiated.” An automated voice said. “A threat has been detected and all trainers must call in their Pokemon. All trainers must remain calm and seated until the authorities arrive. Level one hundred Magnezone has been released and will not be harmed if you are seated.”

A Magnezone rushed into the room.

“Get on the ground or I’ll fry you.” It growled with rage in its eyes as it started to spark.

“Not him!” Joy yelped, making it look at her. “You will be defeated if he wasn’t on your side anyways.”

“Forgive me, Mew,” Magnezone said as it flew away.

Several flashes filled the area before a cop appeared next to me and looked around with his gun drawn before he lowered it when he pointed it to me, then reached for his radio while he glanced to the Yamask.

“Victim and suspect located in the kitchen.” He said, making his voice echo in other rooms.

Jenny ran into the kitchen then sighed.

“What’s going on honey?” She asked.

“The world crisis has caught up to me,” I said, making her face filled with alarm, then she glanced to the Yamask as he moaned, making me point my paw at him and sent out a Thundershock. “I don’t know who they are, but they severed me from Arceus along with all the other legendaries.”

“Crap.” She whined, then pulled out a Pokeball that was completely jet black.

“What is that?” I asked.

“A Prison Ball.” She said. “It was just invented and is able to capture captured Pokemon for only one hour before the ball needs recharging to prevent theft. But it won’t release them before without a command code that is unique to each ball.”

I nodded before she threw the ball at Yamask, making him go inside before it clicked without a shake.

“Damn, that’s worse than my Master Ball when it caught me!” I cried in panic, making her face filled with worry. “How many are there out there? I don’t want to be caught with a hacked one.”

“Calm sweetie.” She said. “They can’t be hacked since it has no external link adapter. Only the police have this and they are locked with a Retinal and hand scanner safe that opens only to me and my family.”

I nodded with a deep breath before going back to my cooking.

“Turn off the alarm,” Jenny said. “All clear.”

“Officer Jenny’s voiceprint detected.” The computer said before the alarm turned off. “Lockdown lifted.”

“I want you two to help me guard him.” She said. “Everyone else as you were.”

“Yes ma’am.” Her men said as someone touched my back, making me twitch from their touch as I looked to them to see it was Grace before her face filled with alarm.

“Calm,” I said.

“I don’t know if I can if my touch makes you flinch.” She whined. “I saw you this scared.”

“Calm Mind please,” I said.

“Right.” She said with a deep breath as I went back to work. “Please no sudden movement around him. This isn’t good with his kind of power.”

“I understand,” Jenny said with worry in her voice.

Once the food was in the oven, I set the timer and took a deep breath as I used Calm Mind three-time, making my nerves settle down.

“I got it from here if you wish to leave.” Joy said, making me look to her to see her staring in worry. “I’m in a dead zone for trainers right now.”

“I can’t leave,” I said. “Not with the man still loose out there waiting to pounce on me.”

“So it a man,” Jenny asked.

“That info is useless without a description Jenny,” I said. “I only heard his voice thought the earpiece Yamask was using. I don’t know my Thundershock can damage it though.”

“There’s an earpiece on the suspect.” She said.

“Already found ma’am.” A man responded. “We are trying to hack the frequency as we speak. But the suspect is refusing to talk.”

“Let's hope they are that stupid to allow it to be hacked, ” I said, making her smile weakly as she nodded.

“Justin, are you alright?” Rayquaza thought, making me look around, but I didn’t see him as Jenny stared at me in worry while she pulled out another Prison Ball.

“Where are you?” I thought as I shook my head.

“In my realm just above you.” He though. “I’m hearing rumors that a Pokemon Center was attacked.”

“Yes, that was us.” I thought. “They found me and really are after me like I assumed.”

“Fuck!” His roars sounded, making Jenny gasp.

“Clam please Rayquaza, you’re startling Jenny.” I thought, making her look at me in disbelief.

“Forgive me.” He thought. “Are you harmed?”

“No.” I thought. “Please help them find them.”

“I’m doing my best.” He thought. “I have no idea who they are still and our boss hasn’t shown up yet. I think something is wrong...”

“Please don’t say that.” I thought. “I don’t what to hear that God is missing in action.”

Jenny’s face filled with distress, making me shake my head.

“Stay calm please Jenny,” I said, making her nod.

“I’ll look harder.” Rayquaza thought. “Please hang in there buddy.”

“I’m doing my best Rayquaza.” I thought. “Please don’t get captured trying to find them.”

“That’s not possible way up here.” He thought.

“That’s what Arceus thought about me.” I thought. “But here I am, registered to my mom.”

“Right.” He thought. “I’ll do my best.”

Something tackled me to the ground.

“Pikachu!” A man yelped. “Get off him!”

“I can’t, I need round two.” Pikachu moaned as she nipped at my ear. “Change for me, baby. That Gym battle got me so horny.”

Jenny giggled as the man stared at me in disbelief before she put the Prison Ball away.

“Up to you Mew.” He said. “I can’t fit in here anymore.”

“I’m sorry sweetie, I’m kinda under attack right now if you haven’t noticed.

“By whom?” She growled as sparks formed on her cheek. “I’ll fry them, then fuck their bodies.”

“Damn.” The man said nervously. “What did you eat to make your libido that high?”

Jenny and the cops giggled as I smiled.

“I don’t know who they are,” I said. “Please get off me.”

“Damn it.” She whined as she walked to her master, then yelled. “Fine me a fucking mate damn it!”

“I don’t know where to find your kind.” He whined as he took a step back nervously. “You were my tenth birthday gift.”

“Power Plant, Viridian Forest, and Celadon City in Kanto,” I said, making him look at me. “Route 2 in Johto. Safari Zone, Hoenn branch. Route 3 and Santalune Forest in Unova. Route 1 and Hau'oli City In Alola.”

“Now you know,” Pikachu said before yelling. “Now get me a fucking mate before I fuck everything in sight!”

“Alright alright, calm baby.” He said nervously as everyone giggled.

“Don’t tell me to calm!” She yelled. “You don’t know how it feels to be driven crazy by the urge to lay eggs now that this cutie here make me lay my first one!”

The man stepped before pulling out his Pokeball and called her back before taking a shaky breath.

“What did you do to my baby?” He whined. “I saw her like this.”

Everyone giggled as I stared at him in worry as he truly was scared.

“No, don’t change your mind for me.” He said as his fear turned to worry. “I may fear the moment I just had, but I don’t think she will hurt me after all we have been through. I had her since she was an egg and she’s the best partner ever.”

“She’s in heat and you not being able to fit anymore is driving her up the walls,” I said. “It will wear off in a month or so.”

“Great.” He grumbled. “I heard about that, but I didn’t realize it can get this bad.”

Everyone giggled as the cops nodded nervously.

“That’s why we don’t get female partners,” Jenny said with a smile.

“I didn’t really have a choice.” He said. “Not that I’m complaining. I just hope I can get to the place in a time before she goes nuts.”

I flew to him, then touched him.

“Good luck on finding him,” I said before taking him to his destination, then took deep breathing. “So glad I’m not female or the world might be in trouble.”

Everyone giggled as they nodded, then I looked to the stove to see the food has a few minutes left, making me close my eyes as I used Calm Mind.


	34. First unofficial gym battle

“Joy, the food will be ready in five minutes,” I said as I opened my eyes.

“Okay honey.” She said. “Go wait at the door and he’ll serve you once it’s ready.”

Several Pokemon came running into the room before Dragonite flew to me and placed me on her shoulders.

“I don’t need to ride on your shoulders if I can fly you know,” I said

“I know, but I feel I need time with you.” She said.

“If that’s what you wish, then I don’t mind,” I said.

Once the timer sounded, I started to serve out the food.

“Do my guards want some?” I asked once everyone got some.

“Sure,” Jenny said as she glanced at the food. “Look’s really good. I’ll take the tuna.”

Once I served her, I looked to her men, making them shook their heads.

“We just ate before we got here.” One of them said. “She’s always hungry.”

Jenny giggled as I nodded. I looked to the door to see no one was standing there, then I looked to the windows to see no one standing at them, making me transform into one of them.

“Let’s try to escape the city guys,” I said. “I hope they don’t have a bug in here.”

“I have a counteroffer,” Strider said, making me look to him. “Why don't we face Skyla. I wish to see that Swanna try to drown me now that I’m level eighty-two.”

Jenny smiled as she looked at me.

“If that’s what the whole team wants then I guess I can do that,” I said. “But I can’t go as a cop if I do that and I don’t know if they know what I really look like.”

“We’ll guard you, honey,” Jenny said, making me take a deep breath before I nodded.

“Fine, let's do this if everyone is wanting it,” I said.

My team moved to me as Jade held up my clothes, making me change form and put my clothes on.

“Well wish me luck on winning,” I said

“Yes, good luck,” Jenny said with a smile before I headed out while on full alert.

“Please calm honey,” Jenny said. “You can trust our abilities to protect you.”

“I hope you can,” I said as I stepped out of the Center, then headed to the Gym.

Once I got there, I noticed a man was standing in front of the door.

“Please wait, battle is in session.” He said, making me nod just as an explosion sounded.

“Damn it!” A man roared, making the guard smile.

“Looks like it’s over.” He said as he stepped out of the way just as a man ran out of the Gym with frustration on his face. “Good luck sir.”

I stepped in to see Skyla healing up her team with a love-filled smile, making me go to her Swanna and stroke her face as she stared at me in confusion, then it softened to disbelief.

“Mew?” She said.

“Justin in this form,” I said, making her smile with love as she rubbed her face into my hand before I looked to Skyla to see her staring at me in disbelief.

“How?” She asked, making me sigh, then reach up to her, but she back away. “Never mind. I don’t need to know if you don’t trust me enough. Are we here for a rematch?”

“Yes,” I said, making her nod as she smiled.

“Then get into position.” She said, making me teleport there. “The hell! Whatever.”

My team giggled before they ran to me.

“You first Swanna.” She said. “He had troubles with you even under the weather.”

“Not this time,” Strider said as he looked at me. “Can I go first?”

“That’s if everyone doesn’t mind,” I said, making him look around.

No one spoke up, making him smile before flying to his spot.

“Rock Polish,” I said.

“Feather Dance,” Skyla said.

“Crap, you didn’t have that last time we fought,” I whined, making her smile.

“Don’t worry, I got this,” Strider said. “I just won't let it hit me.”

“Let's hope so or that will mess up your chances of winning big time,” I said. “I don’t want you running away hating yourself again either.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Skyla said.

“It’s fine, I manage to find him again,” I said.

“Battle start.” The ref said, making me look at him as he ran to us. “Sorry, I’m late Skyla.”

“You’re not,” I said as Strider buffed up his speed as Swanna spread out her wing before feathers appeared and shot at Strider, making him gasp as he dove to the ground at the last second before I giggled form his face. “Good dodge.”

“Yeah, little too close for comfort.” He said nervously, making Skyla smile just as his Toxic orb poisoned him.

“No, not that Ability,” Skyla whined.

“Yep,” Strider said with a smile. “You’re in for it now.”

She smiled.

“Another, then Stone Edge,” I said.

“Oh, you didn’t have that move last time we fought.” She said in surprise.

“It’s my favorite move ever since you beat me,” Strider said, making her smile as she nodded. “I’ll never get rid of it.”

“I see you have a grudge now.” She said with a giggle. “Aqua Ring.”

Strider buff up again just as water rings appeared around Swanna before Strider stomp on the ground, taking Swanna off guard as she was sent flying from it coming out right under her, but she got right back up with exhaustion.

“Not freaking good!” Strider growled as green orbs appeared around him, making Skyla snort while struggled to hold back her smile. “I didn’t power level myself facing a legendary Pokemon past eighty to lose to you again.”

“Damn,” Skyla said in disbelief.

“Which one,” I asked, making him look at me.

“I don’t remember her name, but she was hella strong and almost lost a few times.”

“Shaymin?” I asked, making him think about it.

“Yeah, I think that was her name.” He said. “How did you know?”

“Because I have her egg,” I said, making everyone's face filled with disbelief.

“That explains why you don’t want me to touch it,” Adam said.

“Rock Polish one more time, then Stone edge,” I said.

“Roost quickly,” Skyla said, making Strider buff up before stomping again, sending Swanna flying before she could even move.

“Swanna is unable to battle.” The ref said. “The round goes to Gliscor.”

“Strider,” Strider growled as he looked at him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get that.” The ref said nervously.

“Call him Strider,” I said.

“Alright.” He said with a smile. “Forgive me, Strider.”

“You have gotten way better since we last met,” Skyla said as she called Swanna back, then threw her next Pokemon out, revealing a Skarmory.

“I got this,” Strider said. “She may be new on her team, but I got this.”

Skyla smiled.

“Autotomize.” She said.

“Stone Edge,” I said, making Strider hastily stomp on the ground, sending the stone in Skarmory’s face and sent her staggering back, but she didn’t seem fazed.

“Oh, shit, very high defense,” Strider said nervously as the orbs appeared, making Skyla snort as she struggled to hold back her amusement while Skarmory started to glow with energy, then received her speed boost as she lost her weight.

“Stop laughing at me.” He growled, making her grin with a giggle.

“Again, send her flying now that she’s lighter,” I said.

“Slash,” Skyla said, making Skarmory start running.

Strider stomped on the ground, but he missed.

“Fuck!” He yelped just as Skarmory slammed her wing into him and sent him flying.

“No, you didn’t just critical me!” He roared as desperation filled his face before jumping to his feet.

“Calm buddy, don’t lose control like last time,” I said.

“Right.” He said with a deep breath.

“How's your strength,” I asked

“About half.” He said. “I can go again. I hope.”

“Okay, then stone edge,” I said.

“That must be his only move,” Skyla said. “Use torment.”

“Fuck you!” Strider roared, making her bust out laughing while Skarmory smiled.

Strider stomped on the ground, hitting Skarmory directly, and was sent to the ground.

“You okay?” Skyla asked as she struggled to get up.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Skarmory moaned as she managed to get up, then dark energy formed around her before Strider let out a whimper of distress.

“It’s okay buddy,” I said.

“No, it isn’t!” He roared before his face filled with worry. “Forgive me. I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“U-Turn, you need to take a breather,” I said, making him sigh in frustration before flying at Skarmory, taking her to the again before shooting into his ball while Skarmory didn’t get up.

“Skarmory is unable to battle.” The Ref said. “The match goes to Strider.”

“That tantrum was all in vain buddy,” I said, making Skyla smile before Shadow shot of her ball.

“Why are you in your ball Shadow?” I asked.

“Huh, what?” Shadow said as she looked around.

“Oh my bad, I thought you were doing your thing and wasn’t coming to this battle,” I said. “Do you want to go back to sleep?”

“No I’m good, I’m like you and like being in a Pokeball.” She said.

“Pardon.” The Ref said in disbelief.

“Ignore that,” Skyla said. “My challenger is in danger if you tell anyone.”

“Wait he’s the one that… right, my lips are sealed.” He said as he glanced at me in disbelief as he thought. “My God, I never thought to be in the presence of Mew.”

I smiled as I looked at Skyla as she pulled out a Pokeball.

“Last Pokemon.” She said. “I’m impressed with how much you’ve grown since we last met.”

She threw the ball, revealing Swoobat.

“What happens to your Unfezant?” I asked.

“My Grandpa is using him for a few days.” She said.

“Oh that’s too bad, I was hoping to face her too,” I said, making her smile. “Hypnosis.”

“Yes, love.” She said, making Skyla smile as her face filled with color.

“Interesting.” She said.

“Yeah, my team are madly in love with me now,” I said. “Same goes with the humans that are following me around.”

“Please don’t say it like that,” Adam said. “You’re still human in my book.”

“Heart Stamp.” She said, making Swoobat fly as Haunter and put her snout to her before a kiss sounded.

Haunter moaned as she fell to the ground.

“Haunter is unable to battle.” The ref said. “The round goes to Swoobat.”

“Sorry love, I’m not strong enough for her.” Shadow moaned.

“It’s okay,” I said as I sent a Heal pulse at her. “Just watch from the benches.”

“What’s going on?” Skyla asked.

“She’s my latest teammate and hasn’t really battled for me before,” I said. “She trained to evolve, but nothing this scale.”

“Oh, okay.” She said as Haunter floated to my side and hugged me.

“I’m glad your better.” She said. “Please stop getting sick on me.”

“It’s not like I’m choosing it,” I said.

“I know.” She said as she floated to the bench.

“You’re next Grace,” I said, making her smile before I pulled Jade to me and grabbed my Keystone bracelet from her and put it on.

“Oh boy, that’s not good,” Skyla said, making Grace grin with a nod.

“That’s right, game over for you since I’m the second strongest teammate here at level sixty-nine.” Grace thought, making Skyla moan with a cringe.

“Let's do this,” I said as I touched the stone, making her Mega Evolve

“No no no, so not good,” Skyla whined. “I hate trainers that have mega evolution.”

“Hey now, don’t be rude to my master.” Grace thought. “He said you were his favorite gym leader.”

“I know, forgive me, Mew.” She whined.

“Justin,” I said.

“Sorry.” She said as she glanced at the ref as he stared at me nervously.

“Now use thunderbolt,” I said, making her moan with a cringe again.

“Sorry, sweetie,” Skyla whined.

“It’s fine,” Swoobat said with a sigh just as a bolt of lightning came down on her, taking her down.

“Swoobat is unable to battle.” The ref said with a smile. “The match goes to the Challenger.”

“Damn,” Skyla said, then smiled as she looked at me while she called her back. “Good battle honey.”

She pulled out a Badge, making me shake my head.

“I will not take that,” I said.

“It's the rules.” She said.

“For humans,” I said, making her stare at me. “This battle was just for the fun of it.”

“Take it as a trophy, everyone will know you are strong if you show it off.” She said.

“I alone can one-shot your team,” I said.

“Yeah.” She said nervously. “I saw what you did to Team Rocket's Castle.”

“Please don’t fear me,” I said. “Only the idiots that are hunting me should fear me.”

She nodded with a deep breath.

“Please take it along with the rewards as my thanks for battling me and giving me the honor of seeing a Mew.” She said.

“Fine,” I said, making her smile and walk to me, then gave it to me.

“The Technical Machine is called Acrobatics.” She said.

“Oh, I like that move.” I said. “And I don’t have it some reason. I couldn’t find it in the mall.”

“My fault.” She said with a giggle. “My stock goes like candy with all these strong trainers nowadays.”

“Well, you saved me a decent chunk of change,” I said, making her smile as she nodded, then kissed me on the lips.

“What do you think you are doing!” Vera roared, making me whined. “Shit sorry, I need to go.”

“I’m guessing she’s your girlfriend,” Skyla said as Vera fled the Gym.

“Yeah,” I said, making her smile.

“Sorry about that.” She said. “Care to walk me to the Center?

“Or I can just take you,” I said before I looked to the Ref. “Do you need to be anywhere?”

“Nope.” He said, making me grab Skyla’s hand as my team touched me before I teleported to the Center.

“Thank god,” I said. “I thought my energy was too low still.”

“Wait, you still drained?” Joy asked.

“Yes, this attack has me permanently weakened,” I said. “But I’m still able to move at least.”

I called everyone back and passed them to her before she healed them up.

“Did you win?” She asked, making me hold up the badge before she smiled. “Congrats.”

Just as she said that the man that ran out of the gym before me grabbed it and stared at it with disbelief.

“How did you beat her?” He whined as he gave it back. “I was winning, then she just pulverized me on her last Pokemon.”

“Yeah, she does that,” I said, making Skyla giggle. “This is my rematch after about four years of training.”

“Oh, so you have to grind your way there.” He said. “Okay, I guess I can do that too. Thanks for the hint.”

He left the Center as Jenny stepped in with her men.

“Please don't teleport out without telling us,” Jenny said.

“Sorry, forgot you were guarding me with the battle,” I said, making her smile as she nodded.

A ding sounded, making me look to Joy as she passed me my Pokemon, making them come out and hug me.

“Thanks for the battle,” Strider said. “Forgive me for losing it again.”

“At least you didn’t run away from me this time,” I said as Skyler passed her team to her.

“I’m going to take a nap, Jenny,” I said.

“Okay.” She said.

“First room.” Joy said, making me head there before changing form.

“Please announce yourself before you enter.” Grace thought, making me look back to see the ref staring at me in disbelief, making me smile before I used Substitute, then moaned as I fell to the ground.

“Shit, I think they halved my energy,” I whine as his face filled with worry. “I’m able to do this way more than that.”

I picked up the doll and took a deep breath before floating off the ground.

“I’m okay,” I said as I held up the doll. “Take this as thanks for being my referee.”

He smiled as he took it, then touched my face.

“Thank you so much for making my dreams of meeting a Legendary in person a reality.” He said.

“You're welcome,” I said. “Now I need to rest.”

He nodded before leaving my room while staring at the doll in disbelief as Grace stared at him with a smile before I laid down and moaned from exhaustion and being on a comfy bed.


	35. Fighting a seemingly losing battle

I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted still but starving, making me float out of bed.

“I’m going to make something to eat guys,” I said as I floated to the door. “I hope you don’t mind glazed cinnamon scones.”

Nothing but snoring replied.

“Great, I knocked out my team again,” I grumbled as I headed into the kitchen and started cooking with my powers in hope that using my powers would make me get used to the strain.

“Use Foresight,” Jenny said, making me look to her to see her Dusclops before his eyes glowed red as a beam of light shot around the room, then went out.

“I can’t detect anything,” Dusclops said.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“What the hell.” She said. “Show yourself spirit.”

“What,” I said in confusion.

“I said show yourself.” She growled, making me wave my paw in front of her face, but she couldn’t see me, so I touched her just as she took over my body.

She gasped as her body fell to the floor, then she looks around as her men ran to her in worry.

“Master are you alright?” Dusclops yelped.

“The fuck!” She yelped, then looked at my paws. “Oh my.”

“Really hate my astral projection power,” I whined. “Sorry for scaring you. This stupid power activates when I’m asleep and I don’t even realize it until someone notices.”

“It’s okay honey.” She said. “Can you release me?”

“Yes, leave me,” I said, making me regain control as she opened her eyes.

“That’s kinda creepy.” She said. “Don’t make me take over your body again Mew.

“I didn’t mean to.” I thought. “And it’s not my body you took over. It’s my soul since my body is still in my room. My soul seems to like to wander out of my body for some reason. Don’t worry, I’m not dead. Do you want some scones?”

“Sure.” She said with a smile as the men looked at my body.

“How is that possible,” Dusclops asked as he looked back toward me.

“I don’t know.” I thought. “Do you want a scone?”

“Sure.” He said with a smile, making me float to the stove and made a few more trays worth.

“Something's wrong with him,” Jenny said in another room. “I felt his energy was way low when I took over. He’s not feeling too well either. I felt a crapload of fear too.”

Someone picked up my body.

“Someone’s picking me up.” I thought.

“It’s me.” Joy said.

“Oh okay.” I thought. “How many trays should I make?”

“As many as you can.” She said. “I have a full house.”

“Okay.” I thought. “By the way, I have a royal flush.”

She giggled with Jenny.

“Then I fold.” She said, making me smile.

Once the scones were in the ovens, I closed my eyes and opened them to see I was in my body with Joy scanning me with the machine as she stared at the reading in alarm.

“They’re in the oven,” I said, making her look at me.

“Honey, how do you feel?” She asked.

“Exhausted,” I said. “Sleeping doesn’t work anymore, but I must push myself or everyone will panic, especially Rayquaza.”

“You must tell him.” She said.

“I don’t want to,” I said. “I fear his reaction. I don’t want to have to put down one of the ultimate flying Pokemon if he goes nuts.”

She sighed.

“Allow me to take over please.” She said.

“I don’t think you want that,” Jenny said. “That little time I had his body took a decent chunk from my energy and I think I might be too tired to take my whole shift.”

“Sorry about that,” I said as I shot a Heal Pulse at her, making her gasp.

“And now I feel I just woke up from a good night's rest.” She said, making me giggle before she smiled. “Thanks, honey.”

“Please let me take over.” Joy said, making me nod.

“Lie down please,” I said. “Possession means your mind leaves your body. No, it doesn’t harm you, but the fall might.”

“He’s right, I did fall,” Jenny said. “It didn’t hurt though, but if my head hit something it might have.”

Joy nodded before lying down on the bed, then I touched her, making her take over.

She gasped as she looked around.

“Okay, this is freaky.” She said, making Jenny smile as she nodded.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Jenny said as worry filled Joy.

“My God, this isn’t normal if you just woke up after sleeping twelve hours while fainting several Pokemon with Snore.” She whined.

“Again?” I whined. “I freaking hate being so powerful and having those stupid moves when I sleep.”

She giggled.

“It’s okay honey.” She said. “I was able to heal them.”

She put my paw up before sparks formed around it, making her smile.

“This is kinda cool.” She said.

“Don’t use Thunder Punch on anything please,” I said. “You will one-shot anything even though you're in control.”

“Okay.” She said. “You can kick me out now.”

“Then leave me,” I said, making her open her eyes and look toward me in worry. “I don’t know what you can do.”

“That was meant for me.” She said with a smile.

“I know,” I said. “I just wish I could help.”

“You can by telling Rayquaza.” She said, making me sigh.

“Rayquaza, can you hear me?” I thought.

“Yes, are you okay?” He thought back. “You sound exhausted.”

“That’s because I’m losing my energy even during my sleep.” I thought. “Can we meet? I wish to show you what I mean.”

“Yes, I’ll come to you if you sound like this.” He thought.

“Okay, Jenny will be guarding you while I show you,” I said. “Do you trust her?”

“Yes.” He thought. “You're still at the Center, right?”

“Yes.” I thought said.

“Okay, I’ll be there in about five minutes.” He thought. “I’m on the other side of the world right now.”

“Damn, five minutes to cross the world?” I asked with a chuckle of disbelief. “That’s some speed you have Rayquaza.”

Joy smiled as she nodded. I looked to Jenny to see her freaking out.

“What’s wrong,” I asked.

“Sorry, I kinda fear Rayquaza.” She said. “I was near his rampaging when he fought Deoxys.”

“That explains why you gasped when you heard him,” I said. “He’s calm now and I’ll take him down if he becomes enraged beyond my thoughts.”

She nodded and take several deep breaths. I went to the kitchen and started to serve out the Scones to the cops and their Pokemon before I passed one to the only trainer that was awake while she stared at me in disbelief.

“Thanks.” She said, making me nod.

“Do you have Pokemon?” I asked, making her point to some Pokemon that stared at me, so I moved their share to them before they smiled.

“I’m here.” Rayquaza thought.

“Jenny, he’s here,” I said. “Please be calm.”

“Who’s here?” The woman asked. “And Jenny’s always calm.”

“Rayquaza,” I said. “Keep your distance please.”

“R-right.” She shuddered in slight fear.

I flew outside and looked up to see him coming down toward me with nervousness on his face.

“Please stay calm,” I said. “You will have the power to defend yourself if you detect someone. “Just don’t make me kill them.”

“What.” He said. “I can’t make you do anything.”

“You can now,” I said as I touched him, making him fall to the ground with a deep thud while a cloud of dust fled the impact before he gasped.

“Not possible!” He yelped as he looked at my paw, then my feet before my tail as I started to wrap around me as if it was trying to protect me. “How in the hell did you make me take you over?”

“I don’t know,” I said. “I found out by accident after waking up one morning. Take all my memories if you must. I don’t know if I can last much longer now that I feel that I’m withering away.”

“Please don’t say that.” He said with a slight whine. “I don’t like how low your energy is and how you are losing hope on recovering it. Kick me back to my body, please. I don’t like taking over my best friend’s body.”

“Then leave me,” I said, making him open his eyes as he started to float and stared at me in worry.

“I don’t know what to do to help you.” He said. “I can’t find our MVP anywhere.”

“Then let's hope the world survives without me if I really am withering away,” I said, making distress fill his face.

“I have to go before I lose control of myself.” He said with emotion building in his voice. “Please don’t give up on us.”

I nodded before he flew into the sky, making me look around to see several trainers and cops staring at Rayquaza in disbelief before they looked at me in worry as I flew into the Center as my team stared at me in worry.

“Sorry for saying that in front of you guys,” I said.

“Are you sure you can take him on and want him as your mate?” A man asked softly. “He might be way beyond your power range. As you wish. Use Mega Drain and I’ll try to catch him.”

I looked toward the person to see a green orb being extracted from me and into Turtwig. I gasp as I felt the remaining energy I had started to wither away just as I fell to the ground. Several cop gasp and tackled the man to the ground just as Turtwig gasp while she stared out in disbelief, then the cops placed cuffs on him.

“The fuck did I just take out?” She yelped as she started to glow from evolving, making the cops look to her. “How did I just gain seventy levels with only one target with one move? Get off my master. He didn’t do anything wrong. I wanted Mew as my mate and didn’t know that attacking him was a crime.”

The cops looked at me in worry as my body threw a fit from not being able to breathe while I felt my fumes of energy nearly evaporated completely.

“Nurse Joy!” Jenny cried as tears of panic fell from my face, then I let out a desperate cry before my body sent out a discharge, making everyone near cover dive into it, knocking everything else out just as I lost control of my body and made a mess everywhere. “Oh god! Nurse Joy!”

“I’m coming!” Joy yelped as she ran to me. “I’m sorry, I was checking in on a patient. What happened. Let me take over sweetie.”

She grabbed my paw just as I let her in, making her body fall to her side.

“Oh god.” She thought. “Kick me out! Kick me out before it’s too late!”

Just as she said that she sat up with a gasp before taking a few quick breaths as she grabs her chest, then she grabbed me before blowing into my maw, but it was no use and my sight started to darken before I passed out.

“Rayquaza please calm down!” Jenny cried as a raid siren sounded in the city. “Joy got him back!”

“You fucking humans just destroy the fucking world by killing my friend!” Rayquaza roared. “You think you can take me on pipsqueak! Try this out for size!”

An explosion sounded as the ground shook around me.

“Alert, fire detected in kitchen.” The computer said. “Attempting to extinguish.”

“Honey, wake up or the city will be destroyed.” Joy cried just as another explosion sounded before six more that sounded to be a chain reaction.

I opened my eyes to see I was in a darkened Pokemon Center as if the power was out. Only a red light flashed in the room as the smell of smoke filled the air.

“Hurry honey.” Joy whined as she stroked my face with panic in her eyes. “I know you just woke up, but he needs to be calmed.”

“I’ll try my best,” I said, making her pull out a needle from my chest before I floated off the ground and flew outside to see unconscious Magnezone, Growlithe, and other commonly used police Pokemon scattered everywhere while several planes were blown up and in flames. I looked to Rayquaza as he battled Skyla but she was wiped out in an instant and was forced to abandon her team as she was attacked next.

“Rayquaza stop,” I said, but my voice came out weak as I let out a gasp from still having little energy, so I thought. “Rayquaza I’m okay and it was an accident.”

He looked at me, then rage filled his face while everyone still conscious looked at me.

“You dare impersonate my best friend!” He roared. “I will vaporize you Ditto!”

He sent out a Hyper Beam at me, making me use Mirror Coat. As his attack flew back at him, he dodged it as more rage-filled his face.

“I’m sorry, you left me no choice.” I thought as I teleported to him then sent out a Shock Wave, making him stare at me in shock with a gasp as he started to fall.

“Forgive me, buddy.” He moaned before he hit the ground, then passed out a second later.

“How in the hell can you just one shot him with that weak move!” A familiar sounding woman yelped. “No one was able to connect.”

I spotted a man running toward Rayquaza and threw a ball at him, but I sent down Thunder on the ball, making it shatter, then sending him flying back with a Whirlwind.

“No one captures him or they will have me to answer to and I will not be so inaccurate with my attacks.” I thought.

A man ran toward me and threw a ball at me, making me stop it before cutting it in half with a Leaf Blade, then let out a roar of sound waves, sending him flying several feet before tumbling to a stop in front of a cop.

How do you know more than four moves!” The same woman from before yelped as the cop arrested him.

I looked to her to see it was Lacy, the reporter that I met a while back while Ruby stood next to her and was now a Charizard. I took a deep breath, then started to use Aromatherapy on Rayquaza, making him gasp.

“Stop buddy, you have little energy as it is.” He whined before he started to float, making me stop using my move. “I’m sorry I lost control. I thought the humans took it one step too far with their meddling.”

“I know and understand,” I said. “Please leave and don’t ever go on a rampaging over me again.”

He stared at me, then took a deep breath as he nodded.

“As you wish.” He said, then flew into the sky. “Please call upon me if you need me again.”

“Who are you if you can command him!” Lacy yelped.

“Would you shut up Lacy!” I growled, making a few chuckles. “I will not answer any question about me. I refuse to be your scoop.”

“How do you know my name or who I am?” She asked in disbelief.

“I’m the trainer that you had a double battle with those twins,” I said.

“Not possible.” She said.

“Yeah, so everyone is saying on everything I do,” I said. “Now please take Ruby somewhere else.”

I looked to the man that was arrested, then flew to him before I touched his head and absorbed his memories.

“He’s one of them,” I said. “Who are you guys? Never mind, he doesn’t know that since your a mercenary that blindly follows his money without questions of his mission. You are in way over your head with these terrorists you serve. You better answer every question the police ask or I might end you the next time I see you. Take him away.”

“Yes, milord.” The cop said with a weary smile.

I flew toward the Center while my team stared at me in worry.

“You really are that kid if you have that Gliscor and shiny Xatu.” Lacy yelped, making me growl as I spun to her.

“Do not make enemies with me Lacy,” I growled. “These terrorists have me in a corner and I will take out anything that I see as a threat.”

“Don’t threaten my master!” Ruby growl before sending a Flamethrower at me, making me use Mirror Coat and take her down.

“My warning is proved to the world,” I growled as Lacy stared in disbelief. “Don't attack me again Ruby.”

“I’m sorry.” She moaned.

“You’re forgiven this once,” I said and turned back to the center to see Grotle staring at me in disbelief.

“How did I defeat you?” She yelped.

“No comment in front of the cameras,” I said as I flew past her. “Was your master released?”

“He will be now,” Jenny said before she looked to her men that were holding him, making them take off the cuffs before I floated into the Center.

“Wait, can you be my mate?” Grotle asked, making my team giggle as I froze with an embarrassed smile. “Shit, sorry I said that out loud.”

I started to move again before I went to the kitchen before the lights came on, so I started to make lunch.

“Was that a yes?” She whined, making me chuckle.

“Why am I always found by the Pokemon in the heat?” I asked as I looked at her to see my team smiling in amusement with Jenny.

“I’m sorry, I won't ask again.” She said before she turned away.

“Can you wait after I put lunch for the Center in the oven, then I’ll take my nap and let my instinct fuck you all you want. The trainer’s and their Pokemon’s hunger is always first in my book before pleasure.”

“Of course.” She said. “I’m sorry I sap so much of your energy.”

“It wasn’t you,” I said. “I’m under attack by terrorists, leaving me with literally one hit point from how I feel. I’m so glad that my speed and power are off the charts or I might be dead right now from all the attacks that connect.”

“I know, I saw.” She said. “I didn’t mean to kill you.”

“Am I a Ghastly now?” I asked.

“That’s not how it really works love,” Shadow said. “I was born like this from an egg.”

“Yeah, slipped my mind and going based on people's rumors, sorry,” I said. “Let me get to work before I make her go nuts like the Pikachu.”

“Yes, let's,” Jenny said with a giggle. “That was the worse case of Pokemon in heat I ever witnessed.”

I smiled as I went back to work.

“What are you making?” Grotle asked.

“Whatever you want,” I said. “Right now I’m trying to make a pudding for dessert.”

“How about Baked Mushroom Risotto with Caramelized Onions over a heap of brown rice and a side of garlic bread.” She said, making Jenny moan before she smiled as she looked back at her.

“Okay, I think I can do that,” I said with a smile before I got to work with my powers as I continued to mix the pudding with my paws.

Once I was almost done, my eyelids were heavy as a truck as the utensils started to shake from me struggled to keep them moving, then one of them fell from my mental grasp, making me recover it as another fell.

“Honey, I’m taking over.” Joy said as she grabbed my arm while she stared at me in distress. “You are overdoing it for me.”

“He’s scared out of his mind,” Grace said with an emotion-filled voice. “He’s thinking he’s going to lose all his remaining energy permanently and he’s trying to make his last moments doing what he like doing best before he goes to a deep sleep forever and that’s making everyone around him happy.”

Joy sighed as she hugged me.

“Please get some rest.” She said.” “I’ll try to find something that will boost your energy.”

I buried my face into her chest before all the utensils fell to the counter and stove, making her catch one before it fell to the floor.

“Take over Chancy.” She said as she passed it to her. “He looks to be almost done.”

“Okay,” Chancy said with worry in her voice as Joy walked me to my room and laid me down before I passed out.


	36. Pokemon Center MVP

I woke up on top of Joy in human form, completely naked with her. I looked to her face to see her eyes closed and she had a bliss-filled smile while I was balls deep in her. She opened her eyes and looked at me in worry before I started to fuck her again, making her smile as she stroked my face.

“Is that energy booster helping now that you are awake?” She asked. “It sure boosted it in your sleep.”

“That’s for sure,” Grotle said with a giggle. “I haven’t felt a fucking like that in a year.”

I smiled as my face started to burn up and said nothing as I continued to give her what she wanted. A few seconds later, I started to pant, then pushed in as I filled her up, making her moan in pleasure.

“Your cream is so warm.” She moaned. “I can’t get enough of your dick too.”

I smiled as started to suckle her breast.

“Can you answer me please?” She asked, making me let her take over before she looked around. “Okay good."

She smiled as she started to fuck herself, making me giggle.

“Got the love the classic go fuck yourself scenario,” I said, making her giggle. “I have to go make something to eat before I start starving to death next.”

I took control, making her look at me and smile before I pulled out of her.

“What are we making this time?” She asked. “It’s almost a day later by the way.”

I stared at her in alarm.

“No calm, I ran out of the booster and had to order another.” She said. “No one attacked between that time.”

I took a deep breath as I put my clothes on and turn around to see Adam masturbating to us with a cherry-filled smile.

“Really,” I said, making him giggle before I walked to him and got on my knees before I started to suck on him, making his face fill with nervousness while he glanced to Joy.

“Don’t mind me.” Joy said with a giggle. “I don’t mind if he doesn’t.”

She started to get dress while he closed his eyes. Once she was dressed he started to grunt before grabbing my head, then filled my mouth with a moan.

“Thanks, buddy.” He said as I swallowed, then stood up to leave. “Can I have a birthday cake? I’m thirteen today.”

“I thought you were ten,” I said, making him pull out his ID. “I didn’t say I didn’t believe you. I look way younger than I really am too. What do you want for your gift?”

“You kinda already gave it several times.” He said with a nervous smile. “They don’t count since today is your day. Let me feed the center, then I’ll give it again.”

He nodded and kissed me on the lips.

“Thanks for being a great friend.” He said, making me nod before I stood up and turned to leave to see my team staring at me with a smile.

“What am I making for the Center?” I asked.

“Caramel apples,” Grotle said, making me chuckle.

“Okay, that’s dessert, what’s the main course,” I asked.

“How about we use up the meat that is on their last days and makes a vegetable version of what we are making.” Joy said.

“Okay, still hasn’t given me an idea,” I said. “The reason I’m asking is that I can’t decide on what I want to eat since I crave a lot of things right now. Enchiladas, Pizza, and lasagna are high on the craving list right now so we’ll choose from that list.”

“Mushroom olive and Pinap berry pizza,” Grotle said.

“Okay pizza it is,” I said, making Joy smile with my team as I walked past my team.

“He’s feeling a lot better.” Grace thought. “Thank you so much.”

“Anything for the fucking he gave me.” Joy said, making everyone giggle.

Once I stepped into the lobby, I noticed it was packed just as a shadow Ball shot at me, making me use Mirror Move just in time before the ball hit a Gangar.

“These guys must like ghosts since it’s my weakness,” I growled as Jenny sent out a Prison Ball. “You got to do better than that whoever you are.”

Once I got to the kitchen, I got to work before I noticed Grace staring at me with a smile.

“What?” I said.

“Nothing, just miss that happy sparkle in your eyes.” She said, making me nod before going back to work.

“How many eggs did I make by the way,” I asked, making her giggle.

“I almost thought you weren’t going to ask that.” She said. “About twenty.”

“What!” I yelped, making her grin nervously.

“We’re sorry, we couldn’t help ourselves.” She said.

“I really hope you guys aren’t making it hard on joy with all those eggs,” I whined.

“Nope, they are like candy.” Joy said. “They disappear by the end of the day.”

“How are you choosing them?” I asked as I looked at her.

“I ask their Pokemon how their trainer is.” She said. “I will never let anyone corrupt have your egg.”

I nodded as I went back to my work.

“How’s Shaymin’s egg?” I asked

“P-pardon.” Joy shuddered in disbelief. “That was a Shaymin egg?”

“Yes,” I said.

“Oh my.” She whined. “How did I not see her come in?”

“They are kinda small,” I said as I changed into one. “At least in Land Form. Sky from is a little bigger, but she can fly in that form.”

I changed into that form.

“My god, both forms are so cute.” Vera squeaked, making me smile as I changed into my true form before I picked up my clothes and passed them to Jade, then got back to work.

Once four ovens were filled with sixteen pizza’s half meat and veggie pizzas and the other half vegetarian, I started to make the cake, then I turned to make the caramel apples.

“Hay that’s mine,” Adam growled. “Get your face out of my birthday cake batter.”

“Sorry,” Grotle said with a giggle. “I love cake.”

“Yeah so do I.” He said. “I’ll share one slice only since my team is wanting some too.”

“Thanks.” She said.

I dipped an apple into the caramel and made it float to her.

“Thanks.” She said as I started to make the rest and put them on a tray before a stove beeped, making me pull out a pizza and start filling two cake trays, then put them in the oven.

“Did you want to be a chef before a Pokemon trainer?” Grotle’s owner asked, making me look at him to see he was eating.

“Who says I can’t be both?” I asked. “Nearly all the chefs are trainers. How did you know I was a trainer before a Pokemon?”

“I saw it on the news when you talked with Arceus that no one could see, but the evidence was caught on film as the reporter found his footprints.” He said.

“Well, I’m not a trainer anymore,” I said.

“Yes you are if you want to be,” Jenny said with worry as I started to use Leaf Blade on the pizzas. “You just can’t compete in the league anymore.”

“That never interested me,” I said. “I was a flying Pokemon watcher when I was a flying type trainer.”

“Gardevoir and Haunter isn’t a flying type.” He said, making her float off the ground before I started to serve the pizza out while eating some myself. “Oh I see what you mean now and thanks.”

I nodded before I made the rest of the food float as I floated to the lobby and served everyone.

“Come with me or I kill her.” A man growled, making me look to him to see a man holding Vera at gunpoint with a blade to her neck.

“Why do you guys need me anyway?” I asked.

“I don’t know what they need, nor do I care.” He said.

“Mercenaries,” I said with a sigh. “You do realize a Mew that Arceus made into a god with how much power I possess in my attacks can do every move right? You can pull the trigger all you want and try to cut my girl’s throat, but it won’t harm her if I don’t want it to.”

He pulled the trigger, making the gun click before he pulled it again.

“Bullet won't go off with my barrier in the way of the hammer. That goes the same with the blade cutting her with it being covered with a barrier.”

He looked at his blade as it glowed with white, making the cops ran to him as he surrendered while staring at me in disbelief before Vera ran to me, then hugged me.

“Thank you.” She said.

“You’re welcome,” I said as I kissed her on the cheek. “Now please eat your apple and pizza.”

She nodded as she grabbed her share before her team took theirs, then I looked around as I had a few more.

“Anyone didn’t get any?” I asked, making a Pikachu raise his paw.

“Nice try,” I said with a smile. “Might want to lick off the pizza sauce from your face next time.”

Everyone chuckled as he touched his face.

“Damn it.” He said, making me giggle.

“Well since no one else is speaking up I guess I can give you another,” I said, making him smile.

“Thanks.” He said before a beep sounded from the stove, making me teleport to it, then pull Adam’s cake out of the oven and started to frost it.

“Damn it,” Pikachu whined. “He thought ahead. Can I have the last slice please?”

I chuckled as I released the slice.

“Thanks.” He said. “God, you are a good cook. Can my trainer have your recipe?”

I started to make the recipe before teleporting it to him,

“Thanks.” He said. “Please make it every day.”

“Not happening.” A woman said. “I don’t want to be burnt out on pizza. Once a week with your choice of the day.”

“Deal.” He said.

“You know my cake doesn't need to be a work of art, right?” Adam asked.

“That’s just him.” Grace thought. “He likes making art like this.”

“I see that after the snow sculpture and then a near-identical picture of him on my cake.” He said.

“Near?” I asked with a slight whine. “What’s flawed?”

“Okay, there no flaw.” He said with worry, making me smile.

“I was kidding,” I said. “I know what you meant.”

He nodded before I moved the cake to him.

“Happy birthday buddy,” I said, making him smile as he took it, then kissed me on the lips.

“Thanks.” He said. “When’s your birthday by the way. Grace is refusing to tell the day and is just saying soon.”

“Soon,” I said with a smile, making him sigh as everyone giggle. “I really don’t care about my birthday at the moment.”

His face filled with frustration.

“Well, I do.” He said.

“Then you’ll get it out of me when you go fuck yourself,” I said, making the woman giggled.

“Can’t wait.” He said with a smile, making me giggle.

“Go eat your cake,” I said.

“Do you want some?” He asked.

“No, there's not enough for your team and me to have any,” I said. “It’s all yours.”

He stared at me as I flew back to the lobby to see a Machamp trying to move the last apple with great effort, making me grin.

“That’s not possible,” Machamp whined. “How is someone’s mental grasp stronger than my strength? I’m level one hundred for crying out loud.”

“And the god that’s holding it is way beyond that level,” I said with a giggle, making him look at me before he glanced to the apple.

“Oh, that explains it.” He said, making me giggle again. “Can I have it? I’m starving.”

“Sure,” I said, then made it move to him before lowering the barrier. “I was preoccupied with something in the kitchen.”

He smiled and started to eat before he moaned.

“No orgasms in the Pokemon Center lobby.” A man in a black belt uniform said while he meditated, making me giggle before he smiled and cracked one eye open to look at me, then gasped as he stood up.

“Calm, I’m not going to hurt you,” I said, then I transformed into him. “I can be your opponent though.”

“Heh, that’s just not right.” He said with a small smile as he looked me up and down. “How much do you know?”

“Every Move.” I said, making him smile, then got into an offensive stance.”

“You’re on.” He said. “The rest of you come out and learn from the masters.”

A Hitmontop, Sawk, Passimian, and a Mienfoo came out of their ball with excitement on their faces before they moved next to Machamp.

“No specials or power that isn’t fighting.” He said.

“I’m not going to use any Pokemon moves on you,” I said. “Just raw mussel that humans have.”

“Sound’s good.” He said with a smile. “I wonder if I can kick my own ass.”

Everyone chuckled as I smiled.

“Ready!” The Gym ref barked, making me glance at him to see Skyla was here as well as she ate her food with a smile. “Fight!”

The master lunged his palm at me, making me push it away before he tried to take out my feet with a low sweep, but I stepped over it. As he got to his feet, I threw a right jab followed by a right jab, then a right uppercut before a roundhouse kick, making him smack away or block the punches before getting sent to the ground with the kick to the head.

“Damn, the good speed you got.” He said with a chuckle. “You might be my first match up.”

“Not possible,” Hitmontop said. “My master is the best.”

“Anything is possible with fighting buddy and there is always someone better out there.” The man said, then performed a low sweep to get to his feet, making me step over it before he got into his stance and took a deep breath as he went into deep focus.

“This ought to be good if he makes that face,” Machamp said, making me smile.

He threw a rapid series of punches at me, making me dodge them all before he knees kicked me in the side, staggering me away before he performed a jump kick to my face, sending me flying back.

“Damn, wasn’t expecting that one,” I said with a giggle, making my team smile from my face before I jumped to my feet. “Fine you want to go into try-hard mode, so will I.”

“Try-hard mode.” The man said with a chuckle. “Cute. I’m not a gamer.”

I got into my stance before taking a deep breath, making a haze formed around me.

“Hay you said you won’t use powers,” Hitmontop said. “You're using Focus Energy.”

“That’s fine buddy.” The man said with a smile. “It might be automatic for him and it won’t harm me without a Pokemon move to go with it. Though that energy really makes me look awesome and I so wish I can make it.”

Everyone chuckled as I smiled, then let out a short roar as I leaped up with a front flip kick, making him put his arms up before yelping out as he was sent to the ground.

“Damn, you got to teach me that one.” Machamp yelped.

“I will now that you remind me that I haven't taught you it.” The man said as he got to his feet. “So this is a Mew’s try-hard mode?”

I giggled as I nodded.

“Not bad, but that impressive move won't win this match alone.” He said as he got to his feet.

“Oh, I got a few more up my sleeve,” I said, making him grin.

“Then bring them on.” He said. “I want to see what you know.”

I rolled forward before launching myself onto his shoulders, making him grunt as he fell back, then his eyes lock to my groin that was now in his face.

“Not a good position for me.” He said, making everyone bust out laughing. “Get your crotch out of my face.”

I giggled as I rolled backward and to my feet.

“Was that what you intended to do?” He asked. “Or did my lack of balance mess things up?”

“The second one,” I said with a smile. “I was going to launch you as I fell backward.”

“Oh thank god, I fell.” He said. “That move hurts if I wasn’t prepared for it. Now I need to prepare myself if you know that kind of move.”

I smiled as I nodded before he got to his feet, then turned to me. I ran up to him before sliding my legs around one of his and rolled over, taking him down before I rolled back to my feet, then rolled forward to slam my foot into his chest, making him yelp out as everyone moaned in pain.

“Okay, you win.” He moaned with a gasp. “You knocked the air out of me.”

“Sorry about that,” I said as I sat him up, making him take a breath.

“Good fight though.” He said with a smile once he gained his breath. “I love challenges like you. Always reminding me I need to train more.”

“Would you believe me if I’d say I never took any classes?” I asked, making him look at me in disbelief.

“You’re joking?” He asked, making everyone giggle.

“Nope, I learn by watching fighters like you,” I said with a smile.

“Jeez, I better watch what I do around you.” He said as he stood up, then I sent a Heal Pulse at him, making him moan as he grabbed his chest. “Thanks, I think you cracked my rib on that finishing move.”

“Again sorry about that,” I said.

“It’s fine, I wanted to learn and got more than I can chew.” He said, making me smile. “Now that you performed a rolling Heimlich maneuver, I wonder if I can process what you did for me.”

“Never heard that one before, but okay,” I said with a giggle.

“Is there any hot food available?” He asked.

“No, the place was packed an hour ago and Machamp took the last of my cooking,” I said. “I’ll go make some more.”

“That would be appreciated.” He said. “Can I suggest a soup, please? I’m needing something warm in the freezing weather we are having.”

I looked outside to see it was a blizzard.

“Jeez, it was calm an hour ago,” I said as I changed into my true form before I used Sunny Day. “Now it’s not so freezing for a while. It will be done in about an hour.”

He nodded with a smile before I teleported to the kitchen. Once the food was on the stove, I turned to leave but froze when I spotted Lacy standing there, making me look to the camera that was watching me.

“Please don't record me,” I said, making her face filled with disbelief.

“You really are him.” She said. “How are you a Mew?”

“I don’t talk in front of cameras,” I said. “Or to reporters that will put me in danger by giving away information that might have a weakness in it for them to use.”

I teleported back to the Lobby.

“Mixed meat and veggie soup are on the stove, sir,” I said. “About another hour and you’ll be warmed up from the inside out.”

“Okay, thanks, Mew.” He said with a smile as I noticed he was meditating with his team now.

“Can I have my birthday gift now?” Adam asked, making me smile.

“Sure,” I said as I grabbed him and teleported to our room. “Do me a favor while I take a nap, don’t take me outside or attack anyone. If you feel intimidating energy, that might be the enemy or maybe a legendary checking up on me.”

He nodded before I moved him to the bed, then allowed him in. He gasps as he looked at himself before my paws, then smiled with love coursing through him.

“My God, they're not that cute,” I said, making him giggle as he wiggled my toes.

“I beg a differ.” He said as he grabbed my tail and felt around. “Best birthday gift so far.”

He looked at his body before my dick started to react to him, making him look at it before grinning.

“How do you change into something else?” He asked.

“Mind over matter,” I said. “Think and my body will obey.”

He pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of me in my human form, then changed into me before looking down to see I was naked.

“Odd.” He said

“It doesn’t work like that,” I said. “Only if the person has clothes on already.”

He changed into himself, revealing clothes on me.

“Okay.” He said, then changed into me again before started to pull off his clothes.

“Seriously, I can feel my touch.” He said. “This is going to be bliss feeling your dick and my fucking at the same time.”

Sandslash chuckled, making Adam look at him.

“Don’t mind me,” Sandslash said. “I’m here for the show.”

“No way!” He said, making me giggle. “You hear them like that?”

“Yep,” I said.

“That’s so awesome.” He said, making Sandslash smile.

“Go fuck yourself damn it,” Sandslash said, making us giggle.

“Okay, give me a sec to wrap my head around the impossible,” Adam said. “It's not every day you actually can take that as a reality and not an insult.”

Sandslash chuckled before Adam started to suck himself.

“You learned Autofellatio,” I said, making him giggle with snorts.

Sandslash pushed claw into my ass, making Adam yelp out and look back to see Sandslash grin.

“You like that?” He asked.

“Yes, now do that when I’m out of his body too,” Adam said.

“Of course,” Sandslash said.

“I’m going to release my memories now that I’m going to take a nap,” I said.

“Okay.” He said. “Yes, I promise I won't take you out of the Center.”

“Okay good,” I said. “And limit the eggs please.”

He giggled and shook my head.

“No can do.” He said with a giggle before everything darkened from me clearing my mind.


	37. On a date

I woke up from Adam moaning as I felt my climax.

“Sorry, go back to sleep.” He moaned as I noticed he just filled himself up. “Your not full energy yet.”

“The booster is wearing off if you aren’t using my energy,” I said, making worry fill me. “Stay calm. I’ll be fine. We are done with your birthday gift?”

He shook his head.

“Then continue,” I said, making him pull me out of his body, then watched the cum ooze out of him before embarrassment filled me.

“Why is watching cum ooze out of something so freaking hot.” He thought, making me giggle, then he pulled off his Pokeball before looking at it to see it was empty.

“Dragonite where are you?” He thought.

“Right behind you.” She said, making him look back to see her watching while she fingered herself,

“I’m taking over that.” He said and got over her, making her smile and pulled her claw out, then he changed into Dragonite, making her smile widen with excitement before he looked to my dick to see it was three inches wide and two feet long.

“Damn, Dragonite’s dicks are huge.” He said, making her giggle.

“Dragon’s are huge.” She said. “Don’t fuck yourself with that, you're not ready for something that big.”

“Of course not.” He said. “How can anyone take that up the ass?”

“You’d be surprised.” She said with a smile. “Now fuck me and become a father.”

“Um…” He said nervously, making her giggle.

“I’m the father, not you,” I said. “She did that for a reaction.”

“I see that now.” He said before he plunged me into her, making her moan.

“Damn, he’s such a good fit every time.” She moaned, making Adam smile nervously as my face heated up, then he started to fuck her while I started to fall back to sleep from being bored again.

“Calm honey, the shot will take effect any second.” Joy said.

“Oh thank god, I feel him again,” Adam said. “Please kick me out. I don’t want you to lose your body when I take over from you going into a coma.”

“He’s not going into a coma.” Joy said as my sight came back to me to see I was in an operating room.

“Buddy, did you hear me?” He asked. “He’s not responding and his mind is dead silent.”

“Give it a minute honey.” Joy said just as I started to feel myself, then kicked him out of me.

“Thank god.” Adam moaned, making Joy smile.

“I see his birthday present was more than he wished for,” I said, making her giggle as she nodded. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.” She said. “The shots only last six to twelve hours depending on the Pokemon.”

She looked at the clock.

“Yours is six hours.” She said as she looked at me. “So please don’t let anyone in when you start to feel it wearing off.”

“I nodded before I turned around to see my team staring in worry.

“I’m sorry guys,” I said. “I may never recover again if what they did to me is irreversible. If I don’t wake up one day…”

“Stop.” Grace thought. “I don’t want to hear your goodbyes right now.”

“I might not get the chance later,” I said, making her shake her head in frustration before running away.

I looked to myself to see I was a Phione.

“Wait, Bernard is here?” I asked.

“Yes, I am,” Bernard said as he stepped into view. “I’m here to challenge the Gym leader but found out you are creating chaos here.”

“Not me,” I said. “The terrorist.”

“What.” He said in worry, making me sigh as I touched his head and updated him.

“Oh god.” He whined. “Your life is getting terrifying.”

“You don’t need to tell me that,” I said, making him sigh in grief.

“How many eggs did I make for you Phione?” I asked.

“Just two.” She said, making me look down to see her below me as she held up her eggs.

“Give one to Joy and Jenny,” I said.

“Really!” Joy yelped and snatch one of the eggs, making Phione smile.

“I like that response.” She said, making me giggle. “Jenny’s response is boring, however.”

I looked to Jenny to see her staring at me in disbelief before she smiled, then grabbed her egg.

“No one is going to get this from my fingers.” Joy said as I looked at her. “Trust me on that Mew.”

I smiled as I nodded.

“Battle time,” Bernard said. “Who’s your first Pokemon?”

I looked at him to see him looking at me.

“Me,” I said.

“Then I surrender already.” He said. “I’m not risking your life.”

“I was kidding and didn’t get the response I wanted,” I said. “Your response was more like Jenny’s response. Very boring.”

He chuckled.

“If my team wishes to battle then they may,” I said. “I’m not really in the mood to battle.”

“Me first,” Strider said. “Doubt you can beat me this time.”

“We’ll see about that,” Bernard said. “What’s your level?”

“Ninety,” Strider said.

“Holy shit man!” Bernard yelped, making me giggle. “How do you train so fast?”

“A legendaries guidance,” Strider said.

“Where is she?” I asked.

“I promised not to tell anyone.” He said as he looked at me.

“Then ask her what she wants me to do with her egg,” I said.

“I want you to love it as a father should.” A woman said, making me look to her to see Shaymin in Flight Form as she hid behind the machine, making everyone gasped. “I made that egg to keep you stable since a baby might be the key to keeping you alive.”

“How are you masking yourself from me?” I asked.

“I’m not really strong.” She said. “I’m only level forty.”

“How did you level Strider up then?” I asked.

“I didn’t.” He said. “He fought a Ditto that was level one hundred.”

“Seriously,” Strider growled. “How could you deceive me?”

“I don’t trust Naughty nature.” She said, making him stare at her then sighed and walked away.

“I’ll do my best on raising her,” I said.

She smiled

“Thanks for that.” She said. “I wanted to know her gender before I left your side when this crisis is over. Rayquaza told me to keep an eye on you, so please don’t shoo me away.”

“I won’t,” I said. “I only shoo nosy humans away.”

She smiled as she nodded.

“Can you do me a favor?” I asked.

“Anything.” She said.

“Get Ditto to train the rest of my team if they want it,” I said. “I sense they are becoming depressed from my retirement of being a trainer.”

“Of course.” She said with a smile. “He’s my bodyguard and my best friend.”

I nodded before I flew to my room and pulling my egg out of my backpack, then watch the baby with my Aura Sight.

“What are you doing,” Adam asked an hour later. “Why are you becoming a statue… that has glowing eyes. What are you doing?”

“Watching my daughter,” I said, then touched him to make him take over.

“Whoa.” He said. “This sight is awesome, then he reached up to touch the baby, but when right through her.

“This is spirit form.” I thought. “You can’t touch anything and the same towards us unless they find my body.”

He nodded before staring at my baby before love slowly crept into his heart.

“Adam, are you alright!” Joy yelped.

“Yes, he's watching my baby.” I thought.

“Oh okay.” She said before the bed shifted.

“Your mom is here.” She said.

“Not possible, she’s around the world and can’t afford the boat or plane,” Adam said.

“Forgive me, Justin’s mom is here.” She said.

“That’s more plausible.” I thought. “Why is she here?”

“She’s watched the news of you defending the city.” She said, making me sigh.

“Sorry buddy, I need my body back,” I said.

“Okay.” He said as I kicked him out, then noticed my mom staring at me in disbelief.

“You know I’m a Pokemon mom,” I said

“Never seen that move before.” She said.

“Aura Sight is a unique ability for Lucario only,” I said. “With the exception of me. What do you need?”

“You home.” She said.

“I can’t,” I said. “They might be watching it.”

I placed my paw on her head and updated her, making her sigh in grief.

“Let me take over.” She said. “I must feel your feelings.”

“No,” I said.

“Please, you know I won't panic.” She said, making me sigh as I touched her and allowed her in.

She caught herself and set her on the bed before sighing again, then she went into Aura Sight.

“Really that easy?” She asked, making me giggle.

“Grace is right, you are too scared to move.” She said. “That giggle was forced out.”

“What do you expect after seeing a ball that can steal Pokemon for an hour without fail and long enough to get me where they need me to be to create more chaos in this world.” I thought.

“That’s behind a safe door,” Jenny said.

“And isn’t hack-proof or pickpocket-proof once you take it out.” I thought, making her sigh.

“Damn it.” She said. “Why can he not think like that?”

“That’s just him.” My mom said with a smile and went into my child’s egg before smiling as she stared at her in love. “He’s always thinking outside the box. That’s how he became a nearly unstoppable trainer.”

“And yet, a few men hiding behind a hired wall of flesh has me immobilized.” I thought, making everyone sigh. “If I wasn’t quite so pure, then I wouldn’t be stuck here.”

“Don’t ever go down that road willingly.” My mom said.

“I won’t mom.” I thought. “I’ll never kill anything in my life willingly.”

“Can I take you out to dinner?” She asked.

“Where?” I asked.

“Goldenrod Buffet.” She said. “I need a break from my house and I’m on vacation now. Everyone is here.”

“Great, I’m going to be walking on a carpet of feathers again am I?” I asked, making several birds giggle with Joy and Jenny.

“Most likely.” My mom said.

“Fine, but keep that filth away from me or I might go on a cleaning spree.” I thought, making her smile. “Please don’t be scared honey.”

“Not possible.” I thought, then kicked her out of my body and looked to the birds to see them staring at me in worry.

“How did you all fit in here?” I asked, making them smile.

“We are a ball of feathers.” One of them said. “We have no mass.”

“That’s for sure,” I mumbled, making everyone giggle.

“Who’s battling me?” I asked, making everyone keep quiet.

“Really, that’s a first,” I said. “I thought everyone wanted to battle me. I think Strider is itching to try his luck with a level one hundred too.”

“You bet I am.” He said. “I’m only five levels away from that level now.”

“Jeez,” I said, making everyone giggle.

“Thanks Ditto if you can hear me,” I said. “Okay, time to go make mom happy.”

Everyone smiled as they stepped forward as my team clang on to me, making the bird touch me while the other touched the ones before them since they couldn’t touch me.

“Last call, All aboard to Goldenrod train station.

“Wait!” A woman yelped, making me look to her as she ran in front of the door and looked around with distress. “Don’t leave, my mom lives In Kanto and I need a lift to that station.”

“Then touch a bird and you’ll get that lift,” I said.

She looked at me, then stared in disbelief.

“On second thought…” She said nervously.

“Don’t be like that to him.” My mom growled. “He doesn’t deserve your fear.”

“Forgive me.” The woman said and touched a bird while looking around at them all. “Jeez, got enough birds?”

Everyone giggled as my mom nodded.

“Yeah, just about.” She said with a smile. “Maybe a few more wouldn’t hurt and might make me feel complete.”

Everyone giggled as she smiled, then I teleported to the station, making her looked around as I felt a huge drain in my energy that made me grunt as I nearly fell to the ground.

“Thank you so much, I owe you so much, Mew.” She moaned and ran to the pay station before putting money in it, then ran to the conductor.

“Train won’t be here for another two hours honey.” He said. “You just missed it."

“Damn it.” She growled, making me fly to her before the man gasp as he looked at me. She looked back, but before she could see me, I sent her to the Saffron City station, taking me to nearly empty before I flew to my mom to see her smiling, then it faded as she saw through my straight face.

“Don’t mom,” I said, making her nod with worry, then she grabbed me and started walking.

“To the buffet guys.” My mom said. “Meet us there if you know the way or follow me.”

Half of the birds took off as feathers flew everywhere, making me whine and blew it away as it got near me before my team giggle as my mom smiled.

“No feathers from me.” I whined and blew another feather, “Go away.”

Everyone giggles again.

“Place him on me, Master.” Crystal said as she moved into view, making my mom smile as she put me on her back, then she started giving me excited wet kisses.

“I missed you too,” I said as I kissed her back, making her smile and look forward, then someone’s beak grabbed my tail. “Hay easy with my tail. Your beaks are sharp.”

Just as I said that the tip was pushed into something cold, making Crystal yelp out before smiling.

“Thanks, guys.” She said as she looked at me, making me smile, and started to tail fuck her.

“My God, you guys.” My mom said with a giggle.

Once the Buffet was in sight, Crystal started to stagger before she moaned as she came all over the street.

“Damn, that was good.” Crystal moaned, making my mom giggle as I pulled my tail out of her, then she picked me up.

Crystal looked back in panic, then sighed.

“Master please don’t do that.” She said. “I thought someone snatched him again.”

“Sorry honey.” My mom said.

We stepped into the buffet to see Samuel in line.

“Warning, abnormal Pokemon level detected nearby.” Samuel's gadget said. “Approach with caution.”

“We are in the city.” He said. “Of course there’s going to be high levels.”

“Level error detected.” It said.

“What.” He said in confusion as he pulled it out, making me giggle before he looked at me, then smiled. “Oh, that explains a lot. How are you holding up.”

“Not good.” My mom said, making him sigh as he nodded.

“There is no cure,” I said.

“How do you know?” He asked, making me hold my paw up before he stepped forward and touched it, then I give him everything.

“Not good at all.” He whined with worry. “I’ll work on a cure for your energy if I can. Please take your next dose if you have one.”

My mom shifted me around before pulling out a needle from her purse and injected me with it.

“Please hang in there buddy.” He said as he turned to leave, making me grab him with my power and put him in line.

“Not before you eat, my workaholic egghead,” I said, making him smile.

“Right.” He said. “Do you mind if I pay your side? I wish to be with the new hero from what you just told me.”

“More like cowered,” I said, making him glance to my mom in worry. “Sorry mom, a hero doesn’t hide in the corner that he’s trapped in, then wait for the actual hero to spring him out.”

“I’m no hero.” She said with a giggle. “I don’t have your gift.”

“Gift?” I said in disbelief as I looked at her. “So your not mad that you're not going to be a grandma anymore?”

She stared at me as if she forgot about that.

“There’s still hope for that if I can find a man.” She said, making me looked forward. “If you wish to take the bill, then I don’t mind, but you will not take the credit for my son’s birthday gift.”

“Wait, today is his birthday?” Adam asked. “I couldn’t get past his mental barriers because he started to lose his strength.”

“Yes, honey.” My mom said.

“Damn it.” He whined. “I’m so unprepared.”

“Don’t worry about it,” I said with a chuckle, making him look at me then shook his head.

“Sorry, I need to make your birthday just as good as you made mine.” He said. “Why did it have to be right after mine too?”

“How many?” A woman asked.

“A lot,” Samuel said, making me giggle nervously.

“That’s no joke,” I said, making him smile.

“About fifty.” My mom said.

“Damn.” A man said with a chuckle as he sat at a table staring at me. “That’s way too many birds.”

“Nonsense.” My mom said. “They make a great bed.”

“Seriously,” I grumbled, making the man smile.

“Yep.” A bird said. “We loved every bit of it too.”

“Okay,” I said in uncertainty, making them giggle.

“I need to know the exact number.” The waitress said.

“Everyone, come out,” I said, making all Samuel's Pokemon pop out. “Start counting and good luck on keeping track.”

The man chuckled as Samuel smiled. The woman started to count.

“Seventy-six.” She said as she wrote it down, making the man chuckled as he shook his head. “Right this way.”

“Way too many birds.” He said.

We got to a room that was completely empty, making me float to Jade as my clothes moved to me, then I looked around to see the woman staring at me.

“Please say nothing about what you see or you will put me in danger,” I said, making her face filled with worry as she nodded before I put my pants over me and changed into my human form, then put on my shirt as she stared in disbelief.

“How?” She asked.

“That is need to know only,” Samuel said.

“Okay.” She said as she glanced at him, then back to me as I sat down. “What do you wish to drink?”

“Just water,” I said. “The bill is high enough already and I don't want to make it higher.”

“No, go ahead,” Samuel said with a smile. “I can afford it.”

“Nope,” I said.

“Get him a Jaboca Berry juice.” My mom said. “It’s his favorite juice.”

Strider gagged as he fled the room, making Grace giggle.

“God that was the best revenge ever.” She thought, making me smile as the woman smile. “Give him one too.”

“You better not,” Strider growled, making the woman giggle.

“Get him Enigma Berry juice,” I said

“Thank you for your mercy master.” Strider moaned, making me smile.

“You’re welcome,” I said as she wrote it down with a smile.

Once the drinks were ordered, I felt a strong presence move near me, making me look around to see nothing.

“Who's there?” I asked, making everyone look at me in worry.

“Feels likes Ho-oh’s energy,” Shaymin said, making me look toward her to see her peeking her head out of my backpack.

“Okay,” I said. “Go see what it wants if it’s looking for me.”

She nodded before flying out of her bag and through an open window.

“Did I just see what I think I saw?” Samuel asked in disbelief.

“Yes, leave her alone,” I said. “She’s watching over me until we find God.”

“Right.” He said with worry.

I flew to the food bar and filled a plate as I noticed Strider pigging out at the bar.

“Get a plate or I’m changing your drink to mine for being rude to the other customers,” I said, making the woman giggle as he quickly grabbed a plate, then filled it up.

Once it was full he walked to our room before I finished getting what I want just as someone grabs me and stabbed me with a needle, making the woman gasp before I sent out a shock wave. A man roared out while several Pokemon around me fainted.

“Not possible!” A man yelped as he grabbed his Golem. “How in the hell do you faint a part ground type with an electric move? Or use a move. Teach me how to use a Pokemon move.”

My sight started to blur as I felt it hard to breathe, making me gasp for it while Samuel stared at me with a phone to his ear as he stared in alarm and struggled to move to aid me while my body continued to spark. The man sat up with a moan, making me growl as I looked at him while using Rage before my surrounding started to glow with energy.

“No, not Psycho Cut!” Samuel yelped. “I need the police at the buffet! Quickly, Justin is under attack!”

Just as he said that several flashes filled the air while Jenny and her men appeared, then stared at me in worry as I started to wheeze from my throat starting to close up.

“Calm honey, don’t unleash that.” She said as I reached for the needle and pulled it out.

I grab my chest with a wheezing gasp as a tickle filled my lungs, making me cough up something wet while my energy flickered and dimmed. Her worry turns to alarm as she ran to me while I started to fade away with my energy. Jenny caught me as her face filled with disbelief.

“The hell!” The man yelped. “How is he a Mew!”

“Back off!” The cops barked as an Arcanine came out of his ball and started to growl. “Anyone who attempts to get near him while he’s in this state will be assumed to be with the terrorist group that is after him and will be detained by any means necessary.”

“Yes, of course, calm please.” The man said nervously as he stared at Arcanine just as I passed out.


	38. My children with a hint of god

I woke up in a cage before an alarm sounded.

“Warning, the subject is starting to frenzy!” A computer said.

“Calm Justin,” Samuel said. “It’s only to keep the Pokemon from fucking you all night long.”

He chuckled.

“You really got a pull on them.” He said. “I have never seen so many horny Pokemon at once and kinda had to sleep down here all night in fear my Rapidash tearing me a new one.”

The alarm turned off as I took a deep breath before the door opened to the cage, then he came into view before reaching for me and pulled me out.

“How do you feel?” He asked. “It seems you are severely allergic to Pokemon tranquilizers. A first for a Pokemon too.”

“Where is Shaymin?” I asked.

“I’m right here.” She said, making Samuel gasp as he looked at her.

“How did you get in here?” He asked.

“Easy, just follow you while you panic.” She said. “You leave the doors open and everything.”

“I need to work on that.” He mumbled, making her giggle as she nodded.

“Yes you do, I saw many security threats you made and had to fix them myself.” She said.

“Thanks.” He said and looked at me. “How do you feel?”

“Better,” I said. “Where am I?”

“In my lab’s basement.” He said.

“You better not be testing on me,” I growled.

“No, I made sure of that,” Shaymin said. “Strict order from Arceus himself to never let anyone do anything to you while your unconscious.”

“Get some more sleep,” Samuel said. “I’m still working on getting a cure for your energy.”

I nodded as I closed my eyes.

“These humans are starting to piss me off with attacking my mate!” Shaymin roared.

“Calm yourself milady, he’s safe with us now.” Something that didn’t have a gender said.

“If he is attacked one more time, I’ll be shoving my hoof up their asses so far up that they will be tasting shit for months.” She continued to rant, making me giggle before she gasped. “How do you feel honey?”

I opened my eyes to see I was in a cave with her hovering over my face.

“Make sure you wiggle it around a bit for me, will you,” I said with a giggle, making her smile.

“Sorry about that.” She said.

“Where’s my team and friends?” I asked.

“You don’t need a trainer.” She said.

“No one really owns me,” I said. “My mom refused to take me like that and the ball is to prevent people from catching me.”

Her face filled with slight panic.

“So I kidnapped you from your mother.” She whined.

“Not the first time,” I said. “Are you going to free me unlike them?”

“Yes, please forgive me.” She said.

“Already did once you said the three-letter magic word,” I said, making her smile.

“Who's the ambiguous Pokemon?” I asked. “I don’t hear many Pokemon with no gender.”

“Me milord.” The Pokemon said as a Ditto stepped into view, making me smile.

“Thank you for training my Strider,” I said.

“Anytime.” He said with a smile.

“Wait those Pokemon weren’t theirs?” Shaymin whined.

“No, they were mine,” I said.

“Damn it, no wonder they started to panic when they couldn’t keep up with me.” She cried. “I’m such a bad Pokemon.”

“It’s okay,” I said. “I’ll be with them once I get my shot.”

“What shot?” She asked, making me sigh.

“Well, that's sucks,” I said. “Where am I?”

“Back in your homeland.” She said. “Your mom took you home with the professor's Pokemon, then the freaking bandits attacked you again and almost got away if I didn’t kick their ass.”

I giggled, making her smile.

“And you say you aren’t strong,” I said, making her smile widen.

“Humans are weaklings.” She said.

“Oh really now?” I asked as I changed into my human form. “Care to test that theory?”

“No.” She said with a smile as her eyes locked to my dick. “I’ll never risk your life with an attack.”

“Did you take our baby?” I asked.

“No, I couldn’t carry that as well as you.” She said.

“Good, it’s better off with my family,” I said, making her nod and rub her face to mine, making me change into her before she grinned with excitement.

“Sorry, not doing it for that,” I said. “I just don’t want to be my human form or myself right now.”

“Oh.” She said with disappointment, making me giggle with Ditto.

“I can always be Ditto,” I said.

“No, what you are is good if I can watch that ass all day.” She said, making us giggle. “If my horniness gets really bad, then I’ll ask him to do it. Oh, and he prefers to be called him so don’t call him it.”

“Nope, I would call him Ditto if you didn’t tell me that,” I said. “How many days have I been out?”

“About a month.” She said. “I had to keep finding Pecha berries because that poison that was put into you was resistant to them. I almost thought you were going to die on me again.”

“So they need me dead or alive,” I said with a sigh.

“She doesn’t know what they used on you and she only sees red right now.” Ditto said, making her growl as she glared at him. “See what I mean?”

I giggled as I nodded, making her look at me.

“You need to calm Milady.” He said. “It’s only clouding your judgment as you can see with you taking him from his friends and family.”

She took a deep breath as she nodded.

“So, I’m going to ask again,” I said. “Where are we? With description please.”

“In the forest of Route 15.” She said, making me nod before I sat up.

“Please don’t go back.” She whined. “Your safe with me.”

“I can’t abandon my team,” I said.

“You’ll do more than abandon your team if you go back.” She growled. “You’ll be fucking killed.”

“Are you challenging me?” I asked.

“Yes.” She growled as I felt an energy discharge, making me use Mirror Coat just as something hit it, then she moaned.

“Should have seen that coming if he was able to defeat a level one hundred Golem with one shot and his immunity.” Ditto said

“Still don’t know how I did that though,” I said.

“Being in human form, maybe.” He said and sounded to be like me now, making me look to him to see he changed into me. “You don’t mind, right? Her stats aren’t as good as yours and it really does help with mine.”

“Nope, I don’t,” I said, making him smile as I started to float before flying out of the cave and headed home.

“Once I got to Black City, I went to the store, then changed into a random cop.

“Any of you grab any of my money when you took me away?” I asked.

“No,” Shaymin whined. “I knew I forgot something.”

“I can help there.” A man said, making me look to him to see it was the cop I turned into as he stared at me in disbelief.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to steal your identity,” I said with a smile.

“Tell me who you really are.” He said. “Are you a Ditto? How did you learn to talk?”

“No, I’m not Ditto,” I said before his face filled with disbelief.

“Mew?” He asked, making me smile.

“Yes,” I said, making him sigh in relief.

“Thank god.” He said. “We have been looking all over for you.”

“Well, I’m fine,” I said. “May I have a few Pokedollars to get lunch?”

“Yes of course.” He said. “The twins also wish your presence.”

“I want nothing to do with those rapists,” I growled.

“Even to take your child from them?” She asked, making me stare at him in disbelief.

“That’s a different story,” I said, making him smile.

“Has it been nine months already?” I asked.

“No, it’s been six and a half.” He said.

“And they were born this early?” I asked in alarm.

“No, but they are showing signs of it being close somehow.” He said with slight confusion growing on his face. “I don’t know how they look to be nine months too.”

“They?” I said in disbelief. “Both of them?”

He smiled as he nodded.

“Feed me and get me some clothes for my human form so they don’t resist when I take them, then I’m at your service,” I said, making him smile as he nodded before stepping into the shop.

I changed into myself, making him sigh with relief on his face.

“Thank you for the proof.” He said, making me nod before I flew to a basket of Mago Berries before moving back to the clerk while he stared at me in disbelief.

“How much?” The cop asked.

“His paw print.” The clerk said, making me giggle.

“Deal,” I said, making him smile before he pulled out a smartphone and took a picture.

After fiddling with his phone, the printer came to life before he set the picture on the counter, making me put my paw into my berries before pressing it into the picture.

“Okay, that’s one way to make ink.” He said with a smile. “Is that what they do in the wild?”

I nodded as I licked my paw off while leaving the store, then I passed out a berry to my friends, making them smile before starting to eat.

“Let's see if we can do that at the clothing store.” The cop said.

“Okay,” I said as he walked me to the store.

“Target to the right.” A man said, making look to them to see four men running to me.

“Terrorist, on my location.” The cop said. “Quickly, Mew is with me!”

Several flashes filled the air as ten cops appeared with guns drawn and Pokemon, making them freeze before fleeing before the cops aimed.

“No, not in a populated area you morons!” I yelped with Jenny, making her look at me with a smile just as I sent out a wave of water, taking a few children down with the thugs and cops.

“Do it again.” The kids giggled as the cops got up and cuffed them.

“Surf will do just fine,” Jenny said with a giggle. “Thanks, sweetie.”

I send a weaker wave over the children, making them grin and take a breath before being washed away.

“Again,” they said with a giggle.

“No, he’s done.” A woman said with a smile. “Can you dry them off now and thanks for finally getting them a bath?”

“Sure,” I said.

“That’s not a bath.” The children said. “Baths are boring compare to that.”

“Great, more twins,” I grumbled, making the mother giggle with the cops.

“No, they are just that close.” She said. “I can’t ever separate them.”

I used Wring Out in their clothes before a flamethrower, making her gasp as she watched it fly past them. They cover their faces from the heat of the flames as steam came off their clothes.

“Calm, I know how to be gentle and separate my target from the friendlies from my attacks,” I said. “They are as dry as I can get them without burning their clothes.”

“Forgive me and thanks.” She said and picked up her children. “Come on guys back to the shopping. Where to next?”

“Shoes.” The girl said, making her smile as she started walking before the cop that was with me pulled me with her.

Once we got to the store she was going to, he pulled me in after her, making me fly around to get my clothes, then moved to the clerk to see him staring at me like the other clerk.

“Is my paw print okay as payment?” I asked.

“Sure.” He said, making the cop chuckle before the clerk passed me a newspaper clipping of me taking out Rayquaza.

I stared at it to see what the title said. ‘Legendary crisis’. I sighed as I read the article to see it said, ‘Mew, AKA Justin, a powerful trainer and now a powerful Pokemon, visited the Ruins of Alph in Johto has completed a puzzle, resulting in him being turned into what he wanted as a partner.” said Professor Oak after he poked in on Mew during his medical emergency. “He is not to be ignored when he says to do something or trifled with.” He wasn’t joking too. After watching him one shot the legendary Rayquaza as he rampaged through the city of Mistralton City from Justin nearly being killed by a misunderstanding. Investigations are still underway on why Justin turned into Mew and I’ll update you once I find him again’. I sighed as I placed my paw in my berry and put it on the clipping, making the man smile.

“Thanks.” He said I started to lick my paw off before floating out of the store and into an alley, then changed into my human form and got dressed.

Once I finished my berries, I looked to the cop to see him staring with a smile.

“We saving some for later?” He asked, making me smile as I wiped my face off. “Better.”

I chuckled as he started to walk away, making me follow. A few minutes later, we came up to the city’s Juvenal detention center, then he looked at me.

“Please keep the damage to a minimum if anything goes wrong.” He said

“Lightning only got it,” I said, making him smile.

“Okay, just don't kill anyone.” He said

“Shock wave only got it,” I said, making him chuckle as he shook his head and stepped into the facility before I followed.

“He has nothing on him?” The guard asked.

“Right.” The cop said.

“Okay, who’s he visiting?” The guard asked

“The pregnant twins.” He said.

“They are about to give birth and were rushed to the ER room a few hours ago.” He said. “It’s seems everything about them has to be at the same time.”

“Yeah, I know,” I grumbled. “I hate twins.”

They chuckled as the cop headed out of the building before I grabbed him and teleported him to the nearest hospital.

“One second, I’ll find them,” I said, making the cop look to me as I used my Aura Sight to scan the halls until I found one with a cop at the door. “Room one seventeen.”

I went back to my body to see him stared in disbelief.

“Lucario's move,” I said

“I know, I have him.” He said. “Just never thought to see a human to use it.”

“I’m not human,” I said as I grabbed him, then teleported to the room, making the cop gasp as he grabbed his gun before relaxing.

“Sorry, Justin.” He said.

“It’s fine,” I said. “How did it go?”

“Good?” He said. “They are demanding us to find you as they want you to take your daughter and son away from them before they are taken back since they don’t want them in a foster home.”

“They can’t go there if my mom and I are alive,” I said.

“We know, but they don’t it seems.” He said with a smile. “Are you willing to take them?”

“Yes,” I said. “I’m happy to be a real father before I was changed into a Pokemon. My mom is also going to be relieved with the news since she wants to be a grandma.”

His smile weakened as he nodded before he stepped out of the way of the door, making me walk through it

“Not possible.” He said as his partner chuckled.

“It is if I wish to become a Ghost-type.” I thought.

“Right.” He said as I walked to the twins as they slept with my children feeding on them.

I walked to them and grabbed the nearest child, making the mother gasped as she punched at my face, but I grab her fist and crushed it.

“I’m sorry, please don’t be angry at us.” She cried with pain on her face.

“I’m not now that you are willing to give our children to me, but I feel your crimes aren’t met with the right amount of punishment,” I said and let her go before I walked to her sister and grabbed the baby, making her gasp as she threw a fist at me, but I catch her fist and crushed it.

“You really are the same in every way?” I asked with a giggle as she whined. “Thank you for my children. Now I’m gone.”

I teleported outside the room, making them gasp.

“What the fuck!” They yelped. “Someone has kidnapped our babies.”

“No one kidnapped your baby.” The cop said as he stared at them with a smile. “Good luck son.”

“Don’t tell them what happened,” I said. “The feeling of their children being kidnapped is good enough for punishment for raping me.”

He stared in concern.

“Okay.” He said with a slight whine. “Please don’t allow that hatred for us humans to get worse. We don’t need extermination.”

“It’s just for them and the thugs,” I said. “I would never kill on purpose either.”

I teleported outside, then looked around to see Shaymin and Ditto floating to me as they stared at the baby in love.

“I see a lot of you in them.” She said.

“I know,” I said as I kissed my children before spotting the twins staring at me through the window with worry on their faces.

“Need a ride home buddy?” Rayquaza asked, making me look up to him.

“Yes please,” I said. “I’m on fumes.”

“I bet.” He said as he lowered to me, making the girl stare in disbelief as I got on his back.

He looked at my children and smiled.

“I’m glad not all is bad in your life.” He said.

“Yes me too,” I said before he flew away. “Low altitude, please. I don’t have clothes for them and they are pure human.”

“Right.” He said as he lowered down.

Once we got home he lowered to the ground.

“Thanks, buddy,” I said.

“You’re welcome.” He said as I jumped down, then walked into the house to see all the birds turn to me.

“Master, he’s back!” They all yelped at once.

“Calm down.” I thought, making them nod. “Mom, I got a surprise for you.”

“Tell me, I’m overdue for one with all this chaos.” She said as she walked out of her room.

“Welcome to grandmother title,” I said, making her stare in disbelief

“How?” She asked.

“The twins that raped me,” I said.

She looked at me in disbelief, then took them from me and fell in love with them.

“Please take care of them while I finish this crisis, then I’ll do my best to help you raise them,” I said.

“Yes of course.” She said as Vera grabbed one.

“Yes, you can call them as yours if you wish,” I said.

“Thanks.” She said with a smile. “But I can’t do that until you marry me.”

My mom giggled as I smiled.

“I don’t know if that’s going to happen,” I said. “I don’t know if that’s even legal.”

“Mom, a word of warning,” I said. “They are premature babies. They are only six and a half months.”

She looked at me in alarm.

“That can’t be.” She said. “They look normal.”

“Arceus sped up the process once he found out about that event and he’s not too happy about their actions.” Rayquaza said, making us look to him to see he was at the door with Jenny and several cops watching over him.

“Thanks for that info,” I said. “Do you need me for something?”

“I found our MVP.” He said. “Well a hint of him, then it disappeared. I’m kinda confused on what I felt since it was in the middle of nowhere and it was way too weak to be him even though it was just like him.”

“Take me there,” I said.

“Not without your shot.” He said as he shook his head. “I can’t feel you anymore.”

Something stabbed my neck, making me whine as I looked back to see it was my mom holding a needle.

“Don’t do that unless you wish to risk being blown away with discharge,” I growled.

“Sorry honey.” She said as she pulled the needle out of my neck.

“Remember, your master’s world will be blowing up with her rage if anything happens to my children guys,” I said as I looked at the birds, making my mom let out a nervous chuckle as she nodded with slight insanity in her face. “Then the real world will be blowing up when I find out, so don’t let it happen.”

“We won’t.” They said with nervousness on their faces.

“I want my team and friends to sit this one out,” I said. “Please get to know my kids and fall in love with them if you have to.”

They smiled as they moved to my mom as I turned to Rayquaza, then climbed on him.

“Wait.” Tracy yelped.

“Go,” I said. “I don't want to talk to a reporter.”

Rayquaza took off into the sky before she growled.

“After them Ruby, the world needs to know his story.” She said, I looked back and put my hand up before I sent out a Hyper Beam, making taking her Charizard down before she could get on her.

“Damn you!” She roared, making my mom giggle.

“You might want to stay away from him,” Jenny said with a smile. “It will only end badly for you if you don’t.”

A few minutes later, someone touched my crotch, making me look down to see it was Shaymin’s paw while she stared at me. I looked to Rayquaza to see him staring with a smug smile.

“Is this your idea?” I asked, making him chuckle.

“Nope, but she asked me and I don’t mind.” He said. “Just don’t make a mess on me. We have a long ways to go and I don’t want to throw you off if I go max speed.”

“I’m not really in the mood,” I said.

“Then just lay back and let me do the work.” She said, making Rayquaza chuckle.

“How long have you been in heat?” I asked.

“Forever.” She said, making him chuckle again.

“What about Ditto?” I asked, making her look past me.

I looked back to see him passed out with cum all over him.

“Jeez,” I said, making Rayquaza chuckle.

“It seems you're the only cure for a while.” She said.

“Damn it,” I whined and took off my clothes before I passed them to Rayquaza, then changed into her as she smiled and got on Rayquaza’s back with her ass up, making me stare at her puffed up pussy that was oozing with cum.

I sighed as I closed my eye with a shake of my head.


	39. A cold trail

“Come on, put that big boy in me.” She said, making Rayquaza chuckle.

“Do you have a mate Rayquaza?” I asked.

“No, nor do I need one.” He said. “Arceus will give me one if he feels I need one. The female legendaries are meant for you to mess with since no ditto is as effective to impregnate them.”

“Why me?” I asked.

“Because you are the chosen.” He said.

“Don't use that chosen crap on me,” I growled, making him chuckle.

“Come on,” Shaymin whined as she wiggled her butt at me, making me sigh as I walked to her and lick her pussy.

She gasps as my dick started to harden from the smell of her hormones.

“Damn, I think I’m getting high off her.” I thought as my head started to spin, making Rayquaza bust out laughing.

After I clean her out from Ditto’s juices, I couldn’t take the feeling of my arousal anymore, making me mount her as she looked back, then grinned.

“Damn, so all I have to do is put my pussy to your face to make you horny?” She asked.

“Don’t,” I said, making her grin widened as Rayquaza chuckled before I felt my dick touch her.

“There, push in.” She said, making me thrust forward before she gasped as I started fucking. “Oh god, you feel much better when your not on your back.”

“Crap, now I’m getting horny.” Rayquaza grumbled.

“Just a second, he’ll take care of you after me.” She said

“No, I will not fuck him.” He said. “I don’t want to hurt him with my huge ass dick.”

“I can take it.” I moaned as I pushed in and came.

“No buddy, please don’t make me fuck you.” He said.

“Fine, I won’t,” I said as I changed into him, then went to his dick as he looked at me before started to suck on him.

“Oh god.” He moaned and started to buck into my mouth. “That works.”

After a few seconds of him fucking my throat, he moaned and came so much that I couldn’t swallow it all in time.

“Sorry.” He moaned with a chuckle. “I hope that doesn’t fall on anyone.”

I bust out laughing, making me start choking on his cum before he looked at me in worrying.

“I’m okay,” I said as I looked down to see nobody below us. “Dang, no targets creamed. Better luck next time.”

He chuckled as he started to fly again, making me get on his back before changing back to myself. He looked back with my clothes on his fang, making me grab them and put them around me before changing back into myself. Rayquaza growled, making me look to him to see him looking past me in frustration. I looked back to see several people on Pokemon following us.

“Terrorist?” I asked.

“I don’t know, but they are in my territory and that’s a threat to me.” He said.

“Then allow me to fulfill my promise,” I said as I flew into the sky while my body started to glow with yellow energy before a loud buzz of electricity sounded.

Thunderclouds rolled in around me before everyone stared at me in fear. Rainbow colored bolts grew outwards around me for about a hundred feet from me in a star-like formation, shooting through the clouds while it spun around me.

“What are you doing?” Rayquaza yelped with nervousness on his face. “What is that move!”

“Ten Million Volt Thunderbolt!” I shouted as I let loose bolts that shot and hit all the Pokemon with a loud crash of thunder, making them fall to the ground.

Their trainers called them back in and sent out another flying type before fleeing as some of them caught their partners that didn’t have another.

“Yeah, you better run,” I growled as I turned to Rayquaza to see him staring at me nervously.

“I’m on your side,” I said with a slight whine. “Please don’t look at me like that. I told you I’d protect you if any threat comes near you.”

“Forgive me.” He said as worry filled his face and focused on flying.

“I only used that move to scare them since it’s the most powerful lightning attack that I’ve seen used,” I said.

“By who?” He asked. “I have never seen such a move.”

“I don’t remember his name, but his Pikachu was the best,” I said and landed on his back before I noticed Shaymin was holding her egg with a love-filled smile.

“Feel better?” I asked, making her nod as her smile widened.

“Do you want me to take care of that one too?” I asked

“No, this one goes to your mom.” She said. “As a forgive me a gift.”

I nodded before I grabbed it, then when into Aura Sight before teleporting the aura to my home to see my mom holding a plate as she washed it. Once she set it down, I teleported the egg, making her gasp as it appeared in her hands.

“Take care of that please mom.” I thought.

“Of course, how did you do that?” She thought.

“Experimenting with my powers and I’m watching you right now so I can hear you.” I thought with a smile, making her look around. “Don’t let anyone take that from you and ask for an MVP incubator.”

“Okay.” She said before I went to my body to see Shaymin smiling.

“You are all sorts of interesting if you can do that.” She said, making me smile as I laid down and closed my eyes.

“Wake up, we’re here.” Rayquaza said, making me feel a strong unsettling feeling before I teleported off him and started to spark as I looked around.

“Calm!” Rayquaza yelped. “Don’t take me out again!”

I looked around to see we were in the middle of the ocean.

“What do you feel, that I don’t feel?” He asked as I calmed.

“Something unnerving,” I said, then changed into Gyarados before I fell into the water. Once I hit the water, I roared out as spark started to surge through me, making Rayquaza gasp and grab for me as I started to revert to my true form.

“Don’t touch the water.” I moaned once my body stops convulsing. “There something in it.”

Just as I said that I passed out.

I woke up being healed, making me gasp as I looked around to see I was in a ball that wasn’t showing me the outside world, but I could hear through it.

“Deactivate, nine, Adam, seven, five, David, nine. nine.” Jenny said, making me appear outside with her holding a prison ball. “What happened, sweetie?”

“Where’s Rayquaza?” I asked, making her face filled with worry.

“We didn’t see him.” She said. “I found you on the side of the road.”

“Rayquaza, are you okay?” I thought.

“Where are you?” He thought in panic.

“Calm buddy, I’m in a Pokemon Center.” I thought as I looked around.

“Almia,” Jenny said.

“Pardon,” I said as I looked at her.

“You’re in the Almia region.” She said.

“Um, where’s that?” I said. “I thought I heard about all the regions.”

Her face filled with worry.

“I’m in the Almia region.” I thought. “Do you know where that is because I don’t?”

“How do you teleport somewhere without knowing where it is?” He thought.

“Good question.” I thought. “I don’t even remember teleporting either. I remember passing out after touching the water.”

Jenny’s face filled with more worry.

“Yes, so do I, then I felt your presence fade as I started heading back before I noticed you teleported.” He thought. “I’ll be right over.”

“Fine, please make it quick.” I thought as I noticed several men staring at me without emotion as if they were used to seeing unusual Pokemon. “I don’t like how some of these people are staring at me.”

Jenny looked at them.

“They are Pokemon Rangers,” Jenny said. “They are like the heroes in this area.”

“Oh okay,” I said as they smiled, then flew past them just as someone appeared with a Pokemon.

“Target is behind you.” A man said, making me go invisible before the rangers gasped. “Target is using invisibility.”

“How in the hell do you know what I’m doing terrorist!” I yelped, making the ranger turned to the man with alert as they grabbed a shockstick-like item on their waist while the man turns around with a dart pistol and shot it at me.

I stopped it before it hit me, then teleported to him and used Close Combat, making him stagger around with blood splattering off his face.

“Stop!” Jenny cried. “Don’t kill him!”

I finished my move off with a roundhouse kick and teleported into the sky as I made myself visible once I felt Rayquaza near. A second later, his head moved under me, making me land on him as he took off into the sky. He looked at me and smiled before looking forward.

“Take me somewhere only you can get to,” I said. “I need to find what they are using to see me in my invisibility mode at far range.”

He stared at me in disbelief before nodding and took off into the sky, but just before, a powerful discharge splashed into me.

“Stop!” I yelped, making him freeze just as a beam of light shot down in front of him and blew up a building below.

We look up in disbelief to see nothing but white clouds and blue sky.

“The hell was that!” I asked.

“I have no clue.” Rayquaza said. “I’m glad you can sense it because I couldn’t.”

I felt another discharge.

“Move to the left!” I yelped just as he did, making a beam appeared out of nowhere and just miss us. “Okay, I had enough of this!”

I shot a Judgment back up, making an explosion sound high above me before a fireball formed.

“Damn, didn’t expect to hit anything,” I said, making him chuckle. “Okay, I’m getting us out of here before another comes.”

“Use my memories.” He said quickly, making me focus on him to see a tower of clouds.

“Just before it please, not inside.” He said. “That’s one of my most secured homes and it’s called Sky Tower.”

“I heard of it,” I said as I nodded, then teleported there, making him fly into the clouds before I spotted a massive floating rock tower.

“Okay, how is it floating?” I asked, making him chuckle as he noticed my face.

“It’s my home and it’s a literal maze inside so please don’t get lost.” He said.

“Why getting lost is fun and very experiencing once you find a way out,” I said, making him chuckle as he shook his head.

“Okay, if you say so.” He said as he flew to the top and landed. “Please rest, I’ll protect you.”

I nodded before I jumped off him and hid in a pile of debris

“That’s my food stash.” Rayquaza said as I noticed the food.

“Sorry,” I said as I flew to another pile of rubble.

“Are you trying to hide?” He asked.

“Yes,” I said. “I don’t know how they could see me and be hoping obstructions will slow them down.”

He sighed.

“Fine, just don’t leave me without telling me.” He said.

“I won't,” I said as I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes.

I woke up with something in my mouth, making me open my eyes to see my own dick was in my mouth as Shaymin staring at me with a grin in her land.

“Having a fun dream?” She asked with a giggle, making me smile nervously as I pulled my dick out of my mouth before her smile faded. “No don’t stop because of me. Don’t leave yourself blue-balled.”

She sighed as I laid back, then started to finish me off, making me grunt and grab her head.

“Do it.” She thought as her eyes smiled. “Fuck my face.”

I took a deep breath as I did as was told, making her close her eyes as she started to suck harder until I came, then she sucked harder as she moaned.

“Damn, you tased good.” She moaned, making me smile. “Are you hungry?”

“Not for his food,” I said.

“I don’t mind.” Rayquaza said.

“Well, I do,” I said as I looked at him to see him watching me while he laid next to the rubble.

I flew to him, then cuddled up to him, making him wrapped his arms around me before he took a deep breath.

“Let me in buddy.” He said. “I need to comfort you if you are trying to sleep with me for comfort.”

“I’ll be fine,” I said as I closed my eyes.

“Please calm Rayquaza, it should take an effect any second now.” Joy said, making me open my eyes to see them looking at me.

“You’re starting to scare me with that energy failing crap.” He growled.

“Sorry,” I said as I looked around to see I was in a Center while he had his head in the doorway. “Where are we?”

“Home.” He said. “Where you need to be if you are going to go into a deep sleep on me.”

“What about our MVP?” I asked.

“I think we lost him.” He said.

“I refused to give up," I said and teleported back to the spot he took me, then looked around.

“Damn it, where did you go?” Rayquaza thought. “I can’t feel you anymore.”

I looked around without a reply, then moved closer to the water before making a whirlpool.

“Okay, I feel your trail.” Rayquaza said. “I’m coming.”

“That’s not a trail.” I thought. “Damn it, so using my powers gives me away.”

“No don’t you dare stop.” He thought as the funnel hit the bottom of the ocean, making me go down it as I looked around while I made the water calm where I looked to see nothing, not even a Pokemon.

“What in the hell did they do here?” I thought. “There isn’t a single Pokemon for as far as I can see.”

“Thanks for that hint.” He thought.

“Not a hint.” I thought before I reached out to the water.

“No don’t touch it.” Rayquaza yelped, making me gasp as I sent up a thunderbolt, but he dodged it. “Forgive me, buddy. Don't touch the water that deep or it might kill you if you lose focus on that whirlpool. Please come to me before something happens.”

“I refuse to give up on him,” I said and dug underground.

“No!” Rayquaza yelped. “Do not come back up! You lost focus on the whirlpool doing that.”

I used my Aura sight before searching through the ground for hours.

“Buddy?” He said. “Are you still there? It’s getting close for the time of your shot if I feel your energy failing.”

“No that’s just me getting tired from searching so long.” I thought. “I can’t find what is making that awful feeling.”

“Please come back to me before you pass out.” He whined. “You sound terrible.”

I sighed, then teleported my body to him, making him grab me and hug me close.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“I can’t stop now,” I said. “Take me where you think I need to be while I continue searching with my Aura.”

He sighed as he flew away. A few minutes later, Rayquaza stopped flying.

“Please don’t overdo it, buddy.” Rayquaza said. “Arceus wouldn’t want that.”

I sighed as I went to my body to see him staring at me in worry with Jenny and Joy as I floated between them.

“I feel so worthless when I can’t do anything to stop this,” I whined, making him take a deep breath as he licked my face. “I love you to buddy.”

He smiled weakly before I looked around to see I was home, then I flew through my window before flying under the bed, making him sigh.

“He’s never going to stop hiding now.” He whined. “Please continue to watch over him.”

“Of course,” Shaymin said before I closed my eyes.


	40. Taking a voyage

I awoke to a roar of Arceus just as I opened my eyes to several humans standing over me.

“You are pathetic.” A man said, making me look toward him. “So-called God you are.”

He jabbed me with a Cattle prod, making me roar out but I sounded like Arceus.

“Where is Mew?” He growled just as I gasped and woke up in my room with sparks flying everywhere.

“Calm master,” Grace whined, making me look to her to see her hiding behind my dresser with everyone. “It’s just a dream.”

I took a deep breath and flew back under the bed before going back to sleep. I woke up from someone fucking me, making me open my eyes as I looked back to see it was Adam before I noticed my mom staring at me in worry with my team. Once Adam came, he pulled my tail out of his ass and pulled out of me before gasping as he noticed I was awake.

“It’s okay,” I said and flew towards my bed, but my mom grabbed me.

“No more hiding.” She said. “We can protect you now that everyone is on high alert with how bad they want you.”

She walked to the kitchen and turned to the counter, revealing Spring Rolls.

“Eat please.” She said, making me pull them to me before I started to eat my fill.

She smiled weakly before she kissed me.

“Daddy, can I have some?” A little boy asked, making me look at him to see a shiny Phione staring at me.

My mouth cracked open as I stare at him in disbelief before my team smiled with amusement.

“Tell me I’m dreaming,” I said, making everyone giggle as they shook their heads.

I pulled him to me before starting to feed him, making him smile as he happily ate from my paw, then I smiled with love coursing through me.

“Thank god,” Grace said. “I missed that face.”

Once he was full, I put my paw up as my phone flew to it and called Bernard.

“Yes Julia, tell me he’s not in another coma,” Bernard whined.

“Calm,” I said. “I need you at my house ASAP.”

“On it, I’ll be there in about ten minutes max.” He said. “Sorry kid, urgent matters have surfaced and I need to finish this battle. Take him down with Mirror Move buddy.”

The phone beeped from him hanging up. I placed my paw on Phione’s head, then he became transparent, making me smile.

“Seriously, you can make others invisible?” Adam yelped.

“It seems so,” I said with a smile as I placed Phione on my shoulder, making him grab my head before I flew out of the house to see Jenny’s men outside my door.

The cops looked at me.

“Where are you heading sir?” They asked.

“Nowhere at the moment, I’m waiting for someone,” I said, making them nod before looking forward.

A few minutes later, Bernard came running to me at a full blast run, then stopped in front of me gasping for air.

“When I said ASAP, I didn’t mean make yourself pass out on my doorstep,” I said, making the cops chuckle.

Once he gained his breath he stood up straight.

“What happened?” He asked.

“Phione, come out please,” I said, making her appear, then look to me before grabbed our son and moved him to her before revealing him to her, making her smile with love.

“Hi, mommy.” He said.

“Hey, sweetie.” She said as she grabbed him and put him in a cradle before kissing him a few times.

“Is that it?” Bernard asked, making Phione growl as she looked at him. “I didn’t mean it like that! I just want to know if he wants anything else! Like a battle or something Jeez.”

The cops chuckled.

“Yes, I’ll battle,” Strider said, making me smile.

“Um, do I dare ask your level now?” Bernard asked, making everyone chuckle.

“Maxed,” Strider said, making him shake his head in disbelief.

“Yeah, there’s no defeating your team now,” Bernard grumbled, making him smile. “How about I take you out for lunch instead?”

“Yes, you can.” My mom said. “He needs to get out of the house and not hide.”

I sighed as I moved my ball to him.

“If I’m incapacitated again, use this to get a quick recovery before you run please,” I said, making him nod before grabbing the ball and put it on his bracelet.

“Where do you wish to go?” He asked.

“Don’t matter to me,” I said.

“How about the Sushi High Roller in Lumiose City.” He said.

“Can you even afford that place?” I asked. “I heard that’s a half mill for one person and it’s halfway across the world too.”

He pulled out his wallet, revealing a huge wad of cash, then he started to count it.

“Yes, I can afford four people.” He said and the boat is waiting for us.

“I’m sorry, I don’t feel comfortable making you spend…” I started to say.

“Too bad,” he said with a smile. “I feel I need to treat you and your friends with gourmet food.”

I sighed as I looked to the cops.

“Looks like we’ll be there,” I said.

“Copy that sir.” He said with a smile. “I’ll inform the others.”

“Mom, you coming?” I asked.

“Nope, I can’t afford that fancy stuff and he said he can only afford four.” She said. “I wish to stay home too, so don’t say you can go as a Pokemon.”

I took a deep breath and nodded.

“Get ready guys,” I said as I went into the house and grabbed my stuff before I changed into my dad, then put on his clothes.

“What are you doing honey?” My mom asked.

“No one knows my dad,” I said, making her smile as I noticed Jenny behind her smiling.

“But he looks just like you,” Jenny said.

“I’m out of ideas to blend in Jenny,” I said with a slight whine. “I can’t go as a woman since my manhood doesn’t disappear. And I don’t wish to go as a cop.”

Everyone giggled as she nodded.

“I’ll update them.” She said. “Good luck and enjoy your royal meal.”

“Yeah, it’s going to be my first on that one,” I said.

She smiled as she nodded before I went outside before Bernard stared at me in disbelief.

“No man, don’t impersonate your dad.” He whined.

“Would you rather me go as you?” I asked.

“No, not exactly.” He said with a nervous smile. “I don’t like myself that much to want to spend a few days looking at him.”

Everyone chuckled.

“Then you are shit out of luck,” I said with a smile. “I’m not going as myself.”

He sighed as he nodded.

“Just don’t act like him please.” He said, making me chuckle. “I miss him so much and don’t want to start crying for him again.”

“I know, so do I,” I said as my smile faded with a sigh, making his face soften to worry.

“Gather around me guys,” I said, making my friend grab me before my team got into position. “Son, please go to grandma.”

“Okay, daddy,” Phione said as my mom stepped forward while his mother kissed him before he leaped to my mom.

“Wait, I said we had a boat waiting.” He said. “And we are walking from there. I want to spend time with my buddy.”

“How do you have a boat ready with a random event?” I asked as I looked at him.

“My brother that is a fisher owes me a lifetime transportation overseas for getting him his dream job by paying for all the goodies he needed to start it.” He said with a smile. “He happened to call me just before you did, telling me that he’s in Unova dropping off his load.”

“Okay, it’s been a while since I been on a boat,” I said, making him smile. “So be it, I’ll teleport you to the docks.”

He nodded before I looked to my mom to see her smiling.

“I’ll do my best to be back in the same mental and physical state as before mom,” I said, making her nod before she gave me a fanny pack.

“Don’t lose that or crush it.” She said. “It’s your shots.”

I nodded before I passed them to Grace.

“Since you nearly flip from my energy failing the most, you hold on to it and give me my dose every six hours,” I said, making her smile as she put it around her waist.

I grabbed Bernard, then teleported to the docks.

“Sorry buddy, I forgot to say he’s in the docks in Castelia City.” He said.

“No problem,” I said as I teleported there, making him walk to a man that was unloading crates of fish to a port staff as he logged them into his PDA.

“That’s the last of it.” The man said.

“Okay, thank you, sir.” The port staff said as he looked to a Machoke, making Machoke pick up the crates and start heading toward us before he looked at me.

“Who are you?” He asked. “You are too powerful feeling to be a human.”

“Mew,” I said, making him stare in disbelief.

“Forgive me, milord.” He said as he walked past me.

“What was that all about?” The guard asked. “I missed all of it.”

“Nothing you need to worry about,” I said. “I get it a lot.”

“Okay.” He said in confusion before walking away as Bernard hugged the man.

“You coming aboard brother?” The man asked.

“Yep and I’ll be heading to Coumarine City with you if you are still going there, Jim,” Bernard said.

“Sure am,” Jim said. “Who's the man?”

“My plus one,” Bernard said.

“Sorry, I don’t do plus ones with no names,” Jim said.

“Seriously,” Bernard grumbled in frustration.

“I am serious brother,” Jim said as he nodded with a hint of nervousness. “I just had a rough experience with a pirate recently as he pretended to be a trainer trying to get a lift just to steal all my cargo in the middle of the sea.”

“How trustworthy is he with secrets?” I asked.

“With something as important as you, very trustworthy or I’ll disown him,” Bernard said, making Jim stare at him in disbelief before he looked at me nervously.

I walk to him before I placed my hand on his head and gave him my powers.

“I am Mew,” I said as he stared at me in shock.

“R-right, welcome aboard most honored guest.” He said nervously. “I won’t cross you.”

“I know you won't after stealing your memories as I gave you my warning,” I said, then got on the boat.

“Rayquaza, I’m on a trip heading to Coumarine City by boat.” I thought.

“I know, I see you.” He said above us, making everyone look up as the men gasped to see him smiling. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“No, I was trying to keep you out of the picture by blocking all my thoughts to everyone as I speak to you,” I said. “I don’t want everyone nervous around me more than they already are as they find out that you are watching over me.”

“Right, sorry about that.” He said. “Have a good trip. I’ll keep an eye on you from afar to make them not nervous.”

I nodded before he flew away.

“Seriously man, when were you going to tell me you were involved with this crazy shit!” Jim yelped.

“He’s not if you keep my identity safe,” I said as I turned to the city while my team sat down. “I don’t think the terrorists are on to him yet.”

“Right.” He said as he nodded with concern on his face, then untied his boat from the pier, but stopped on the last one. “Last check for everyone to be ready.”

“Ready as we’ll ever be,” Bernard said as I stared out to the city to see no one watching us, making Jim look to me before sighing as he pulled off the rope.

“Then we’re off,” Jim said and went to the engine room and struggled to start it. “Come on!”

“What’s wrong brother?” Bernard asked.

“The pirates sabotaged my battery juice to prevent me from getting to the police quickly,” Jim said. “I need a jolt.”

I walked to him before I put my hand up and shot a Thunderbolt into the battery, making the engine start humming as sparks flew off it, then I went back to my original spot.

“Okay, he just overcharged it,” Jim whispered. “The computer is having errors on reading the power levels.”

“Is that a problem?” Bernard asked.

“Not that I know of.” He said. “We’ll find out if anything goes wrong at sea.”

Jim started to take off, making me watch the city become smaller until it disappears into the horizon.

“My god, I think he just made my baby happy,” Jim said. “She never ran this good before.”

Bernard chuckled.

“Well, that’s good,” Bernard said. “Is the errors fixed?”

“Let me check,” Jim said. “Yep, all is normal now.”

“Good, now get some rest,” Bernard said. “I think he’s going to keep watch by how he’s a statue.”

“I don’t rest on the job,” Jim said.

“So you're saying you don’t sleep since you are always on the job?” Bernard asked.

“Maybe an hour a day,” Jim said in uncertainty.

“Tell me you joking,” Bernard growled, making him chuckle.

“Yes, brother,” Jim said with another chuckle. “I just took my nap before I got to the city and need to check my traps.”

A thump sounded on the side of the boat, making me look to it to see a Tentacruel tentacle on the edge of the boat as he tried to pull himself aboard.

“What do you need Tentacruel?” I thought, making him freeze as he looked at me. “No stowaways please.”

“The hell are you if you can speak to me telepathically?” He asked.

I scanned the waters to see three humans on the side of the boat doing something to it.

“I see,” I said and sent a Thunderbolt at him before I floated off the boat, then sent down three bolts on to the humans, making them roar out before floating away from the boat, then I moved closer to what they were doing to see they didn’t get enough time to do what they were doing since I didn’t see anything out of the ordinary before I teleported to my spot.

“What just happened?” Jim asked nervously.

“Your temporary security guard has done his job it seems,” Bernard said, making him chuckle nervously as I noticed the humans swimming to the Tentacruel.

“Okay,” Jim said. “I’ll let it be at that.”

“What the hell just happened buddy.” A man asked.

“They have some kind of Pokemon dressed as a human or something on that boat.” Tentacruel moaned.

“Your level one hundred.” He said.

“Yeah, I know, but that power is something else.” Tentacruel moaned. “They aren’t going to be easy targets if he’s onboard.

“Can you take him out?” The man asked.

I teleported to them.

“No one can take me out,” I growled as I pulled them out of the water, making them gasp as they stared at me.

“The fuck are you?” The man yelped.

“I’m your one-way ticket to jail,” I said as I teleported to the police station. “Jenny, I found some trash in the sea. Sorry for not putting it in the trash bin where it belongs, but they don't quite fit.”

Jenny giggled as she looked at me, then the men’s gear.

“Okay honey.” She said as a few cops cuffed them. “Thanks for cleaning it up. Watch that, that’s explosives.”

“I see it, ma’am.” The cop said.

I teleported back to the spot I snatched them before flying back to the boat. Once I got there, I landed on deck and took a deep breath.

“Is he a soldier?” Jim asked. “He’s like one by how he’s holding himself.”

“No, he's disguised as a bird trainer and my best friend,” Bernard said.

“And who is he to Mew?” Jim asked.

“His dad,” Bernard said.

“Oh,” Jim said in confusion. “Um, okay?”

A few hours later, the boat stopped, making me scan the area to see a ton of fish and Pokemon in a trap.”

“Fuck no, this can’t be happening!” A man roared. “How in the hell do we get out of this freaking trap!”

“Calm Lumineon, I’m not interested in catching you,” Jim said. “Just the trout and stuff like that. All Pokemon out please.”

“Thank god.” Lumineon moaned.

“Hay get off my boat Golduck,” Jim growled, making me look to Jim as I felt Golduck’s presence was strong to see her staring at me.

“Off the boat please,” I said.

“Who are you and how do you possess such power?” She asked.

“None of your business,” I said. “Now get off the boat please.”

“I don’t think I want to.” She said. “That’s my fish he’s taking from me. I’m trying to sell it.”

“That’s his trap,” I said. “It doesn’t belong to you.”

“I’m not leaving without my cut.” She said.

“Fine, then I catch you and then you get your cut each shipment,” Jim said as he threw a Pokeball at her, making her pop out.

“Not happening that easily.” She said, making Jim smile in amusement. “You're going to need to show me that you can handle my power.”

“Fine by me,” Jim said with a chuckle and tossed out a Kingler. “Crabhammer.”

Kingler swings his massive pincer and sent Golduck flying at me, making me stop her before he hit.

She gasped as she looked at me.

“Okay, that’s a scary feeling from you.” She whined. “How are you so strong?”

I moved her back to her spot before Jim threw a ball at her, making her snap out.

“Not even close.” She growled. “Your crab is mere fish food to me.”

“Oh really now?” Kingler asked with a chuckle. “I feel no threat from you with that power level of yours.”

“Mud Shot,” Jim said.

Golduck sent Hydro Pump at them, sending them both overboard.

“Oh shit.” Golduck yelped. “Sorry about that trainer!”

I teleported to Jim and grabbed him before teleporting back to his spot, then used whirlwind to dry him off.

“Thanks.” He said with a smile before I teleported to my spot.

“Kingler where are you?” Jim asked as Golduck stared at me in disbelief. “Are you still good to battle?”

“I’m right here master and yes I am,” Kingler said as he leaped on the boat. “Still not good enough duck.”

Golduck smiled as she looked at him just to get mud into her eyes, making her moan as her speed fell, then Jim threw another ball, but she didn't come out this time.

“Good work Kingler,” Jim said. “Go play in the water as your reward while I get this fish onboard.”

“Thanks, master,” Kingler said as he leaped off the boat while I turned back toward land.

The sound of a Pokeball breaking open sounded.

“Yes sweetie, you can too,” Jim said. “No, don’t bother him.”

“Who is he?” Golduck asked.

“Not my info to give,” Jim said before I flew to the roof of the bridge to sit down on the edge. “Hey don’t crush the roof.”

“He’s real light.” Grace thought.

“Is he a Quiet nature?” He asked.

“No.” She thought. “He’s stressed to the limit though, so please just leave him alone.”

A few minutes later, Jim came into view as he stepped into the bridge, then started to drive.

“You hungry sir?” He asked.

“Depends,” I said, making him hold up Pokemon food. “Sure.”

He stared at me as I started to eat.

“I’m not human,” I said. “It won't harm me.”

“Right.” He said and walked to his brother. “Why didn’t you tell me he can read my thoughts.”

Bernard chuckled.

“Slipped my mind,” Bernard said.

Once I felt satisfied I closed my eyes with a deep breath.


	41. Business as a fishermen

“Can I have some, love?” Shadow asked.

“Yep,” I said as I opened my eyes and passed it to her. “Share with the others please.”

She nodded before she flew to the others.

“Ahoy there matey.” A man said with a perfect pirate accent and tone. “Are ye fishermen?”

I giggled as I loved how he sounded.

“Aye, we are,” Jim said as he looked at me with a smile.

“Then I wish to buy some of yer fish, good lad.” The man said with a smile. “And some directions. Me compass is broken.”

I sent everyone my memories of how to get to land.

“Thanks whoever gave me that.” He said in a normal voice as he looked around in confusion. “How's two hundred a fish sound? I need twenty for my crew.”

“Sound good to me,” Jim said.

“Thanks.” The man said as Bernard moved to him with a bag of fish, making the man pay up before starting to drive away towards land.

A few minutes later, clouds started to move overhead unnaturally, making me look around just as the rain started to fall before I relaxed as I knew it was just Rain Dance.

“Whos messing up my good weather?” Jim growled.

“Sorry, my fault.” A boy said, making me look toward him to see a boy and girl having a battle on a strip of sand.

“That’s fine,” Jim said with a chuckle. “I was only joking.”

“Are you a fisherman?” The girl asked.

“Sure am,” Jim said.

“Pause the battle, I need to buy us lunch, brother.” She said.

I used sunny day, making the clouds break up.

“Hay I said pause battle.” She whined.

“I don’t have Sunny Day and I'm the one that used Rain Dance to weaken your moves.” He said, making her look toward the Pokemon on the boat, then took a deep breath. “I’ll take ten fish for three hundred. Is that okay?”

“Sure is sweetie,” Jim said, making her smile as Bernard passed her the fish, then she paid up.

“Thank you, sir.” She said.

“Yep.” He said as he started to drive again before stopping not too far from them as he unloaded another trap with no Pokemon in it this time.

A few minutes later, my energy started to fade away, making Grace look toward me in worry.

“Time for your medicine master.” She said, making me float to her before he pulled out a shot, then injected it into me with discomfort on her face.

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt when I’m aware,” I said, making her nod.

Jim grabbed the needle and looked at it.

“What is this?” He asked.

“Energy shot,” I said.

“Why do you need that?” He asked.

“Because the terrorist has weakened me to where I start to die on everyone,” I said and moved to my spot.

“How is he floating?” The boy yelped. “He must a be a Pokemon. Wartortle Use Bubble Beam.”

I sighed.

“Use Psychic,” I said before Grace smile and turn to her before I tapped my Keystone, making her Mega evolve.

“Oh, not a Pokemon.” He said. “I didn’t see her. I accept your challenge.”

“What about our battle?” The girl whined.

“We’ll resume after dinner.” He said.

“Okay.” She said just as Wartortle sent out an of stream bubbles at Grace, making her put her paw up and pop them with her Psychic, then sent Wartortle off the patch of land.

“Damn, what level is she?” The boy asked as Wartortle did a dead man's float.

“Level seventy-five.” She thought.

“Damn, I surrender.” He said. “My Pokemon are only level thirty and twenty-two.”

I floated to the roof.

“Are you a Pokemon?” The boy asked, making me chuckle.

“You’ll never get that answer.” Grace thought, making him throw a ball at me, but I stopped it.

“Stop stopping it.” He growled.

“That’s my master you are trying to catch.” She thought.

“So is he a Pokemon?” He asked.

“No.” She said before I sent the ball into his face, sending him to the ground.

“Hey, don’t be mean.” He growled.

“Then stop being stupid.” She thought before she lost her mega form and floated to my side, making me wrap my arm around her with a kiss on her lips.

She smiled as she leaned her head on my chest. Jim stepped to the bridge, then glanced to Grace’s crotch.

“What I wouldn’t do for a pussy like that.” He thought, making us giggle before his face become a cherry. “Shit, ignore my perverted thoughts. I have been out at sea without a woman far too long now.”

“If she wants it, then you can use that pussy.” I thought. "You also got your Golduck now."

“Thanks.” He said with a smile. “I have one more trap to go before I wrap it up for the night if she’s willing. I hope you guys don’t mind sleeping on the waves.”

“Nope.” We thought.

“We like the water.” I thought, making him nod before stepping into the bridge.

Several hours passed and the sun started to set before he stopped at his last trap.

“Damn, this one is full to the brim.” He said. “How in the hell did you get in there Wailmer?”

“I have no clue,” Wailmer whined. “Get me out, please. It’s cramped here.”

“I bet,” Jim said with a chuckle. “But I don’t know if I can with all that fish in the way.”

I teleported to them before I touched Wailmer, then teleported him out of the cage.”

“Thanks, Mew,” Jim said.

“Mew!” Golduck yelped, making him sigh.

“Sorry about that slip.” He said.

“It's fine,” I said. “She’s not going to betray me.”

I teleported back to my spot.

“Can I be your team?” Wailmer yelped. “I would love to be with milord.”

“He doesn’t belong to me,” Jim said.

“Oh,” Wailmer grumbled. “Do you see him often?”

“No, this is his first trip with me,” Jim said.

“Golduck how good is your trainer?” Wailmer said.

“Just met him.” She said.

“He’s a good man,” Kingler said, making Wailmer look to him.

“Damn, I bet if I feel that great power from you,” Wailmer said with a smile. “My offer still stands sir. I need new friends.”

Jim smiled as he pulled out a Pokeball before tossing it to him, then grabbed the ball as it clicked.

“Welcome to the team buddy,” Jim said as he sent him out. “Enjoy your rest. We are staying here for the night.”

“That’s good to know,” Wailmer said. “Can Mew spend some time with me?”

“Sure, I think I need a dip anyway.” I thought as I changed into my true form and leaped into the water before putting a bubble around me, making Jim’s team flock to me with disbelief on their faces.

“What’s for dinner brother,” Bernard asked as Phione plunged into the water, then my team and friends before I put a bubble around their heads, making them smile.

“How’s chowder sound?” Jim asked, making me moan.

“Yes please for cheesy potato and broccoli chowder.” I thought.

“Yeah, I’m with you there,” Phione said, then moved to the surface. “That’s two votes for yes. Me and Mew.”

“Me too.” My friends said, making her tell Jim.

“Mew trumps all votes,” Jim said.

“Not.” I thought. “Keep the voting fair.”

“As you wish.” He said.

“I would like flame-roasted fish,” Golduck said.

“I can do that on the side for you I guess,” Jim said. “Anyone know flamethrower?”

“I do.” I thought. “I’ll cook it.”

“Okay.” He said. “Any more requests?”

I felt a strong Pokemon quickly move toward me, making me look toward it just to see a Sharpedo using Skull Bash on me, making me moan as my bubble popped as my friend swam away in fear.

“What the hell was that for?” I said as I put another bubble around my head.

“A challenge.” He said.

“You don’t want to challenge me,” I said as he came charging at me with an open mouth, making me sigh as I punched him away and sent him floating to the surface upside-down. “Idiot.”

Everyone giggled before my friends started to swim deep.

“Don’t go too far please,” I said. “I can’t see the bottom.

“Okay.” They said.

A few minutes later, Sharpedo moaned.

“Wow, what a Pound.” Sharpedo moaned, making Phione giggle before he swam away. “Legendaries really aren’t a joke.”

“I told you that,” I said with a smile.

“We willing to cook now Mew?” Jim asked as he watched the Sharpedo disappear into the depth.

“Sure,” I said as I moved the bubble off my head and made it float there before I flew out of the water, making him stare at me in disbelief.

“Tell me, you are willing to have a trainer.” He said.

“Nope,” I said. “I’m not a normal Mew and can’t be caught or the world will be in grave danger.”

He nodded as his face filled with worry.

“Where’s the fish that needs flame-broiled?” I asked, making him point past me.

I looked towards the location to see Golduck holding it. She tossed them in the sky, making me stop them then sent out a Fire Spin before I watched them spin in the vortex.

“Oh right, I guess Fire Spin is better than Flamethrower for this task." He said.

Bernard passed me his seasoning, making me season the ones that were cooked and pass them out before I went back into the water once everything was cooked before putting my head back into the bubble.

“The chowder will be done in about thirty minutes Mew,” Jim said.

“Okay,” I said as I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball while I expanded my bubble around me.

“I said where is he!” A familiar man roared just before Arceus roared out with me as I felt pain surge through my body, then I opened my eyes to see I was in the building surrounded by men again.

“Speak Arceus.” The man growled as I noticed glowing chains on Arceus’s feet, then I looked around.

“I refuse to give him up.” Arceus moaned, then he thought. “Leave my body, Mew. You don’t need to see this. I see you have no idea how you are taking over. Begone intruder.”

My surrounding went dark before I gasped and opened my eyes to see I was in the clouds with Rayquaza with sparks flying around me while he stared at me in alarm. I looked down to see the boat below.

“Calm, you’re safe buddy.” Rayquaza said as he grabbed me once my sparks faded, then held me steady. “So the boss is captured by the terrorists?”

“I think so,” I said with a deep breath. “Do you recognize the area?”

“Vaguely.” He said with uncertainty on his face. “I’ll check out the places that it reminds me of and tell the others.”

I nodded before he flew away, making me teleported back to my bubble and fell back to sleep.

“Don’t, he need sleep,” Phione said.

“That’s all he’s been doing,” Vera said.

I sighed and flew out of my bubble before changing back to my dad and got dressed before I sat down on the bridge, then looked out to sea as everyone stared at me in worry.

“Look what you did,” Phione growled. “Now everyone doesn’t get to be with him.”

“I’m sorry,” Vera said.

I spotted a boat coming towards us, making me teleport on board to see a man driving it.

“Please be a fishing boat.” He thought. “I’m so hungry.”

I teleported back.

“Captain, you have another customer approaching.” I thought.

“Copy that, a little busy at the moment.” He said, making me look towards him to see he was getting laid.

“Oh, my bad.” I thought with a giggle. “I'll deal with it then. What’s your price range. It was only one man.”

“Nothing below two hundred a fish.” He said.

I floated to the edge of the boat and stood there before waiting for the man. Once he got to me he got out of his seat.

“Are you a fisherman?” He asked.

“No, I’m the bodyguard, but the Captain is unavailable at the moment,” I said. “How many fish do you need?”

“Just six.” He said. “How much?”

“Four hundred a fish sound fine for you?” I said.

“Yes.” He said, making me put my hand up before six fish floated to it as he stared at it in disbelief.

“I never thought to find a psychic trainer.” He said, making me smile before he pulled out the money and gave it to me. “Thank you, sir.”

I nodded as I move the money to Jim, then gave the fish to the man.

“Really, that’s double from what I said.” Jim thought.

“And your point.” I thought, making him chuckle as the man sent out a Charizard.

“Can I use your tail buddy?” He asked as Charizard look towards me with a threatening gaze just before he shot a Flamethrower at me, making me send up a Protect as the man yelped out. “What are you doing!”

Once the flames stopped, he stared at me in disbelief.

“I wouldn’t do that again If I were you.” I thought and sent him a memory of my truth from before I made him watch me transform into my dad.

His face filled with disbelief.

“Forgive me, milord.” He said.

“It’s fine, just don’t attack without words next time,” I said.

“I’m sorry, what did he say?” The man asked. “He was traded to me and don’t quite know all of his languages.”

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with,” I said. “I have some seasonings if you are interested.”

“Yes please.” He said, making me move my container to him. “How did you stop that fire?”

“Psychic can stop anything,” I said.

“That wasn’t Psychic,” Charizard said.

“I’m in danger with terrorist Charizard.” I thought. “Please don’t tell anyone about me.”

“Right forgive me.” He said in worry.

“What’s going on?” The man asked.

“Nothing, just use my tail,” Charizard said as he moved his tail to him.

“Right, thanks.” He said.

“Is he a good trainer?” I thought.

“Kinda, he’s really inexperienced,” Charizard said. “I hate losing so many battles because of that, but I can’t do anything about it since he has just enough badges to make me obey.”

Once the man got his food cooked, he passed me the seasoning and started to drive away, making me float to the galley and pulled out a potato before eating it.

“Chowder’s done.” I thought as I took it off the stove.

“Okay, thanks.” Jim moaned. “Thanks, Grace.”

“Anytime when my master is allowing it.” She thought.

The Pokemon moved into the galley, making me start serving them their food. Once the pot was empty, I walked out of the Galley.

“Tell me you ate,” Strider growled.

“Don’t start,” I said.

“Damn it, there wasn't enough for everyone.” He growled, making me look to him before he took a step back nervously. “Sorry, don’t Surf me.”

I looked forward and went back to my spot. I laid down and stared at the clouds before I started to move them around and make art with them.

“What are you doing?” Grace asked. “I feel your powers, but don’t see the effects.”

“If you look at what I’m looking at, then you might find the effects,” I said, making her look up before smiling. “Is that our team?”

“Yep,” I said, making her smile widen before she laid next to me. “Sorry for being bored.”

“It’s fine.” She said. “At least you make cool stuff when you are.”

Several hours passed and snoring surrounded me, making me look to Grace to see her asleep. I sat up and look to the others to see everyone but Phione was asleep as she stared out to sea on the bow. I floated to her, making her gasp, and sent a wave of water at me, but I stopped it with Protect.

“Sorry.” She said nervously.

“It’s fine,” I said as I sat next to her.

“So how do you like fatherhood?” She asked.

“It’s, terrifying,” I said, making her giggle.

“That’s normal for some.” She said. “You’ll do fine.”

“Yeah, let’s hope so,” I said. “I really don’t know how to take care of human babies.”

“Wait, your a father that way too?” She asked as she looked at me in disbelief.

“Yes, I thought you heard,” I said.

“No, I was talking about our baby.” She said. “Can I have the memory of them? I would love to see your children.”

I smiled as I sent her the memories, making her smile.

“They look just like you.” She said.

“Yes, I know,” I said as I looked back to sea.

“I found this for you if you are willing.” She said, making me look to her to see her holding Pokemon food.

I took it and started to eat before she leaped onto my lap and hugged me.

A deep thud of wings sounded, making me look up to see an Aerodactyl coming down.

“Please forgive me for boarding your boat, sir!” Aerodactyl said. “Do you have any medicine for my trainer? He has a cold and we are miles from the nearest landmass.”

“Yes, I do,” I said as I spotted a boy around twelve on his back.

I pulled him off his back before I sent out Aromatherapy.”

“What are you?” He yelped, then stared at me with nervousness quickly growing on his face. “Never mind, I don’t want to know with that kind of power you possess.”

The boy gasped.

“Enough.” He whined. “Too much!”

I giggled as I stopped my move before I lowered him to Aerodactyl.

“Where are we?” He asked as he looked around.

“You are out in the middle of nowhere,” I said as I passed him my pokegear. “Don’t break that.”

“I won’t.” He said. “I know how expensive they are.”

He fiddled with it and sighed.

“Damn it, where the hell are we?” He whined. “Show me Johto.”

“Yeah, way off course if that’s where you think you are,” I said, making him let out a whine. “You are on the other side of the world.

“What!” He cried.

“Quiet down please, the Captain is trying to sleep,” I said.

“Sorry.” He said as he looked to the door to the cabin.

“You are in or near Unova,” I said. “Where do you wish to be?”

He looked to Aerodactyl.

“Here is fine if he’s exhausted.” He said.

“No need to worry about him,” I said. “He won’t be taking you there. I will.”

“What.” He said.

“Trust him,” Aerodactyl said.

“Okay.” The boy said. “I would like to be in Pallet Town.”

“Looking to see Professor Oak?” I asked. “He might not be there since he’s a little over his head with Mew’s mission.”

“Wait you know Mew?” He asked.

“Yes,” I said.

“Are you Mew?” Aerodactyl asked, making me chuckle as I looked at him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get that.” The boy said. “I wasn’t looking.”

“Keep that to yourself.” I thought, making Aerodactyl stare at me, then nodded nervously before I said. “Pallet Town it is.”

I moved them to me before they gasped while they looked around, then they looked at me. I move the boy’s hand to Aerodactyl, then I touched the boy’s head.

“Stay out of trouble now,” I said, then teleported him to Pallet Town.

“I bet that made him freak out,” Phione said with a giggle, making me smile before I flew back to the roof and went to sleep.


	42. Keeping my mind off the boss

“Sir, I’m getting a blimp of Mew’s energy, but it’s saying it’s here now.” A woman said, making me open my eyes to see I was in Arceus’s body again.

I looked to his body to see he was beaten nearly to a pulp, making rage fill me.

“No, stay calm.” Arceus thought just as the leader looked to him.

“How is he here?” The leader asked. “Where are you hiding him?”

I tried to use Judgment, but a beep sounded, making him look to a PDA

“Heh, you know you can’t use your moves with that chain on your feet." He said, making me look at it before the man’s face filled with confusion. “No way, Mew is in you, isn’t he.”

I looked at him, then he smiled.

“He is in you.” He yelped. “Turn on the machine before he can go on the run again!”

“Be gone intruder!” Arceus thought with panic just as my surroundings went black.

I opened my eyes as I looked around to see I was in clouds again with a cyclone of Electric swirling around me with Fire Spin and a cyclone of Blizzard. The moves faded before I spotted Rayquaza, Yveltal and Shaymin stared at me in worry. I stared at Yveltal.

“Why are you here?” I asked.

“You are getting close to his home continent and that’s Kalos.” Rayquaza said, making me look down to see the boat was moving.

“Don’t worry, they can see you.” He said.

“How far am I broadcasting?” I asked.

“Not to the enemy if they aren’t responding to it.” He said.

“Okay, I hope I didn’t start a panic,” I said.

“I don’t think you are broadcasting far.” He said. “But your power is starting to feel like Arceus and that’s making me rush to you.”

“I'm sorry, I’m not…” I started to say.

“Nothing to be sorry about.” He said. “You are giving us updates that he’s still alive and you are the key of what they need. Just stay calm and don’t let that panic that you are trying to hide from us consume you.”

“I’ll do my best,” I said, then took a deep breath. “I just don’t like seeing God in that shape or hear his panicked thoughts.”

“We understand.” He said as he nodded. “Go back to your friends while your team tries to find the boss.”

I nodded before I teleported to the boat, making everyone look at me.

“What’s going on?” Phione asked. “Why do you keep teleporting into the clouds and start attacking nothing.”

I looked to myself to see I was in my true form.

“Where are my clothes?” I asked.

“Right here.” Grace thought, making me look to her to see her holding up my clothes.

“You won’t be getting them until you update us.” She said.

“I really don’t want to,” I said. “If this gets out, the world will become frenzied.”

They stared at me in worry before she stuffed my clothes into her backpack.

“Whatever,” I said and transformed into Adam, making him smile as he reached for my crotch, but hit a barrier as it appeared in front of me.

“Not good, this is so bad,” Strider whined. “He only refuses being touched when he’s near panic.”

“Don’t dig into my affairs,” I said. “I don’t need to be the cause of a mass panic.”

I walked to the galley to see Bernard looking through a cookbook.

“Out please, I’m taking over,” I said.

“Okay.” He said with a smile before I started to pull out the ingredients for my Broccoli Fettuccine Alfredo.

“Oh god yes.” He moaned. “I can’t wait to dig into that dish.”

I smiled as I got to work.

“What’s wrong guys?” He asked, making me look to him to see my team staring at me in worry.

“Nothing,” I said as I went back to my work.

“He’s going to drown himself in cooking again,” Strider whined, making me sigh as I put my hand up and sent out a water gun into his face, taking him down with a moan.

“I’m sorry.” He moaned. “Thanks for not Surfing me.”

“And make a mess in the galley, no thanks,” I said.

“Wait why are you Adam, Mew?” Bernard asked.

“Because Grace is holding my clothes hostage,” I said.

“Why?” He asked.

“Because there something going on and he’s refusing to tell.” Grace thought.

“That’s his right if he’s the key to it.” He said, making me look at him before he stepped back nervously. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“What do you know?” I asked.

“Nothing.” He said softly with confusion on his face.

“You just guess something that was true.” Grace thought, making me look forward and continue to work.

Once the food was cooked, I started to serve it on plates before looking to my team as they still watched before I teleported to the roof.

“No, you’re eating.” Grace thought.

“Yes, when we get to Lumiose City.” I thought.

“That’s going to be a few days buddy,” Bernard said.

“I don’t care.” I thought. “I didn’t make enough for myself anyway since he didn’t have enough Fettuccine.”

“Damn it, he’s right guys.” He said with a sigh.

“I’ll restock my food at Cyllage City,” Jim said. “My god, Mew can cook though.”

I smiled as I closed my eyes and left my body before I flew into the sky to Rayquaza as he stared at me.

“I’ll be fine Rayquaza.” I thought, making him look toward me, then glanced around in confusion before I giggled. “I’m astral projecting.”

“Oh okay.” He said with a smile. “Are you wanting to be with me and not make them worry?”

“Yes.” I thought, making him take a deep breath.

“I found nothing at the sites I thought the boss was at.” He said.

“I don’t think it’s in a city.” I thought. “I think they might have an underground base. “The air smelled clean. A little too clean to be in a city. It was almost like a clean room feeling.”

“Really, you can tell the difference?” He asked.

“True clean freaks always do.” I thought, making him chuckle with a smile.

“Are you okay Master?” Strider asked, making Rayquaza look at him.

“I’m fine,” I said before he grabbed me, then he gasped as he almost dropped me. “Really.”

“Why are you a rag doll?” He yelped

“Really, I can’t ever get some alone time with my kind can I?” I thought with a sigh.

Rayquaza smiled.

“Have you found your mate yet?” Rayquaza asked.

“Not what I meant.” I thought.

“I know.” He said as Strider started to place his pincer all over me.

“Are you out of your body?” Strider asked.

“What gave it away?” I thought. “Your presence isn’t fully here and it feels like you above me.”

“So not good.” I thought with a whine, making Rayquaza chuckle. “I can’t mask my presence anymore.”

“It’s okay buddy.” Rayquaza said. “We are with you now that you are connecting to the boss.”

“Come back please,” Strider said.

“No.” I thought.

“Fine, then I’ll be feeding you some of my food.” He said.

“Good luck with that,” I said as I pulled my body to me.

“Not stopping me.” He said as he flew to me with a grin. “There’s plenty of airflow to follow you.”

He gasped and froze when he spotted Rayquaza.

“You were saying?” I thought, making Rayquaza chuckle.

“Where is his soul, milord.” He asked.

“I can’t see him.” Rayquaza said. “But I feel he’s close.”

“Yeah, like three feet away from you.” I thought, making him look towards me, then reached through me before his face filled with discomfort.

“Okay, that’s kinda creepy.” He said, making me giggle.

“Let me take over,” Strider said.

“Why?” I thought.

“Just do it.” He said, making me sigh and go to my body before I touched him, then his body started to fall.

“Fuck, how did I forgot about that!” He yelped in panic as he flew to his body. “Don’t let me touch the water!”

I giggled.

“It’s not funny.” He whined as he caught himself, then looked to Rayquaza. “I’m taking him back to the others now. Sorry if you had more to say to him.”

“He came to me, so I don’t have anything to say.” Rayquaza said, making him nod before he flew back to the boat, then set his body in a chair.

“Is he okay?” Grace asked

. “Yes, I’m fine,” Strider said, making her face filled with confusion.

“You’re in my body,” I said

“Right.” He said with a chuckle. “Mew will be Strider until we get off my nightmare scenario.”

I giggled.

“it’s not funny, I hate boats.” He whined.

“Oh okay.” She said with a grin. “I'm guessing you want me to toss him overboard now that his lifeless body is just a glorified paperweight master.”

“Please.” I thought, making her giggle.

“You better not.” He growled as she lifted his body, making him grab it. “Let go of me!”

She moved us over the water, making terror flood my body as he stared at the water.

“Okay, no more.” I thought in worry, making her pull him back with her grin turning to worry.

“I’m sorry I made you feel that master.” He said In worry. “Please don’t leap off that ledge. I’m okay. I know it’s only a prank.”

“No, you didn’t if you felt terror.” I thought, making Grace sigh as she set his body on the chair, making him tie himself down.

“Why don’t you just go into your Pokeball if you don’t like boats?” I thought.

“I don’t want to be stuck in one now that it’s not on your body anymore.” He said. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

“I understand,” I said softly.

“Come on, I told you not to leap off.” He whined.

“I can always kick you out,” I said.

“No don’t kick me out.” He whined. “I’ll shut up about it.”

“Land Ho!” Jim roared, making Strider look around with excitement before I giggled.

“My God, it’s just land.” I thought.

“Sorry.” He said as my face burned up.

“No need to get embarrassed.” I thought, making Grace grin.

“How do I change form?” He asked.

“You heard the Ditto.” I thought, making him look at his body before changing into himself. “Okay, why not just go back to your body?”

“You are my safety blanket.” He said, making Grace giggle.

“Not really.” I thought. “Well, I’m going to take a nap now that I’m bored.

“Sorry about that.” He said, then changed into Grace, making her smile with lust. “I can always fuck Grace with you.”

His face filled with disbelief.

“seriously, you hate sex that much?” He whined, making Grace’s smile fade.

“I didn’t say that.” I thought.

“No, but your feelings did.” He said. “What don’t you like about it?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” I said and started to calm my mind as I tried to go to sleep.

“Hey now, don’t you dare leave your body?” He said.

“He’s not,” Adam said. “His presence fades quite a bit when he’s about to fall asleep.”

Just as he said that my sight went dark.


	43. So close yet so far

“Wake up, where did you send Mew?” The terrorist leader growled, making me open my eyes to see I was in a different room before I looked at his body to see he was burned badly.

“No, stay calm buddy.” Arceus thought as I started to panic. “You’ll give yourself away again.”

“Right.” I thought and looked at the man.

“Speak damn it.” He growled,

“Woof woof,” I said, making Arceus chuckle as anger filled his face. “Sorry I couldn’t resist.”

“Do you want another round in that beam?” He growled.

“What beam?” I asked.

“Really, crap, the power must be too high if you blacked out in it.” He said.

“No, that because I’m not Mew,” I said. “What are you planning with him anyways?”

“That’s not any of your business.” He said. “You are the bait and he’s falling for it if he’s coming to you through your body. Though I don’t know how he’s doing it like that and not in person. I’m starting to think he can’t feel it.”

“Really, so it’s not my power?” I asked.

“Really, you don’t know your own powers?” He asked with a chuckle, then his face filled with confusion before he grabbed a PDA, looked at me in disbelief. “Turn on the machine!”

“Crap, I’m sorry Arceus.” I thought.

“It’s okay, I know you are trying to find me now that I seen your memories.” Arceus thought. “They can’t kill me that easy. Begone intruder.”

My surrounding change to the clouds as I felt alarm from Strider while the legendaries stared at me in worry with my powers surrounding me again.

“Keep that to yourself Strider.” I thought as the powers faded.

“I will.” He said softly as he nodded. “How was I in two different bodies at once?”

“Don’t ask or my brain will hurt thinking about this power again.” I thought, making everyone chuckle as he smiled. “Are you on land now?”

“Yes.” He said.

“Then begone intruder.” I thought, making me take control of my body and said. “Sorry about that guys. I don’t know how they are pulling me into Arceus. I hope I can find a way to send my body there so I can obliterate them.”

“It’s fine and you don’t want to kill humans.” Rayquaza said. “Arceus don’t like that out of self-defense. Thank you for telling us he’s still strong as ever.”

“I can’t stand the sight of what they did to him,” I said.

“Yeah me too.” He said with a sigh.

“Why am I going into the sky all the time?” I asked.

“I think it’s to protect yourself and others.” He said. “Your vulnerable when in someone and that’s your defense mechanism activating as you feel boss’s pain. And you are too far from land for anyone to see your broadcast from what Strider’s face told us once boss kicked you out of him.”

“You have no clue on how much pain,” I said. “I’m crippled in him and putting all my strength to not let it show in my voice.”

“We know, Strider was moaning like crazy and his face showed us how bad it was.” He said.

“Crap, I better go see if he’s alright,” I whined.

I teleported to land before I spotted everyone standing outside the Pokemon Center, making me teleport to them, then looked to Strider as he was gasping for air.

“Are you feeling alright buddy?” I asked.

“Yes, I’m fine master.” He said. “Just tired.”

“No, after feeling my event,” I said.

“Oh, yes, I’m fine.” He said as he looked at me in worry. “Tell me you don’t feel that often.”

“Three times in two days,” I said. “I’m fine and can handle it. Now please keep your word and tell no one.”

“Too late.” He said. “Grace stole it from my mind and is freaking out.”

“I’m fine.” Grace thought as I looked to her to see her on the edge. “I’ll keep it to myself.”

I sent a Heal Pulse into Strider, making him gasp.

“Damn, what a boost.” He moaned, making everyone giggle.

“Can I have my clothes back now that you know everything Grace?” I asked.

“Yes, master,” she said as she nodded before pulling out my clothes.

I grabbed them as I teleported into the center, then into a room, but it was occupied, making me go to the next one to see it was also occupied.

I looked through the walls to see Joy had a full house.

“Damn it,” I said and teleported to the kitchen before changing into my dad and put on my clothes.

“Sir you must ask permission to be here.” Joy said. “Please leave.”

“It’s Mew joy,” I said. “I’m in my dad’s skin.”

“Oh forgive me honey.” She said, then looked me up and down and thought. “Damn, I’m jealous that his mom gets that hot ass.”

I bust out laughing, making her look at me in confusion.

“I’m sorry, it seems you didn’t hear about my ability to read minds,” I said, making her smile as her face filled with color.

“Is your human body as good?” She asked. “I only got your true form in a picture?”

I giggled as I changed into myself before my pants fell off, making her bite her lip as her eyes locked to my dick.

“Yes, just as good.” She said, making me giggle as I pulled my pants up and changed back to my dad. “So we making anything for the center?”

“Sure, what do you want?” I asked.

“Anything sweet and sour sounds nice.” He said

“Alright, my sweet and sour curry with broccoli,” I said, making Strider moan before she looked at him and smiled.

“I can’t wait master.” He said.

“Yeah I know,” I said and got to work.

“How many servings am I making?” I asked. “I know you have a full house if I was forced to change in here.”

“As much as you can.” She said.

“You don’t want that with all this rice you have,” I said

“Okay, the five-pound bag will do.” She said, making me nod.

A few hours later, my surrounding changed, making me look around to see I was in Arceus again.

“The hell.” I thought. “They are pulling me in without me going to sleep now?”

“It’s okay.” Arceus thought. “Just learn what you can. No I have no clue where I am. They managed to get the jump on me somehow.”

I looked around to see I was still in a room with not much to go off of. I looked to the chains, then yanked as hard as I could, tearing it out of the ground.

“How did you do that?” He thought. “I did that for hours before I gave up.”

“I don’t know.” I thought as I looked around, then pulled another one just as I struggled to stand.

“Don’t overdo it, I feel your energy draining now.” He said.

“I’ll gladly die for you.” I moaned. “I can’t stand having my God in chains.”

A door closed, making me look to the person to see it was the leader as he stared at the chains in disbelief, I snapped the third one off as he ran to a machine and smashed his hand into a red button.

“No!” Arceus yelped just as a beam of light came down on top of him, making us roar out in pain before I fell to the ground.

“What the fuck did I get wrong?” The man whined as he stared at the PDA. “I swear we had everything set right. Everyone find the damn error.”

“Yes boss.” Several people said.

“Begone Intruder.” Arceus moaned, making my surrounding change to the clouds as Rayquaza held me with my powers surrounding me.

“Damn it!” I roared. “I was so fucking close on freeing him.”

“Calm buddy.” Rayquaza whined, making me look at him while he stared at my power in terror.

I made them fade before he looked at me.

“I’m sorry,” I said.

“No, don’t be.” He said. “I have no idea how I got passed your defenses when you started to fall.”

I looked to my body as the pain didn’t fade, revealing burn marks all over me.

“Damn it, so any damage that happens to Arceus with me in him, is transferred to me.

“Don’t worry buddy, that looks like normal burns a Pokemon would inflict on you.” He said. “Get joy to heal you.”

I nodded as he let me go before I teleported to Center, making Joy gasp as she grabbed me.

“What happened?” She cried, making everyone look at me.

“I can’t tell you,” I said. “I don’t want you panicking. Just heal me please.”

Bernard called me back before passing my ball to her, making her leap the desk and put me into the machine.

Once she sent me out, my surroundings changed back to Arceus.

“Again.” I thought with a whine.

“Calm and keep my eyes closed.” Arceus thought. “They think I fainted and they are moving me.”

“Where?” I thought.

“I don’t know, but they got more chains on me.” He thought. “I can’t believe they even put one on my balls to prevent you from breaking it so I can’t use my powers even if you do break free from the leg restraints.”

“Okay too much info,” I said, making him chuckle.

“Did you hear something?” A man asked. “Go check on Arceus.”

“Sorry.” I thought.

“It’s okay.” He thought. “Just keep my eyes closed. They have no machines on me to tell them I’m not fainted at the moment.”

Someone touched me, making me take a quick peek through Arceus's eyelids to see a woman staring at his dick in lust.

“Oh, I love this girl.” He thought.

“Really.” I thought. “Why can’t I get away from all this sex.”

“You are strange if you don’t like sex.” He thought, making me giggle.

“Shit, sorry.” I thought as she looked at us.

“Don’t worry, I think she’s close to becoming a traitor from how she is staring at me when they tortured me.” He thought.

I invaded her mind, making her gasp as she looked around before kicking me out.

“Well that’s a first.” I thought. “How did she kick me out of her mind and how didn’t i get anything from that glimpse?”

“You are becoming exhausted.” He thought.

“Then kick me out.” I thought with a sigh.

“I will not if you are going to go into the dumps.” He thought. “I don’t like how desperate you are getting to free me.”

The woman reached into Arceus’s sheath and started rubbing his dick, making me grunt.

“Sorry, that’s a new feeling that I kinda like.” I thought.

“Yeah, same on my side.” He thought as he held back his laugh. “She’s introducing me into a lot of new feelings as she experiments with me.”

She started stroking Arceus’s whole dick, making peek though his eyes lids to see her staring at my face with nervousness.

“God, just get it over with.” I thought, making Arceus snort.

“Sorry.” I thought. “I just wish to look around for Rayquaza, but she’s in the way and I don’t know if they can see my power through your eyelids.”

“It’s fine.” He said. “We are in a truck anyway so there’s nothing to see.”

“So they are on land?” I thought. “Not underground?”

“They were underground.” He thought. “Calm please, panic and me don’t mix.”

“Right.” I thought and took a deep breath before the woman lifted my leg, making me take a glimpse again to see her getting between them as she lined Arceus up to her.

“That’s not going to fit.” I thought.

“Actually it does somehow.” He thought with a smile just as she pushed him in her.

“Damn, how do girls do that.” I thought. “I swear that was way too big.”

Once she wasn’t looking at me, I opened my eyes to see boxes everywhere before I glanced to her as she pushed Arceus deeper into her, then I looked through the truck to see Only trees everywhere.

“Crap, it had to be a forest,” I whined. “That could be anywhere.”

“What power is this?” Arceus thought.

“Really, you didn’t make me?” I thought.

“No, your mother and father did.” He thought. “And that puzzle was the Unknown’s creation. They make all sorts of things to keep me entertained or I swear I would be bored out of my mind when the humans aren’t meddling.”

I went back to normal sight, then turned the box in front of me around with my power before glancing to the woman as she fucked Arceus with bliss on her face.

“She can’t see nor hear you if she looks like that,” Arceus said with a chuckle. “Just don’t speak any louder than this if you slip.”

I nodded and turn the box to it’s logo to see it was Pokemon food.

“Look for a Pokemon food truck in a forest Rayquaza.” I thought.

“That’s still a needle in a haystack buddy.” Arceus thought, making me let out a whimper. “Please, don’t let this feeling consume you. Desperation isn’t good, it will only drive you mad.”

I looked to the woman from her being in the way of me getting him free.

“No do not harm a human.” He thought firmly. “Especially not this one.”

I smiled.

“Shut it.” He thought, making me giggle. “She’s the best on taking care of my needs.”

The truck swerved as the driver honked, just before a crash sounded, making me stared out in panic while I felt weightlessness just as I noticed the truck went off a huge cliff.

“Stay calm buddy,” Arceus said, making me grabbed the woman.

She gasped as she looked at him.

I shatter all four of the chains before the truck hit the ground, making everything go black as Arceus's head hit the roof.

“Buddy wake up.” Rayquaza yelped as a headache filled my head. “Please don’t be dead.”

“I’m not.” I moaned. “My head might finish me off though.”

He chuckled as someone grabbed me from him.

“I know how you feel on that one.” He said. “Get him a cure for that Joy.”

“Okay.” She said as someone ran with me.

“Stay back,” Jenny growled. “Arcanine…”

“Okay okay!” A boy yelped. “I just want to feel Rayquaza!”

“He need’s to give you permission to do that first.” She said, just as someone stabbed me with someone before my headache faded nearly instantly.

“Why are you keep disappearing and coming back injured?” Joy asked as I opened my eyes.

I stared at her, then sighed.

“Keep this to yourself please,” I said, then sent her the events, making her gasp.

“I will.” She said, then looked to Rayquaza. “He needs rest.”

“Okay, then I need to leave before I cause trouble with this kid.” He said. “Please keep him safe while he fights this new tech that is freaking me out.”

“I will.” She said before he flew into the sky.

Shaymin flew into my arm before turning into landform, making Joy’s face fill with love.

“My god, you're so cute.” She squeaked, making me chuckle.

“I’ll make you a baby then.” She said.

“Please don’t overdo it,” I grumbled, making Joy giggle with her.

“I’ll try not.” She said as Joy took me to a room and knocked me out with a pillow.

I woke up with hot water all around me, making me gasp as I roared out in panic.

“Calm.” Joy yelped. “I’m just giving you a bath. Is it too hot?”

“No, I thought someone was trying to drown me,” I said softly as I relaxed and I took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.” She said, then pried open my eyelid, making me pull away.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Why aren’t you opening your eyes?” She asked.

“That’s because he's due for his next dose.” Grace thought just as she injected me with my shot.

“What was that!” Joy yelped, then sighed.

“You need to get updated,” I said as I opened my eyes, then sent her my whole life from the transformation, making her face fill with distress before tears fell down her face. “Tell no one but your family please. I don’t need everyone to know about this.”

“Okay.” She said as she nodded. “Can I take control of your body?”

I smiled.

“Sit please,” I said, making her grab a chair and sit down before she grabbed my paw.

I let her in just as Grace grabbed Joy’s body as it started to fall, then she set her against the wall.

“Thanks.” Joy said, making Grace nod.

Joy looked to my paws and smiled with love.

“Why are my paws the most things people fall in love with?” I thought.

“I don’t know.” She said, then she started to wash me up. “It’s just so cute.”

“Really, you wanted to give me a bath as if you were me?” I thought, making her giggle as she nodded.

“I like this kind of new.” She said, then spotted my sheath. “Not use to being a boy though.”

Grace giggled with me as she started to play with me, then started to stroke me once I was hard.

“Really, now your going to masturbate me?” I thought, making grace giggle as she grinned.

“Yep, must feel how males feel.” She said with a giggle.

Once I came, she moaned.

“Damn, that was good.” She moaned.

Grace giggled, then grab my paw before licking off the cum, making Joy grin with a heating face.

“We done?” I thought.

“Nope.” She said, then started to float before floating toward the door.

“Damn, your quick at learning that.” I thought.

“All thanks to your memories.” She said, then teleported to the kitchen.

“Okay, that’s disorienting.” She said as she looked around, making me giggle.

She went to the food and made it move to the plate before she pulled it to me and made me eat.

“God, I love this stuff.” She moaned. “Can I have your recipe please?”

“Sure,” I said and sent her the memories of making it.

“Thanks.” She said. “I didn’t know how to make Alfredo from scratch until now.”

My surrounding went dark, making me open my eyes as to see I was in a truck.

“Damn it,” I whined. “Sorry Joy, please endure. I can’t kick you out since I’m not with you.”

I looked to Arceus’s girlfriend to see her unconscious.”

“She’s alive,” I said.

“I can see that.” He said. “Thank you for saving her.”

“Anything for you,” I said as I grabbed her and put her on my back before I kicked the door, but I didn’t budge as it dented.

“Seriously, how can a truck door stop God?” I asked.

“The ring around my balls.” He said.

“Right, forgot about that,” I said. “There is no way you can get it off without me hurting you, is there?”

“I don’t know.” He said. “This tech is way beyond my understanding.”

“Then, I’ll be kicking for a while,” I said as I started go nuts on the door.

A few minutes later, I was able to see outside.

“Calm, don’t let that excitement loose just yet.” He said. “You haven’t freed me yet.”

A moan of a man sounded, making me look back to see the leader was waking up.

“Crap, why him?” I whined as I leaped to him and headbutted him in the face, knocking him back out, making Arceus chuckle.

“That’s one way to keep him down and not harm him.” He said.

“Yeah for how long?” I grumbled as I started to ram the door again.

“Seriously how much do you rely on your power?” I whined.

“A lot.” He said with a sigh.

“I’m sorry for making you feel weak,” I said.

“it’s fine.” He said. “Just keep working at it. You are doing way better than I would with this much pain that we are enduring.”

“So wish I can kick out Joy,” I whined.

“She’ll be fine and will return to your body when she passes out from the lack of energy.” He said.

The woman’s hand balled up on my back, making me look back to see her waking up.

“Are you sure she’s going to be on your side,” I asked?

“I don’t know.” He said, making me focus on the door.

“Really with that desperation again.” He whined.

“Sorry, I can’t help it with an unknown threat on your back,” I whined, then pushed her to the floor in the corner of my sight. “I want these idiots off me and you're most likely the only one that can find a safe place for me.”

“Yes I have one in mind, but only you are allowed.” He said, making me freeze. “I'm sorry, I don’t trust your team into my realm.”

“Then I’m not interested,” I said and started to pound again. “My team is my family.”

A second later, I was able to get Arceus’s head out the hole I made, making me look around for the latch.

“Seriously, I whined as I spotted the padlock on it. “It can’t ever be easy.”

I spotted a Pidgey staring in shock.

“Go find Rayquaza at Cyllage City and tell him where I am,” I thought. “Quickly please.”

“I’m sorry, where is that?” He asked. “I don’t know much about the world since I just hatch a few months ago. You're in Kalos.”

“Really, I’m that close to you?” I thought as I looked around. “Where in Kalos?”

“Not happening.” The leader growled just as I felt spark shoot through my balls, making me roar out before he pulled me back into the truck.

He started to punch me in the face, making rage surge through me before I headbutted him into face, sending him to the ground before getting ready to stomp on his face as I noticed he was knocked out.

“No!” Arceus cried, making me freeze. “Breathe buddy, don’t let that hate and rage take over to where you kill with it.”

“I’m sorry,” I said as I took a deep breath, then turned to the door to see the Pidgey wasn't there anymore.

“Damn it, where did you go Pidgey? I whined. “I need to know more about where I am.”

I started to kick the door again. A few minutes later, I started to feel my strength failing.

“Crap,” I whined with a whimper. “I’m sorry Arceus. I’m not going to be able to get you out at this rate.”

“It’s okay buddy.” He said. “We can always try again once you recover.”

“Don’t kick me out just yet,” I said. “I still can move and must try with my every ounce of strength.”

“Please be careful,” he said. “I don’t wish you in a coma again with them weakening you or whatever they did to you to where you need those shots.”

After a few minutes of pounding the door, the latch snapped, making the door fly open.

“Finally!” I yelped as I started to run as I looked around for human life with my sight just as something hit me in the back, making me look back to see the leader holding up a dart pistol as he struggled to get up while a dart was in Arceus’s flank.

“Fuck me,” I whined with a whimper as pins and needles surge through Arceus, making me collapse to the ground. “Why can I ever have any good luck for a change?”

“You tried buddy, please don't’ go in the deep over this.” He slurred before everything went black.


	44. Meeting someone special in a dire situation

I woke up from a soothing scent, making me open my eyes to see I was in a machine of some sort as a Bucksaw was using Aromatherapy on me while I was in a building.

“The hell,” I said, then looked to myself to see I was in astral projection.

“How in the hell did they trap my soul?” I cried, then spotted Arceus staring at me in worry. “So I failed my God, my friend, and the world?”

Arceus sighed with regret on his face.

“Okay, that’s good.” The leader said as he called back the Pokemon, then he held up a Devon Scope to me.

“Are you sure this will work with only his soul?” He asked as he looked back.

“I don’t sir.” A man said. “I never knew the soul actually existed until now and still don’t quite know how I extracted him.”

“And you call yourself an egghead." He said.

“The soul isn’t bound to science you retard.” I thought, making him look at me. “You are grasping at something that is way over your head and out of your reach.”

“Turn it on.” He said as he rolled his eyes.

“Yes sir.” The man said, making me take a deep breath.

Arceus started to panic while he pulled on the chains as hard as he could.

“I’m sorry I failed you, Arceus,” I said, making him freeze and look at me in distress just as my surrounding went black.

I looked around to see I was in a void, making me try to create a world, but nothing happened.

“So this is death?” I asked with a sigh. “The void? I can’t believe I failed everyone and I was so close to saving the world.”

“No, it isn’t milord.” A man said in worry. “Please stay calm, I’ll heal your sight.”

A strong soothing feeling of Aromatherapy filled my lungs, making light slowly fill my eyes.

Soon I could see I was in a crater with flowers all around me as Swirlix healed me.

“Thank you,” I said. “Is this heaven?”

He chuckled as he nodded.

“This my little patch of heaven.” He said, then he shook his head. “No, you’re alive still. You are on Route 7 and you kinda landed on my fort.”

“I’m sorry,” I said. “How long was I down?”

“About ten hours.” He said. “I thought you were dead by how you started out. You didn’t blink or respond to anything, then I heard your breathing, making me watch over you. What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” I said. “I think I’m going to be failing the world in this crisis with all these damn close calls.”

His face fills with slight alarm.

“Sorry, I said too much,” I said, then stood up, making him stare in worry. “I’ll pay you back for healing me and the damages once I get my friends that are holding my money for me.”

“No, you don’t need to do that.” He said with a smile. “The honor of seeing you is good enough.”

“Then I need to go,” I said.

He stared at me as I looked around to see only flowers everywhere.

“Crap, I hate being lost without my friends,” I said, making him chuckle, then I tried to get off the ground, but I didn’t take off. “So not good.”

I looked to my paw before I tried to used Thunder Punch, but nothing happened, making me start to panic.

“How in the hell did these terrorists steal my powers?” I cried before Swirlix stare in worry, then he yawned, making me yawn.

“Sleep milord.” He said. “I’ll get help.”

“No, I mustn’t be seen powerless.” I cried as my head started to spin. “The world might end if I’m caught by the terrorists.”

“Then what should I do?” He asked before I face planted to the ground as I passed out.

I woke up to the smell of veggie stew, making me try to eat it before I yelp out from it being too hot.

“Sorry,” Swirlix said with a chuckle.

“It’s okay,” I said as I opened my eyes to see it was night time and I was in tall grass with flower petals on top of me as if he was trying to bury me with them.

I sat up before looking at him to see a boy sitting next to him, making me stare at the boy.

“Calm, he’s my trainer and is a good boy.” He said.

I took a deep breath.

“Who caught you?” He asked.

“I don’t want to talk about me,” I said. “I need to get back to my friend.”

“Where are they?” The boy asked.

“Cyllage City,” I said.

“That's not too far from here.” He said. “The only problem is, I’m not so good with caves. I hate scary Pokemon like Zubat and that cave is their nest.”

“Then just guide me to it please,” I said, making him nod before picking up Swirlix and a pot from a fire before my bowl, then gave it to me.

“Please eat.” He said, making me do as I was told as he picked me up and started walking.

Once I finished the food, he took the bowl and rubbed my ears, making me uncontrollably push into his hand before he smiled and rubbed my other ear at the same time. I start to moan from it feeling so good. Once he stopped I shook my head, then scratched them as they tingled like crazy. Once it stopped, the boy stopped walking, making me look at him to see he was staring at me in worry before he looked forward.

“Please be careful in there,” he said. “If your powerless, then this cave is going to be a nightmare.”

I looked forward to seeing the cave entrance before I sighed, and jumped to the ground, then walked inside. After a few minutes of working my way through, soft moaning started to fill the air, making me look toward it to see a woman smothered with Pokemon that fucked every hole.

“Really,” I growled.

“Deeper guys.” She said, making me sigh in relief as I realized they were hers before I started walking.

“The hell, is that a Mew?” The woman asked, making me take off running. “No don’t run! Why are you running and not flying like I heard you can do.”

A loud screech filled my ears as my head started to spin.

“No don’t confuse him!” She whined as I grabbed my head and staggered around. “I don’t want to catch him.”

I fell to the ground and moaned as I struggled to get back to my feet. Once I did I start to walk along the walls but tripped over a rock

“Damn it.” She said. “He’s going to make himself faint now.”

“I’m sorry master.” A man said as I stood up and started to walk as the spinning started to slow.

“It’s okay Zubat, I’ll use a revive if that happens.” She said.

Once the spinning stopped I started to run again, making the woman sigh.

“Why do the Legendaries always run?” She asked.

“Something is off about this one.” The Zubat said. “He’s super powerful, but he refuses to fight back.”

A few minutes later, I spotted the exit, making me run toward it, but just before I got there, a swarm of Axew leaped in my way.

“What do we have here?” One of them asked. “It’s not often we get a rarity passing through our turf.”

“Really, I don’t have time for this,” I whined and walk kicked over them, but he used Dragon Claw to cut me down before I could clear him, making me roar out.

“Not so fast pal.” He said. “You must pay the toll to pass.”

“I think Mew might be out of moves,” Zubat said.

“I’m getting that vibe too.” The woman said in worry. “Use Shadow Ball and help him out.”

The orb shot at the leader, but he shrugged it off.

“Is that all you got?” The leader asked.

“Not good,” Zubat said as I got to my feet before starting to run to the exit, but the other Axew dog-piled on to me.

“Come on, five against one is so not fair.” The woman whined. “Why are you bulling a legendary Pokemon?”

“Some legendary if he can’t fight back.” The leader said. “KO him if he tries to pass without paying again.”

“Freaking bandits,” Zubat growled, then used Supersonic on them.

They started to moan as I pushed them off me, then started to run just as I felt sharp claws in my back, making me gasp as I slammed into the wall before my energy became nearly empty.

“Holy shit, what level was he if I just leveled fifty times!” One of the Axew yelped just as the area started to glow from him evolving.

“Not possible,” Zubat said in worry. “I know who that Mew is. Master, we must save him. The world is in danger if he’s powerless.”

“Not happening.” Flexure said. “You want him, you pay the toll.”

“What is the toll?” She asked.

“Ten grand.” He said.

“I don’t have that kind of money.” She whined.

“Then git.” He growled.

They picked me up and started to run out of the cave before the girl whined. A second later, I spotted Rayquaza while he stared at me in alarm, then rage filled his face as he noticed they fainted me, then came down on them with his Dragon Ascent, taking them all out and sent me flying. He caught me before I hit the ground while the woman and her Pokemon stared in disbelief, then he looked me over.

“Talk to me, buddy.” He cried. “Why does your energy feel different?”

“I lost my powers,” I said. “They stole them somehow.”

“Damn it.” He whined and flew into the sky.

He lowered to the Pokecenter, making several cops come running to us and stood guard.

“Joy, I found him and he was taken down.” Rayquaza said.

“That’s not possible!” Grace thought. “No one can take out my master!”

“He lost his powers, honey.” He said. “He’s now in grave danger as well as the world if he doesn’t get them back soon.”

“Damn it,” Jenny whined. “I need four men on him at all times. Shoot to kill and no one besides his friends is allowed near him. We can’t take any chances if the world is at stake.”

“Yes ma’am.” her men said.

“No ma’am is the word you are trying to say.” Rayquaza growled. “Do not kill for him. You will destroy him for sure by putting him in the dumps.”

“Sorry, please stay calm,” Jenny said nervously as Chansey came to me and grabbed me.

Rayquaza growl as she looked at her, making her cower as she took several steps back.

“Forgive me, sweetie.” He said as he passed me to her. “I’m now on the edge now that he’s defenseless.”

“Just remember, you promised not to go on a rampage for me if I do fail,” I said, making him sigh as he nodded.

“I’ll do my best.” He said and flew into the sky.

Chansey ran into the Center before Grace passed her my ball, making her call me in, then leaped the counter as Joy stood there with pure exhaustion on her face. She put the ball into the machine and healed me. Once she pulled me off the machine, she held me up to a man, before I broke out.

“Please rest Joy,” I said. “You were passing me to a stranger.”

She looked at the man before pulling back the ball.

“Sorry, Mew.” She said and passed the ball to Grace before leaping the counter and walked to a room, making me follow her as I tried to get off the ground with a few jumps, but failed to get off the ground.

“Damn it,” Grace whined and picked me up before putting me on her shoulder. “I’ll watch over you master.”

Once joy was in her room, she grabbed me and laid me next to her. I climbed into her blouse before Grace giggle.

“Are you actually horny for a change?” She asked.

“No, he's trying to hide again,” Strider said with a sigh as I stopped moving.

“You can hide in my breasts if you want?” Vera said, making the cops chuckle.

“If only I was small enough to do that to someone.” One of them said as Joy pulled me out from her blouse and pass me to her.

“Sorry, only him and my team can.” She said with a smile, then push me under her shirt, making me squeeze under her bra before she giggled. “I didn’t mean literately. I guess that’s fine.”

I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath.

“Can we get going, buddy?” Bernard asked, making me open my eyes to see him standing over me with everyone else while I was on a bed. I sat up and leaped off the bed, but fell to the ground before I fell flat, making me let out a whimpering whine.

“Damn it.” He said as he picked me up.

“I’m guessing this means no Transform either.” He said.

I tried to transform into him, but couldn’t.

“No, I can’t,” I whined

“He can’t read my thoughts either.” He said. “I just thought don’t respond if you can hear me.”

“I’m just a living plush doll now,” I said, making him sigh and place me on his shoulder.

“Don’t you dare turn him into a plush doll,” Vera growled, making me giggle.

“I don’t mind,” I said. “I just hope people don't think I’m real.”

“Then he’s my plush.” She said as she grabbed me, making me sigh.

“Sorry, keep forgetting.” She whined as she put me back, making me leaped off his shoulder, but he caught me before I tapped my ball that was on his bracelet with my tail and went inside.

“Damn it.” She whined. “Why do I keep messing things up for everyone.”

“Because you can’t ever think before you act,” Adam growled. “Can I carry the ball?”

“No, he gave me the ball for a reason,” Bernard said. “Not that I know the reason why, but I’m assuming there is one.”

He left the Center as I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I was awakened by the sound of my ball releasing me, making me take a deep breath as I didn’t feel any different besides my shot wearing off.

“Time to eat after you cook buddy,” Bernard said, making me just lie there as I wasn’t in the mood to cook.

“Great, he’s sleeping heavily again.” He grumbled.

“That’s good,” Phione said as before pulled me to my back and got on top of me.

“Come on Phione” He growled. “He’s not a fuck toy.”

“Yes, he is.” She said with a giggle, making me smack her off me, then stood up before walking.

She gasped as I stepped into the tall grass.

“I was kidding!" She yelped "Don’t leave us.”

Someone grabbed me, then turned me around, revealing Adam before his face filled with alarm.

“No buddy come back from the deep.” He whined and hugged me. “You’re not going to fail us.”

I stared at him.

“Um, you were talking in your sleep again and told us everything as we took advantage of it.” He said nervously, making me sigh as I pushed out of his arms and walked into the grass again before sitting down.

“Looks like I’m cooking,” Bernard said with a sigh. “I hope you like my cooking as much as his.”

My eyes started to become heavy before someone picked me up and looked into my face.

“Medicine time,” Grace said as she pulled it out with worry on her face. “Please don’t give up on us like this. I will never forgive myself if I fail you by forgetting your medicine.”

She injected me with the shot just as someone grabbed me, making her gasp as I looked to the person to see a member of Team Galactic.

I growled in rage from the sight of him before biting his hand, making him scream out as he tried shaking me off before I wrapped my tail around his neck and started to choke him. He fell to the ground as he grabbed my tail, then fell flat as he passed out, but I continued to choke him as I had enough this of evil

“No!” Rayquaza yelped. “Stop immediately buddy!”

I looked at him to see him staring at me in slight panic. I took a deep breath before I let him go, making a soft gasp fill the air of the grunt as I started walking into the forest.

“Damn it, buddy don’t do this to us.” He whined. “We'll find a way to get your power back.”

“Doubt it,” I said. “I just failed everyone by becoming more useless than a paperweight.”

Someone grabbed me, making me look back to see it was Jenny as she stared at me in worry.

“I think it's time for you to have a talk with yourself.” He said, then chuckled as I stared at him from not understanding what he meant by that. “Sorry, couldn't resist Mew. Pass him to me, Jenny, I’ll be back in a few hours guys.”

“Okay.” My friends said as Jenny passed me to him, then he flew into the sky before I felt a strong presence nearby.

“Someone’s coming!” I yelped as I buried myself into his claw, making him stare at me in worry.

“You saw your mate before even after she followed you your whole life?” He asked, then glanced to nothing. “Why would you hide from him? This could have saved him from a lot of stress.”

“Are you okay?” I asked in worry, making him look at me before back to nothing in frustration.

“Show yourself.” He growled, then he chuckled. “Nothing to be nervous about sweetie. He did pick you as his transformation after all. He’s not like that and will love you. I just know, now introduce yourself to him before it’s too late.”

A sigh sounded before a normal colored Mew appeared, making me stare at her before I smiled.

“I get your pun now,” I said, making him chuckle as he smiled before her face filled with nervousness.

“Please don’t fear me,” I said. “I have enough with fear in my life and I’m tired of it.”

“She doesn’t fear you, she has…” Rayquaza started to say before Mew glared at him, making him shut up real quick as he smiled coyly before I smiled.

“So I’m guessing she knows a way to get my power back?” I asked.

“I think I might.” She said and sounded to be my age.

“Really, you sound my age and not…” I stopped talking as I stared at her nervously as I almost made a mistake. “Never mind.”

She smiled.

“Don’t worry about it.” She said. “I may be almost as old as the universe, but I will never hold it against you for calling me old.”

I smiled nervously as I nodded.

“Then can we get to the cure?” I asked.

“Yes, for a price.” She said with a nervous smile, making Rayquaza chuckle.

I looked at him to see him struggling to hold his laugh back before I smiled.

“How many eggs are we talking about?” I asked, making her face fill with more nervousness before she disappeared.

I look around in worry.

“Come on.” Rayquaza growled. “Stop hiding from him. I don’t care if he thinks you are going to be like his friends. You need him and he needs you. Yes, he does like you, I felt his heart quicken as he spotted you and um, something else that I don’t wish to say out loud to prevent him from becoming embarrassed.”

I looked at him in confusion before he looked at me.

“My claw is covering it buddy and it’s a natural reaction to your counterpart.” He said.

My confusion faded to nervousness as I looked down to myself and moved away from his claw to see my dick was out of its sheath.

“How do I not notice it?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” He said. “I don’t get around often enough to have an erection.”

I looked to Mew as she appeared to see her staring at my dick with lust. I smiled nervously before she grabbed me and pull me toward Rayquaza’s back.

“Don’t make a mess on me Mew.” He said, making her giggle as I glanced to him, then to her with a nervous smile. “Relax buddy, she won’t bite. She doesn’t even have that move.”

“I don’t even have Crunch.” She said, making me stare at her.

“How did you mask yourself all this time?” I asked.

“I kept my distance.” She said. “Your way more powerful than I was even from the start and that kinda made me nervous that you will fry me if I startled you.

“So you do fear me,” I said, making Rayquaza sigh. “You even fear me. Maybe I’m better off without powers.”

“No don’t go back in the shell.” Rayquaza whined. “Damn it.”

“Just one egg before you decide to leave me,” Mew said with a slight whine, making me look to her, then took a deep breath as she landed.

I grabbed her as I push her to her back before I got on top of her and stared into her adorable blue eyes. They lowered down to my dick for a second before she smiled. I looked at my dick to see it was coming out of its sheath again and I could barely feel it.

“Don’t be confused.” She said. “It’s not like a human where you can feel it growing every time.”

“That’s not true either,” I said as I looked at her. “I’m just not liking how just staring into your eyes does this to me.

“Thanks, I’m glad you like my eyes.” She said, making me smile weakly. “Is that all you like about me?”

“No,” I said. “And I’m not comfortable to say more.”

“That’s fine, now stick it in me.” She said, making Rayquaza chuckled.

“Keep those comments to a minimum before I start getting aroused myself and he can’t fix that this time if he can’t fly and you can’t transform.” He said, making me look at him.

“Right." She said before she grabbed my face and turn it to her. “Focus on your task sweetie. She wants your love.”

I smiled weakly before I took a deep breath, then looked to her puffy mound before to her face.

“Why do you not like sex?” She asked as her face filled with confusion.

“I didn’t say that,” I said.

“Then what is it.” She asked.

“I’m afraid of the father since I have no idea what I am to do to take care of them,” I said.

“You did just fine with Chastity.” She said.

“I don’t quite remember what I did raising her,” I said, making her sigh.

“You’ll learn again.” She said. “Please don’t fear this.”

I nodded before I pushed into her, making her grunt as love filled her face, then her tail wrapped around us before tightening, forcing me all the way into her as she hugged me to her body. She licked my lips, making me stare at her before I started to kiss her like a human.

“Still not used to my kind being able to do this.” She said as she kissed me back while my body started to move on its own, making her eyes slowly close in pleasure, then bliss followed soon after. I moved my tail to her ass and pushed in, making her yelp out before moaning.

“Good fit on both.” She moaned before her tail unwrapped around me just enough for her to shove her tail into me, making me grunt as I started to go into bliss as well.

“Shit, don’t quit on me now.” She whined. “I was getting close.”

“You might want to move your tail then.” Rayquaza said. “You know he’s not so good at fucking after being penetrated.”

She pulled out and unwrapped me before pushing back in, then navigated deep into me, making me let out a shuttering exhale as she hit every good spot. A second later, she hit something, making me explode into her before she gasped as her walls clamped around me, milking me for every drop.

“Fuck, I fainted him!” She yelped with a whine. “Damn what a boost though. I’m now maxed.”

Rayquaza chuckled as she pulled out of me and pulled my face over her.

“Shit, please tell me he didn’t pass out completely.” She whined.

“Just about,” I mumbled, making Rayquaza chuckle. “That was the strongest explosion yet.”

“Damn it, I guess I’ll have to do what I can in your sleep.” She said. “I hope the ritual works with you asleep.”


	45. Ten steps behind

I woke up from Arceus screaming in rage, making me gasp as I looked around to see I was back inside him as several people stared at me in worry while the woman that fucked him was crying in a corner. The leader stared out in shock as he stared at the machine I was in.

“Not possible.” He thought. “Thank you so much for not obliterating on me. Why do you feel so depressed?”

A second later, I felt his presence in my head.

“No, you didn’t fail us.” He thought. “Your powers were taken from you from your soul being sent to the void between space and time from their meddling. “Now that you came back to me... not complete, yes, but I think I can fix that. Just give me a few minutes of doing that. I may not have my powers, but I still can mend a soul since it’s my job after all.”

He smiled.

“Thank you for cheering up.” He thought. “I’m glad you feel relieved.”

“Sir, Mew is here somehow.” A man said, making everyone look to him before the leader looked to his PDA, then to Arceus.

“No, stay away from that rage buddy.” Arceus thought. “It’s not good for you.”

I took a shaky deep breath before the leader walked to me and stared into Arceus's eyes before he sighed in relief.

“Find a way to make it to where the machine will draw his body here or at least work with his meat suit.

“How dare you call him that!” I roared and shattered the chain as I smacked him across the room.

“Calm buddy.” Arceus yelped with near panic as I started to snap all the chains.

The men ran to me as an alarm sounded before I sent them all to the ground with a low sweep, making them yelp out as they hit the ground.

“I don’t know Low Sweep.” Arceus thought in disbelief.

“And it’s not just a Pokemon move too,” I said with a chuckle as I ran to the woman. “Humans can do it just fine.”

The woman gasped in fear as I stopped in front of her before I grabbed her and tossed her onto my back, making Arceus smile.

“Hold on tight girl,” I said, making her do as she was told.

I ran full speed toward a door and smashed through it before numbness filled Arceus’s body.

“Easy, you're going to hurt me,” Arceus said as I staggered around.

“Sorry.” I moaned. “Human desperation took over again.”

“You’re no longer human buddy.” He said as I started running.

“I know, but I still feel my human side of me,” I said just as I came up to another door and jumped up with a spin before sending Arceus’s hind hoofs into it, sending it off the hinges.

“I can’t learn Double Kick either.” He said with a chuckle.

“I’m so glad you’re heavy,” I said.

“Hay now.” He said with a smile.

“No offense,” I said quickly with a giggle. “I can’t do this with my true form or human form.”

“I understand and know what you meant.” He said with a smile as I came up to the third set of doors,

I smashed through it just to see another room.

“How big is this fucking place!” I thought in anger.

“Big enough to allow me to catch up to you.” The leader said with a chuckle, making me growl as I looked at him before he took a step back while a Machamp stepped forward with depression on his face.

“Cross Chop.” He said. “This chase has gone on long enough.”

“Forgive me, milords,” Machamp said.

“No, forgive me, buddy.” I thought as I charged at him before he gasps as I leaped up and belly-flopped on him, making him roar out.

“Damn, What a Body Slam that I can’t learn,” Arceus said with a chuckle of disbelief. “My goodness, you are ruthless when pissed Mew.”

I got up and started running.

“Stop, or I’ll kill your friend.” The leader growled, making me look back to see him holding Shaymin in flight form with a gun to her head while she stared at me in slight panic.

“That’s not Shaymin,” Arceus said.

“No, that’s Ditto, her best friend,” I said.

“What.” The leader said as he looked at Ditto just as something hit my side, making me look to it to see a dart in my side.

“Come on!” I roared. “This can’t be fucking happening!”

“I fixed your soul so you should be fine now.” Arceus thought quickly as pins and needles took me down. “Please stay safe and happy as you can. Begone intruder.”

My surrounding went black before I roared out in rage as I open my eyes, just to see my defense mechanisms flying around me. The move Rage activated around me as I let out a Roar sending all the Pokemon in front of me flying with a sound wave pulse.

“Calm buddy!” Rayquaza yelped as Thunder started shower around me while I started to Rampage with another Roar. “You're going to strike us down. Damn it sorry buddy.”

I looked to him just to see a Hyper Beam wash over me before my energy hit near zero, making me start to fall from the sky as he gasped.

“Oh god.” He moaned as he started to fall himself while Mew caught me out of the sky with worry on her face. “Damn, that boost made my head spin.”

She smiled as she nodded while looking at him.

“Is he okay?” He asked, making her nod again. “Get him to Joy and try not to be captured.”

“No one can see me if I don’t want them to.” She said.

“Right forgot.” He said. “He doesn’t use that ability."

“That’s because I keep forgetting about it when I need to use it,” I mumbled.

“Not good, get him to his friends instead.” Rayquaza said. “His shot is wearing off by how his presence is fading.”

Mew nodded before she flew away. A few minutes later, I floated in front of Grace, making her gasp as she grabbed me.

“What happened?” She asked. “How are you floating while fainted… Shit your shot is wearing off.”

She reached into her med bag and pulled out the shot before injecting me.

“Talk to me,” Grace said.

“You can trust them,” I said as I looked to Mew, making her look toward her before back to me in worry.

“Tell me you're not cracking.” She whined. “I’m not, my mate is just shy.”

Mew smile with love.

“Now that you heard that, show yourself please,” I said, making her face fill with nervousness before everyone gasped as they looked at her, then she moved an egg that was in her tail to me.

“is that what I think it is?” Bernard asked as he reached for it, making her pull back before sending him flying with Pound.

“Keep your hands off my egg Trainer!” She roared. “Only he will be choosing who can be its trainer.”

“I’m sorry.” He moaned with a gasp.

“Crap I think I broke a rib.” She whined as she looked at me nervously. “Please don’t hate me for that.”

“I won't,” I said as I grabbed the egg, then sent a Heal Pulse into him.

“Wait you got your powers back!” Grace yelped.

“Yes,” I said before my Rage stared to from around. “And I almost got God free from his prison warden if the damn place wasn’t so fucking big. I doubt I was even going the right way if no one was chasing me and by how the leader laughed about my comment about it being so big.”

“Why don’t you just teleport there?” Adam asked. “I mean you saw the…”

Grace grabbed his mouth, making him start to moan.

“Too late Grace,” I said, making her face fill with distress. “Thanks for the hint, Adam.”

“I take it back don’t go.” He whined as he grabbed me. “I just realized my error.”

“I don't’ care anymore,” I said. “This has gone on long enough.”

Someone grabbed my arm, making me look to them to see Jenny.

“Show me.” She said. “I may know where it is.”

“No thanks, I’m going to be hated by God soon,” I said. “Now let me go.”

“Why?” She asked in worry.

“I’m going to destroy the fucking place,” I roared while Rage started to form around me. “Now let me go!”

“Nope.” She said. “You're going to have to destroy me To. I will not allow you to kill if I can help it.”

I stared at her before I sighed as I sent her my memories, making her stagger back a step.

“Damn it, that’s a common lab that’s scattered all over the world.” She whined. “Send me there after I gather my men and ask for my sister’s to help. Take me to the city please.”

I stared at her.

“Please.” She said with worry growing on her face. “You don’t need to sacrifice your soul’s pureness for these pricks.”

I sighed as I pulled everyone towards me, making them grab me before I looked to Rayquaza.

“I’ll meet you there.” He said as he flew away before I teleported to the City.

Jenny looked around, then back to me.

“Promise me you won’t go without me.” She said

“I promise,” I said with a sigh, making her smile.

“This will take some time.” He said. “Go take a nap.”

I nodded before she ran into her station. I took a deep breath before Mew grabbed my paw, making me look to our egg, then thought about who to give it to before She smiled.

“Just give it to your mom.” She said, making me nod before teleporting home.

Everyone looked around just as several birds yelped out.

“Don’t do that!” One of them growled, making me giggle as I floated to my mom as she stepped out of the kitchen, then smiled before it faded when she saw my face.

“Why are you scared again?” She asked, making me hold up the egg.

“Who’s does this belong to?” She asked.

“Me,” Mew said, making her gasp as she looked at her, then to the egg before grabbing it quickly.

“T-thank you.” My mom shuddered. “I’ll never leave it out of my sight.”

Mew smiled before she looked at me.

“Take us with you please.” She said. “I don’t like that feeling you are giving me that matches someone that’s about to abandon someone.”

My friend grabbed me, making me sigh in frustration.

“You just endangered them, you know,” I growled. “I came here in person for a reason.”

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I didn't think about that.”

“Take us with or I’ll be chewing you a new one,” Vera growled, making my mom giggle.

“Yes, he’s got his fair share of that.” My mom said.

I sighed and teleported back to the city before floating into the Center, then laid down and fell asleep soon after. I woke up from the smell of bacon, making me moan as I tried to bite it, but I missed it, making Mew giggle.

“Don’t do that,” Jenny said with a giggle.

“Sorry, can’t resist,” Mew said as the smell got stronger.

I sighed as I rolled over.

“Oh come on.” She whined with a giggle. “I loved it when your mother did that to you.”

“Make it a BLT and I’ll forgive you,” I said.

“Oh yes please.” Adam moaned.

“Okay, I can do that.” She said. “Jenny is ready after breakfast too.”

I opened my eyes to see Jenny staring at me in body armor.

“Okay, never seen you armored up before,” I said, making her smile.

“Not many have.” She said. “But I don't take chances with terrorists.”

I nodded before getting out of bed and changed into her, making her smile.

“No your not going as me.” She said.

“Wanna bet,” I said, making her point to my groin before looked down to see a mound in my skirt.

“How do I keep forgetting about that,” I whined, then looked at her in disbelief. “You’re not wearing any underwear?”

She snorted as her face filled with pure embarrassment.

“Sorry,” I said with a giggle as Adam looked under her skirt and grinned as his face became a cherry instantly. “Hey now, stop being rude.”

He giggled as he stood up straight and backed behind Grace as Jenny looked at him.

“I’m on my period and kinda ruined my last pair today.” She said. “Please keep that to yourself.”

“My lips are sealed,” I said. “And his will be too if he doesn’t wish the be left at his home for the week.”

“My lip is sealed.” He said quickly while his face filled with slight distress. “Please don’t make me stuck on that island.”

“I won't unless I hear that you told someone,” I said.

I changed into Adam, making him smile.

“You’re going as yourself, honey,” Jenny said. “I don’t want to mistake him as you.”

I nodded before Mew came into the room with a mountain of BLTs on a plate.

“Tell me you didn’t just use up all Joy’s food,” I whined, making her giggle as everyone look at her, then Adam moaned as he leaped for the plate, but she pulled away before he cowered back.

“Please don’t fear me, honey.” She said. “I didn’t mean to hit him that hard. My first egg is very precious to me.”

He nodded.

“Don’t worry guys, you’ll each have one soon by how she’s staring at him all the time.” Rayquaza said, making me look back to see him looking through the window with a smile.

“Do you want me to give you a whipping boy?” Mew growled as she gave me the plate, making him giggle before he fled into the sky.

“He acts way different around you,” I said as I grabbed my share, then passed the plate around. “Why is that?”

“We are best friends.” She said. “He knows that I can whip him any time too.”

“Maybe.” Rayquaza said with a chuckle, making her fly out of the room.

“Oh shit.” He yelped with a giggle and flew into the sky, making everyone giggle.

“Yeah, you better run,” Mew growled from outside, making everyone giggle again.

Once I was finished with my food, I took a deep breath.

“Everyone ready?” I asked as Mew came into the room?

“Yes, we are,” Jenny said as she held up a device I saw before. “My men will teleport to my beacon when we get there.”

I nodded before everyone grabbed me.

“Please stay guys,” I said. “If you guys are captured I’m at their mercy.”

“Our teams will protect us for you,” Adam said, making me sigh.

“Fine,” I said, then looked around to see everyone touching, so I tried to teleport but my surroundings only flickered.

I stare out in confusion before I tried again, but the same results happened.

“Damn it,” Jenny whined, making me look at her. “They have a Teleport jammer to prevent police teleporting in.”

“Really, when did that become a thing?” I asked

“Way before I was born.” She said. “So now what?”

“We are back to square one.” She said, making me whine.

“How are they so far ahead of us?” I whined. “I feel we aren’t going to win.”

I sighed as I stared out in frustration.

“Honey, don’t do anything rash now,” Jenny said in worry, making me look at her in confusion. “I saw that face before on Pokemon. And everyone so far is dead because they sacrificed themselves. We don’t need your death for God.”

“It might be the only option,” I said with a sigh. “Without me, their plans are ruined.”

“Don’t you dare?” Grace growled.

“Then what am I to do?” I asked. “This machine is pulling me into Arceus and they will get me eventually once they find the right frequency or whatever that thing is using eventually. If they succeed, who knows what will happen.”

I sighed again before I flew to Bernard, making him take a step back as he put his arm up nervously.

“I would never hurt my friends on purpose,” I said, then tapped my ball before going inside and closed my eyes.


	46. Blissful intoxication

“We go as planned I guess,” Bernard said.

“What plans?” Jenny asked.

“The meal date.” He said.

“Oh right, then as you were.” She said. “I’ll tell the others. What route are you taking? Zubat Roost?”

“What, where’s that?” He asked.

“The less boring name for Connecting Cave.” She said.

“Oh okay, interesting.” He said. “Yes, that's the way we are going.”

“I thought everyone heard of that name.” She said.

“Nope, I’m from Johto and barely know the world.” He said.

“Well good luck on getting there with him in a good mood.” She said.

“Yes, that’s the hard part.” He said.

A few minutes later I fell back to sleep.

“Stop, no one passed without paying the toll.” Flexure said, making me pop out, then glare at them before they moaned and fell to the ground.

“Next time I’ll obliterate you, bandits,” I growled.

Fraxure ate a Cheri Berry, then stood up.

“Try me fool.” He said.

“With pleasure,” I said, then floated back as I lifted my team and moved them with me.

A deep rumble sounded above us, making him gasp before he was pounded with Draco Meteor, then I went into my ball while my friend stared at them in disbelief before walking passed them as Rayquaza chuckled.

“That might teach them.” He said, making my team look to him, then walked into the Cave.

“The woman that spotted me in the cave came running to us in worry, then she smiled as she saw the Pokemon.

“Was that Rayquaza again?” She asked. “Care to battle?

“Sure,” Bernard said and grabbed my ball.

“No not him,” Mew growled and took my ball. “Never use my mate as a way to get easy money.”

“How is that ball floating?” The woman asked. “Is that a Master Ball? How in the hell did you get your hands on a rare thing like that?”

“Never mind that.” He said as mew flew past her.

She reached for my ball, but Mew smacked her hand away, making her gasp.

“Who’s there?” She asked.

“You will never know,” Bernard said. “Battle please.”

“Right.” She said as my team walked after Mew.

“No, you stay with them,” Mew said. “I need some alone time with him.”

They smiled as they nodded as I sighed while rolling my eyes, then made myself invisible to everyone. Once she came to a crevice that was large enough for us, she sent me out before looking at the ball in confusion.

“The hell.” She said. “Tell me the ball didn’t break and make you stuck in there.”

I smiled as I held back my laugh.

“Come out please.” She said.

I floated past her, making her look towards me as she felt my energy. I sighed as she reached out to me, then smiled.

“Nice try.” She said. “Don't run from me please.”

“I’m not, I go in my ball for a reason,” I grumbled.

“Yeah, no hiding allowed when I need your dick.” She said with a smile, making me let out a soft whine and tried to fly away but she grabbed my tail and whipped me into the hole.

“You're not going anywhere.” She said with a smile and got on top of me. “I can do this blind just fine.”

I whined as she put her pussy into my face, making me look at her face as she felt around my body. I smiled as I could see she was struggling to identify my paw, then she put her pussy to it, making me giggle.

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

“That’s my paw,” I said. “Not my dick. I’ll fist you if that’s what you want.”

“Um, sure, I’ll try it.” She said with uncertainty as she thought. “I wonder how that feels.”

I giggled as pushed my paw into her, making her gasp.

“Oh god, that feels good.” She thought. “Wiggle those toes good.”

I snorted as I started to wiggle my toes,

“Crap I forgot he can read my thoughts. She thought.

“Don’t worry, my lips are sealed," I said, making her smile as she felt around my body until she found my sheath, then she stares out in confusion.

“I see you don’t have sex much,” I said.

“No, I don’t show myself to anyone besides the legendaries.” She said. “Is that my target?”

“You must learn your mate,” I said.

“Fine, I will.” She said as she moves her face to it and started to sniff me before she licked it making me grunt.

“It is my target.” She said with a grin and started to lick me until I was hard. “There we go.”

She turned around and plopped her on my stomach.

“Missed,” I said with a giggle.

“A lot harder than I thought.” She thought with frustration on her face, making me giggle, then moved down until she felt my dick touch her slit.

“There it is.” She said before pushing me in and started to grind on me, then moaned. “My Lord, thank you for making him a perfect fit for me.”

I smiled as she laid down on top of me before kissing me on the chest.

“Not his face.” She thought before feeling around until she found my face, then started to kiss my nose, making me giggle.

“What am I kissing?” She asked.

“Here why don’t I just show you,” I said and made her take control.

She gasped in panic.

No stay calm.” I said. “You are in control of me now. Now fuck yourself the way you want.”

She grinned.

“With pleasure.” She said, making me giggle. “So wish I had this power.”

“It’s unique to me,” I said

“Yes, I know.” She said as she flipped me on top of her and started to fuck herself. “Oh god, this feels so strange but so damn good.”

I giggled.

“This is definitely a new favorite thing to do with you.” She moaned just before I started to feel my climax approaching.

“What’s that feeling.” She asked.

“The best part,” I said, making her grin with excitement as she started to fuck herself faster.

“Don’t oh brother me.” She said with a giggle. “I always wanted to be a mother.”

She started to grunt, then pushed deep as I came.

“Damn, you have it way better than me.” She moaned. “Can we do it this way from now on?”

“I suppose,” I said with a giggle, making her smile.

“Thanks for that feeling you have for me too.” She said as she pulled out of herself. “I was afraid you actually feared me.”

“Your too cute to be feared by me,” I said, making her smile before she moaned.

“Come on, why can’t I avoid that pain.” She whined as she looked at the egg coming out of her, then she grabbed it.

“calm your mind and image yourself out of your body,” I said, making her do as she was told before she went into Aura Sight, then she gasped. “Now look at our baby and fall in love.”

She smiled and put her face into the egg before her smile widened.

“Hey, their baby boy.” She said as she tried to stroke his face, but her paw went through him before she lost focus. “Okay, I don’t like that power.”

I giggled.

“You’ll get used to it,” I said, then kicked her back to her body.

“Who do you want this one to go to?” I asked as she looked at me.

“Up to you.” She said. “I trust you.”

“Yeah, I wish I had that for myself,” I said, making her sigh before I flew away just as a Zubat flew at me and grabbed my egg.

“You have three seconds to give that back before being obliterated,” I growled as I unmasked all my energy making Zubat gasp as he looked at me in terror.

“F-forgive me, milord.” He shuttered and gave it back before I masked myself, then turned toward my friends to see them staring out in disbelief.

“What was that scary feeling?” The woman asked.

“That would be our lord.” Her Zubat said.

“Not exactly,” I said as I revealed myself. “I’m not God.”

“Close enough,” Mew said, making me look at her to see her staring at me nervously. “No, I didn’t mean to show that. You feel just like him in power level when you unmasked.”

I took a deep breath and moved to my friend as they stared at my egg, making me start struggling to choose. Bernard smiled.

“I’ll pass on this time.” He said and pulled out a coin. “Heads is Adam.”

He flipped the coin, making everyone look at it before it landed on the ground. Everyone watch before it a Diglett snatch the coin, making me growl before I slammed my foot on the ground before the ground opened up and spat the coin out.

“He’s brooding,” Grace whined, making me look to her to see her fidgeting with distress before I sighed and looked the to coin again to see it was on tails.

I looked up as I pass it to Vera as she stared at me in worry while I flew away. Several Pokemon popped out of their balls, making me look back to see it was Vera’s team as they stared at the egg with disbelief before she smiled and passed it to them.

“Take care not to drop it please or you will have two very angry Mew at you.” She said.

“I won’t,” Tyrogue said as he glanced at me nervously, then he grabbed it and started to rub it.

“It’s not a Genie lamp you know.” I thought, making everyone giggle. “Nor is he Jirachi.”

They giggled again.

“Wait, it’s a he?” Vera asked.

“Yes.” I thought.

Once we were out of the cave, I flew to Mew, making her look at me before I turned forward. She smiled as she wrapped her tail around me as I reached mine to my ball and tapped it, making me go inside.

“Seriously,” she growled, making everyone laugh.

“My god he’s a great sneak,” Bernard said with a giggle.

“How is he caught?” The woman asked.

“Leave it be please.” He said.

“Who does he belong to?” She asked.

“No one.” He said. “He caught himself to prevent people catching him in his sleep.”

“Oh okay.” She said. “Why is he going into his ball?”

“Because he’s the rare few that like it in the ball,” Vera grumbled as I closed my eyes.

“Mew do you want a beer?” He asked.

“Sure.” She said.

“Not you, but okay.” He said.

“I don’t think he’s coming out for anything.” She said.

“Well too bad, I want to see how he is drunk.” He said as he took the ball and sent me out, making me float there as I thought about it before everyone gasped.

“As many beers he can handle,” Bernard said to the bartender.

“What he said,” I said with a sigh, making him nod and placed a beer in front of me.

I took it before smelling it, then stared at it in disgust.

“Why does beer smell so freaking bad all the time,” I whined, making the bartender smile.

“It’s not for everyone.” He said. “Try it and you might like it. If not, I’ll give you a Mead or wine instead.”

I nodded before I took a gulp and gagged from it tasting awful, making everyone giggle as he grinned.

“Pass.” I moaned as I passed it to Bernard, making him smile as he took it and started to sip away.

The bartender passed me a wine glass full of wine, making me take a sip of it.

“Better,” I said as I started to drink.

“Doubt you’ll get drunk off that,” Bernard said.

“Trust me he will.” The bartender said. “The first timers always do with light stuff. I wager a free bottle of whiskey for him to be drunk with two glasses.”

“You’re on.” Bernard said with a smile.

“Don’t rush me,” I said.

“We won't.” He said with a smile. “We are staying the night here.”

“Where is here?” I asked.

“Camphrier Town.” He said.

“Okay.” I said and started to drink.

Three glasses later I started to feel strange and arm inside.

“Damn.” The Bartender said with a smile and passed Bernard his booze. “So close on that one.”

“Thanks.” Bernard said as he put it in his bag. “This will do nicely to see him drunk again If I like what he does.”

“I’m not touching that stuff,” I said. “I don’t want my throat melted away.”

“Oh my, he’s a mellow drunk if he sounds like that.” A man said. “I don’t see many of those on Pokemon.”

Just as he said that my head started to spin, making me moan as I set the glass down and grabbed my head before everything went black. I woke up feeling sick to my stomach just before I threw up.

“Damn another bottle for you sir.” The bartender said. “I think predicting this Pokemon isn’t my thing.”

“What happened?” I moaned.

“You passed out, my lightweight,” Bernard said, making me moan before the bartender put a bucket to my face just as I threw up.

“Okay, booze isn’t my thing, and won’t be drinking again.” I whined.

“Damn it.” Bernard said before I went to my ball, but he moved the ball away. “Nope, you’re staying with us.”

I flew to his side as he stared at me, making me reach to the ball with my tail but someone grabbed it.

“I don’t think so,” Adam said with a giggle. “That trick won't work on us again.”

Everyone giggled as he push me into his shirt.

“Now wear my shirt with me.” He said, making everyone giggle.

“I think I want to be Grace and wear your pants.” I thought, making Grace giggle as he smiled.

“Fine by me.” He said, making me slip into his pants before I felt his dick hardening up, but I didn't care since I felt In the mood for that somehow, then put my ass to his tip.

“Okay, I want him drunk more often,” Adam said. “He’s about to…”

He stopped talking as I pushed him in me, making him grunt.

“Am I dreaming?” Grace thought.

“Nope,” Adam grunted as I started to move on him, making him moan.

“I’ll take three bottles of wine,” Vera said, making everyone giggle.

“So wish my Pokemon was like that when he’s drunk.” A woman said.

About a minute later, Adam moaned as he came into me, making me pull off him then climb around back.

“Thank god.” Adam moan. “I can’t wait.”

“What’s going on?” Vera asked. “Oh I see.”

She giggled before I pushed myself into him, making him grunt before I started to make my dick grow larger.

“Oh yes.” He moaned. “Make it bigger.”

“Pardon.” The Bartender said.

“He knows transform and just made his dick larger.” Adam moaned. “There is good buddy, I’m starting to feel too much pain now.”

I started to fuck him, making him start to moan.

“Time for me to leave before I start becoming a slut again.” The woman said, making everyone giggle. “See you tomorrow Bradley.”

“Okay.” The bartender said. “Have a good night.”

Adam moaned as his ass started to suck on my dick.

“Crap, your going to make me make a mess in my pants.” Adam whined, making everyone giggle. “Please move to the next person before I pass out too.”

I pulled out of him and got out of his pants before Vera grabbed me and pulled me to the bathroom, making Mew follow with a smile as I started to suckle her breast.

“No, wait until we are in a private area,” Vera whined, making Mew giggle as they stepped into the bathroom, then into the stall.

She pulled open her sweat pants making me sink inside.

“My god, I love him drunk.” She squeaked as I got into her panties with her before I pushed into her, making her gasp as I started to custom fit myself.

“More.” She moaned. “Become a Ponyta.”

I got out of her pants, then transformed into a Ponyta, making Mew bust out laughing as Vera stared at my dick in disbelief.

“Um okay, I’ll try that out.” She said, making her giggle again,

“Be careful what you ask for,” Mew said.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Vera said as she pulled off her clothes and got on all fours before I mounted her, making Mew grab my dick and line it up to her.

“Push,” Mew said, making me push in before Vera yelp out in pain.

“No I’m okay, just never been stretched so much.” She moaned, making me shrink down as little as I pushed more in until I hit her back wall, making her gasp with a moan. “Good spot.”

I started to fuck her, making her yelp out each time I hit her back wall, then she came a few second later.

“My God, how is he doing that?” She moaned.

A few minutes later, she came four more times before she fell to the ground as she panted loudly.

“I can’t go on.” She moaned. “I think he can’t cum when drunk.”

Mew giggled with a few people outside.

“Go knock someone else out.” She moaned, making me leave the stall

“Not literally.” She yelped, making Mew giggle,

I pushed my head to the door before everyone looked at me with a smile, making Bernard start giggling.

“My god, how in the hell did a horse fit in that stall?” He asked before I walked to Grace and grabbed her arm with my mouth and pulled her into the bathroom, making her grin with excitement, then she got on all fours and looked back. I transform into Gallade before she squeaked out in more excitement as she looked forward before I lined myself up to her and pushed in, making her moan with bliss on her face. A few minutes later she passed out as she came six times.

“Next,” Mew said with a giggle. "My god, he’s a fucking machine!”

“How is that possible.” Grace whined. “He never lasted this long before.”

“I don’t know, but think he’s going to knock out all the females.”

“Xatu, your turn.” Grace thought.

“I’m here.” Chastity said, making me look back to see her staring at me in disbelief. “And it’s Chastity please.”

“Sorry sweetie.” She said as I transformed into her, making her smile and tackle me to the ground. “I’m not letting you knock me out. I’m in control and will be making you cum this time.”

Everyone giggled as she started to fuck me, but a few minutes later she was panting.

“Not good.”She moaned, making Mew bust out laughing. “Cum damn it.”

She collapsed on me with a whimper.

“Looks like it’s up to me to get the job done,

” Mew said, making me change into myself before she got on all fours and raised her ass and looked back with a grin.

“Lets see you plow this ass.” She said, making me get on top of her and pushed into her.

“That’s my pussy, but whatever.” She said as I started to fuck her, making her push her tail into me and started navigating it around hitting all the good spots before I gasped and came.

“Thought so.” She said with a giggle.

“What a cheater.” Vera growled. “We don’t have tails.”

Mew giggled as she pulled out of me.

“One of the advantages of being a Mew.” She said with a grin as I pulled out, then grunted as I fell to my back.

“Adam, your baby is ready.” Mew moaned.

“I’m not going into the girls bathroom.” He said, making Vera giggle.

“Why not?” Vera asked. “I know you want in me.”

“S-seriously?” He said in disbelief. “I thought you were Mew’s girlfriend.

“No, not anymore.” She said softly. “Mew has that slot now.”

“I can share,” Mew said in worry.

“He’s not human and I see he’s no longer interested in us as much as Pokemon.” She said. “I think I need to move on to another human. I also wish my own baby now that I’m seeing all these eggs and his love-filled face when he saw his children. I want to feel that love now.”

“Sorry, not me.” Adam said as he held up a condom. “I’m not ready for that.”

She smiled as she nodded.

“That’s fine.” She said, making him walk to her before she grabbed the condom and put it on him while he stared at me in worry.

“Please say, something buddy.” He whined. “I don’t feel right anymore.”

“She made her mind up,” I said. “She’s all yours.”

He sighed as he took her into the stall and closed the door before Grace picked me up and carried me outside while she stared at me with a love filled smile, making me give her control.

She gasped as she looked grabbed herself.

“Okay, I like that feeling.” She said.

“Me too,” I said, making her smile. “I just need to not over do it and throw up. I’m going to sleep now. Make your eggs.”

She smiled as she nodded before I fell asleep.


	47. Final Destination

“Buddy is that you?” Arceus thought, making me moan as I opened my eyes to see I was in the lab. “Crap your drunk.

“Mmm-hmm,” I said with a smile, making him chuckle.

“Oh, I like that feeling.” He thought. “Why are you drunk?”

“Don’t remember.” I thought before I felt him reach into my memories before he sighed.

“Damn it, it’s a mask for your feelings.” He thought with sigh. “You're so lucky you found out that you can make the girls happy when your drunk or I would be sobering you right up.”

“Not going to happen I thought, then spotted the woman sleeping next to Arceus, making me get over her before Arceus chuckled.

“Be gentle please.” He said as his dick started to grow. “I’m not meant for humans.”

I grabbed the woman’s pants with my mouth and pulled them off, making her gasp.

“Calm,” Arceus said. “It's Mew and he’s drunk.”

She smiled as she opened her legs before grabbing Arceus's dick, then lined it up before I pushed into her, making her moan as I pushed to her back wall,

“Damn, I’m never going to get used to seeing a human take that much dick,” I said, making her giggle

“What did you do to sound like that?” She asked. “Drink the whole bar?”

“No, three glasses of wine,” I said

“Jeez, you're a lightweight.” She said.

“It’s his first time drinking,” Arceus said as I started to fuck her, making her face filled with bliss.

A few minutes later she came, making Arceus moan as he came to, making cum gush out of her in buckets load.

“Shit,” Arceus whined. “Pull out. That might be hurting her.”

“No it’s not.” The woman moaned and sounded to be out of the world. “It so hot and feel so good.”

I smiled and licked her face, making her smile as she stroked my maw.

“Thank you, Mew.” She moaned.

“What, Mew’s here?” The leader yelped, making her gasp as she got to her feet.

Just before a beam of light came down on me, making me roar out before everything went black.

Once I came too I was in Rayquaza’s arms while he stared at me in worry as I felt burns all over me.

I looked to myself to see I was blackened.

“Damn it,” I whined. “Please don’t be dead Arceus.”

“I don’t think he is.” He said, making me look around to see I was at his home. “You teleported into my arms and you smell horrible with that alcohol on your breath.”

“Sorry.” I said with a giggle, making him smile. “Are you needing a fix?”

“What?” He said. “When did you ask to have sex?”

“Drunk,” I said.

“Right.” He said with a smile before I transformed into him and started to suck him off, making him smile as he shook his head before he started to fuck my throat. “Thanks, buddy.”

Once he came he licked my face.

“Now go back to your friends before they wake up and see you like this.” He said. “Let's hope they aren't already.”

I nodded before transformed back.

“Or not.” He said. “Transform a few more times and the burns will begone

“Or I just do this,” I said as I used Aromatherapy on myself, making the burns fade.

“That too.” He said.

“Please don’t drown your feeling too much.” He said.

“Can’t promise that,” I said, making him sigh before I teleported back to the bar. “Where did my friend go?”

“The center?” The bartender said. “Care to fuck my daughter to a stupor now that my bar is empty?”

I looked around to see only a teen staring at me with a smile.

“What do you want me to be?” I asked, making her smile turn to a grin.

“Your favorite Pokemon.” She said.

“Um, that’s a tough one,” I said, then thought about It.

“Fine, turn into a Pikachu.” She said.

“That Pikachu’s dick will be too small.” The bartender said.

“Not with me.” I said, then transform into Pikachu, making her smile before she sent out a Pokeball, revealing a Raichu. “Have at it Jewels.”

“I said you.” The bartender growled.

“I don’t need it, dad.” She said. “I'll get a man to do it.”

I changed into my dad, making her look at me in disbelief.

“Wow.” She said, making the bartender bust out laughing.

“Is that what you looked like before you were changed?” She asked

“No, he’s your age.” The bartender said. “Or is that a rumor?”

I shook my head before I transformed into my human form.

“Oh, I see that man is related to you.” He said.

“My dad,” I said. “Murdered at work.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” She whined. “Sorry Jewels looks like I’m taking him after all.”

“It’s fine.” Jewels said with a smile as she reached for her ball, but she pulled back.

“I have a better idea.” She said. “Get eaten by him or something as he fills me.”

She smiled as she looked at me while the Bartender chuckled.

“We watching dad?” She asked.

“Yep.” He said with a smile as he turns the open sign to closed. “There is no way I’m not seeing you in bliss.”

The girl took off her clothes, making me walk to her before she got on the counter. I floated over her, making her stare at me in disbelief.

“Wait your human form has powers too?” She asked

“Yep,” I said as she grabbed my dick and pushed it into her before she gasped.

“I already know I’m thick,” I said. “Everyone always says that.”

The bartender chuckled before I started to fuck her, making Raichu push her tail into me, making me moan.

“I see you were here when my mate got me to explode," I said.

“Your mate?” She asked

“Right, never mind.” I said before I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling.

“I think he’s waking up dad.” The girl said, making me open my eyes to see I was in her arms.

“What happens?” I asked.

“You passed out again.” She said. “And it seems you are sobering up too.”

“Not for long,” I said as I pulled a wine to me, but the bartender grabbed the bottle as he stared at me in worry.

“I’m sorry, but I’m forbidding you from drinking anymore until your friends are here.” He said. “I saw that face before and you don’t need to drown your stress away.”

I sighed.

“Sorry, buddy.” He said with a hint of a smile. “Get back to your friends now. The center is down the street.”

I teleported outside and flew down the street and into the Center. Once I got inside. Joy looked at me and smiled.

“Room ten.” She said, making me nod before I flew there, then spotted Bernard with his bag on his chest. I flew to it and open it before grabbing the bottle of wine, then started to chug it down.

“Buddy buddy!” Bernard said with a whine as he grabbed the bottle while he stared at me in alarm. “What’s wrong why are you drinking that like an alcoholic?”

I reached for the bottle and said nothing, but he pulled it away, making me put up my paw before my money flew to it, but he shook his head.

“You’re not having anymore.” He said. “You just drank half the bottle in two seconds and I don’t like that face.”

He pulled off his bag before putting the bottle in it, then pulled me to his chest and kissed me on the head, making me take a deep breath as I closed my eyes.

“Damn it, he’s really out,” Bernard whined.

“Not for long,” Adam said just as the smell of a hamburger filled the air, making me bite for it without my say just before flavor exploded in my mouth, making me moan as I ate from his hand.

“Really, open your freaking eyes.” He said.

“Nope,” I said with a mouthful.

“Then no more for you.” He said

“Fine by me,” I said.

“Tell me he’s not sick,” Strider whined.

Someone touched my head.

“I don’t think so, but he’s really drunk if he’s flush still,” Bernard said.

“Why is he not fucking us then?” Adam asked, making me start humping the person that was holding me before he giggles. “That’s not sex. They need boobs to be considered a tit job.”

Everyone giggled as I flew to Vera and started to hump her chest, making everyone giggle again.

“I see his humor changes when he’s drunk too.” He said as Vera kissed me on the head, making look toward her face and start french kissing her before I felt my dick start waking up.

“He’s waking up.” She said as she reached in front of me and started to stroke me.

Adam grabbed me and started to suck me, making wrap my arms and legs around his head before fucking his face.

“Damn, that’s hot,” Vera said, making everyone giggle. “Never thought to see a fuck mask.”

Everyone giggled again as Adam smiled. A second later, I felt his mouth disappear as Adam’s grip changed while I was in a cradle.

I opened my eyes to see I was in Grace’s arms.

“Really I passed out during a fucking again,” I growled.

“It’s okay, I got you to cum anyways,” Adam said.

I flew to Bernard before I spotted the bottle of wine in Infernape’s hands, making me use Thief on him.

“Hey, that’s mine.” He whined before I got ready to drink, making Bernard snatch it from me with a sigh.

“No more.” He growled as he passed the bottle back while Infernape stared at me in worry. “We need you sober now.”

Infernape reached for me and pulled me to him before hugging me.

“Talk to me, buddy.” He said. “What’s on your mind that you wish to forget?”

I rubbed my face into him and said nothing.

“He likes your warmth buddy,” Bernard said. “Fire-types with fur are the best heaters.”

“Oh okay,” Infernape said with a chuckle as he rubbed my back. “Are you cold?”

“I don’t think he can tell if he’s drunk.” Vera said.

“I think he’s finally sobering up,” Infernape said. “Use flamethrower buddy.”

“Why?” I asked.

“Just do it.” He said making me turn my head as I open my mouth and sent it out, but it came out blue instead of red.

“Nope, he’s still drunk.” He said.

“Okay, that’s interesting,” Adam said. “Thanks for the hint.”

“Only for fire types,” Infernape said. “I don’t know how to tell on the other moves.”

“Well, then I need him to finish his lunch,” Adam said as the smell of a hamburger filled the air, making me moan as I bite into it.

“It seems he’s craving bacon and hamburger.” Grace thought.

“That’s good, I just restock up on bacon.” A man said, making me look toward him to see him pulling a wagon with an ice chest on it.

“You don’t see Caravan’s often anymore.” I said.

“Oh, I see he needs the bacon ASAP.” The man said. “I think I got some cooked already too.”

He turned to the chest and pulled out a wad of cooked bacon and held it up to me, making me grab it and start chowing down before my money floated to him

“Is that enough?” I thought, making him look to it.

“No, that's way too much.” He said. “I’ll take half of it.”

I moved half back, making him take it with a smile.

“Thanks.” He said as I grabbed the hamburger and put some bacon on that.

“Oh yes please.” The man moaned. “I love bacon burgers.”

“Yeah me too.” I thought.

I felt an energy discharge, making me freeze before I used Mirror Coat just as a Shadow Ball hit me, making me look to the attack her to see it was Mewtwo.

“Really, need a reminder that you can’t beat me?” I thought. “The real Mew you faced is nearby by the way. Face her and stop attacking me.”

“Nope,” Mew said. “I’m not going down that alley again. Not after accidentally killing someone doing it.”

“Then he’s my opponent,” Mewtwo said. “I need a good battle.”

“Then you are a fool,” Mew said. “You are facing him drunk now.”

“Drunkards make mistakes.” He said with a smile.

“But they are much more powerful,” Mew said. “You're a moron.”

Everyone giggles as he glared at her before he sent out a shadow ball at me, making float there as I continued to eat, then smacked the ball back with my paw as it got to me.

“Okay, I can’t do that.” Mew said as Mewtwo dodge it with ease, then she giggled. “He’s not even trying to. All he cares about is that burger.”

“Then let me get things exciting by taking that candy form a baby.” He thought just as my food was torn into chunks and fell toward the ground, making me stop them as I started eating it out of the air before everyone giggle. “Really. What did you put in that burger to make him want it so bad?”

“Mushrooms, onion, lettuce…” Adam started to say.

“Okay, I didn’t really mean it when I asked.” Mewtwo thought, making Adam smile.

“Want some.” I thought.

“No.” He thought. “I want to battle.”

“So be it,” I said as send down a Thunder on him and took him down. “Battle over. Now, do you want some?”

Everyone giggled.

“Well, I’ll be on my way now.” The merchant said as he started to walk.

Once my food was gone, I floated to Grace and cuddled up into her chest before she smiled and wrapped her arms around me before I started to suckle her nipple, making her giggle as the milk came out of her.

“Really, one of our babies hatch for you as well?” I thought. “I wonder who’s”

“How’s your adventure honey?” Debby's voice sounded. “Do you want me to send you some spring rolls?”

“No mom, I’m not near you,” Adam said. “Did any of my eggs hatch?”

“Let me check.” She said. “Yes, the Ghastly did, making Shadow smile as Adam looked at her.

“Okay send it over.” He said. “The mother looks to want to meet it.”

“She does,” Shadow said.

“Send it where?” She asked.

“Um, what city is that?” Adam asked.

“Our destination,” Bernard said.

“Really, damn that place is huge,” Adam said. “Lumiose City mom.”

“Okay.” She said. “Abra teleport to Lumiose City.”

“Wait what, no come on, don’t come to bother him please.” He whined, making her giggle.

“Sorry, I’m hearing lots of things are happening from legendaries grouping up with a cyan Mew while that same Mew is causing havoc among terrorists.” She said. “What route?”

“Not saying.” He grumbled.

“Okay, five guess it will be.” She said. “Teleport into the skies of to route 13.”

“Really mom.” He whined with a sigh as I pulled away from my breast and looked around.

“Nope, not this route from what is see as I spotted a Charizard in the sky, making me send out a Thunder on it, but it dodged it.

“Nice try.” Debby said as she pointed at me, making Charizard fly towards us. “My Charizard is built with speed. Thanks for tell me where you are though.”

I whined and went back to my breastfeeding while I looked to Grace’s face to see her staring at me with a pure love-filled smile.

“You like that don’t you?” She asked, making me smile as I nodded before she kissed me. “Then you can have it any time you wish.”

I transformed into a Ralts, making her giggle.

“Thanks for that.” She said. “I need this image to feel like a mother.”

I smiled as Charizard came to us.

“Okay, where's Mew?” Debby asked.

“Not telling,” Adam said, making her pull out a Devon Scope before she gasped as she stopped on Mew. “That’s not the same Mew.”

“Leave me alone,” Mew growled. “I’m not as merciful as my mate.”

“R-right,” Debby said nervously. “Where is your mate?”

“Don’t know,” Mew said as she glanced at me with a smile. “He fled the moment he missed.”

Debby looked at me and smiled.

“How old is he?” She asked.

“Few weeks.” Grace thought, making me smile.

Debby scanned around once more before sighing, then pulled out a Pokeball and a bag of spring rolls, making me pull them to me.

She stared at me and smiled

“I see he like those.” She said as Adam grabbed the bag and took half before letting the bag go.

Debby pulled out a Pokeball and let out Gastly, making her look around as Shadow smiled with love.

“Come to mommy.” She said, making Gastly smile as she flew to her, making Shadow hug her as Charizard and Debby smiled.

“So what are we doing in this city?” Debby asked

“I have a meal date with Mew,” Adam said.

“So he’s in the city?” She asked, making me giggle as Charizard flew toward the city.

“God, I’m so glad I wanted Grace to feel like a real mother.” I thought. “This is such a great accidental disguise.”

Everyone smiled just as psychic grasp whipped me from Grace’s breast before a man in a mask grabbed me and started running.

“Really.” I thought, making him look at me. “Damn baby snatchers. You just snatched the wrong Pokemon fool."

I unmasked my energy, making the ground around him shatter as he groaned and fell to the ground while A Hypno stared in terror with him.

“W-what are you?” He squeaked.

“He’s god.” The Hypno whined. “I’m sorry, milord. Please spare me.”

“I am not god,” I said before a cop appeared next to me and looked around before gasping.

“Oh my.” He said. “How is a Ralts possessing such telepathic power that it makes an alarm sound at the station?”

I changed into my true form, making the man staring in disbelief with his Pokemon.

“Oh, I see.” He said with a sigh before looking at the man in frustration. “I’m guessing he tried stealing you.”

“Yes sir.” I said, making the man. “Take him away please.”

“Yes, milord.” He said. “I’ll even tell Jenny that you finally arrived.”

“Thanks.” I said as I masked my energy, making the rock around me fall to the ground.

I turned to my team to see Debby staring at me in disbelief as she filmed me while Charizard stared in discomfort.

“Crap,” I whined, making Debby giggle. “So much for my cover.”

“So you were the Ralts the whole time?” She asked

“Who is she, milord?” The cop asked as he cuffed the man.

“Alolan International News,” Debby said as she held up her press ID. “And his friend’s mother.”

“Please don’t stress him out more ma’am.” He said with a sigh. “We don’t need him cracking with that much power.”

“I don’t mean to if I do.” She said in worry before he teleported away.

I flew toward the city, making my team and friends follow.

“So where are you going in the city?” Debby asked. “I’ll pay.”

I looked at her with a smile.

“Deal, with one addition to the deal,” I said, making her face filled with confusion as Bernard chuckle.

“Thank you, ma’am.” He said. “That’s a hefty bill you just saved me.”

“What is your addition?” She asked.

“That you do not record me,” I said.

“I can’t do that.” She said.

“Then you are a threat to me and this world while you broadcast me to the terrorists,” I growled as the ground shattered while a haze stared to form around me before the ground shattered to dust and started to swirl. “And with that at stake I must take out all threats.”

“Okay okay, I won’t record!” She cried in fear as her Charizard started to whine while she resisting to flee.

She put her phone away and look at me nervously, making me calm down.

“How are you so powerful!” She asked. “I didn’t feel this much power before.

“That’s because I’m at my full power now,” I said. “You still willing to pay the bill?”

“Yes, anything for a meal with my boy.” She said with a smile.

“Sushi High Roller,” I said.

“Oh, that’s quite a treat.” She said with a smile. “I can’t wait.”

“Yeah, it’s my first,” I said.

“Then you are in for a real treat.” She said as her smile widened as I changed into Pidgey and flew to Bernard’s shoulder, making Pidgeot smile as he looked at me.

“Sorry I don’t have any tits to suck on.” He said, making everyone giggle.

“That’s fine as I pushed myself under his wing.” Pretend I’m your son anyways and create me new cover now that she blurted out my old one.”

“I can do that.” He said as his smile widened.

Bernard stepped foot into the City just before a man ran to us.

“Care to buy some seeds from me, good sir?” He asked.

“Sure,” Bernard said. “I’ll take six pounds of what my big boy wants.”

The merchant smiled as he looked to Pidgeot, making him fly to the stand of seeds before the merchant looked at me.

“What about him?” He asked. “Is he a shiny?”

“Good eye,” Bernard said with a smile. “That’s not easy to spot alone. That will be up to him.”

I shook my head, making the merchant smile as he looked to Pidgeot while he scooped up Pumpkin seeds onto a bag, then put it on a scale before taking a scoop from sunflower seeds and put it on the scale, revealing six pounds and half.

“That’s good enough buddy.” Bernard said.

“Two hundred.” The merchant said.

“Damn, you’re cheaper than Johto merchants.” He said, making the man smile. “Make that twelve-pound buddy.”

Pidgeot cooed out a chuckle of excitement and turned to the stand.

“That mean’s he was having trouble choosing,” Bernard said, making the merchant nod with a smile while he watched Pidgeot scoop out the rest of what he wanted.

Once he was done, Bernard paid up and put it in his bag.

“Thanks for stocking me up for a week sir.” He said.

“Doubt it with two birds with you.” The merchant said with a smile. “I think it’s more like three days.”

“Then that’s my problem when that day comes,” Bernard said as he started walking while Pidgeot hovered over him, then lowered down on his shoulders before wrapping his wing around me, making me push my face into his body before he chuckled.

“I can’t tell if you are pretending anymore with that feeling coming off you.” He said. “I’m not your dad you know.”

“He’s not pretending,” Grace said. “He was a flying type trainer and love birds.”

“Oh, that’s right.” He said as I closed my eyes.

“And we are finally here,” Bernard said. “Thank god, I thought you were going to faint every Pokemon we pass.”

Debby giggled

“Sorry about that.” I thought.

“It’s okay.” He said with a smile. “Everyone was laughing their lungs empty from their faces when they went down while their trainers stared at you in disbelief. It was the best event I ever witnessed.”

“Sorry, I’m not going to transform into a human,” I said.

“That’s fine.” He said. “I’m not paying anymore anyways. However, transform into something not so small. I want you to try out everything on the plate, not just fish and plants.

“I may be a bird, but it don’t mean I don’t like meats.” I said.

“That you know of.” He said. “Your taste might change with your transformation.”

“Fine, I’ll go back to my true form.” I said as I changed into Ditto.

“That’s not…” He started to say before he looked around to the people staring, then smiled as she mumbled. “Right, always wanted a Ditto, but the damn things are so stubborn to stay in the freaking balls and I end up knocking them out as I try to weaken them more.”

“Yeah, those days where bothersome for me as he gets so stressed,” Pidgeot grumbled.

“Sorry about that buddy.” He said. “I didn't mean to bring you down with me.”

“I know,” Pidgeot said.

“Care to trade that awesome looking Ditto for my Munchlax egg?” A boy asked, making me look to him to see he was being carried by a Snorlax as he held out the egg.

“Sorry, no one gets my shiny,” Bernard said.

I smiled as he sighed.

“Damn it.” He whined. “Why did you have to fuck that Ditto, Snorlax.”

“Sorry master.” Snorlax whined.

“No, I’m sorry for getting flustered again." He said.

“How about I buy it from you,” Bernard said. “How's a mill for it?”

“Are you serious!” The boy yelped. “That will feed my Snorlax for a year with the buffets.

She whined as she rolled her eyes, making me giggle.

“Sorry for bringing that up again.” He said with a smile. “You are not a lightweight.”

“Never say that to a girl!” She growled, making me bust out laughing. “Take it back or I’m walking home without you.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean that definition.” He yelped, making me giggle.

Shut it will you or I’ll pound you a new one.” She growled.

“I’d like to see you try,” I said.

“Yes, I bet you that money that you can't beat me." She said

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Bernard said. “You need the money and I want that Munchlax.”

“Right, then let's battle.” He said

“You don’t want that either,” Bernard said. “He’s level one hundred.”

“So is she.” The boy said.

“Crap, sorry buddy, looks like your going to be fighting.” He said.

“That’s fine,” I said with a smile, then leaped off his shoulder before transforming into her, making her eyes lock to my sheath.

“No don’t you dare.” He growled, making me giggle. “I don’t need another of your kind.”

“What moves dose she have?” Bernard asked.

“Bodyslam, Hammer Arm, Heavy Slam, and Facade,” I said.

“So that means she don’t have immunity. He said. “Nope, She has Gluttony and she’s carrying a Mago berry.”

“Okay, one-shot her with Hammer Arm.” He said.

“With pleasure,” I said as I performed a spinning backhand punch into Snorlax, sending her flying several feet.

“Incoming!” A cop roared as he dove out of the way.

“Oops, sorry about that,” I said with a giggle, making the boy looked at me in disbelief before he smiled.

“it’s okay.” The cop said with a smile as he stood up.

“Are you okay big girl?” The boy asked, but she didn’t respond. “Damn, must have hit a critical.”

I changed back into Ditto and leaped to Bernard's shoulder.

“Keep the money,” Bernard said as he passed his money to him, then took the egg.

“I have to make it official with Joy.” The boy said. “Have you ever traded before?”

“No, sorry I never have,” Bernard said. “My friends are never to be traded. I had a be taught that by a good friend that it’s a great dishonor to them.”

“Right.” The boy said as I smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“An egg is a different story since they won't remember.” Snorlax moaned as she stood up and walk to him. “Man you are a hard hitter. I never felt anything like it.”

“I kinda warned you about that,” Bernard said. “I max out his stats with all the money can buy.”

“Are you rich?” The boy asked, then his face filled with disbelief as he looked at the money he was given before falling to the ground as he fainted, making me bust out laughing.

“And so are you.” I said, making Snorlax smile before she picked him up.

“Go stand in line guys, I’ll get this trade completed,” Bernard said, making his team walk into the restaurant. I leaped onto Grace’s shoulder, making her look at me and smile before she grabbed me and carried me in her arms.

A few minutes later, we were next in line before Debby held up the money to a man.

“Four humans, unknown in Pokemon.” She said.

“Pokemon don’t matter here.” He said. “It’s not a buffet.”

“Right, our first time.” She said.

“Not me,” Bernard said as he stepped up to us while staring at his egg in his incubator. “I was here once.”

“And I remember you.” The waiter said with a smile. “Bernard right? The man that whipped me good. I see you got a Munchlax to add to your list of carnage.”

“Sound’s about right,” Bernard said with a chuckle. “We having a rematch?”

“No, my shift is almost over and your meal won’t be cooked in time.” He said as he looked at his watch. “Maybe next time. Or when you’re not eating of course.”

“Right.” Bernard said, making him start walking to a table before everyone followed.

“Any of you have special Pokemon like him with his Phione?” He asked. “Boss told me to tell you that you get a discount if you show them off to us. Thanks to Bernard when he sent out is cuties to obliterate me.”

“Define special?” Debby asked as Bernard chuckled.

“Shiny and legendaries?” He said.

Yes.” Grace thought making him look at her then at Chasity before he smiled.

“Lots of rarities in this group.” He said. “Okay, you have one free person deducted from your meal. Don’t call them back in please.”

“Damn, that’s a great discount.” She said as she took the money from him.

“Alright get comfortable while I take your order.” He said.

“I have no idea what you guys serve.” She said.

“Pretty much everything you can think of.” He said.

“Okay, then I’ll take a BLT with a bowl of broccoli cheddar chowder with sushi,” I said.

“Oh god, you and your great taste.” Debby moaned. “Make that double.”

“Anything to drink?” He asked.

“Jaboca Berry juice.” I said, making Strider gag as he fled the area before Grace giggled as the man smiled.

“I’m assuming he’s a Naughty nature.” He said.

“Yep.” I said.

“Is that what he’s getting?” He asked

“Better not get me that!” Strider growled, making him chuckle.

My surrounding changed, making me look around to see I was in a room with Arceus in a machine.

“He’s here!” The leader yelled as he looked at his PDA. “Turn it on.”

He looked up, then to me as he gasped.

“Shit cancel that!” He yelped. “He didn’t come in Arceus this time.”

I looked to myself to see I was in my body.

“Too late sir.” The man whined, making me look at Arceus in worry before I flew toward him and smashed into him, sending him flying out of the machine.

An alarm sounded as a barrier came up around me, making Arceus stare at me in worry as I ran into the barrier.

“The hell.” I said as I punched the barrier, but it had no effect before try to teleport out.

The leader gasped.

“The hell!” He yelped, making me look to myself to see I was slightly transparent. “What did you just do?”

“I don’t know,” I said in confusion. “I tried to teleport back to my friends.”

"You can't with the Teleport Jammer." He said.

I touched the barrier, but I didn’t go through.

“Danger, critical damage detected to the portal gate.” An automated voice said. “Warning, unknown lifeforms detected in power siphoning chamber. Catastrophic failure may apply if you do not abort.”

“There is no abort.” The scientist whined, making me look at him as he started to panic. “I didn’t have enough time to program it in. Boss what should we do?”

“There is nothing we can do.” The leader said in worry. “Lets just hope it works.”

I Used Mega Punch on the barrier, but nothing happened.

“You can’t break that.” The leader said. “It’s Pokemon move proof.”

I looked up just as a beam of light shot down on me, making me scream out in pain as my arm started to turn black, then the man stare in alarm with Arceus.

“Oh god, we’re killing him!” He cried.

Everything went black for a second as the pain faded instantly before I appeared in the restaurant with several cops stared in horror at Jenny and the staff. My team and friends stared at me in distress. Debby recorded me with worry while she filmed my body that was floating in front of me as it turned charcoal black with red lines of fire going dark with a sizzling sound. Grace let out a distressed wail as she grabbed for me, but my body turns to ashes before falling to the ground, making her wale out louder. I looked at everyone in disbelief.

“I’m sorry guys.” I said.

“No!” Rayquaza roared just as the explosion sounded, making me sigh.

“Damn it Rayquaza.” I whined.

I flew out of the restaurant and to him, making him freeze as he slowly turns to me with nervousness.

“Yes, you better be nervous,” I growled. “Calm the fuck down before I put you...”

A deafening explosion interrupted me as the area started to glow orange, making us look towards it to see a mushroom-shaped fireball forming just outside the city.

“Well, we now know where Arceus is,” I said with a sigh. “I do hope my death wasn’t in vain.”

“I’ll go check it out.” He said with a whimper, making me look to him to see tears falling from his face as he flew away. “Forgive me for breaking my promise.”

I turned around to see the whole city staring at me in alarm.

“Don’t leave!” Jenny cried, making me look to her in confusion, then followed her gaze to my body to see my feet was fading away before I sighed.

“I can’t stop it even if I wanted to,” I said.

“What do you mean by that.” Grace cried.

“Sorry Grace, I feel I caused too much trouble in this world to even want to be here,” I said.

“That’s what’s making you vanish.” Rayquaza cried with a whimper. “You accepted your death and now you are crossing over with no unfinished business.”

He flew toward the explosion with another whimper before I looked back to my team with a sigh.

“Forgive me Grace,” I said. “I’ll be waiting for you in paradise. Please don’t rush it.”

She started to wail out again as she fell to her knees, but it came out distorted, making me look to myself to see I was now only a head. I sighed as I looked to Debby.

“Sorry mom, please stay strong for my children,” I said.

“Wait your children?” Debby asked in alarm.

“Yes, I’m a father as a human as well as a Pokemon,” I said but my voice started to distort at the end before everything went black once more.

I looked around as I felt like I was in a coma again, making me try to build my world before it started to form around me. I sighed as I started to create my paradise, but without my friends to try to prevent me from breaking down for leaving them.

My mom appeared next to me, making me look at her in confusion as I didn’t make her, then I noticed she was slightly transparent as if she was a spirit. I moved in front of her to see her crying. Her birds appeared around me along with my house that was also transparent. Assuming that this was the real world crossing into my realm, I looked back to see a TV with Breaking News on it. The title said, 'world crisis at its peak' as Debby stood in front of a blazing wreckage that threatens to catch everything on fire while several Pokemon tried to put it out. Rayquaza was digging around in the rubble with Yveltal, Shaymin and her Bodyguard, making me sigh in relief from Ditto surviving.

“It’s been almost an hour since Justin, also known as Mew has sacrificed himself for Arceus as a terrorist group that still has no name threatened to bring the world to its knees," Debby said with emotion in her voice. "It is still unclear if the crisis is over or not. Police are still finding bodies of the group everywhere. From what I see there are quite a bit of them still alive, but God has yet to be found as Mew’s friends desperately try to find him in the rubble. I will continue to film their progress until my battery runs out.”

She turned to the wreckage before turning her camera to watch over them. A roar of Arceus sounded just as a large chunk of Debris shatter to dust before Arceus floated out of the rubble with rage-filled red eyes.

“Where is he!” He roared as several Pokemon and people fell to the ground with a moan from his energy that irradiated around him. “Justice shall fall upon him and everyone that worked with him!”

“No, don’t do this again boss!” Rayquaza yelped. “Justin wouldn’t want you to destroy the humans.”

He looked at him, making him cower back before he looked toward me as if he could see me. He floated towards me, making Debby take several steps back before he came through the TV, but was still showing on the TV as if He stopped in front of her, then stared at me directly.

“Why did you pass over so soon?” He asked softly but his rage didn’t match his voice. “I was expecting you to have unfinished business.”

“W-what?” Debby squeaked as he looked around my realm.

“I see, you accepted death with high regrets in your heart if you didn’t summon your family to your paradise.” He said with a sigh before the glow faded from his eyes while his anger faded with it. “Please reconsider your choice Justin, your friends need you.

“I need you.” My mom cried, making me look at her.

“Your mate even needs you if she’s having a breakdown like your mother is,” Arceus said.

“I am not.” She said.

“He watching over you Julia.” Arceus said. “Don’t lie to his face.”

“I’m sorry honey.” My mom said. “I'll try to recover.”

“You won’t have to if he reconsiders,” Arceus said. “I can bring him back if within one day if he wishes it. But only him since he’s a critical piece of my grand plan to keep you humans and my fellow Pokemon safe.”

I sighed as I shook my head.

“I’m sorry, not with that man still at large,” I said. “I don’t wish to be in his agenda again.”

“Right.” He said as he looked around before back to me. “Are you wanting Justice?”

I stared at him.

“I see, you do, but you don’t want me to lose it from the sight of him.” He said. “Very well, I will hand that task over to the humans and hope they get you your justice.”

He turned to Jenny.

“Find him and bury him with an endless amount of locks with no keys.” He growled.

“Y-yes, milord.” Jenny shuddered nervously in her face.

He looked at me.

“Can I invite you to my realm?” He asked.

“I’m sorry, I don’t wish to go there and lose my mind.” I said, making him chuckle.

“It’s not that alien.” He said. “Fine, can I come into yours?”

“Sure,” I said, making him smile before two portals opened up then he got ready to step in the one on the TV.

“Wait!” Debby yelped. “Can we see his realm?”

“That’s up to him,” Arceus said. “Just don’t step foot in or you will be killed. The living can’t stay living in the realm of the dead.”

“I understand.” She said as she moved to the Portal before appeared in the portal next to me.

“That’s kinda trippy,” I said, making Arceus chuckle.

“My mom looked at me in disbelief before back to the TV, then reached through me.

“You can’t touch him, Julia,” Arceus said. “Not until the man is found and only before twenty-four hours.”

She nodded as Arceus stepped in, making him become solid before the portal closed. I looked to him before he rubbed his face to me.

“Please don’t burden your heart anymore with that grief.” He said. “If I bring you back with it, it might devastate your soul to where your body dies again. I can only bring you back once.”

I nodded as I wrapped my arm around him and rubbed my face on his before kissing him.

“What do you wish to do first on our date?” I asked.

“This isn’t a date you know.” He said with a chuckle.

“Or is it?” I asked with a smile as a table with food appeared next to me while everything from the real world besides the TV faded away, making him chuckle as he glanced around.

“I can’t eat spirit food.” He said. “It’s not really food. I do wish to try your food out if everyone goes nuts over it.”

“I’m completely lost on how this works,” I said.

“That’s common.” He said as he nodded.

“Why are you wanting to be in my realm if not a date?” I asked.

“Just to be with you before you are locked away from me forever.” He said. “You did just save the world by sacrificing your life if that man isn’t found in time. Unless you change your mind on the terms.”

“I don’t think I will,” I said. “But I can't tell the future.”

“Actually you can,” He said.

“Well, I’m not spoiling it for you,” I said, making him chuckle.

“I was afraid you’d say that.” He said.

“Stay down!” A man roared on the TV, making us look to it to see the leader was finally found before he pulled out a gun, but the cops shot him down before he could fire.

“Well, there’s no key from that and that’s the humans handing his soul to me for my justice.” He said before his eyes glowed with slight anger. “Can’t wait, but I must for your sake.”

I smiled as he looked at me.

“We still good on the agreement?” He asked, making me nod before he sighed in relief.

“Thank you.” He said. “I really hate making changes in the world to replace the king on my chessboard.”

“I accept your challenge on that if that was a challenge,” I said with a smile. “I love chess.”

He chuckled as a portal opened, making Debby turn the camera towards it before Grace ran toward it.

“Stay back Grace,” Arceus said, making her freeze, then he stepped out before looking at me.

My world shattered before becoming a void.

“Stay calm, that’s normal,” Arceus said.

Just as he said that the portal flew above me, making staring at it nervously. A second later, it came down over me like a bubble, making the real world appear around me.

“That was also a trip,” I said, making him chuckle.

“Why did he disappear again!” Grace cried.

“Calm Grace.” He said with a sigh. “Hold out your arms. You seem to have the strongest bond with him and that is needed for his new body to manifest.”

She put her arm out.

"Now wish him in your arms with all your heart." He said, making her close her eyes.

A ball of light formed in front of her face, making everyone look at it while the ball started to take shape as Mew, then the glow turn Cyan as skin grew around the light just before the light went dark from my body being ready.

“Okay, that was cool,” Adam said, making a few nods as they stared in disbelief.

“Now it's up to you to put life in that body Justin,” Arceus said, making me nod before I walked to my body and touched it, then I gasp for air as I appeared in my body.

Grace looked at me before crushing me into a hug, making me whine while my tail swung around like crazy, and took down her Defense as I hit her with Tail Whip.

“Easy, easy,” Arceus said with a chuckle. “I can only bring him back once.”

“Sorry.” She said as she loosened her hug, then kissed me several times.

“Can we go back to our meal now?” Strider whined. “I’m starving.”

Everyone chuckled as she smiled.

“You go on ahead Adam,” Debby said. “My job isn’t done until my battery runs out as promised.”

As time went by, I slowly started to feel my fear fade away as I was never attacked again. Adam and Bernard never left my side, but Vera eventually did as she found her second crush when she was eighteen, making me go into a depression spell from her leaving me, but soon recovered as I finally accepted her decision, then found out she was taking on all the Pokemon league challenges in the whole world. Once Adam turned eighteen I started looking for a girl for him in secret. Once I found one, he never left her side as I watched him become a super horndog. Bernard decided to marry my mom as I littered the house with eggs from him getting me drunk just to have a few laugh as I went nuts on everything I see and I never looked back to how my world almost ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
